


Surrender

by Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Split (2016), glass (2019)
Genre: And Casey is Christine, Art and Music Appreciation, Beauty and the Beast, Because Kevin IS the Phantom! :D, Because who hasn't had that dream, Casey and Kevin both evolve as characters, Casey fights back, Childhood and Repressed Memories, Cursing throughout, Darkness/Light, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fanmade Sequel Story, Heavily Romanticized, I call them Crooke!, I love this ship :), Inner Demons, LOTS OF PHANTOM OF THE OPERA ELEMENTS, Little bit of Stockholm Syndrome, Love in its various forms ;), Music Plays a Large Role, No Phantom musical in this universe, Our man sings and plays piano!, Pasts Explored, Temptation, The Author Regrets Nothing :), The Horde has telepathy now (I'll explain)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 109,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules/pseuds/Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules
Summary: "If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so.  If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me."~Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (the novel)





	1. Prologue: Passing Through (Act I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the horrific acts of the Horde, a crime that shook the city of Philadelphia to its core. Slowly, after a year of hiding, they are making their way back to the city with new plans in mind, plans that may or may not involve a certain Pure teenager. But before they do, they make a little pit stop in a small town, where Dennis meets a woman who may surprise him in more ways than one...

_"The paradox of our minds._

_Too much to believe, too much to deny._

_You fool me again to quiet my pride._

_But I'm a human, I come with knives._

_I never promised you an open heart or charity._

_I never wanted to abuse your imagination._

_I come with knives, I come with knives, and agony._

_To love you."_

__-IAMX, "I Come with Knives"

 

Maya Abbott sat on the riverside terrace at The Landing, her favorite restaurant and bar within her rural town of New Hope, Pennsylvania.  She took another sip of her cocktail, feeling her impatience beginning to rise.  Was she seriously getting stood up? Again?  

She'd attempted a date with Brett from match.com two weeks ago, and he hadn't shown up then either, but at least then he'd had the courtesy to call and say that his car got a flat on the way there and he had to take it to the shop, so he wouldn't make it.  However, the more time passed, the more Maya started to doubt Brett's honesty.  Because it couldn't have been just coincidence that he'd failed to make it twice in a row now.

Speak of the devil! Maya heard her phone ping in her purse and she immediately fished it out, feeling her face fall as she read the text. 

_Sorry Maya, gotta cancel again. I've been asked to go in for a late shift at the office. you understand though rite? - Brett_

Maya snorted; now she knew he'd been lying.  Because when they set up their do-over date, he say he did Friday night shifts every other week and he'd already done it the week before, so this Friday was free.  Great, just great.  Not only did he fail to deliver on his appearance tonight, but the asshole gave up capitalizing the last sentence of his "I'm sorry" text, showing that he'd already stopped giving a shit about Maya.  Again, asshole. 

Quickly and angrily, she typed out a barely legible response.  _fuck of u lying bastarrd dont call me agin. - Maya_

Once it was sent, Maya let out a long sigh and groaned.  Okay maybe she'd been a little over-dramatic, but she was so sick and tired of not being able to distinguish between the gentlemen and the assholes like Brett.  She'd had difficulty ever since she caught her last long-term boyfriend, Kris, making out with some chick right there in his kitchen when Maya had come over to surprise him.  It just seemed like ever since then she'd tend to gravitate towards assholes.  Not exactly the best situation for a 28-year-old looking for a meaningful relationship and a family one day.  

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the growling of her stomach, and she remembered just how hungry she really was.  Fuck it, she wouldn't waste such a nice night on moping about Brett.  The Landing was  _her_ place, not Brett's, and she would enjoy herself.  She got up to go inside and grab a menu, when something, or  _someone_ , stopped her in her tracks.  

Sitting at the bar all by himself, was someone Maya had never seen before.  She could only see him from his side profile, but she felt a small thrill go through her, 'cause she could still see how handsome he was.  He had short, chestnut brown hair covering his head and creating a small shadow of facial hair around his mouth and chin.  One bright blue eye was visible from where she was, and she watched him give Nate the bartender a kind smile as he received his drink.  He wore a stylish, dark grey overcoat over a simple plaid button down, black jeans, and brown hiking boots.  She noticed also, the glimmer of a silver ring on his left hand as he sipped his drink.  Feeling a sense of curiosity overwhelm her, Maya gravitated towards him.  Maybe the night didn't have to be a complete waste.  

"Newcomer?" she asked him boldly.  This was how the game was played; she'd drawn and played her first card, the introduction, and now it was his turn to either continue or counteract that play.  She silently hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

"'Fraid so dear, is it that obvious?" he wondered after a few moments.  Maya could detect a slight Bostonian accent in his voice as he spoke. 

"No, it's just that this is my favorite restaurant in town, so I know a lot of the patrons who come here on a regular basis" she replied, sitting up straight to face him.  With that, he turned to face her, and she was able to see all of him this time.  All she could think was...damn.

"Ah, you live here?" he asked.

"Yep, whole life my friend, how about you?" Maya replied.

"I'm from Philadelphia, but I've moved around a lot, especially in the past year" he said.  She looked away for a moment and though she didn't see it, he cringed at his stupidity. He was revealing too much. He was allowed to be here and possibly take with him a little pick-me-up for the night, on the condition that HE KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT.

"I'm Maya by the way" she said turning back to him, and he breathed an internal sigh of relief that she didn't press on about his last reveal.  

"Dennis, pleasure" he answered, holding his hand out.  But instead of taking it, she used her hand to cover her mouth and stifle a laugh.  A small frown appeared on his face. 

"What's so funny?" he asked coldly.  Maya laughing at him was bringing back some unpleasant childhood memories.

Realizing how annoyed he was, quickly she recovered.  "Oh man, I am so sorry...I don't mean anything by it...it's just...I can't quite picture you with that name."

"And why, is that?" Dennis inquired, his irritation apparent.

"Doesn't seem like the right name for someone as handsome as you" Maya stated bluntly. Hey, she'd already been dumped twice by the same guy in two weeks, so she'd momentarily untied all of her mental restraints.

He was left speechless for a moment, stunned by her statement.  

"You...really think so?" he whispered, unsure of what to think.

"Well, yeah...what, you don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that, it's just...been a long time since a woman gave me any sort of  _real_ attention" he explained.  He cringed, and with a sigh he told her about the school field trip incident at the zoo last year.  

"Wow, bitches" Maya exclaimed. "And you worked at a zoo, that's so cool! I love animals." 

Dennis smiled at her, appreciating her word usage to describe the girls who hurt him and her interest in his old job.

The both went silent for a bit until a loud growl broke the silence.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Dennis, that was my stomach. I'd originally come here to have dinner with a guy I met online but I ended up getting stood up" Maya said apologetically.

"My God, you got stood up?" Dennis exclaimed. He leaned in towards and gave her a playful smirk. "Let me make it up to you then. Have dinner with me?"

"Sure, why not" Maya answered, returning his smile. 

 

The unlikely pair had dinner together that night, and Dennis told Maya that he was only passing through New Hope, and then tomorrow he'd be on his way.  He was returning to Philadelphia to visit an old friend in the morning.  So once they were finished, she suggested that she give him a little tour of her hometown and show him all of her haunts, should he ever wish to come back at some point and look for her.  He gladly agreed and followed her lead as she took him through gas-lit streets and hidden dark corners, buildings both old and new, as she eagerly showed him all her favorite places.  Like Love Saves the Day, her favorite collectibles store, and Exquisite Earth, the jewelry store where her best friend Alice worked.  Granted a lot of this stuff was a little too girly for his taste, but he appreciated her enthusiasm.  Besides, this was a beautiful woman who wanted to be alone with him and show him around of her own free will.  A man would have to be crazy to turn that down.  

Maya, meanwhile, found herself opening herself up more and more to Dennis.  She didn't understand it, but something about him made her feel free, that anything she told him would go completely unjudged.  Maybe part of it was the fact that he'd had the confidence to tell her about those girls who pranked him at the zoo, something that was so personal from his past and he felt comfortable telling it to a stranger he'd just met that night.  That in turn led her to tell him a few things from her past as well, like Kris's unfaithfulness and how it took so long for her to get over it, and the severe bullying she'd endured at the beginning of high school.  He was a good listener; he nodded along with her stories and his ocean eyes were full of caring and sympathy.  

"How awful, I can't imagine" he'd said, when in fact, he could.

So it came as no surprise to Maya when later that night, she ended up at his room at the Logan Inn.

"Forgive me Maya if I don't go easy on you, it's been a long time since I've done this" he whispered in her ear.

"No worries, same here" she replied, letting herself surrender completely.  He pulled her shirt off over her head and he moved his lips down to her throat, sending shivers through her body.  Kris had been the last person she'd done this with, and she forgot how good it had felt.  Dennis was bringing it all back, his lips travelling down her body like a lonesome leaf caught in the ripples of a rushing river.  And she was more than happy to lead him down said river.  

She knew that this connection wasn't going anywhere, that he had no intentions of cancelling his plans just to be with her, and she didn't expect him to.  She did, however, feel that this would give her the regeneration to start again after her failure with Brett.  Hadn't Alice told her that she had some guys in mind that Maya could date, she should ever need any help? She made a mental note to do that tomorrow.

For right now though, her mind concentrating on the burning desire pressing against her chest, and the aching need to bring him closer.  Of course, was there really a closer than close? 

"Ready for the rest of it to come off?" he asked her quietly, his voice gruff with desire.

"What the hell you waiting for? You don't need  _my_ permission" she said, her words and breath meeting his bare shoulder.  With a smile she could only describe as animal-like, he complied to her demands.

 

Early the next morning, Dennis was travelling in almost complete silence down the crowded freeway, humming quietly and bobbing his head to the song on the radio, "Adventure of a Lifetime" by Coldplay.  An half an hour ago he'd paid his bill at the Logan Inn and left a beautiful woman behind, a woman who'd put him back on track towards achieving the Horde's goals.  And hopefully, in her case, he put her back on track towards finding her forever mate.  He sighed at that thought; a man like him wasn't meant to find somebody.  Very few women could be so accepting of his DID, and it'd been a miracle that he'd been able to retain the light for so long yesterday.  Hedwig, for example, could've easily shoved him out of the way to introduce himself to Maya, and she most likely would've freaked out and left.  But thankfully, his cohorts had understood that he couldn't continue on unless he cured his itch, because he was still a man after all.  A man who needed to indulge every so often to keep himself thinking straight.  

"How we doing on time, Dennis?" Patricia wondered from the back of his head.

"Really well believe it or not, we should be in Philadelphia in less than an hour, like the directions on Google Maps predicted" he explained.  He was slightly irritated that she was interrupting Coldplay but he didn't say anything. 

"Good, and you promise no more stops, unless for gas or food?" she asked.

"Yes Patricia, I already told you, I'm all set now" Dennis said, exasperated.

"Just making sure, the Beast is eager to see 'our old friend' as you put it" Patricia explained, a smirk in her voice.  He could almost envision her making air quotes as she repeating his words from last night.  

"I understand Patricia, okay? Now please, let me drive" he snapped.

"Watch your temper Dennis" she chastised, then she sighed. "Very well, I'll leave you to your one-man jam session, since that's what I'm  _really_ interrupting.  But one more thing, kudos to you on your choice of female last night.  At least, if you're going to bed anybody, Maya was Pure, like us."  With that, she retreated away.

Dennis couldn't help but crack a small smile at her last comment.  He too had been very pleased to find out that Maya had been Pure.  Not only had she been cheated on, which was tragic enough, but she'd endured horrific bullying episodes in high school.  The last one made him think so much of Kevin and the shit that he'd gone through as a young teen.  Poor guy, he'd been so horrified when he'd woken up briefly to Casey Cooke's cries and found out what he'd done.  Knocking Dr. Fletcher out cold and almost killing her, and then seeing the blood on his hands and face from devouring Claire and Marcia.  It made him a feel a sense of compassion and guilt for putting Kevin through that behind his back, but only briefly.  

After all, they were doing this for the good of many, so naturally there would be casualties.  

He sighed quietly, hearing that Coldplay was over and the station had moved on to a commercial break.  Switching it off, he went back to focusing on the road, but since he knew all the words to "Adventure of a Lifetime" by heart, he sung quietly under his breath as he continued towards his designated exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! 
> 
> This says I have only 1 chapter but believe me there's going to be much much more! I'm new to this site but not new to this fandom, I've read a bunch of good ones and I've had ideas of creating me own for a while now. Yes I know Casey wasn't immediately introduced but I kept getting this idea of the Horde making their way back to the city and having Dennis meet up with an OC and they get to know one another. And I purposefully left out what Maya looked like in order to leave it up to the imagination of the reader, adding a sense of mystery to her brief appearance in the story. I hope this is a good start and you stick with my fanfiction, because it only gets better from here. Please leave me any comments or suggestions you have I'd really appreciate it. And to all those wondering, New Hope and its businesses are all 100% real. I googled small towns in Pennsylvania for this chapter and the name stuck out to me, and from there I found places such as The Landing, Love Saves the Day, and Exquisite Earth, all mentioned in the story. Plus, the Logan Inn (which is also real) provided a perfect tongue and cheek X-Men reference. XD


	2. Sweet Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey Cooke is turning 18, and for once she might actually have a fun, happy birthday. Of course, it will bring back some nostalgia (as it always does), but what she's most excited for is the fact that she can choose where she wants to go and who she wants to be. Like, most importantly, SHE CAN CHOOSE TO NOT BE AROUND JOHN ANYMORE. Speaking of John, this chapter includes an explanation of his status in the court system and why Casey is with the Dunns.

"The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near; in silent moments, imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near; in silent whispers, silent tears." 

-Within Temptation, "Memories"

 

_Two weeks later..._

(Casey's P.O.V.)

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Casey, happy birthday to you!"  My father's familiar, tenor range voice sang to me joyfully.  He clapped happily as I blew out my candles, officially marking me as six years old.  It was a Carvel chocolate-vanilla ice cream cake, with the words Happy Birthday in red frosting.  A little six was perched on top, with a wavering little flame that vanished as soon as I blew on it, leaving nothing but a scraggly black tip no bigger than a woman's fingernail.  It was just perfect for me._

_"Too bad your uncle John couldn't make it, but he sends his birthday wishes" Dad said as he cut the cake.  I knew he was sad but I was relieved that Uncle John couldn't come.  He was sick with the flu that was going around at the time, so he stayed back at his own house to ensure neither Dad nor me caught it on my special day.  That just left me and Dad to celebrate._

_As it should be._

_"You want to open your present before you catch a case of sticky fingers?" Dad joked, as he watched me dip my right pointer finger into the rainbow colored frosting surrounding the top layer of the cake._

_"Sure Daddy, whatever you say" I said, wiping my finger on a napkin as he disappeared into his room for a few moments._

_He returned with a small box wrapped in shiny purple paper with a gold bow on top._

_"From me, and your mother" he whispered.  I unwrapped it immediately when I heard him mention my mother, and gasped when I saw what was found inside._

_A sterling silver necklace lay nestled inside bits of cotton, shiny and polished up.  The charm was a silver infinity symbol with the two loops in the shapes of hearts and little gems embedded in both.  I recognized this necklace._

_"Mommy" I murmured.  My memories of my mother had faded a lot in the last year, but this necklace she always I wore had stood out to me._

_"Yes, I gave that to your mother on our five year anniversary, since five was always her lucky number, telling her I would always love her..."_

_"...to infinity and beyond?" I finished with a giggle._

_"Yes actually, and your mother got a real crack out of that" Dad exclaimed. "She always wore it, and just before she passed away, she asked me to pass it on to you as her gift to you, when she felt you were ready to have it.  Now you may be only six, but you really are wise beyond your years Casey, and I think now's the time."_

_"Thank you Daddy" I whispered.  He grinned at me and put it around my neck, and I felt such a sense of pride that my father thought I was so mature and responsible to handle such a precious gift._

_Thank God my uncle wasn't here to ruin the moment.  Dad and I didn't get a lot of times like these as father and daughter anymore, not since my mother died when I was five and John entered the picture in her place._

_He stepped back and smiled at me, tears brimming in his eyes._

_"God, you look so beautiful CC" he said, using his pet nickname for me. At first I didn't like it, thinking it was too girly for me, but since John had been around, I preferred it over Caseybear any day._

_He came over to me and touched my face. "I know you're having fun reliving this memory Casey, but it's time to wake up now." I looked at him in confusion and then on cue, a distant, ear-splitting beeping sound began to go off._

 

"Ugh, okay! I get it, I get it!" I cried in my sleep, slapping the snooze button on my alarm clock.  Once it had stopped yelling at me, I picked it up and pressed the off button to ensure it wouldn't start another tantrum in a few minutes.  I sat up and rubbed my eyes, hissing when the early morning sun chose that moment to invade my room and shine directly into my eyes.  I pulled myself out of bed and glanced at the calendar hanging beside me bed. October 10th, aka my birthday.

Oh, well, that explained my dream/memory.

Happy birthday to me.

Sighing, I went into my private bathroom at gasped.  Ouch, serious bedhead.  Quickly I grabbed my black comb from the bathroom cabinet and tackled my hair until it normal and hanging straight down my back, then slapped into a haphazardly done ponytail.  Yawning, I used the bathroom and then slipped on my fuzzy slippers, heading down to the Dunns' kitchen downstairs.

I was immediately greeted with the scent of pancakes and coffee.

"There's the birthday girl! Morning sleepy head" Audrey Dunn exclaimed, greeting me with a big smile.  

"Good morning Audrey" I said, yawning in the middle of my reply.  It still felt so weird to have other people besides me acknowledge my birthday for once.  So much had changed in the past year, and it was still a lot to handle.  I mean, I was able to spend my last year as a kid away from my uncle, I was taking courses at the Community College of Philadelphia now (something I _never_  thought would happen!), I made a best friend and a boyfriend while I was there, and I was actually TRYING in school now.

I could've easily thought I was a different person...until one look at my scars told me otherwise. 

"Happy birthday Casey" David said, walking into the kitchen from out back.  "Glad you could make it in time, Audrey's been making some yummy looking pancakes that look pretty damn tempting." 

"Thankfully though, I was able to keep him from eating all of it" Audrey said with a laugh.  

"Oh, you didn't need to do that" I said. "I would've been happy with anything."

"Nonsense! It's your special day, and as I understand, the first time in a long time someone's actually attempting to make it that way" Audrey declared.  She cringed slightly at her bluntness, but I didn't care.  It was no secret she was very pissed at my uncle for the shit he'd done to me (she certainly had every right to be), and she wanted to do everything in her power to make this place a home for me.  

"Thanks Audrey" I said, smiling at her.  My situation was certainly an interesting one.  Shortly after the cops picked me up from the Philadelphia Zoo last year, I'd picked up the courage to reveal my scars and the stories I'd been forced to hide for years.  

Because if I could fight the Beast, then I could fight my uncle.  

One thing led to another, and we went through court meeting after court meeting, but unfortunately, the cops couldn't find anything to go on except for my word.  Should've expected that, because John was very good at clearing away any evidence of the abuse he inflicted upon me.  Cleaning up any objects he used on my body, forced me to shower after time he sexually abused me, making sure anything broken was always immediately thrown away, etc.  Plus, I had a long record of running away, so they started to wonder if this was just a more desperate attempt at escaping from him, thinking the scars were self-inflicted (some of them were admittedly, but that wasn't the point!).  

They almost sent me back, and I knew that if I did then John would kill me...this time literally.

But the Dunns saved me.

David found out about me through the news when the Horde was still a huge topic, and he and Audrey went to the court gatherings to understand me.  No one else believed me except for them, they fought the system and asked to take me in while the court sorted everything out (by that I mean they were still trying to piece together any evidence they could salvage and interview friends and blah blah blah).  David had a reputation in the city, so the courts begrudgingly agreed.  I was shocked that these complete strangers were so willing to buy my story and wanted to take care of me, until David told me who he really was. 

He was the local superhero.

I'd read stories on him for years, and I found myself wishing as a teen that somehow, someday, he'd come and save me as he'd done with so many others.  Then I'd chastise myself for my absurd fantasies, reminding myself that I was never getting out of this.  This was my life and I was nothing special.  

But my kidnapping experience had changed everything.

As I sat at the table eating my chocolate chip pancakes, I could almost hear the Beast's deep, almost demonic voice reminding me of what I was.  Pure and evolved, much more so than Claire and Marcia, and all because of the pain I'd suffered at the hands of my uncle.  

Saved first by the enemy, then by the hero shortly after.

I shook away the unpleasant thoughts away and gave Audrey a grateful smile.

"Thank you Audrey, this is delicious" I exclaimed. "How did you know strawberries were my favorite fruit?" I gestured to the lingering fresh strawberries scattered across the plate, mixed in with globs of whipped cream and maple syrup.

"I didn't, they're my favorite too, so I just used some from my personal supply" she explained.

"Lucky, Audrey never lets me even near her strawberry stash" David joked.

"Because I know you David, you'll come back from a hard day at work and eat them all if I didn't stop you" she replied.

Grinning wolfishly he got up from the table and grabbed her by her waist and hugged her tightly as she was laughing and shouting at him to stop.

I smiled mid-chew; they'd never understand just how grateful I really was.  They saved my life, both of them.  They were the closest thing I'd had to family in a long time, and even before we were family they'd fought for me.  For the past year, they continuously fought to keep me from going back to my uncle, asking to be allowed to keep me until I was at least 18 and could make my own choices.  The court eventually gave up, seeing how persistent the Dunns were, and since David was who he was they didn't want to piss him off.  John was angry but he couldn't argue with the system, and I was relieved that he couldn't hurt me anymore.

Although, I _was_ still pissed he didn't get the punishment he deserved.  The case had been closed for over a month now, but I still prayed that something wouldn't add up and they'd be forced to re-open it.  Not likely though.

Whatever, for now I would enjoy this.  My first birthday in a long time where I actually had people to celebrate it, since John was always too drunk to remember or didn't care enough to stick around and was off hunting with his buddies.  So unlike his brother, my father, who was determined to make my day special, especially after my mom's death when I was five.  That's partially why my sixth birthday was still so prominent even today.  It was my first birthday without my mother, and lucky for me Dad and I had the day to ourselves.  Dad made it as special as he possibly could; he took me out for mini-golf and ice cream, then surprising me that night with pizza, cake, and Mom's infinity necklace.  

I sighed quietly, touching my bare neck.  I hadn't been able to get much back from my uncle's house when the Dunns took me in, so I'd had to go several months without wearing Mom's necklace.  Wearing it had always given me a sense of security and protection, and although I was protected here, it would be nice to have it back.  It kept the memory of both her and Dad alive in my mind. 

Oh well, no use falling back into depressing thoughts. It was my birthday after all.

And the folks in the car that just pulled into the Dunns' driveway would help remind me of that. 

Happy Sweet 18 to me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for choosing to keep up with me! 
> 
> First of all shoutouts to LizRenKnight and LadyRedStar for your comments, I appreciate your input and your excitement for where my story is headed!
> 
> It made sense to have Casey celebrate her birthday to start off, since my own birthday is in two days and we'll be the same age as she is in the story :) (plus I gave her a Carvel cake 'cause that's normally what I get on my birthdays and I love them). Speaking of her age, since I made her older in this story, I figured I'd also make her time with both of her parents be longer as well, making her have five years with her mother and eight years with her father (I really can't picture a five year old carrying around a gun and being as smart as she is like in the movie). And yes I'll admit this is somewhat futuristic sounding but I figured it would make sense since technically the movie was shown at a film festival in September of last year before being wide released last January, so I imagine it taking place in September. And please don't get mad if you think I bent the rules of the court system in here, I just figured, giving David's reputation, he'd have the upper hand in the situation and I'd get to show how he unknowingly has more influence over people than he thinks. Speaking of which, we can all agree the Dunns are awesome right? Anyway, I know you guys are really looking forward to Casey and Kevin/the Horde being reunited, but be patient, certain events have to occur in order for that to happen, so it'll be a little while. 
> 
> Stay creative, my friends. 
> 
> Plus, here's the site to see Casey's mother's necklace if you're curious what inspired it: https://www.zales.com/18-ct-tw-diamond-sideways-heartshaped-infinity-necklace-10k-white-gold/p/V-19982596 I don't know how to do images on here yet, if someone wants to teach me I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Sweet Eighteen, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey's birthday has been off to a really great start, with her yummy breakfast with the Dunns and remembering one of the better birthdays she's had in the past. Being with her best friend Sophie and her boyfriend Ryan brings back some more memories, as she recounts how she met them back in August at the beginning of the year, and how alone she'd be without them. Plus, she has a little party to look forward to later with her friends and family. Sounds like the perfect ending, right? However, it won't be all that she expects it to be...

_"You came right of nowhere, spin me around_

_How did you make my world come crashing down?_

_Tonight, you made my perfect picture look like black and white._

_I know I've never seen my colors so alive_

_With you around I know that we're gonna be fine._

_Tonight, you made my perfect picture come to life."_

-Bea Miller, "Perfect Picture"

_(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)_

"Out of the way weirdos! Make way for the birthday girl!" my best friend Sophia "Sophie" Anderson shouted as she dragged me through the clumps of people blocking the hallway.

"Oh my god Sophie, this is so embarrassing!" I cried in between giggles.  

"Nonsense Casey! It's your birthday, and everyone should know and respect that, by, for example, NOT ALMOST SHOVING US INTO THE LOCKERS GODDAMN IT" Sophie cried, shooting a group of guys the death glare.  I only laughed as we headed down to our lockers to grab our materials for our first class together, Art and Design: Drawing I.  

"Really Sophie, I honestly don't know where I'd be without your fiery spirit and determination in my life" I said as I grabbed my sketchbook.  

"Pretty damn lost and unorganized, I can tell you that much" she replied, going into my locker for a moment to check on the status of my organization skills.  I smiled slightly as I watched her put my stuff into a perfect bookshelf stance across my locker.  Unlike someone I knew, it wasn't out of OCD.  She was just an eager-to-please kind of girl, always willing to lend a hand, no matter how simple the task.  

As we headed to class, with Sophie confirming when to come over later for my mini-party, I really began to think about how different things would be without her around.

It was _she_ who'd first introduced herself to  _me_ on the first day of class, last August 26th. 

 

Our teacher, Mrs. Faraday, put us into pairs not only to get to know each other, but to have us use the knowledge we gained to sketch out a surreal, almost fantastical portrait of one another based on our personalities.

Sophie was much more open about herself than I was, but I found myself warming up to her bubbly personality, and little by little I revealed bits of my past to her.  She nodded along in understanding, and I could only imagine how my portrait would look like by the end of it.  

When we went upfront to share, I showed my sketch of Sophie, drawn in pastels and having images of things both positive and peaceful imprinted into her skin.  A sunset-colored sky in her face, flowers decorating her arms, a rainbow circling her throat like a necklace, ocean waves in her chest, etc.  

Naturally, she was amazed by my work as I explained what everything represented, concluding that I found Sophie to be "a kind, bubbly, and positive girl who anyone would be lucky enough to have as a friend."  I loved that she loved it but now it was time to see what she'd drawn of me, and I was really afraid.  I'd told her a lot, and would her picture be just as revealing?

I was not prepared for what she had in store for me.

She'd drawn me in a Picasso-like fashion, with different shapes and colors covering my body, and the background was a complex, detailed puzzle covered with contrasting images and symbols.

"I see my partner, Casey Cooke, as both complex yet simple" she'd explained.  "She has a detailed past and an intricate personality when you first meet her, and yet, getting to know her I see as just like so many other people I know.  She just wants to find her place out here, find shelter and security in a world nearly devoid of it.  The contrasting images I drew in the background represent how she's seen both good and bad, light and dark in her life, but in the end none of us can ever get through life with experiencing a little bit of both, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement as she finished her explanation, looking straight at me. "In the end, I'd like to have Casey Cooke as a friend as well, because she's someone who could really teach me a lot about life and how hard she's worked to get to where she is now."

I honestly could've cried; it was one of greatest moments of my life.  (And I'm happy to say that we both got A+'s).

Once class was over, feeling brave, I approached Sophie and thanked her for her drawing and said how much I appreciated the way I was perceived in her eyes.  She told me the same, saying that a lot of people tended to see her as bossy and intimidating, catching wind of her take-charge attitude and heated determination upon first meeting.  Me too, I said, people usually see me as nothing but a troublemaker and a bitchy loner. That got a laugh out of her; then as we walked out she invited me to a gathering her parents were hosting in honor of her starting college over the weekend.  I was stunned for a moment, since the last time I'd been invited to a party ended up...well, you know.  And oddly enough, it was a chick in my art class who had invited me, so talk about déjà vu. However, unlike Claire, Sophie was genuinely inviting because she wanted me there, not because she was pitying me.  

So maybe, just maybe, her party would go a lot smoother.

And it did, shockingly, although I was still alert and watchful the whole time.  Sophie's folks were great, the food was delicious and her house was very neat and well-kept, and while I was there I met my future boyfriend.

I was sitting in the Andersons' pavilion, eating some hors d'oeuvres from the table set up in the yard, just watching some bumblebees pollinating the day-lilies growing outside the window.  Suddenly, I heard someone come over and sit next to me.

"Hey, you're Sophie's new friend from Art, right?" a young man's voice inquired.  I turned and found myself face to face with a boy mine and Sophie's age.  He was tall with dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a kind, million-dollar smile.  Unfortunately, his smile was wide and he was showing teeth, which made me immediately think of the Beast when it had me cornered in that old rusted cage back at the zoo.  I found myself cringing at the memory, and the boy immediately caught it.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, am I annoying you? You prefer to be alone, I get it" he said, about to get up.

"No no, it's you!" I exclaimed quickly.  "Just...reliving a negative memory for a moment there, please stay."  He gave me a strange look but sat back down.

"To answer your question, yes I'm that girl, I'm Casey" I said, feeling a boldness I'd never felt before rush through me as I spoke.  Sophie's reinvented perception of me had given me a new sense of confidence, and I was ready to display all of me this time, rather than just my naturally-occurring defense system.

"Well then, nice to meet you Casey, I'm Ryan Kingsley" he introduced and he held his hand out for me to shake it.

"How exactly did you find out..." I was interrupted by Sophie bouncing over to us with a big smile on her face, her red hair swinging behind her.

"Well well, I figured it was only a matter of time before you two met" she exclaimed.  I was confused for a moment until she spoke.

"Ryan Kingsley over here is my first cousin, AND one of my first best friends" she replied.

"Guilty as charged" he said, put his hands up.

"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder lightly.  "Anyway, I was hoping you two would meet, so I leave you guys to get to know each other."  Then, as soon as she'd appeared, she left.  Ryan turned to me.

"So, now that we're alone again, you wanna talk?" he wondered shyly.

Normally, being alone with a boy would've made me hightail outta there like the deer I used to hunt, but like I said, I was confident now.

"Sure, why not?" I exclaimed, crossing my legs and settling into the carved wooden bench.  "What do you want to know?"

 

Now sitting in class and sketching quietly, I smiled at the memories.  Sophie and Ryan and made college so much easier, and having them around was really healthy for me. Their uplifting and bubbly personalities were such a contrast to my dark and brooding one, and they were able to keep me balanced out.  

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  Damn, did my reveries last  _that_ long? 

I grabbed my stuff and followed Sophie out of the room, and speak of the devil, Ryan was waiting for us by our lockers.

"There's my birthday girl!" he declared, pulling me into a hug.  It was loud enough that people turned to look at us.

"Dear God Ryan, you're just as bad as Sophie over here" I groaned, letting him put his arms around me.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with trying to make your day special Casey" she retorted gently, collecting her Theater folder from her locker. 

"I know, I know, believe me guys I appreciate all of this, it's just a lot to take in" I replied.  

"Understandable" Ryan said, then he turned to Sophie. "Yo Soph, can you give us a minute?"  She nodded, her face saying she already knew what he wanted to tell me, and she hurried away.

"Ry, what is it?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"I'm not going to be able to make it to your party" he admitted.  My brown eyes widened and all I could do was stare at him, so he continued on.  "Coach had to move practice up to today, because he has to go to this really important coaches meeting tomorrow, and we can't miss any practices because the Colonials have that big game next weekend against Northampton Community College.  I'm so sorry." 

"No no, I understand Ryan, this game is really important to the team and you can't miss practice" I stated finally.  I did understand; Ryan was an important asset to CCOP's basketball team the Colonials, one of the best on the team in fact, and they needed him to be all ready to go when they played.  

"Thank you for understanding C, but I promise you, I'll call you during a break and I'll have Sophie give you my present when she comes over tonight" he said.  I nodded and he kissed the top of my head before heading to his next class, leaving me standing alone with my thoughts.

_He's too busy with his boys to make time for his girl, even on her special day. Typical jock behavior._

The negative thought came to me out of nowhere, and quickly I shook my head, chasing it away.  No, that wasn't it.  Besides, he did have a present that Sophie would give me later and he planned to call in repentance for not being there.  He may not have been able to make it, but he was trying at least.  

So no, he wasn't like any other jock that _I'd_ met.  

'Cause if he was, we would _not_ be dating.

In fact, he wouldn't even have acknowledged that I existed.

 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Casey, happy birthday to you!" the Dunns' and Sophie's voices sang happily as I blew out my candles.  A wave of nostalgia hit me after blowing them out and the three of them clapped happily for me.  I looked at the 1 and 8 candles forming the 18, and I was reminded of my 6th birthday.  Their enthusiasm was so reminiscent to my father's and even the cake was the same. (Audrey and David had listened to me recount about that day the night before during dinner, and, hearing me out, Audrey had gotten me the same Carvel cake that I'd always loved at Big-Y while I was at school).  But the best part? The fact that, just like back then, my uncle wasn't here to fuck it up.  I was surrounded by people who loved me.

People who loved me.  I was still getting used to hearing myself say that.

As Audrey began cutting the cake, I clutched at the little pile of presents in my lap.  The three of them had insisted that I open them before the cake, and I was glad I did, because I was very surprised and grateful for what I'd gotten.  

A bad-ass, faux leather red jacket I'd been admiring at the mall from Audrey (she'd been with me that day and saw me looking at it), a new sketchbook and set of colored pencils from David (it was no secret at home that I loved to draw), and a half-heart necklace friendship necklace from Sophie, who revealed that she was already wearing the other half under her shirt.  Hers said "best", mine said "friends".

"I know it's really cheesy," she said sheepishly, "but I know you; you would've been happy with anything. So in the end I thought, why not right?" 

Then shortly after, Sophie went into the front hallway to her purse and grabbed a small box.  

"From Ryan Kingsley, who sadly couldn't be here with us today due to basketball practice" she stated formally.  Laughing, I took it and gasped.  Inside was a little gold ring with my October birthstone, a opal, set right in the middle.  

"Wow...how did he..." I whispered.

"Don't go too crazy Casey, it's fake, but Ryan saw it at the mall and immediately thought of you, figuring you could wear it on the same chain as my friendship necklace as well as your finger, so it's somewhat of a joint gift" Sophie explained.  

"I don't care if it's real or fake, I still love it" I exclaimed, watching it reflect the hallway's lighting in its tinted surface.  

"Well good, I'm glad, and Ryan will be too when he calls you later" she replied. "C'mon, let's go show the Dunns."

And now here the four of us were, ready to dig into the delicious cake sitting in front of us, with Ryan's ring fitted perfectly onto my left ring finger, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Audrey exclaimed "don't start eating until I get back, I'm looking at you David!" David grinned secretively at me and Sophie, setting us off into giggles as Audrey went to the front door.  

The three of us strained to listen to the conversation at the front door, until finally we heard her come walking back in with a small but long white box in her arms.

"It's for you, Casey" she said.  I stood up in curiosity as she handed it off to me, and they all watched me eagerly as I untied the sparkly white ribbon holding it closed, cursing as a collection of tiny sparkles stuck to my fingers within moments.  I opened the box and we all gasped.

A fresh red rose lay inside, propped up by a background of pink tissue paper.  

"Wow...it's beautiful" Audrey breathed.  "But how does one obtain fresh roses in October?"

"Who knows? But I have an idea who it could be from" I said, smiling as I found a small white card tied to the rose with a red string.  All it read was "Happy sweet 18, Casey. Hope it's all you've dreamed it to be." in neat cursive handwriting and written with red pen.  

"No...you think Ryan did this?" Sophie asked in amazement "I mean, if he did, then he's amazing at keeping secrets because  _I_ didn't even know about this!" 

As if on cue, I heard the phone ring, and I quickly ran to get it.

"Hey C, what's up?" Ryan asked.  "Coach gave us a 10 minute break so I took it as a chance to call you." 

"I'm glad you did; I opened all of my presents earlier" I exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh you did? How'd you like them?" he wondered, a smile in his voice. 

"All of them were fantastic" I replied happily, and I recounted everything I got from David, Audrey, and Sophie, although he already knew about the latter. 

"And mine? Did Sophie give you mine?" Ryan demanded, sounding concerned.

"I'm wearing it." 

He breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank goodness, 'cause even though it was fake, it still wasn't cheap."  I laughed at him and we continued to talk for a few more minutes, with Ryan recounting some funny moments from practice and making me laugh.  Oddly enough though, he never mentioned the rose and I didn't feel like it, thinking maybe he didn't know that it'd reached me so fast.  Finally I heard Sophie call me from the dining room.

"Hurry up in there Casey, David's resisting the cake but clearly it's killing him!" Then all three of them laughed in response.

"Gotta go Ryan, we're about to eat cake" I said.

"Good timing, Coach is calling everyone back onto the court" Ryan said hurriedly.  "See you later C, and happy birthday again."

"Good night Ry, and thank you" I whispered and then I placed the phone back in its cradle. 

I headed back into the kitchen, where Audrey had already placed the rose inside a blue medium-sized glass vase filled with water in the middle of the table.  

"Okay everyone, birthday girl's back, who wants some cake?" she asked upon seeing me.

Smiling, I watched her pass out pieces of cake to us all and felt a swell of pride as I watched the perfect picture unfold in front of me.  

So this is what happiness felt like. And you know what?

I fucking loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of another chapter, and let me first say that I appreciate your wanting to keep up with me.
> 
> I think we can all guess who the rose is REALLY from, right? I told you there'd be Phantom of the Opera/Beauty and the Beast moments in here, and I have no problem starting out early. Not only is the rose a reference, but the ring that Ryan gives Casey is a POTO reference to when it is revealed that Raoul and Christine are engaged because of the ring she's wearing. And yes, both of the couples' names start out the same, and what's cool is that I only had to make up one of them; my idea worked out with the already printed script. Just to update, the next chapter will be about a rather unsettling and foreboding dream that Casey has about our mysterious "Phantom" character, and chapter 5 should be more "Horde evil planning/new abilities" related, with the point of view possibly being from Dennis's. I hope you all liked reading about Casey's birthday, because it's just like LadyRedStar on here said: she gets a happy fun day before things go to shit again. 
> 
> Speaking of birthdays, tomorrow is mine, and all I can and would ask of you lovely people is to give me your kudos and your comments on how I'm doing. Til then guys :)


	4. In the Still of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is still processing the fact that she might actually have a future, and not just any future, but a future where she'll be able to make her own choices and map out her own destiny. However, before she does, her past has a few tricks up its sleeve to show her first...

_"In the still of the night_

_I_ _can hear your heart beating_

_And I close my eyes tight_

_But your face seems so fleeting_

_It's like waiting for fire, to save you from smoke_

_The more you admire, the more that you choke_

_So just breathe."_

_-_ Synthetic Epiphany ft. CoMa, "Inhale"

 

_(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)_

I stood at the sink in my bathroom, watching my reflection grin wildly at me as I brushed my teeth.  My party had long since ended; Sophie had gone home an hour ago and the rest of time was spent helping the Dunns clear away all the dishes (although they insisted that I didn't have to because it was my special day, but I just as adamantly replied that I wanted to). 

Spitting out my toothpaste in the sink then rinsing out my mouth, I stood tall and looked at my reflection straight in the eyes.

"Here we are Casey, we're 18" I said. "We've made it this far, and now we can make our _own_ decisions in life. No more Uncle John, no more abuse, no more lies; just...no more  _bullshit_."  My reflection smiled and nodded in agreement, and then I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.  I felt the truth of my words slowly sink in, amazed that I'd made it to this point in my life.  There were many times I feared I wouldn't live to see this day finally arrive.

Turning off the light in the bathroom, I hopped into bed, holding my birthday gifts close to me.  Sophie's necklace with Ryan's ring now attached sat comfortably around my neck, and I hugged Audrey's jacket and David's sketch stuff to my chest.  These were symbols of friendship, symbols of love.

Friendship and love, two things that had been missing for most of my young life.

Yawning, I put the Dunns' gifts on the nightstand beside my bed, but left the necklace on for comfort.

With a small sigh, I huddled beneath the covers and slowly let my eyes close.

 

_I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I felt the aching need to wake up and remind myself where I was._

_I was still in my room at the Dunns', but it was much different.  The whole room was devoid of color; only the neutrals black, white, and grey remained.  I pulled myself out of bed and gasped, seeing how I was the only thing still in color in the entire room.  Everything on me remained its normal color scheme as well.  I looked up towards the windows and a blinding white light was shining through the curtains.  It was so bright I had to shield my eyes away._

_Clearly I was dreaming, I knew that; but like all dreams, I had to continue on and understand what it was about._

_Slowly, I stepped out of my bedroom and began checking the whole upstairs to see if I truly was alone in this dream.  I checked the Dunns' room and bathroom, their son Joseph's old room, the laundry room and nothing.  However, I did realize in shock that the lack of color had struck the rest of the house as well as my room.  Plus, the white light from outside continued to the flood the place with an eerie, almost vibrating glow through every window I passed._

_Just as I finished checking the whole second floor and went to the landing to check downstairs, I could suddenly hear a man's humming coming from down below.  I froze, taking a moment to get my breathing back under control whilst trying to discern what song was being sung._ _Picking up my courage and reminding myself that this was only a dream, I began my descent down the staircase, and as I did, the humming got louder._

_Once I reached the bottom, I turned left towards the living and gasped.  A man's back was to me, sitting on a chair facing a roaring fireplace, a small drink in his right hand and an open bottle of red wine sitting beside him.  I wasn't just shocked at seeing him though; it was how he looked that surprised me as well._

_Like me, he was the only thing the room that remained in color._

_Picking up my courage I stood tall and asked him "Who are you? And what is place?"_

_A low, eerie chuckle escaped his lips. "Please Casey, do tell me you haven't forgotten already."  My face paled at sound of his voice; I'd recognize that Boston accent anywhere._

_Dennis._

_I backed away slowly as he stood up and met my eyes.  I couldn't believe how different he looked.  He had a nice head of dark brown hair now, as well as a shadow of facial hair, and he wasn't wearing glasses.  Contacts maybe?  Yes, he was, because I saw that his eyes looked bluer than usual._

_We were locked within this strange and sudden staring contest, and I could almost feel his eyes going through my soul._

_Biting my lip, I found the strength to pull away and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye._

 " _H_ _ow does it feel being 18? No longer a girl, but a woman now" he conveyed, and I bristled at the way he put emphasis on "woman."  Reminded me of my uncle in a way._

_"Cut the crap" I snapped. "This is my dream, so I'm in control right now, I can get myself out of this."  No way did I want to start thinking about the Horde again.  I'd gotten over it; I let go of that piece of my horror-filled past._

_Hadn't I?_

_I raced over to the front door, in hopes of leaving this colorless house and stepping inside a new dream.  But when I tried the handle, it wouldn't budge._

_"This is your dream, yes, but you're not the one controlling it right now" he stated, a smirk showing in his voice.  Starting to freak out again, I turned around and suddenly he was right behind me with his hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the door._

_I bit lip and told myself to calm down, thinking of the world around me rather than what was front in me.  Here we were, the only colorful beings in a world devoid of it.  Lyrics from Taylor Swift's "Out of the Woods" sprang into my head at that moment._

"The rest of the world was black and white, but we were in streaming color."

_How odd that those lyrics applied so well to this situation._

_My thoughts were soon interrupted as I felt Dennis's hand go to my neck, his finger trailing down my throat to my necklace.  I held my breath, mentally cursing at the goosebumps making their way down my body._

_"He's not worthy you know" he whispered, his voice coming out in a quiet rasp._

_"What...what do you mean?" I managed to choke out, keeping my breathing normal as best I could._

_"That little boyfriend of yours, the one who gave you the ring" he exclaimed.  He used his pointer finger and thumb to pick up the ring and observe it, his signature frown appearing on his face.  "He hasn't experienced pain like we have.  He doesn't understand you."_

_"You don't know anything about him" I hissed.  That got another chuckle out of him._

_"Not much, I admit, but that I do know" he counteracted.  "He's_ Impure _."  The way he said that sent chills down my spine, and I grew very afraid for Ryan in that moment.  Although why should I be? This was only a dream, right?_

_All of a sudden, Dennis reached around my neck and unhooked the necklace whilst stilling pinning me to the door.  He took one look at the ring sitting beside the "Friends" heart, slipped it off the chain, and tossed it to the floor._

_"The ring!" I cried, gathering my strength to push him off of me and then I dove to the blinding white floor to grab the ring before it fell into a heating vent.  I clutched the ring tightly in my hands, looking up at him with anger and disdain._

_"You're still chained to us Casey, we're never going away, no matter how hard you try!" he declared, and I knew that by "we" he met himself and the rest of the Horde._

_"Nooooo!" I shouted, burying my head in my hands.  I pinched my arm and silently willed myself to wake up._

 

"No!" I cried, sitting up in bed, gasping.  I looked around me and breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw everything was in color and it was nighttime still rather than day.

"Oh my god, oh my god" I murmured, touching my right hand to my forehead.  

What on earth  _was_ all that?  Where the hell did it all come from?

Suddenly, I realized my left hand was clenched tightly in a fist, and I opened it slowly and gasped.  

It was Sophie's friendship necklace.

And Ryan's ring was missing.

Panicking, I looked around my bed and lifted my blankets, searching desperately for his gift.  And then I saw it, sitting in the middle of the floor next to my bed.

Had I seriously taken off my necklace and thrown the ring away in my sleep?  You know what, I didn't want to know.

I quickly got up and snatched it off of the floor, taking several more deep breaths as I got myself back under control.

_It was only a nightmare Casey, only a nightmare._

I glanced over at my digital alarm clock and sighed.  I'd gone to bed at 10, and it was 1:15.

Putting the necklace back on and this time putting the ring on my finger, I laid back down in bed and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, confused.

I stopped having nightmares about the Horde four months ago...how had they all of a sudden started up again? 

That surely didn't mean anything, did it?

 _No no Casey, of course not,_ I told myself.   _It's probably just your reserved apprehensions about being 18 and becoming an adult, and you're just reliving things that happened to you when you were a kid._ That had to be it; after all, dream Dennis _had_ asked me about my feelings towards turning 18, so it wasn't that much of a stretch.

As I began to close my eyes, I had a sudden realization.

Not everything in that dream (besides me and Dennis) had been devoid of color.

From where we'd been in the living room, I could see the Dunns' dining room.

And, sitting in the middle of the table, had been the rose in its indigo blue vase.

Shining, no _glowing_ , in bright bold color.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Belt from The Croods*: Dun, dun, DUN!
> 
> Damn that chapter got intense, even I have a little adrenaline moving through me, and I'm the fricking writer! This was really fun to write, and yes I'll admit that "Out of the Woods" line did play a role in helping to create Casey's dream sequence. And if anyone noticed, I talked about the status of Casey's breathing a lot, and it made sense because the song I chose to represent this chapter repeats its end phrase "So just breathe" many times throughout. Finally, I hope you've enjoyed our couple's "interesting" first meeting, and I plan on making another scene or two like this before they actually meet face to face, since several things need to happen before that does. 
> 
> Lastly, speaking of Casey processing being 18, it's taken me a little while to do the same (happy birthday to me :D), but honestly I'm looking forward to the opportunities and privileges that I'm going to get to experience. At the same time though, I am taking it one day at a time like Casey will, enjoying every day for what it is and not diving headfirst into anything yet. 
> 
> Until the next chapter my friends, where we're gonna get it on the Horde's dark plans (mwa ha ha). Peace!


	5. The Newest Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Casey's spent the past few days prepping herself for her 18th birthday, the Horde's been making their own preparations. After a year of hiding, they've migrated back to Philadelphia in order to continue where they left off. But things are different now. Because not only have they acquired new abilities, but the Pure girl who fought against them last has changed as well, and they are determined to not let her forget who she really is. After all, they're the only ones who will ever TRULY understand her...

_"Last things last_

_By the grace of the fire and the flames_

_You're the face of the future_

_The blood in my veins, oh ooh._ _The blood in my veins, oh ooh._

_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

_Inhibited, limited_

_Till it broke open and rained down_

_And rained down like pain!"_

_-_ Imagine Dragons, "Believer"

 

_Three days earlier...(Dennis' s P.O.V.)_

"You're back, finally!" Patricia's voice exasperated voice rang in my ears.  I sighed loudly and ran a hand over my head out of habit, still getting used to the fact that I had hair again.  

"Yes Patricia, I told you I'd get back from the diner at noon, and here I am," I said.  I put my leftovers from brunch in the refrigerator, and then headed into the bedroom.  

"You said noon Dennis, and it's 12:10," she pointed out.  I rolled my eyes as I made my way down the hallway.

"Really? We're back to that again? I said 'sometime around noon', I didn't mean noon sharp," I argued.  

"Whatever, we'll discuss this later; now hurry up the Beast is almost here," she ordered.   _Yes m'am,_ I thought sarcastically.  I knew she was doing everything she could to keep things in order and "take care of her boys" as she put it, but sometimes she really was a nuisance.  I mean, was I eager to have a new plan to in place for reaching or goals? Yes, yes I was.

However, did I also want to have (somewhat of) a life? Damn straight.

That's why I was so relieved when Patricia (begrudgingly) allowed me to stop off in New Hope.  We'd been going non-stop the last year, moving and running and meticulously planning everything down to the last detail.  And by the time we reached New Hope I was worn out, mentally and physically.  Patricia understood thank god, praising me for the work I'd done and allowing me to spend a single night within the small town, although I knew it was killing her to halt our plans even for that short amount of time.  But for me, it was exactly what I needed.

Because without it, I never would've met Maya.

She made me believe in myself again, giving me the confidence and determination to continue on with our plans.  She refueled my self-esteem as well, telling me I was handsome and showing genuine interest in the life I was once lived.  Then, as an added bonus, fucking her had cured the ongoing itch I'd had since kidnapping Claire and Marcia, so that was beneficial for both me and my "natural instincts".  Plus, in the end I somehow managed to assist her as well, giving me a sense of pride I never before felt.

It made me feel just a little bit normal.

"Dennis? Are you reminiscing again?" Patricia called out, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I'm coming," I lied.  Sighing, I laid down and closed my eyes, leaving the light and entering the darkness once again.

 

I stepped out of the darkness to the circle of chairs in Kevin's mind, where little Hedwig was already seated and having a thumb war with himself.  I sat down in my chair and didn't acknowledge him, uninterested in engaging in his antics today.  Unfortunately, he would not be ignored.

"Hey Mr. Dennis, what'd you have have for brunch today?" he wondered.  Great, a game of 21 Questions, just what I needed.

"Mediterranean omelet with toast and home-fries," I replied simply.

"What was in the omelet?"

"Don't feel like sharing." 

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Did you meet any more girls today?"

"No Hedwig, and besides, that's none of your business."

"Is it true they have cooties, ecetera?"

"Jesus Christ Hedwig, you still believe in that?"

"Yeah, sorta kinda."

"Alright Hedwig, leave Dennis alone," Patricia exclaimed, coming out of the shadows.  I breathed a small sigh of relief while Hedwig just looked away in embarrassment.  Seriously, it was a miracle I didn't loose my temper with that kid.  I've blown up at him before, and that always resulted in a good scolding from Patricia.  After all, the kid was on our side.  He somehow gained the ability to steal the light while Barry was still in control, proving himself useful to us.  But most days, he just annoyed the hell out of me.

"So, for starters, I hope you two noticed the extra seat in the circle," she pointed out.  I gasped; sure enough, in between her and Hedwig was an extra seat I hadn't thought to notice.

"Wait...are we letting out one of the others?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  "If so, which one?"

"Ansel," she answered like it was nothing.  I stared at her agape for a moment.  Holy shit, we were really doing this.

"What for?" Hedwig wondered.  

"Allow  _me_ to explain," a deep voice grumbled from behind me.  Chills went down my spine as I felt the claw of the Beast scrap against the back of the chair by my shoulder.  Yes, he still gave me the creeps, even now.  I mean, I was the biggest of all the personalities, and he towered over me like I was nothing.  Quickly the three of us stood up in respect for his arrival.

"Please sit everyone, I have some news for you all," the Beast proclaimed.  We all sat down and he continued.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, we never would've returned to this filthy city had it not been for good reason, and you all know who that reason is," he stated.

"Casey!" Hedwig blurted out.  I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary reply but felt a small surge of excitement myself.  Casey Cooke, the first Pure soul we'd met since our movement began.  I'd known since the Beast revealed it to us that she was too important to simply let go, so I wasn't surprised when he told us (through Patricia) that we were going back for her.

"Yes, child, Casey," the Beast exclaimed.  "None of you will ever know the feeling of shock and triumph I felt when I found out what she was.  The scars of her dark and tragic past were all the proof I needed to not kill her right then and there. "

I bit my lip, remembering what we  _had_ experienced on that day.  The three of us had all heard it; the Beast's preaching words echoing throughout the darkness like an announcement on a PA system.

_"You are not like the rest...the broken are the more evolved...rejoice!"_

"The time has come my friends," he exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts "those foolish police have given up the search and we can now strike back with a vengeance.  However, the only way we can do that is through Casey, for she is the key to unlocking our vision of the future.  With her help, we can find and save more Pure souls like her."

"At the same time though, we're  _not_ dumb enough to think that she will come with us willingly.  We need to lure her into trusting us, and there's only one way we can do that: promising revenge on that awful uncle of hers.  Because as you all know, there apparently wasn't enough evidence to officially arrest him, so we must convince them otherwise, and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help us." 

"I don't mean to interrupt Great Beast, but where is Casey now?" Hedwig wondered.

"David Dunn has taken her in," he growled.  We all grimaced upon hearing his name.  David Dunn, Philadelphia's precious superhero.  Our polar opposite in almost every way, and the only one strong enough to stop us from taking Casey back.

"Don't fret my friends, for I have become stronger this past year, my abilities growing and expanding.  The point is, we have something now that David doesn't!  Patricia, you want to tell the others what I told you?"

"Gladly," she replied, then she turned to me and Hedwig.  "We've gained  _telepathy_ now."

I gasped, but Hedwig just looked confused.

"What's that?" he asked rather bluntly.

"It means we can read and control minds kid," I explained with a sigh.

"Ohhhh. That's so bad-ass, ecetera!" he shouted excitedly.

"Language, please Hedwig," Patricia snapped, then she glared at me. "Dennis is a bad influence on you."

"Of course, blame me, as usual," I retorted.

"All of you, enough!" the Beast shouted and we all immediately shut up.  "Please, be patient with one another, because you all know that you're not invincible here.  You can all be banished too."

"Yes, we understand, don't we boys?" Patricia said complacently. Her voice was calm but her eyes were shooting darts at both me and Hedwig.

"Yes Miss Patricia," Hedwig whispered and I just nodded, refusing to meet her eyes.

"There, now that that's taken care of, let's welcome our newest member, shall we?  Ansel, come join us!" the Beast exclaimed, waving his large clawed hand to a figure in the darkness.  We followed his gaze as a young man came out of the shadows, approaching our circle somewhat cautiously.

"Greetings fuckers. Miss me?" Ansel wondered, his Scottish accent coming through.  I saw Patricia grit her teeth and I knew she'd give him a long lecture on how things worked around here soon enough.

 

"The plan is actually quite simple Dennis, but do you need to me to remind you again?" Patricia wondered to me later.

I was back in the light and sitting at the kitchen table inside the small but comfortable apartment we were renting out, trying to discern the plan that the Beast and Patricia had orchestrated together.  I was slightly irritated that the rest of us hadn't been involved, but there was no way I could defy direct orders from the Beast.  That would be ugly.

"Yeah, whatever, give it to me again," I relented, taking a bite out of the sandwich I'd made earlier.

"Anyway, we know that Casey's birthday in three days, and she'll be turning 18.  She'll think that just because she's woman she can put the past behind her, but we're here to show her that her past won't be so easily forgotten.  Her past will instead be _her future_.  But we need to start out subtle, so that night when she goes to bed we'll intercept her dreams and make her start to question her new fragile reality, wondering if we really are gone for good.  Ansel's here because we know he's the most artistic of us all, and he also happens to be the best dancer.  Meaning we'll need him especially towards the end of the month, because there'll be a big Halloween Masquerade at the town hall, and I have no doubt that Casey's new friends will drag her to it.  He'll help break down her walls and make her more susceptible to our influence, and then your job will be to keep her on toes during the day by haunting her dreams at night."

"Okay, I get all that, but how exactly am I going to learn to harness this whole telepathy things in three days?" I interjected.

"You'll learn Dennis.  It shouldn't be that hard to persuade you, considering it means you'll be able to see inside the minds of any women you crave.  You'll be able to see how they feel about you and all that fun stuff," she pointed out.  I cringed slightly; she was both teasing and insulting me.

"Ha ha, very funny," I muttered and she retreated away with a smile on her face.

 

_Three days later, the night of Casey's birthday..._

It was time.

The first time I was going to see and interact with Casey in over a year.

"You've done very well Dennis, see I told you that you'd be a quick learner," Patricia exclaimed.  It was around ten o'clock at night, and we were in a car parked across the street from the Dunns' house.  

"Yeah, now let's see if he can actually pull it off," Ansel said, smirking.  It hadn't taken him long to restore his place within Kevin's mind.  No doubt he wanted to make the most out of every minute he had before the Beast found him no longer useful to us and had him sent back into banishment.

"Pipe down over there Ansel, remember your place," Patricia snapped and he sat back in his chair, mumbling to himself.  Then she turned to me. "I have faith in you my boy, you've got this. Just like we practiced."  Her soothing voice gave me the confidence I needed to get started.  Closing my eyes, I brought my hand up to my face and reached inside Casey's mind from inside the house, taking her thoughts and using them to create a land of my own design.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting in a black and white version of the Dunns' living room with a glass of red in my hand, waiting for Casey to come down the stairs and find me.

I observed my surroundings, smiling in satisfaction at seeing everything completely depleted of color.

Well, almost everything.  Ha ha.

Ugh, she was taking too long for my liking.  I had to get her attention somehow.  With that, I began humming "Believer" by Imagine Dragons.

Finally I heard her soft footsteps descending the staircase behind me, and it took every ounce of willpower to not get up and face her right there.

I kept my back turned to her as she walked up to the doorway to the living room.

"Who are you? And what is this place?" she asked, a mixture of bravery and fear in her voice.  I struggled not to scoff at her question.  Instead I opted for a combination of poking fun and slight annoyance.

"Please Casey, do tell me you haven't forgotten already," I exclaimed, chuckling.  I heard her inhale sharply and smiled to myself.

Let the dream begin. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this story's progression as much as I am!
> 
> For those wondering I had a great birthday yesterday, but I have tell you all something super ironic. As well as a cake and my present, guess what else my dad brought home for me? A BOUQUET OF ROSES. No joke! I mean, it's no secret at home that roses are my favorite flowers and he said he got inspiration from the Phantom of the Opera shirt I was wearing yesterday (I got it went I saw the show on Broadway this past May), but still it was really freaky. Any who, I just wanted to confirm that 2019's Glass is currently in production, 'cause I saw a post on Anya Taylor-Joy's (our dear Casey Cooke) Instagram of her holding what looked the back side of a script with "The broken are the more evolved" written on it in purple ink. I'm so freaking excited, January 2019 is too far away! *sighs* Oh well, but I hope you guys are enjoying this and like my idea for Ansel's character, because he's definitely going to play a big role in all this, as Patricia said.
> 
> Till the next chapter my friends. Bye!


	6. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a shorter chapter that's more thought-provoking than action-packed, Casey tries to understand where the hell her sudden dream of Dennis came from, as she goes back and forth between convincing herself it was just a dream and wondering if it means more than she's letting herself believe.

_"No light, no light in your bright blue eyes._

_I never knew daylight could be so violent._

_A revelation in the light of the day,_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away."_

_-_ Florence and The Machine, "No Light"

 

(Casey's P.O.V., Present Day)

_His hand came up slowly and brushed my cheek, sending an icy chill throughout my body.  I kept my eyes closed tightly, refusing to meet his eyes.  Those blue eyes that always seemed to know exactly what everyone around him was thinking._

_Everyone but me.  So rather than looking at me with knowing, he looked at me as if I were a hundred-piece puzzle he was determined to solve._

_"Time to wake-up now Casey, you've slept in long enough darling" he murmured.  I felt him sit on the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his weight._

_"Casey, come on, I got David to make breakfast for you this morning" he continued._

_Wait, breakfast? David?_

My eyes flew open and instead I was staring straight up into Audrey Dunn's caramel-colored eyes.  

"Morning sleepyhead" she said with a warm smile.  

"Good morning" I said yawning.  It was Saturday, I didn't have classes today thank God.  Especially there was no way I could've properly functioned after last night's dream.  "What did you say about David making breakfast?"

"In honor of it being your first day as an 18-year-old, I got David to make Hollywood eggs for breakfast" she presented dramatically.  I laughed.

"Tell him thanks, and I'll be down in a little while" I said.  Her mission completed, Audrey walked out of my room and headed downstairs.  I looked down at my hand and twisted Ryan's ring around on my finger, remembering how I dove down to catch it before I lost it inside the walls of that colorless house.

_"You're still chained to us Casey, we're never going away, no matter how hard you try!"_

I cringed as his words echoed inside my head, and I couldn't help but start to relive vivid details of that horrific day.

Dennis staring me down as the car alarm went off on the door, ready to take me down as he had the others.

Patricia's soothing words as the three of us stared at him (ahem, her) in shock, both calming and frightening us.

Hedwig's adorable naivety and his weird as fuck dancing.

Claire Benoit and Marcia Reyes, two girls who'd never done anything to anyone, lying in pools of their own blood. 

I pulled myself out of bed, struggling to lock the memories back up again.  I quickly replaced them with a memory of my father speaking to me one night as a child.

_"I don't think we give our dreams enough credit CC.  They tend to reveal things about ourselves as well as the world around us.  Things mere words can't express.  Only through imagery, strung with subtle communication, can we come to understand the truth."_

"Oh Dad, I wish you were here to help me figure this out" I whispered aloud as I headed into the bathroom.  I turned on the light and looked into the mirror, taking several deep breaths.  Then, as if I had no control over them, my hands went up to my neck, and slowly, my fingers followed the path that Dennis had made down to my necklace.  I hated myself for reacting the way I had; I'd only given him the satisfaction he needed to continue to taunt me.  Plus, he'd come to understand how precious both the ring and my relationship with Ryan were to me, so no doubt he was congratulating himself for finally finding a weakness in me.  

Wait, what was I saying? I was talking about him as if he were a real person.  

"Stop it Casey, you're just freaking yourself out even more" I said out loud to my reflection.  "He's gone, he's been gone for over a year now.  He's not real, he's NOT fucking real!" 

But even as I said it, I watched my reflection's face waver with a flicker of doubt.  It couldn't be mere coincidence that I'd started thinking about him again, after forgetting him for so long.  I'd always been more perceptive than most.  Call it a sixth sense if you will, but I'd always had a knack for seeing things people usually didn't notice or just brushed off, and sensing upcoming events looming overhead.  Part of it probably stemmed from hunting with my father, as he taught me to think how animals thought, but even before that I'd always just _known_ things. 

Sighing, I closed my hand over the "Friends" heart on my necklace, counting to ten quietly in my head.  Dennis did have a point I'll admit, he and the Horde never  _truly_ went away, and they never would.  They'd always stayed in my head, lingering inside the back of my mind.  I'd just learned to shut them out, like I'd done with the rest of the world my entire life.  But every so often they had come up in the beginning, every time I'd had to go to court for example, or when I'd graduated high school.  People took one look at me and knew instantly who I was.  I was "that girl from TV", "that girl who escaped the Horde", "that girl who somehow went from zero to hero in one night."

Not that I'd ever call myself a hero.

Heading out of my room to the upstairs landing, I half-expected to find everything in black and white still.  But no, everything was its natural color.  The walls were ivory, the photographs of David and Audrey with Joseph stood out in their shiny ornate frames, the banister was a sleek copper, and the carpet underneath my feet was slate grey.  Nothing out of order here.

Once I reached the kitchen, I found myself looking away from the beautiful blooming rose on the dining room table.  That still confused me; how had  _that_ been the only thing that remained in color besides me and Dennis?

"There's the post-birthday girl!" David announced upon seeing me, a big smile on his face.  He looked so goofy I couldn't help but return his smile.  

"Good morning David, what time is it?" I asked, stretching.

"10:30" he replied.  Damn, I really slept that long? Wow.  I was still getting used to having the ability to sleep in.  Uncle John never let me sleep in; he'd have me up at the crack of dawn cooking him breakfast and doing chores around the house while he went off to who knows where to do who knows what.

"Hey Casey, you're here! Good" Audrey said, coming in to the kitchen, "Ryan called earlier to see if you wanted to go out with him later.  I told him I'd pass on the message and you'd call him back after breakfast."

"Thank you Audrey, will do" I replied with a sleepy thumbs up.  I caught the ring glimmer on my finger and I smiled, looking down at it again.  Yes, a date with Ryan was exactly what I needed to get my mind off things.

Even if Dennis (whether he was real or not) said he wasn't worthy of me, I knew that he was.  He and Sophie both.  They'd understand me in a way that no one my age ever had before, and I was lucky to have them. 

Leaving the kitchen to sit at the dining room table, I forced myself to stare at the rose.  I reached out and touched its delicate petals, feeling its silky smooth texture beneath my fingertips.  

It was a symbol of Ryan's affection, as was the ring, so that's probably what it stood out to me.  The ring had played a big part in the dream, so the rose did too, just in a much more subtle way.  My feelings for Ryan had been running deeper and deeper lately, so no doubt my dream had revealed my subconscious fears about the possibility of falling in love with him.  The last person I'd truly loved was my father, and I'd never let anybody else in for the longest time.  But Ryan had changed all that, as did Sophie.  I'd let them guide me to the edge, so maybe now was the time to finally jump in.

"Hey Audrey, could you hand me the phone? I'd like to call Ryan now if you don't mind."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I'm back! Took me a while to get this one done because a) I was busy this weekend and b) I had a bit of writer's block on what this chapter should be about. I appreciate your wanting to continue reading this story, and also, did anyone notice that I said "sixth sense" in this chapter? LOL, get it? Anyway, thank you all for your kudos, and special thanks to LizRenKnight and LadyRedStar for their constant and continuous words of wisdom!


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan takes Casey out on a nice date, and she's eager to not only clear her mind but to confess her true feelings for Ryan. Unfortunately, not everything's going to go to plan...

 " _Bad at love no I'm not good at this_

_But I can't say I'm innocent not hardly, but I'm sorry._

_And all my friends they know and it's true._

_I don't know who I am without you. I got it bad baby, got it bad._

_Oh tell me you love me, I need someone_

_On days like this I do, on days like this._

_Oh, can you heart my heart say?_

_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody."_

-Demi Lovato, "Tell Me You Love Me"

_(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)_

I searched through the clothing rack in my closet until I found what I was looking for.  A royal purple dress that ended just above my knees, with beaded straps and a sweet heart neckline.  Audrey had lent it to me for my graduation ceremony back in June, but then she let me keep it after seeing how good it looked on me.  I figured, considering what I was planning on doing later, it was perfect for tonight.

I slipped it on in front of my closet door's full-length mirror, smiling at how well it went with my black tights (worn to prevent all heads from turning at the sight of my scar).  Quickly, I went into the bathroom to work on my look.  I put my hair up into a tight bun, put a little make-up on my face (some blush, a pale pink lipstick, and eyeliner), and chose a pair of lavender drop earrings along with Sophie's necklace.  I slipped Ryan's ring as well in order to give him the satisfaction that I was wearing it.  To complete the look, I strapped on a pair of silver platform sandals.  Most of what I was wearing was borrowed or given to me from Audrey by the way.  No way did I actually own all this.

"Casey! Ryan's here to pick you up!" David called from downstairs.  I grinned.  Right on time. 

I headed downstairs, holding tightly to the banister and making sure I didn't trip in my shoes.  I found Ryan waiting in the foyer, dressed up in a crisp blue shirt and sleek black jeans.  He smiled warmly when he saw me.

"Damn C, you look incredible" he commented. 

"Thanks Ryan, you look quite dapper yourself" I replied and he laughed at that.

"Alright you two, you know the drill right?" David asked.

"Yep, it's six o'clock now so have her back by ten-thirty, correct?" Ryan wondered, looking at his watch.

"You got it kid" David exclaimed.

"Alright alright, let them go out honey or they won'd have any time left over" Audrey said, as she came over to join us from the kitchen. "Go on you two, have fun."

Grinning, we waved good-bye and then headed outside to Ryan's car parked in the driveway.  He opened the door for me then went around and got inside himself.  

"So, where do you have in mind to go, Ry?" I wondered, curious.

"You'll see" was all he said, a smile in his voice.  We began driving down the road, and I switched on the radio, flipping until I reached 95.7.

"Aw man I love this song, don't change it!" Ryan exclaimed.  

"Really, you're still hooked on Ed Sheeran's 'Shape of You'?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I'm in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do!" he sang out, ignoring me.  

"You do know he's not using proper grammar when he says that right?" I added but he still tuned me out.  I just laughed and let him pour it out into the open as we continued on.

Finally, after what felt like an endless series of twisting turns and stops at traffic lights, Ryan pulled over into the parking lot of a restaurant.  Once putting the car into park, he climbed out and came around to my side, opening the door and leading me onto the sidewalk that snaked around the side of the building. 

"Welcome to the Capital Grille, m'lady" he presented dramatically, taking my hand.  

"Oooo, I've heard of this place. Is it any good?" I tested.

"Hell yeah it is, my parents have brought me here before, and I think you're really going to love it Casey."  

Upon entering, we were soon by a hostess who promptly walked us to our table (as it turns out Ryan already had reservations made).  I looked around at the place in amazement.  It was all dark wood and shades of brown, with caramel and black art nouveau lamps hanging from the ceiling.  Beautiful old paintings depicting landscapes, ocean scenes, and pieces of Philadelphia history decorated the walls; five clocks showing times for five different world locations ticked above the bar, and the two of us were seated at a corner booth with red leather seats and a table covered in a spotless white cloth and a mini gold lamp.

"May I get you two something to drink?" the waitress, whose name tag read Danielle, inquired.  Ryan answered for both of us and requested two strawberry lemonades.  Danielle handed us menus and then hurried away.  

"I love how they decorated with the place, it looks great" I stated, looking around me as I spoke.

"I'm glad you do, 'cause part of the reason why I brought you here tonight was to try and make-up for missing your birthday" Ryan said sheepishly.

"Aw Ryan, I understood why you missed it.  Beside, you already did make up for it through your phone call and your present" I assured him, showing the ring to make my point.

"Well, I'm happy to see you wearing it, because it looks great on you" he mused, taking my hand and seeing it up close.  I grinned and we both took that moment to slowly let our eyes meet.  My heartbeat quickened as I stared past his grey-green eyes and into his inner core.  It served as confirmation for what I should and would do tonight.  I was going tell him how I really felt.

I wasn't sure how long we spent looking at each other but soon Danielle came around again with our drinks.

"Have we decided what we'll be having tonight?" 

"I know I have," Ryan said, "how about you Casey?" I nodded and then we ordered.  We chose to share an appetizer of prosciutto wrapped mozzarella, and then for dinner we decided in the end to again share with the lobster mac n'cheese that I wanted (it was cheaper to share meals rather than have separate ones).

Once Danielle left, Ryan turned back to me.  "You want to hear how practice went last night? Since the game is tomorrow?" 

"Sure, go ahead Ry" I said, distracted.  He started yapping about how far the Colonials had come in their teamwork and everything, but I only half-listened to him.

Across the room, I saw a tall, dark-haired man sitting all by himself with his back turned to me, but fear snaked its way down my spine as I watched him.  

I may have only been able to see his back side, but I had a bad feeling I knew who he was.  Because I could see the glimmer of a watch on his right wrist; a watch that looked eerily familiar.  Plus, the way he was constantly arranging and changing his table placement reminded me too much of someone I knew and hated.

Please God, not here.  Not here and not now.

 _Confront him Casey, it couldn't be anyone could it?_ a voice whispered inside my head.  _Show him he has no power over you and he's not gonna ruin your night with Ryan_.

You know what? Fuck it.

While Ryan was still talking and without taking a minute to excuse myself, I got up from the table and stalked over to him.  I spoke up once I was stood just behind him.

"I know what you're trying to do here and trust me asshole, it's not gonna work.  If you're the one behind my dream last night; if it was a twisted little mind game you were somehow able to create; then let me say that was a pretty weak tactic.  It's in no way effected me; and I'll have you know that I'm NOT going to let you ruin what I have now."  He was silent, no doubt taking in all that I said.  Then he stood up and faced me.

"I'm sorry, but who the HELL do you think you are?!" the man that was not Dennis snapped at me.  I backed away a little, feeling frightened and embarrassed that I'd just confronted a total stranger.  People around the restaurant were staring at us, waiting to see what would happen.  

"Hey dude, hey!" Ryan cried, running over to us. "Leave her alone."

"Actually kid, your girlfriend here confronted ME, so why don't you keep her on a leash, will ya?" the man exclaimed irritably.

"Of course sir, I'm so sorry, she thought you were someone else" Ryan recovered quickly, steering me away towards the back patio where thankfully no one was outside.

As we walked away from the stranger I somehow mistook for Dennis, I heard someone in the background laughing at me. 

 

_(Ryan's P.O.V.)_

 I brought Casey outside to the Grille's back patio and sat her down on the farthest table by the parking lot. 

"Alright C, you mind telling me what the hell happened in the there?" I demanded.  I wasn't angry with her really, just confused and concerned.

She looked away from me, and I could see her eyes becoming glassy.

"I'm so sorry Ryan, I've ruined the night" she whispered.  I got down on my knees and took her hands in mine.

"Hey, you DID NOT ruin the night C" I argued. "We can still salvage it; you just gotta talk to me here."

"You wouldn't understand" she said quietly.

"Well then MAKE me understand" I answered.  I had a strong feeling already that it had something to do with the Horde.  Yes, Sophie and I knew all about Casey being the only survivor of their rampage last year, and we knew about her tragic past, through the details she'd been comfortable sharing with us.  And we were here for her, we always would be. 

I just wish she understood how strongly we meant that statement.

"Very well, I'll tell you" With that, she released the flood gates and told me all about her dream last night, discussing everything she could remember.  I could tell she was holding a thing or two back but I didn't press on about them.  If I knew anything about Casey Cooke, it was that she was not the most open person out there (I understood why of course), so when she was, one had to just take what she was willing to give.

"I keep telling myself that it means nothing, that it was just a dream!  But the more I think about it, the more I start to worry that it means more than I'd like to believe" Casey finished, tears in her eyes.

"Well whatever it is, whether it means something or not, you can't let it get to you" I explained.  "You gotta keep on moving C, and don't let it effect you, like you said to that stranger earlier.  Now, come here, don't cry." I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her bury her head into my shoulder.  So what if she got tears and maybe a little snot on my nice shirt?  None of that mattered right now, I could explain it to my dad later (since technically it was HIS shirt, not mine). 

"Ry?" she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yes Casey?" I answered, stroking the top of her head.

"Thank you for being with me" she whispered.

"Of course dear, that's what boyfriends are here for" I said. "I'm here for  _you,_ and I always will be, to ensure I'm the light that shines for you no matter how dark your days."

"Then now seems like a good time to tell you this" she said with a sniffle, sitting up.  She took a deep breath and positioned me so I was facing her.  

"The day we met, you were the first and only guy who ever gave me the time of day, and I had no idea that we would go so far as to start dating.  But now, after about a month and almost a half, here we are.  Despite the short period of time, it sure as hell doesn't feel like it.  You take me on adventures and are there for me, and in turn I've been opening up about more than I ever thought possible.  You've helped shape me into a better person, and I can never thank you enough for that.  And I can only hope that it continues like this for a long time.  In conclusion, I've come to the realization that I'm in love with you Ryan Kingsley.  Yes, you heard me right, I am in  _love_ with you."

I stared at her agape for a few moments before finding the words to reply.

"You...you love me?" I asked, amazed.  This was the most revealing that Casey had ever done, and I could tell she spoke straight from her heart.

"Yes, yes I do" she replied eagerly, then concern rippled across her face. "Oh shit, do you not feel the same? Am I jumping the gun here?"

"No no, no way Casey" I said, a smile making its way onto my face.  "I love you too, and I've been waiting for you to tell me the same for a while now."

"Oh Ryan!" she exclaimed giddily, throwing her arms around me and we both started laughing.  Suddenly, we heard cheering behind us.

I hadn't checked to make sure the door had closed properly behind us, and a small crowd of curious people had clustered by the doorway, watching our whole exchange (well, okay, let's hope not the WHOLE exchange).  Clearly they'd heard us say that we loved each other, and now they were clapping and congratulating us.

We stood up and Casey turned away from the crowd, her cheeks turning pink.

"Dear God, how embarrassing!" she said, giggling.  I just held her and smiled, feeling like the luckiest man in the world at that moment.

Suddenly, our waitress Danielle pushed past the receding crowd and came over to us. 

"Congratulations you two, now, would you mind coming back to your table before your food gets cold?" She sounded stern but she said it with a smile on her face. 

"Oh dear, I completely forgot about our food. Don't worry Danielle we're coming back in" I said.  With that, I wrapped my arm around Casey's shoulders and we headed inside to eat.

Strangely enough, as Casey and I made our way to the door, out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw a black shadow darting away from us.

But when I turned to look, no one was there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, that was sweet, right? Well don't worry, all this mushiness isn't going to continue for much longer, trust me.
> 
> As soon as I got the idea for this next chapter, I knew I wanted to split it (lol) into both Casey's and Ryan's perspectives, since this chapter revolves around BOTH of them confessing and understanding their feelings for each other. And I think it turned out pretty well, don't you? Plus, I thought it would be really funny and sympathizing to have Casey blow up at some random stranger thinking it was Dennis; it shows the dream effected her much more than she's letting on to us. Finally, Capital Grille is indeed a real place and the meals I chose there are real meals that they offer on their website (I wanna keep these locations I'm putting in the story as real as possible). 
> 
> Next up: Another dream sequence, and then the Halloween Masquerade party I promised :). Peace!


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fueled with confidence from her date with Ryan, Casey thinks she's ready to face anything that's thrown at her, including another dream sequence with Dennis. However, he already knows what went down between her and Ryan. Naturally he's not very happy about it, and he's gonna hold nothing back this time round. He's going to make sure Casey doesn't either. 
> 
> Warning: Be on the watch for MAJOR feels in this one. XD

  _"What keeps the pressure building?_

_What takes your breath away?_

_What do I have to do,_

_To make you want to fall in love with me?_

_I want you to notice what you've been missing._

_I want you to feel that deep inside of you._

_I want you to notice (all of my love)."_

-InnerPartySystem, "Obsession"

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I returned home that night in a very excitable state of mind, and it didn't take long for the Dunns to figure that out.

"Hey there Casey, how did your date with Ryan go?" David called from the living room.  He and Audrey were sitting on the couch watching old Seinfeld re-runs. 

"Great actually, really great" I said giddily.  They both looked at me in surprise; never had they seen me  _this_ happy before.

"Okay, Casey, what REALLY happened tonight?" Audrey asked curiously.  I grinned, happy that she'd asked me.  The whole way back here I'd been bursting to tell someone, anyone, about the new status of my relationship with Ryan.  We were mostly silent on the drive back home, taking in everything we'd said and still processing that we'd spoken that four-letter word to each other.  So quickly, I told the Dunns everything that had happened that night.

Well, _almost_ everything. I left out the part where I yelled at the stranger I mistook for the Horde.

"Wow Casey, that's incredible! But are you sure though, you're sure that that's how you really feel about him?" David asked.  "Love's not a word to haphazardly throw around, you know." 

"Yes I understand that, and yes I do feel that way" I exclaimed. "In fact, I've felt that way for a while now but I was too scared to admit it out loud until tonight."

"Well good for you then dear, we're glad you were able to get yourself to open up tonight" Audrey said, and David nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys, thank you for understanding" I said gratefully.  With that, I stuck my leftovers from the Grille in the refrigerator and then headed upstairs to bed, saying good night to the Dunns as I went up.

I changed out of my outfit and put all the jewelry away except for Ryan's ring.  I decided to leave it on for comfort, to keep me safe and protected while I slept.

Because after last night, I had no idea  _what_ was going to happen in my dreams tonight. 

Taking a deep breath, I climbed into bed and turned off my bedside lamp.

_Here we go_ , I thought, closing my eyes.

 

_It wasn't long for me to get the same sensation from last night.  The sensation that had caused me to want to wake up within the walls of that colorless world._

_As soon as I felt that need to wake-up again, my eyes slowly fluttered open.  I was laying on my side and staring at my now-grey bedroom door, and I could hear an incessant tapping noise in the background._

_I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes.  Once it was clear enough for me to see, I gasped in shock when I saw what was in front of me._

_Sitting in my room's armchair, which had been turned so that it was directly facing me, was Dennis, tapping the metal rodding that decorated the arms of the chair._

_"Hello Casey" he said icily._

_"Oh, so you decided not to wait for me this time? You chose instead to come upstairs and freak me out when I woke up?" I asked, sitting up.  A tiny ghost of a smile appeared on his face; but only for a moment, then it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared._

_"You could say that" he said curtly._

_"So what is it now, huh? What bullshit are you going put me through tonight?" I wondered.  He was silent for a minute before speaking._

_"After tonight, it's become clear to us that your bond with that Impure boy runs much deeper than we initially thought" he said quietly.  Shit, he was back on Ryan again.  I sat up straight and held my head high._

_"Yes, it does actually" I said.  "So, what you're saying is that you know what went down between us, right?"_

_"I'm afraid so" Dennis replied, looking away from me.  I craned my neck slightly to see his face.  Was that...a weird mix of hurt and jealousy?  Seeing me looking at him, he turned back towards me.  "Is it true that you love him?"_

_"Yes, I do" I stated._

_"Careful Casey, because like your friend David said, 'love's not a word to haphazardly throw around'" he warned with a smirk, using air quotes as he repeated David's phrase.  Unfortunately, my confidence wavered upon hearing him quote David, as it made me realize that he'd heard our conversation earlier.  What's worse is that he saw it too, and his mouth formed a triumphant smile._

_"Are you so sure Casey? You're telling me that you haven't had any fears at all? Everything's perfect between you two?" He sat back and watched me, studying my face._

_"No, not at all" I lied quickly._

_"You're lying dear, and you and I both know it" he countered.  Fuck, how could he read me so well?_

_"Fine, I'm lying, but it's nothing you need to know about" I snapped, looking away.  Dennis laughed at that._

_"Oh come now Casey, out of all the people you surround yourself with, I'm the one who understands you the best" he exclaimed, walking over to me.  "Have you forgotten the similar pasts that we share?  Besides, am I not only a figment of your imagination?"  He sat on the edge of the bed, and I felt it sink beneath his weight.  _

_"I can't tell what this is anymore" I whispered. "But fine, whatever, I'll play along.  The only thing I'm really worried about is that Ryan will find someone better than me.  Because there's plenty of girls out there who I could easily discern as better than me in some way.  Prettier than me, more talented than me, less fucked up than me.  He and Sophie both are too good for me, and I don't know what I did to deserve them as friends, so I'm just worried that I'll wake up one day and they'll have have moved on to find someone who better fits their standards."  I finished my explanation, shocked that I said all that out loud, and to fucking Dennis of all people._

_However, he only looked at me with understanding as I spoke, and when I finished he furrowed his brow, looking slightly annoyed._

_"So you consider stereotypical Impures better than you?" he asked. "Because the way I see it, those two are lucky to have you in their circle." _

_"Really?" I asked, looking up._

_"Of course!" he exclaimed. "With you in their lives, they have some semblance of the pain and suffering that does exist but they themselves haven't experienced.  It makes them SLIGHTLY Purer than the rest, but again, only slightly."_

_"Uh, wow. Um...thanks?" I stammered, not exactly sure how to reply to that._

_"It doesn't mean that I approve of that Ryan kid being your boyfriend though" he muttered irritably._

_"Why does it matter so much to you? Why does my love life concern you so?" I demanded coldly, the brief moment between us now ruined.  He turned and stared at me, his blue eyes standing out so brightly against the grayness around him._

_"The others and I only want you to notice what you've missing out on" he said, gesturing to himself.  "For once in your short life Casey, and for once in my long one, you and I have found someone who understands the pain that we've both gone through.  Our paths mirror in many ways, and how we somehow found each other through it all is beyond me.  You_ _know_ _you can't deny the connection that's formed between us.  You feel it too, no matter how much you like to pretend it isn't there."_

_"I...I'm leaving" I said, quickly getting up from the bed.  Dennis was faster though, and he caught my wrist as I stood up._

_"What do I have to do to make you see Casey? To make you understand?" he asked.  He sounded almost...pleading._

_"Nothing, because I don't WANT to understand" I said, struggling against his strong grip. "I just want to move on from all that and live my life!"  Now he was pissed._

_"Just because your life is happy-go-lucky with new friends and family DOES NOT mean you can throw away the past!" he shouted.  Then, just like last night, he grabbed me and pushed me against the opposite wall._

_"Please...please don't do this" I cried, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you!"_

_I suddenly realized how reminiscent this felt to past situations with Uncle John._

_He must have to, or at least compared it to Kevin's past , because then he let me go and backed away in shock._

_"Oh my god, oh my god" he said, collapsing onto the bed and burying his face in his hands._

_I walked timidly up to him, hearing gentle muffled cries coming from behind his hands.  I grabbed a pearly white tissue from the box I kept on my nightstand and held it out to him.  He looked at me through his fingers, his blue eyes glassy from tears._

_"Thank...you, thank you" he whispered, unsure of how to react to the gesture.  He took it gently, blowing his nose a couple times.  Then he looked up at my clock and groaned._

_"Come, we better you back home. You need your rest" he said.  He got up and I looked at him in confusion.  "I want you to go back to sleep Casey"  he said by way of explanation. "I'll handle the rest."_

_I didn't question him and climbed back into bed.  Before closing my eyes, I called out to him._

_"Will you be back tomorrow night too? So I can be better prepared in some way?"_

_He'd gone back to sitting in the arm chair and was now smiling at my question. "No, Casey" was all he said._

_Shrugging, I laid my head down on the pillow.  I lay my head down on the pillow, and I felt myself smile when I heard him say "Oh, and by the way Casey, try not to yell at any more strangers, will ya?"_

 

After a few moments, my eyes fluttered open and I was back in my old room.  

I immediately sat up and looked over towards my arm chair, which was empty and in its original position from before: facing the window with its back to me.

Sighing, I looked over at my clock.  This time it was 2:35.  I thought that dream felt longer.

To be honest, it felt so real to me I wasn't sure I should still call it a dream.

Awake now, I got out of bed and walked over to the chair, sitting down in it.  Oddly enough, it felt kind of warm, but I didn't think much of it.  Mentally, I was too worn out and needed to rest my brain.  

I looked out past the sheer curtains and watched a lone pair of headlights shine through as they made their way down the road, playing the dream out in my head.  The whole thing left me with a feeling I couldn't distinguish, and I couldn't believe the things I saw and said in it.  I admitted to both Dennis and myself the reservations I had about confessing my feelings to Ryan, and it was true what Dennis had said.  He and I  _were_ connected.  It was a universal truth that couldn't be denied, no matter how much I wanted to.  Yes, he was a murderer, yes he was a neat freak, and yes he was a liar and an asshole with a temper.  I knew all that, I had  _seen_ all that.  But tonight I saw something I never expected to see from him.

His humanity.

Despite it all, despite everything that the Horde had shamelessly done together, a trace of his humanity still remained in his heart.  Because take away everything else, and he was just a lonely man in pain trying to keep it all together. 

Did that mean I had forgiven him for all that he and the Horde had to me in the past? No, I DEFINITELY wasn't there yet.  

But did I now feel a growing sense of sympathy and understanding towards him now? 

Yes, yes I did. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath* Wow, that was a lot for me to get out and I'm sure a lot for you all to take in. This was really fun to write, and hope I'm not the only one who got feels here. Thank you also for the 9 kudos and the 303 hits I have so far! I mean, it's crazy because I only started this story LAST WEEK but I've already made some great headway and I'm getting a lot of readers! 
> 
> Next up: Another little interlude chapter where Dennis tries to process everything just happened in Casey's dream and then a two-parter centered around the Masquerade Party. Peace!


	9. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the drive back home, Dennis tries to understand everything that happened between him and Casey, and must now deal with the consequences of his actions.

 " _My point of view has been altered because I'm_

_Never looking out through my own eyes_

_I don't when I misplaced my own perspective_

_So now I gotta take back what was mine_

_So tired of this stagnant place that I keep living in_

_Don't know how it happened but I'm wearing thin_

_I just want to rock the boat and kiss and tell_

_Set fire to my own damn mind and leave inhibitions behind_

_I don't care about the repercussions."_

\- Bea Miller, "Repercussions"

_(Dennis's P.O.V.)_

"Dennis, pull over, we need to talk" Patricia exclaimed urgently.

 _Damn it,_  I thought.  Once I ended the dream with Casey, I got on the road as soon as possible, in hopes of avoiding any and all discussion about what happened.  Couldn't get pass Patricia's watchful eye though.  Sighing, I did as I was told and pulled off in front of the entrance to a state park.

"Okay, now would you mind explaining WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?!" she cried. "All I heard was that you weren't coming back tomorrow night, and that was NOT your decision to make without consulting me!"

I let myself fall forward until my forehead was resting on the steering wheel.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you" I whispered.  _Or if you did, you sure as hell wouldn't like it,_ I added in my head.

"Try me" she said.  Sighing, I complied to her demands and told her everything.  Well,  _nearly_ everything.  I told her about my confrontation with Casey about her boyfriend, the moment I saw myself as Kevin's mother when I blew up at her, and then the odd gesture of compassion she showed me when I broke down afterwards.  However, I purposefully left out everything Casey said about admitting her feelings to Ryan.  It'd taken a lot for her to say all that, to admit all that to both herself and to me.  Granted part of her still thought our meetings were just dreams, but  _I_ knew they weren't.  So with that, I promised myself that those secrets she revealed would remain a secret with me.

However, that didn't mean I wouldn't still try and use them to MY OWN advantage.  Ha ha.

"I see, my goodness" Patricia replied when I finished. "First of all, you need to learn to think before you talk Dennis." I smirked.  No shit Sherlock. 

"Secondly" she said, continuing, "I'm so sorry you went through that memory.  How..how are you?"

"I honestly don't know" I murmured, turning my head and looking out the passenger window.  To distract myself from re-living any more of Kevin's horrible past, I tried to focus on the world outside my  The not-so distant city lights twinkled and shone, endlessly flirting with the surrounding darkness that had no power to tame them.  A barred owl hooted amongst the trees, and a soft breeze stirred their branches.  I watched as colorful leaves dropped down from above me, decorating the front hood of my car.  

 _Just let go...lock the memories up again and let yourself go._   I took some deep breaths and calmed myself. 

"Dennis?" Patricia called out, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I answered quietly.

"He knows." I didn't need to ask her what she meant by that. 

"And? What's the verdict then? Am I to be punished for not carrying out the plan as planned?" I asked.  I smiled slightly at my word choice.

"No." I sat up at that, surprised.

"No?" I repeated.

"He understands...in a way.  Kevin's mother is the reason he came to be in the first place, and he knows that out of all the personalities you took the brunt of her beatings alongside Kevin.  It wouldn't be fair to you to put you through that again, in any way, shape, or form." Patricia finished for a moment and allowed me to process it all.

The Beast felt...compassion? For me? 

First Casey, and now the Beast.  What is it in everyone's plan to pity me? 

Now I was upset.

"Tell him thank you, but I don't need fucking pity, not from him nor anyone else" I hissed quietly.

"Dennis..." she started in a warning tone but I would not be subdued.

"No! I'm not weak, and I don't want to be implied as weak! After the Beast I'm the strongest and biggest out of all the personalities, and NONE OF YOU SHALL EVER FORGET IT!" I shouted angrily.

With that, I opened the car door and took off my seat belt, heading towards the front of the park.

"Dennis, what are you doing?" Patricia asked, worry and annoyance filtering into her voice.

"Blowing off steam" I replied, gritting me teeth.

"Mr. Dennis seems angry, should we do something?" Hedwig murmured to her.  His involvement just made me angrier. 

"You know what, kid? I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU CHIMING IN RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.  I heard him whimper quietly and I knew Patricia would give me hell for it later, but right now I didn't give two shits. 

I needed...I needed to break something.  I needed to prove that I was not weak. 

Finding a large fallen branch near the park's front picnic table, I walked over to it and began snapping off its little branches and twigs to start.

"Really Dennis, be reasonable" Patricia said, trying to reassure me.  "No one said you were weak and you know that."

"No one's had to" I cried, angry tears blurring my vision. "It's obvious.  _You're_ constantly pointing out how I lose my shit whenever pretty girls are in a 5 mile radius, as if I'm not already aware of that.  Hedwig doesn't take me seriously; he's always sneaking around behind my back and pulling little antics because he knows I can't do anything about it.  Casey I have no doubt has finally found weakness in me after tonight, because I saw the way she pitied me.  Now even _the Beast_ feels sorry for me!  I'm so damn tired of it!"

Tired of breaking the skinny little twigs, I moved on to the branch itself.  I lifted its thick peeling body with little to no effort, and threw it at a neighboring tree, sending a flurry of leaves to trickle lifelessly to the ground.  Then I collapsed onto a picnic table, burying my head in my hands.

"Dennis? You alright, man?" Ansel wondered, sounding concerned.  His concern caused me to lift my head gently and look up towards the tree I'd just abused.  I could suddenly discern a large indent in the its trunk from where I'd hit it with the branch.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"Conversing with the Beast; I reckon she's going to go back to being his mouthpiece again" he said. 

"Most likely" I muttered.  No doubt she was telling him about my little outburst and how ungrateful I was acting.  Surely now I'd receive some sort of punishment.

"For the record mate,  _I_ don't think you're weak" Ansel stated.

"Shut up" I snapped, not believing for one second that he genuinely wanted to comfort me.  From the short time that I knew him before his banishment, I could easily tell that he was a stuck-up, selfish bastard who only cared for other people if it benefited him in some way.  Mostly because he thought his accent made him the shit.

"No, really, I've heard about what you can do man. You're one hell of a force to be reckoned with" he reassured me.

"Really?" I wondered, wiping loose tears away from my eyes.

"Indeed. Hedwig's been generous enough to give me all the updates since my arrival, and you're definitely someone I don't wanna fuck with" Ansel exclaimed, then he paused. "Of course, I wouldn't want to fuck with the Beast either, he's terrifying...or Patricia, because frankly she gives me the creeps...and you know what? Hedwig's a mischievous little fucker too, so let's just say all of you are scary in your own way.  I guess that's why you've all formed your own little clique with your own set of rules and regulations to go by.  But anyway, the point is, don't doubt yourself mate, because you're stronger than you think you are."

"Wow...I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say" I commented.

"Don't get used to it" he replied, laughing as he said it. Then his voice dropped down to a whisper as he said "She's back." 

"Feel better Dennis? Have you retired from your childish tantrum and returned to being a man?" she wondered, ice coating her tone.

"Yes Patricia...I'm fine now" I said.  Although embarrassed by my outburst, I refused to apologize for it.  We may all live inside Kevin's head, but we all had our own ways of thinking and our own shit to deal with.  And Patricia had NO IDEA what internal battle I was fighting inside of me.  She didn't get how desperately I needed to get all that off of my chest.  

"Good, because I just talked to the Beast, who I must tell you is perfectly aware of what just went down" she said.

"And?" I asked, facing the tree.

"And he figures it's a good idea for you to stay out of Casey's dreams for awhile" Patricia exclaimed.  "Meaning rather than just leaving her be tonight, you'll leave her be for the next couple weeks until the Masquerade.  Clearly you are unstable Dennis, and are in no position for any more interactions with her.  This last meeting awoke too many memories and suppressed emotions within you, emotions the Beast and I would prefer STAYED suppressed.  Any who, you'll still keep tabs on her thought-wise, practicing and harnessing our new abilities by reading her mind every so often to ensure the plan for the party is still in place.  Then when the party rolls around, we'll continue as planned with Ansel's involvement.  Got all that?"

I sighed and nodded, disappointed that tonight would be the last night I spoke to Casey for a while.  I almost found pleasure in taunting her and toying with her feelings for that Ryan boy, and any excuse to touch her sent ripples of satisfaction through me when I saw how much it effected her.  Besides, I felt a strange sense of safety and security in the world I'd created for the two of us.  I could block everything else out and forget reality for a handful of fleeting minutes, focusing only on Casey and the many complex ways she responded to me.

Of course, I also knew that I was in no position to argue with the Beast's decision.  Especially right now, because it was clear that he was pissed at me for my behavior earlier. Oh well. 

With that all figured out, I got up and headed back to the car out front, eager now to get out of there before somebody saw me.  Sitting in the driver's seat, I geared up the engine and began driving slowly down the road back to our apartment.  

 _No matter,_ I thought. _Casey_ _may think she's gotten rid of me, but I'll always be there inside her mind.  She just won't know it._

I laughed triumphantly, the first peeks of daylight's return beginning to fill the sky above me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! Back from a nice three-day weekend of Blade Runner 2049, hiking, and mini golf! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and gave everyone some more in site on the internal conflict our man Dennis is going through. As one of my faithful readers LadyRedStar says, sometimes he's as nutty as a fruitcake, but as I'm trying to outline in my story, a part of his humanity still remains despite it all. Thanks for their continuous hits and kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Tomorrow I get started on the Masquerade sequence, and I hope y'all are as excited as I am!


	10. Masquerade: The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're finally here! Not only onto the masquerade party, but I've reached double-digit chapter numbers XD! Oh man this is gonna be fun, because I just LOVE masquerades! The colors, the costumes, the variety of disguises and decorations. So beautiful; and who doesn't love a little mystery, am I right? Plus, I love the way they're so often used in books and movies!  
> Finally, I just wanted to let you guys know this will be a two-parter, so stay tuned for Masquerade: The Dance soon after! Enjoy, and "let the spectacle astound you"! (Quoted lyric from Phantom of the Opera)

_"Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies_

_Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you._

_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes_

_Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you."_

-Andrew Lloyd Webber, "Masquerade" (from _Phantom of the Opera_ )

 

_Sixteen days later... Friday, October 27th_

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

True to his word, Dennis didn't come back the next night, nor the night after that or the night after that.  For the next couple of weeks I was dream-free, and by the night of the Masquerade party I figured it was all in my head and I had nothing to worry about.  Though frequently, I felt a strange sense of being watched, especially when I was alone. 

"Yo Casey, you almost ready?" Sophie called to me from her bedroom.  I'd spent the last couple of hours at her house getting ready for the Town Hall Halloween Masquerade Party.  How did she get an invite you ask?  Well, her father's on the city council and he asked her if she wanted to tag along with him and her mom.  She agreed so long as it was alright if Ryan and I came along as her guests.  

"Almost!" I answered back from inside her private bathroom.  I could hear shuffling around, picking up stray clothes and clearing off her bed as she waited for me to finish.  I'd told her I wanted to pee before we went downstairs to wait for her parents, but what I was really doing was processing how different I looked.  I stared at myself in the silver framed mirror, shocked by Sophie's handy work.  We'd gone shopping together at the Dress Up Time store (yes, that really was its name), but she'd been the one to find and pick out my dress.  It was a red form-fitting mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline, decorated with black lace that created a delicate see-through neckline and long sleeves that spider-webbed across the chest, stomach, and waist, then it finished off with a black waist band.  I wasn't so sure about trying it at first; it looked so beautiful and delicate I thought for sure I'd easily rip or poke holes into it.  Sophie insisted though and reluctantly I went into a dressing room to change. 

What I saw in the room's full length mirror startled me at first.  A girl who looked like me; but a prettier, more confident, and more feminine me; stared back.  The dress seemed to be hugging curves I didn't know I had, and it felt so right against my body, like the dress was _meant_ for me.

 _Get it Casey, it looks so beautiful on you. You're SO right when you say it's meant for you, because it is,_ a voice inside me told me.   _Besides, when's the next time you'll have a chance to looks this amazing again?_

Making my decision and promising to be super gentle with it, I headed outside the dressing room where Sophie was already waiting with a matching mask.  A red-based mask with black and red glittery swirls and a black embroidered border.  

"I just knew that would be the one for you, so I couldn't help myself I already got you a mask" she said.  She'd picked out her dress a while ago, and she insisted on paying for both of our spoils when we arrived at check-out. 

Now here I was, not only in the gorgeous dress (which won approval from the Dunns as well) but with a full face of make-up done by Sophie herself.  She gave me silvery grey eye shadow, a ruby red lip, pale pink blush around the cheeks and some eyeliner; then she did my hair into a tight fancy bun.  Then for jewelry, not wanting to go overboard because I was already over-whelmed, I simply wore Sophie's friendship necklace, thin silver hoop earrings, and Ryan's ring.  But my subtlety on the jewelry did nothing to change the fact that I looked and felt like a whole new person.  Seriously, Sophie was a fucking MIRACLE-WORKER. 

Taking a deep breath, I put my mask on, which was sitting on the side of the sink, and headed out of the bathroom.  Sophie looked up from her cleaning and gasped. 

"Oh my god C, you look...incredible!  Quick, we have to get a picture of this! David and Audrey are gonna want to see this!" she said, grabbing her phone.  I smiled and posed for her as she snapped a picture with her iPhone.  

"Beautiful!" she exclaimed, not looking up as she texted the picture to Audrey.  I smiled and then felt myself wobble on the scarlet red wedges she lent me.  Immediately she raced over to keep me from falling.

"You're going to need to help me get down these stairs, you know that right?" I asked her.

"Fear not Casey, I will NOT let you fall down any stairs tonight! Especially not when you look THIS perfect!" she reassured me.  With that, she slipped on her own mask, grabbed her purse, and then held my hand and shoulder as she led me out of her room and downstairs.  Her parents, Derek and Lyla, were in the foyer waiting for us, as was Ryan.  I shit you not when I say that Ryan's heart stopped when he saw me.  

"Oh my goodness, don't you two look incredible!" Lyla Anderson gushed, clasping her hands together.  I grinned wildly, because that woman could've easily been a model had she chosen a different path in life.  She had the perfect figure and looked amazing even in the simplest and most basic of outfits.  It was clear Sophie got a lot of her good looks, since the two shared the same fiery red hair, delicate rounded nose, and winning smile.  So a compliment from her was very flattering. 

"Our two girls, looking like movie stars! Am I right Ryan?" Derek called over to his nephew.  He was tall, with black hair and Sophie's pale green eyes.  I liked being around him, because he reminded me so much of my own father in ways.  He had the same loud, joyful laugh, the same rough yet comforting hands, and he shared a lot of the same interests as him.  They would've made good friends.

"Yeah...excuse my language but DAMN" Ryan said after a few moments.  We all laughed as the five of us headed outside to the Andersons' red 2017 Honda CV-R parked in the driveway.  Derek and Lyla got in the front while the three of us piled into the back.  

"We're all gonna have a great time, right guys?" Lyla asked us as Derek pulled out of the driveway onto the road.

"Yeah! From what you two have told me in the past it's gonna be amazing!" Sophie agreed happily.  While they started exchanging details about the party, Ryan and I turned to each other, and once again he was startled by my appearance.

"I hope that's good, happy surprise you're feeling and not horrified surprise" I whispered.

"Oh no, it's definitely the first one C. You look absolutely gorgeous" Ryan murmured. "Like...like a goddess."

"Oh please, there's no way I look THAT good" I said. 

"Well you do, and you have no idea what it does to me" he replied teasingly, leaning into me to kiss my neck. Goosebumps ran all over my body at the contact.

"Keep it in your pants why don't you?" I requested quietly, smiling.

"As you wish, my love" Ryan relented, pulling away from me and squeezing my hand.  Sophie then turned to us in that moment, the beads on her emerald green dress shining in the early evening light.  She fingered the ruching on her skirt then adjusted the matching green and gold mask she wore on her face.

"I CANNOT wait to see you two waltz tonight" she said happily.

"Wait, what?! Waltz?!" I cried, sitting up straight. "You guys I have NEVER learned how to waltz in my life!"

"Chill Casey, Ryan knows how" Lyla piped up. "Just follow his lead and you'll pick it up.  It's quite easy actually."

"Okay, if you say so" I murmured, feeling unsure.

"Really Casey, you'll be fine. No doubt you'll have lots fun tonight" Derek assured me. "Ah, here we are in fact!"

We pulled into the parking lot by the Town Hall, where cars had already filled a majority of the spots.  The five of us stepped out into the chilly autumn air, and I could almost smell the scent of cinnamon and pumpkin coming from the open front door.  

"Ready everyone?" Derek asked as he and Lyla put on their masks.

"Ready" the three of us answered.  With that, we all began our ascent up the steps from the parking lot to the building itself, with Sophie and Ryan holding my shoulders for support.  Last thing I needed was to fall and break my face on the stone steps.

We walked up to the front entryway, which was decorated with streamers, plastic jack-o-lanterns, and wall decals.  Hmm, not that impressive upon first arrival.  However, then we turned towards a swirling spiral staircase (great, more fucking stairs) where a man in grey suit awaited us with a clipboard in hand.

"Names, please?" he asked gruffly. 

"Derek Anderson with party of five, including my wife Lyla, my daughter Sophie, and Sophie's friends Casey Cooke and Ryan Kingsley" Derek said formally.

"Yep, you all check off. Welcome Mr. Anderson, have a wonderful time" the man exclaimed mindlessly.  Shrugging, Sophie's dad led the way up the stairs, but we all took it slow as I struggled to make way up in the wedges.  

It felt like an eternity by the time we were done.  But it was all worth it when I saw what lay before me.

The ballroom upstairs held impressive floor to ceiling windows covered in sheer black curtains, and the decorations were MUCH less gaudy and cliche than downstairs.  They were much more subtle, which I appreciated.  Twinkling orange and purple lights were strung across the walls, giving the ballroom's ornately framed paintings a soft eerie glow.  Tall, realistic looking candelabras with glowing battery-powered candles lined the walls like stiff silver soldiers, and all the tables in the room were covered first with classic white tablecloths then lacy black spider web cloths.  Each table held its own REAL candle, nestled amongst fake autumn leaves, pine cones, and tiny sparkly jack-o-lanterns.  A balcony holding a small sitting area hung above us to my right, where fake spiderwebs and a crew of three skeletons hung off the side.  It was perfect, just enough to show effort in making the place feel in the season.  But the decorators and I both knew what would really make the ballroom look and feel in season.

The guests. And they did just that.

The people who were there already, holding flutes of wine and champagne or plates of hors d'oeuvres, were beautifully dressed.  The women wore elegant long dresses, both form-fitting and loose, with fancy jewels and finely decorated masks to match.  Their gentlemen partners were much more modest in their dress, their suits ranging from grey to black. However, they made up for it with patterned ties and masks that matched their girl's. My artist's eye found it all irresistible; colors of all varieties woven together like a messy palette. Grinning yellows and spinning reds intermingled with forest-like greens and oceanic blues as shades both light and dark collided with each other to create a chaotic yet bewitching sight. Beauty amongst the madness.

"What do you think Casey?" Ryan wondered, catching me staring.

"It's...it's spectacular!" I exclaimed happily, grabbing his hand.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, C" Sophie said, putting her arm around me. 

"We thought you kids would like it" Lyla replied, then she turned over towards the dance floor, looking suddenly grim. "Oh man Derek, Jacqueline's here." She gestured over to a tall blonde woman dressed in peacock blue conversing with some people.  The woman suddenly caught Lyla's eye and excused herself to come over to us.  Lyla cringed slightly at attracting her attention. 

"Lyla? Derek?" she asked as she walked over. Then she grinned when she realized it was them. "My goodness you two look wonderful!" 

"Thank you Jacqueline, it's good to see you here tonight" Derek said, shaking her hand. 

"You too Derek" she replied warmly.  Then she turned to the rest of us. 

"Oh my, is this your daughter?" she wondered, gesturing to Sophie. "Dear me Lyla she looks like a mini you!" Sophie blushed at the compliment. 

"Yes, this our daughter Sophie" Lyla presented, a look of kindness replacing her original worry. "This is our nephew Ryan Kingsley" Ryan gave her a kind smile which she returned "and this is Casey Cooke." I gave her a shy wave but she scrunched up her nose like she smelt something bad. "Kids, this is Jacqueline Weaver, she works with Derek on the council."

Instead of responding to Lyla's introduction, Jacqueline kept her focus on me. "Casey Cooke, where have I heard that name before?" 

Oh no, please not here.  Not here and not tonight.  Unfortunately, there was no stopping her thinking process.

"Oh yes, now I remember" she said, a hint of disdain in her voice. "Aren't you that girl who was kidnapped by the Horde last year?" Shit. Too late now.

"Jacqueline, I really don't think you should..." Derek began in my defense but I stepped forward, not allowing myself to be intimidated by her question.

"Yes, I am. I don't mean to be rude, but what does it mean to you?" I asked politely but firmly.  She was momentarily surprised by my response but recovered quickly.

"Oh nothing darling" Jacqueline answered with faux sweetness in her voice. "However I do want to know, how's that uncle of yours doing?" She was smirking as she asked that and I bristled slightly. 

"Hey, what are you trying to do here huh? What's your deal lady?" Sophie snapped suddenly.  Her parents were shocked by her outburst but didn't scold her.  They were more pissed at Ms. Weaver.  Ryan, however, said nothing and just looked blank-faced.

"My, what a tongue you have" she tutted. "I'm just saying, you're a nice family. I'd hate to see your lives be ruined by inviting this little toad in. After all, the police never _were_ able to catch the Horde, so who knows when he could strike back, especially against the girl who defeated him last."  She looked me square in the eye and I bit my lip, refusing to break the eye contact.  Jacqueline was like a predator in the wild; no sudden moves or I'd be dead meat.

"Alright Jacqueline that's quite enough" Derek exclaimed in annoyance.  

"Just giving you all a heads up" she said simply. "Anyway, I hope you all hear my speech later.  It's going to bring the hall down!" She laughed at her own joke. "Have a good night now." With that, she retreated away.

"I'm so, SO sorry Casey" Lyla apologized earnestly as soon as Jacqueline was gone. "That was completely uncalled for."

"Jacqueline really has no filter, and she uses it to her advantage to throw people off and put herself on top" Derek added.  "It's something I've come to know from working with her the past few years."

"Are you okay?" Sophie wondered worriedly.

I sniffled slightly then nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I just...need to use the bathroom."

"Here, let me take you" Ryan said finally.  Leading the way, he walked me out of the ballroom to the bathrooms down the hall.  I could almost feel Jacqueline's eyes watching me exit, a rush of triumph probably going through her at that moment.

"Why didn't you defend me?" I asked him when we reached the bathrooms.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, turning towards me.

"Sophie spoke in my defense, as did your uncle, but you did nothing. It just bothered me that's all."

"I'm sorry C, I didn't know how to react to all that" he said by of apology.  "I DID want to defend you, but I didn't want to be rude to a member of the city council."

"Oh come on, Sophie was rude to her and she's the  _daughter_ of a council member!" I retorted. "You're his nephew and also  _my boyfriend!_  The least you could've done was said something nasty back rather than stand their like a statue!"

"Jeez C, calm down, I get it alright?" Ryan exclaimed irritably. "Next time someone insults you I'll verbally kick their ass, is that what you want?"

"Whatever Ry, just let it go" I muttered. "Forget I said anything."  Without another word, we both went into our separate bathrooms.

 

_(Ryan's P.O.V.)_

Without making sure I was alone first, I groaned aloud and slapped the granite countertop.

My first fight with Casey.  Though one wouldn't call that much of a fight, it was still intense in its own way.

I splashed some water on my face and took some deep breaths.  She was right; I should've defended her.  Jacqueline Weaver was being a bitch to her and as her boyfriend I should've said something right back, as Sophie did.  

I hated to admit it, but Sophie tended to be a lot braver and bolder than me.  I was usually the coward.

Sighing, I hit the paper towel dispenser for good measure. 

"Hey mate, what did those paper towels ever do to you?" a voice with an accent I couldn't recognize asked from behind me.

"Nothing man, I'm sorry" I apologized, slowly turning around. "I just had a tift with my girlfriend and...oh my god."

No no no. It couldn't be.

Suddenly, he ran up at me and slammed me into the wall so hard I felt the wind get knocked out of me and my vision blurred.  I slid down the side of the wall, struggling to catch my breath.

"What...the...f-f-fuck..." I moaned between gasps.  He knelt down in front of me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Ryan, they're making me do this" he said somberly, pulling what looked like a good-sized stick hiding inside the trash bin. 

Then everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Ryan and Casey drama and now he's been ambushed! What's next, you ask? Well, wait and see!
> 
> One last thing, to those curious, here are the inspirations for Casey's dress and mask.
> 
> Dress: http://nafdress.com/assests/images/sexy-lace-embroidery-party-dresses-women-stitching-red-black-lace-evening-long-dress-2015-casual-robejpg.jpg
> 
> Mask: https://img1.etsystatic.com/029/0/9715208/il_340x270.628090009_e03a.jpg
> 
> To those who see the dress, tell me you can't see Anya Taylor-Joy wearing that! She's a model so it would fit her figure perfectly and she'd looking amazing!


	11. Masquerade: The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing boyfriend, a sabotaged speech, and a mysterious stranger in a red and gold mask (who happens to be a 'wonderful' dancer). Interesting and intense, two words to describe where this masquerade is headed. Warning: This will be LONG AND LOADED, so bare with me here please. :)

_Thousands gather this time of year        So spin, spin, and spin             So spin, spin, and spin_

_A time to mask the face most fear     Dance to the sound of the violin      Let the music draw you in_

_The bloody grin stays hidden     Her heart beats faster as I draw nearer   I choose your eternal life over blood_

_Stare into my eyes, the forbidden.    A single reflection sways in the mirror.   Forever spin, spin, and spin._

-Peter Gundry, "The Vampire Masquerade" (a poem)

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I finished using the bathroom and grabbed a tissue, wiping away the tears on face as carefully as I could, so as not to disturb Sophie's amazing make-up job.

I felt guilty for getting mad at Ryan; it wasn't his fault.  He didn't know what to do or say in Jacqueline's presence.  He'd been intimidated that much by her and of course he didn't want to show any disrespect.  He was just  _that_ polite and well-mannered; it was part of his personality.  No doubt he felt foolish and pathetic though when it turned out Sophie had bigger balls than him.  Still, I had no right to get mad at him like that; I just wasn't sure what to do about him not defending me.  And now because of my over-reaction, we'd had our first mini-fight.  

Well done Casey, phenomenal job. 

Sighing, I stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to see him waiting for me.  But no one was standing outside the bathrooms except for me.  Oh well, I guess he was still busy doing whatever the hell he was doing in there.  I walked down the hallway towards the ballroom, when suddenly the fake candles lining the walls began to flicker. Then a waft of cold air rushed past me and goosebumps began poking through my black lace sleeves.  I quickened my pace and rounded the corner to the ballroom's entrance, where I saw that it had gotten significantly busier while I was in the bathroom.  The colorful chaos had spread across the entire room, the mingled bits of conversations louder and more diverse.  I slowly made my way through the clumps of disguised figures to where I saw Sophie sitting on a couch at the far end of the room talking with a chick with black hair and a long violet dress and mask.  Sophie caught me coming over and waved to me.

"Yay! You're back Casey" she said happily.  "I want to introduce you to someone! This is my friend Hannah Ridley, her father works on the city council alongside mine.  Hannah this is Casey Cooke, my friend from CCOP."

"Well, I guess it's just a day for meeting council members and/or their kids" I joked and both girls laughed.  

"Oh yeah, you met Jacqueline Weaver earlier" Hannah realized, shaking her head. "How did  _that_ go over?"

"Not well, she totally insulted Casey over here and didn't even give two shits" Sophie explained.  Hannah made a face.

"That sucks, I'm sorry to hear that" she said sympathetically. "Yeah that woman's a real bitch who needs to be put in her place at some point, and everyone here knows it."

I smiled and Hannah scooted over to make room for me on the couch.  The three of us started chatting away about school and our dreams, and as it turned out Hannah was super nice and we had a lot in common.  

Suddenly though, halfway through the conversation, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and my hunter's instincts began to creep in.  Slowly I turned around, but no one was behind me.  Then I looked up towards the balcony, where a man in a red and gold mask covering his entire face was carefully surveying the crowd.  He seemed to be looking for something, or perhaps  _someone_.  He was dressed in a crisp black suit and wore a red tie decorated with black curly-cues, and I watched him check a watch on his left wrist, which was half-hidden by his coat sleeve.  I cocked my head slightly and watched him, hoping my instincts were wrong, as he wasn't directly looking at me. At the same time though, it was creepy how he was one of the few people in the room wearing a full-face mask.  Clearly, he didn't want to be recognized for some reason.  

"Hey Casey, have you seen Ryan anywhere?" Sophie asked me, taking my attention away from the stranger.

"Uh, last I saw him he was in the bathroom" I said, realizing I had momentarily forgotten to see if Ryan had returned yet.

"Well that's an awful long time to be in the bathroom then" she exclaimed. "I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine" I answered, attempting in vain to reassure both Sophie myself.  With that (sort of) handled, I glanced back up at the balcony to observe but the stranger was gone.

"Attention, attention everyone!" a voice called out into a microphone.  We all turned towards the front of the ballroom where Jacqueline Weaver stood loud and proud, clearly pleased to have everyone's focus directed to her. "Now that we're all here, and before we continue with the festivities, I'd like to say a few words if you all don't mind."

"Oh man, here we go" Hannah muttered.  The three of us stood up and joined crowd assembled on the dance floor.  As I stood with my friends, I felt someone walk over and stand next to me on my right.  I looked out of the corner of my eye and gasped slightly when I saw it was the stranger from the balcony.  I froze as his arm brushed against mine while he adjusted his position. Quickly I turned my attention to Jacqueline; anything to distract myself from the man standing next to me. 

Before speaking, a waiter handed her a flute of champagne on a silver platter and she downed it all in one gulp.  She thanked him and then cleared her throat.  Then, although it could've been my imagination, I heard the stranger next to me snicker under his breath.

"Welcome welcome everybody, to the 12th Annual Council's Masquerade Ball" she said dramatically, her arms spread open wide as she spoke.  "As you all know, my name is Jacqueline Weaver, and I am an esteemed member of the Philadelphia City Council.  I just wanted to say a few words to commemorate this momentous occasion.  We have done so much to build up this city and make it what it is today.  We did it through working together and making the hard decisions that would ensure our beloved city flourished under our guidance. We've done the best..." her speech was cut off when she suddenly started coughing loudly.

"Ahem, sorry about that" she apologized with an embarrassed smile. "Anyway, what we've done has reflected..." she started coughing again and this time it was longer than the last. "It...has reflected...a-ha a-ha a-huh!" She brought her arm to her face as one her assistants rushed over to see if she was alright.

"What...is...going on?" she choked out, her voice nothing but a weak, throaty croak.  Snickers erupted throughout the audience, including from the stranger, and I saw her horrified reaction to hearing how her voice sounded. 

"My voice! What's happening to my voice? I sound like a toad! What was in that champagne?!" she cried weakly, her voice much softer and deeper now as she spoke into the mic.  Then she went into another coughing fit.

Derek quickly went up to the stage and whispered unheard words to Jacqueline's assistant, who escorted the weeping and embarrassed woman off the stage.  Then Derek turned to the shocked yet entertained guests.

 _Bring the hall down eh? Pfft, she couldn't even bring down the chandelier,_ I thought, smirking to myself and glancing up at the small candle-lit chandelier that hung from the ceiling above me. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for that" he said.  "Um...Ms. Weaver is suddenly not feeling well and must take a break for a while.  So, why don't we all just continue with the festivities as before, since technically her speech was little last minute, shall we? But in order to bring her speech to some kind of close, let me just call out all the council members here tonight who I've worked alongside with these past few years.  It's been an honor working with you all to make this city a better place for its people to live, and I hope we can do more to expand upon our plans and ventures for the future.  Thank you everyone and have a great rest of your evening." The audience erupted into applause and Sophie cheered next to me for her father.  After a few moments the audience parted and I went back to sit on the couch in the corner.  

"Casey! Get up girl!" Sophie cried, she and Hannah running over to me. "Couples are getting together to start dancing to a selection of waltzes soon!"

"I don't have a partner though" I said. "Unless you see Ryan somewhere."

"Nah, we haven't seen him" Hannah said sadly, her hazel eyes full of sympathy.

"Then leave me be" I muttered. "I don't know how to waltz anyway."

"Sorry C, but if you change your mind come and find us" Sophie exclaimed, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder before hurrying back to the dance floor.  I watched them go and then buried my head in my hands, fearing the worst.  Had I possibly scared Ryan away and he was avoiding the party as a way of avoiding me?  I knew I was being hard on him but I wanted to apologize! Didn't he know that I didn't mean to upset him? Didn't he know I wasn't normally the type to hold a grudge and I wanted to make things better? Maybe not, as I hadn't exactly made all that clear with the last statement I made before heading into the bathroom.  I mean, what did I expect him to do, read my mind?

 _Goddamn it,_ I thought sadly,  _I'm so bad at love._

"You alone dear?" a man's voice wondered from above me.  I unwrapped my hands from around my head and looked up to see who had spoken. 

It was  _him_. The stranger.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are you alone?" he repeated kindly, his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

"For the moment. Why?" I asked.

"Because you looked like you could use some company, and frankly so can I" he said, sitting beside me.  I moved away from him a little, feeling uneasy by his sudden appearance and yet intrigued by his interest in me.

"Oh? How come?"

"The person I was expecting didn't show up" he said sadly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"No worries sweetheart, life is full of disappoint I guess" he replied, trying to sound cheerful despite the somber statement.  We both went silent for a few moments and then I spoke up.

"What...what is your accent?" I asked, feeling silly that I didn't know.  

"Scottish dear" the stranger said. "And don't feel bad, people confuse Scottish accents, and, let's say, Welsh accents all the time." I smiled slightly and then looked over towards the dance floor, where Sophie and Hannah had already found partners for the waltzes.  The stranger caught me looking and then gently put his hand over mine, sending cool shivers throughout my body.

"We're both alone here tonight so...would you like...to dance with me?" he asked me nervously.

"You know what? I'd really love to...but I don't know how to waltz" I said. "Surely I'll make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"No you won't dear, I'll make sure of that" he promised.  With that, he stood up and held his hand out to me.  After a moment's pause, I timidly closed my hand over his and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. Surely this would turn out to be a mistake, but I knew that I wouldn't know unless I tried.

Sophie grinned at me when she saw I'd joined the other dancers, and then she gave the stranger a once-over and grinned even bigger.  _Who is he?_ she mouthed.  _No idea, we just met,_ I mouthed back and she winked at me.  

**********

"Alright, is everyone ready?" a council member asked over the mic. "Good! For tonight we have a collection of Gothic vampire waltzes to play for you by composer Peter Gundry, so grab your partner and get ready to be enchanted! The first piece is called 'Tonight Ve Dance'. Here we go!" 

_(Quick Author's Note: I HIGHLY suggest looking up Peter Gundry on YouTube and listening to the pieces I'm putting in the story as you read [I highly suggest using headphones as well].  I found him recently while looking for some good piano/violin pieces and he is SO talented.  His work is incredible and each song tells a story, and he has a variety of pieces ranging from representing vampires, witches, dreams, internal emotions, etc.  So please, do support him and subscribe to his channel if you listen to his work.  And yes, the poem at the beginning is his and he wrote it in correspondence to his piece of the same name, which I'll have in here as well.  I thought the poem represented this chapter well, since even though he's certainly not a vampire, I still relate the lyrics to our "mysterious stranger's" viewpoint at the Masquerade.)_

As the man got the music going through the speakers, the stranger put my left hand on his right shoulder and clasped his left hand on my waist.  I gasped slightly, feeling tingles going through me as I put my right hand on his arm. 

"Don't worry dear" he whispered. "Follow my lead and you'll catch on quick." I gave him a nervous smile and then the piece began, starting off with a gentle strings and wind arrangement. He began moving from side to side and I struggled to keep up as a piano joined in with the other instruments.

"Don't focus so much on screwing up" he said, seeing my struggle.  "Let the music guide you and soon you'll fall right into step with me."

I nodded and did just that, listening only to the music rather than my own doubts.  I took a deep breath and surrendered to the sounds of the orchestra, feeling it swell inside me and take complete control of my body and mind.  It took several seconds but soon I felt myself moving in time with the rhythm and pace of the song.  

"There you go! See you're a natural" he exclaimed with delight.  I looked up at him, half-expecting to see him smiling at me, but I only saw painted gold lips over a thinly drawn closed mouth.  However, one look at his eyes gave me the satisfaction I needed.  They shone with excitement and child-like mirth through the almond-shaped eye holes of the mask.  He then spun me around and miraculously I didn't fall over in my heels.  The song lasted a little while longer, and the two of us swayed and danced gently in our spot on the floor until the song ended and everyone stopped to clap.

"Well done everyone! I saw some great dancing out there during that one" the man who I could only describe as the MC congratulated happily.  "Now, we started out slow, so now let's take it up a notch with this next piece, shall we? This one is called 'Dance of the Damned', but don't worry, no one's getting damned tonight I'm sure." He laughed and started up the music.

He wasn't joking when he said we were taking things up a notch.  The beginning was faster-paced and more powerful than the last.

"Ready to take  _our dancing_ up a notch or two?" the stranger wondered and I nodded, feeling confident in both myself and him.  With that, we took to the floor as a chorus of men's and women's voices intermingled with the gentle chimes, drums, and strings that created the official harmony.  I looked around me and caught Sophie's eye on the far side of the dance floor.  She looked so happy to see me up here with her and her parents, and frankly I was to.  I felt all my guilt about Ryan wash away, and all my focus was on the music surrounding me and the man dancing in front of me.  

It felt as if I were being transported, somewhere away from here and somewhere darker yet brighter all at once.  My mind felt freer as all the heavy weights in my life were lifted off my shoulders, and everything around me seemed to meld and morph into one shape.  I studied my stranger's mask, finally able to see the detail and work that went into making his mask.  It was indeed red and gold, with little black cracks thrown in to give an aged and broken look to it.  But there were also little pictures on it as well.  Above his left eye and below his right were scraps of yellowed sheet music, and then opposite to those two locations on his eyes and on his forehead were painting images of what looked like scenes from Italy.  I could discern a loaded gondola going down a river in one, stone structures with a bridge running in between them, and a large building with a dome-shaped roof that stood tall and mighty among the smaller houses that surrounded it.  How beautifully detailed his mask was.  Must've cost a lot of money.

Unfortunately, the powerful piece ended too soon and I was thrown back into reality.  However, an equally beautiful piece titled simply "The Vampire Masquerade" started up and I heard the MC reciting some lines in the distant background.

"Enjoying yourself?" the stranger asked me suddenly through the mask.

"Immensely" I answered, tightening my grip on his arm slightly.

"And you thought you were just going to sit on the couch and be miserable" he said, a smile in his voice as he drew me closer to him.  My heart skipped a beat at the action.

"Not anymore" I choked out as another strand of violin began to swell and unwind around us.

"Who was it that left you so disheartened?" he inquired curiously.

"My boyfriend" I found myself admitting. 

"Well, he's missing out, because he would've realized how wonderful a dancer you really are" the stranger commented and I felt myself blush.  He leaned into my ear and whispered "Trust me dear, you're better off without him." I heard myself sigh a little, my heart racing in my chest as I felt his breath touch my skin.  He pulled away and continued to dance as if nothing happened.

The piece suddenly began building as the choir in the background overpowered the violin and the accordion, who worked tirelessly in the background to try and keep up.  I looked into my stranger's eyes; the only normal, realistic feature on his face.  The rest of him didn't even remotely resemble a human face.  All a facade, a colorful and fantastical disguise that created something...something  _inhuman_.  Like the vampires who no doubt would dance to the Masquerade theme we were listening to.  

Suddenly, I felt a need to see BEYOND the mask, to know the true face of my mysterious partner.  I slowly removed my hand from his arm, reaching out towards the side of his face as we began to reach the crux of the piece.  Hesitantly, I drew my fingers back, but tried again a moment later, where they found their place beneath the edge of the mask, where I felt the lightest touch of human skin.  I grabbed hold of the mask and then...and then....

He stopped dancing with me as the music began to die down, snatching my hand with superhuman speed.

"Control your curiosity, you little prying Pandora" he said quietly, his voice gentle but firm. "Believe me, you're better off not knowing."

"It's okay, you needn't be afraid of me or what'll I think. I want to see" I whispered. 

"Why? Are you not content to hear me? You want to know the face of your partner because, of what, your womanly inquisitiveness?" he asked, getting annoyed.  Quickly, I backtracked.

"No no, never mind" I said, not wanting him to stop dancing with me.  "Leave your mask on; don't feel forced to do anything you don't want to." I heard him sigh loudly.

"Thank you" he whispered gently, and with that, we took each other into our arms once again.

 

_(Ryan's P.O.V.)_

I moaned quietly, slowly opening my eyes.  I freaked out for a moment when I couldn't see anything, thinking there was something wrong with my eyes, but after adjusting my eyes I realized it was only the room.  I looked down and I saw a crevice of light coming through the bottom of the doorway.  It provided minuscule but just enough light to allow me to discern my surroundings.  I saw cleaning bottles, mops and buckets, and what looked like a janitor's cart.  I was in a cleaning supply closet.

Then it all suddenly dawned on me as I tried to stand up.  The searing pain on the side of my head brought it all back.

I'd been ambushed while in the men's bathroom.  Some weirdo with an accent I couldn't recognize hit me in the head with a stick.  He put me in here.  Just when I was about to meet Casey and make-up with her after our fight. 

Oh God.  _Casey_.

Quickly, I raced to the closet door and found that it was jammed; something on the outside was keeping it from opening.  I started pounding on the door. 

"Hey! Hey is anywhere out there! Hello!" I cried desperately, imagining all sorts of horrible possibilities as to what could've happened while I was knocked out.  Casey sitting by herself as other couples danced all around her, heartbroken and fearing that she'd chased me away.  Then I saw her laying unconscious on the dance floor in the arms of my attacker while everyone just continued to party like nothing had happened.  Finally, going off of the last one, I saw all the guests lying in pools of their own blood as Casey's unconscious body was carried away. 

 _Ryan, stop it, you're getting yourself super worked-up here_ , I told myself.  And yet I continued to pound on the door, praying someone would hear me.  Then miraculously, someone did.

"Dude, what are you doing in the bathroom closet man?" some young guy asked me through the door.  I heard what sounded like the trash can being dragged away from the door, its base scrapping against the tile floor.  Of course, THAT was what was keeping in here.  As soon as the door opened, I raced out.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder.  I fast-walked down the hallway (so as not to create a disturbance) and rounded the corner to the ballroom, and what I saw had me frozen in my tracks.

First of all, I'm happy to say there weren't any dead bodies scattered across the ballroom.  It was just as I'd left it before.  Instead there was a beautiful waltz playing, and it was clear to me that waltzes had been playing for a while now, because many couples were sitting down at tables or surrounding benches, watching the remaining couples dance their hearts away.  And Casey was too there thank god, conscious and unharmed.  But she wasn't sitting in the background.

I watched her beautiful red and black figure as she swayed and spun gracefully across the wooden dance floor, not looking the least be tired or concerned about my whereabouts.  Because holding her in his arms was a tall dark-haired man in a red and gold full-face mask, and a tie that strangely matched Casey's dress.  The two of them danced like nothing else mattered around them. Like they were in their own little world.

I don't know long I stood there staring like an idiot before I saw Sophie come rushing over to me.

"Holy shit Ry, where have you been?!" she cried.

"Unconscious in a bathroom closet unfortunately" I said jokingly, but she saw my face was dead serious.

"Ho-ly shit" she exclaimed again, quickly searching me for injuries like a mother would do to a child.  Then she saw the right side of my head.  "Oh my god, there's a good-sized gash on the side of your head! What hit you? A rock?"

"A thick stick" I muttered, wincing as she touched it. 

"Well, at least it's not bleeding" Sophie said, relieved.  Then she caught me staring at Casey and her partner again.  "She waited for you as long as she could Ryan, until finally she couldn't any longer.  Clearly it's not your fault, but still."

"I don't blame her" I relented, sitting down in an empty chair and watching them silently. "I didn't exactly qualify as 'Boyfriend of the Year' earlier."  Then I told her about the mini-fight we had before we went our separate ways into the bathrooms. 

"Hey, don't put all the blame on yourself Ry" Sophie said, sitting next to me. "Besides, no doubt Casey feels exactly the same way, judging by depressed she was earlier before the waltzes."

"Well clearly THAT feeling's left her system" I grumbled.

"Oh my god Ryan, quit moping" she exclaimed. "Just kiss and make-up with her later when the waltzes are finished.  What we SHOULD be focusing on is who the hell mugged you!" I shook my head at that.

"It's no use Sophie, that was HOURS ago, so whoever it was already cleared himself and the evidence" I said.

"Do you at least remember what he looked like? 'Cause you're saying 'he'" she wondered.

"Nah, it's all really blurry to be honest" I explained and she nodded sympathetically. "The only thing I remember is what he said before knocking me out. He called me by name and said ' _they_ made him do it', whoever the hell 'they' are."  

"Hmm, freaky" Sophie mused, then she smiled. "Well if it makes you feel any better Ryan, Jacqueline Weaver was strike by karma earlier.  When she tried to bring the hall down with her speech, she somehow lost her voice right in the middle of it and Dad had to finish it for her! It was so funny; her face was PRICELESS!"  I couldn't help but laugh along with her enthusiasm and then turned back to Casey, who had just finished dancing the final waltz with her partner.  He leaned down and kissed her hand before walking past us and out of the ballroom.

A moment later, I got up after him to watch him leave and gasped when I reached the doorway.  The figure had somehow vanished, because he was nowhere to be seen in any of the hallways or on the stairs.  How on earth had he left so quickly?

An uneasy feeling washed over me as I stood alone in the empty hallway.  

_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is that face in the mask?_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings friends, and happy Friday the 13th! Sorry this chapter took longer than the rest, I had a lot of ideas and a lot to put in here, so yesterday I had to just save it as a draft on the 12th and then I finished it today. This and Pt. 1 were probably my #1 favorite chapters to write so far, and I hope you all had just as much fun reading them. Plus, I hope you all listened to Peter Gundry's gorgeous pieces (I mean, can you imagine James and Anya dancing to them, because I sure can) and enjoyed my scattered Phantom of the Opera references :). Thank you to all those who continue to leave me their kudos and comments, because it pushes me to keep up with this story and to get better as I do it!


	12. Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the waltzes now finished, Casey is finally able to find her beloved Ryan, and finds out the REAL reason why he disappeared. Though afraid that she knows who the culprit is, Casey tries to hold onto the better parts of the evening. Namely, her mesmerizing dances with her masked stranger. But the reasons behind his presence at the party and her involvement are closely intertwined, as they both represent pieces of a perfectly-laid trap. A trap that Casey has unknowingly just walked into. 
> 
> A long chapter (with another dream sequence!) that I hope makes up for my absence the last few days. :)

 " _Wake up in a dream, frozen fear._

_All your hands on me, I can't scream. (I can't scream.)_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep. (I don't sleep!)_

_So you belong to me, my snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."_

-Evanescence, "Snow White Queen"

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I returned that night with a barrel of emotions weighing down my mind.

When the waltzes were finished, the stranger's eyes met mine, and I knew it was his time to go. "I may not know who you are, young masked lady, but I do know one thing.  Dancing with you tonight was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."  I blushed deeply, and like a true gentleman, he took my hand and kissed it through the mask.  He kept his head bent and rubbed my opal ring with his finger. "I hope your boyfriend fights to remain worthy of your love, because he's lucky to have you."

Oh shit.  _Ryan._

As the stranger walked away from me, I started blinking several times, as if waking up from a trance.  My giddiness was soon replaced with worry as everything that happened before the waltzes came rushing back to me.

"Sophie!" I called, seeing her sitting in a chair near the ballroom doors.  I raced over to her.

"Oh my gosh girl, you waltzed!" she said happily when I reached her.

"We can talk about that later Soph, for right now have you seen..." I stopped mid sentence when I saw Ryan come walking into the ballroom from the hallway. "...Ryan!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Hey C" he whispered into my shoulder.

"Dude, WHERE have you been?!" I exclaimed, my voice a mixture of worry and anger.

"Look at the side of his head Casey" Sophie said as she came to join us.  I did as I was told and gasped.  A small but nasty red gash was introduced to me, though thankfully I could see that it was starting to scab over.

"Dear God Ry, what happened to you?" I cried.  With that, he proceeded to tell me what he'd told Sophie only moments ago, and fear snaked down my spine when he finished.

"The Horde" I said quietly. "They must've been here."

"Now now Casey, let's not..." Ryan started but I shook my head.

"Who else could it have been, Ry?" I asked worriedly, thinking of my dreams. "Of all the people in this room, you were the  _only_ person attacked, and it just so happens that you're  _my_ boyfriend? It  _can't_ be pure coincidence.  After all, they've already made it clear to me that they don't perceive you as 'worthy'."

"Casey, Casey listen to me" he said, taking my shoulders. "It's been over a year since they've been spotted; that's 365 days no sign of them.  They'd be stupid to come back here, and besides, didn't you tell me that they purposefully let you go? Why would they suddenly change their minds and come back for you? Believe me, that was  _not_  the Horde, and they're  _not_ back in Philadelphia." 

"Yeah, I'll bet you it was just some hungover dude who somehow found his way into the party and did all that while under the influence" Sophie suggested, patting my shoulder.

I sighed and went along with what they were saying, but that didn't stop the fear from lingering in the back of my head.

 

That night, Derek and Lyla pulled into the Dunns' driveway to drop me off, where David and Audrey were already waiting for me on the front porch.

I got out of the car, carrying my heels as I walked up the front steps (no  _way_ was I putting myself through that agony again).  

"Hey there Casey, how was it?" Audrey wondered.

"Great actually, really great" I said with a smile. 

"You two should've been there tonight! I mean, we all got to see Casey's secret dancing skills finally come to light" Sophie announced dramatically, coming up the steps behind me with her parents and Ryan. 

"Oh really? Do tell" David said, intrigued.

"Oh please, it was nothing" I said, sitting in an empty rocking chair. 

"Don't be bashful Casey, it really was a sight to see" Lyla exclaimed.

"Well then, your nephew over here must be an excellent teacher" Audrey said, throwing a smile over to Ryan.

"Um...actually...it wasn't  _me_ she danced with" he admitted sheepishly.  The three of us had come up with an explanation together to explain his absence from the dances along with his gash.  He told Derek and Lyla that he'd gotten a phone call from one of basketball teammates who was calling to see if Ryan could make a party he was throwing for the team on Halloween night, and he'd slipped on the stairs when he went to take the call in private. 

"Oh? Who was it then?" Audrey asked.

"We don't know! He was wearing a full-face mask, and he left before Lyla and I could find out" Derek said. "But whoever he was, damn he was good, and he certainly had Casey under his spell.  Within moments she was copying every one of his moves to  _perfection_."

"Wow, what an interesting turn of events. I'm glad you all had fun thought" David said, sounding pleased but I could detect slight concern in his voice.

With that, we all said our good-byes and good nights, then I headed inside the house with the Dunns, watching the Andersons drive away from out the window.

I turned away from the window and yawned loudly, feeling drowsiness beginning to take me under.

"Go on to bed now Casey, you've clearly had an eventful night, so get some sleep for tomorrow" Audrey said.

"Oh yes, we're going on the Philadelphia Ghost Tour tomorrow, I can't wait!" I said excitedly.  It wasn't really the prospect of seeing and learning about ghosts that had me excited, since I'd already had my dealings with the paranormal, but it was a chance to learn more about Philadelphia's history and see more of the city I'd lived in my whole life but had yet to explore.  "Good night guys."

I headed upstairs and got changed as quick as I could.  As soon as I was finished, memories from the dance began to filter into my mind.

I felt my heart swell as I thought of my stranger, the masked man who taught me how to waltz.  I could still feel his arms around me, still feel the softness of his breath against my cheek and hear his lilting Scottish accent ringing in my ears.  The whole thing felt very reverse Cinderella to me, as here _I_ was dying to know who _he_ was, and I very nearly did.  

Sighing, I settled myself into bed and closed my eyes, hoping and imagining my stranger would be the one to haunt my dreams tonight.

 

_(Author's Note: I suggest listening to the piece "Dance of the Shadows" by Derek Fiechter {on YouTube} during the dance segment of Casey's dream sequence, as that is where I took my inspiration from for the look and atmosphere.)_

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a ballroom much like the one at the Town Hall, but darker.  The light of the chandelier hanging on the ceiling and the surrounding fake candles were much dimmer, casting an eerie glow about the room.  I looked down and saw myself wearing my dress and mask from earlier, and a crowd of people in full-face masks was gathered at the center of the room, speaking and laughing among bits of conversation that I couldn't make out.  I stood up and walked over to join them, stepping gingerly onto a black and white checkered stone dance floor.  As soon as my heels made contact with the floor, all the masked figures stopped conversing and turned to stare at me.  I gasped when I made eye contact with them._

_They had no eyes._

_Only dark black holes existed behind the eye holes of their masks, and I feared what lay beneath on the rest of their faces.  Just when it started to get creepy, they all parted and retreated to the sides of the dance floor, leaving a long wide gap like an aisle at a wedding.  I looked up, and standing at the other end was HIM, my stranger, also dressed in his suit and mask from the party earlier._

_"Come to me" he called out hypnotically, "don't be afraid of the figures that surround us, for I will keep you safe tonight."  He held out his hand invitingly to me, and as if my feet had minds of their own, I began walking towards him.  I tried to ignore the faceless creatures that surrounded me, but I could still feel their dark gazes watching me.  Their heads followed me as I walked past them, but I kept my eyes directly on my stranger, whose own eyes stared back at me eagerly._

_I stopped just inches from him, and timidly I reached my hand out to take his own._

_"Now what?" I asked he clasped my hand firmly in his._

_"Now, my dear, we dance" he replied, snapping his fingers.  As if following an unspoken order, the party-goers began filtering back into the dance floor, finding partners and positioning themselves to waltz with one another.  The stranger took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor, where the couples backed away to give us space._

_"What's happening? Who are they?" I asked worriedly, forcing myself to look at the dark black holes juxtaposed with frozen stares and painted grins._

_"Background folks, here only to set the mood for us" he said simply, taking my arms and putting them on his arm and shoulder. "Now forget them and dance with me."  As soon as he had spoken, a ghostly waltz started up, and I could feel the music begin to swell and surround me like before.  It began with the eerie tune of a spooky music box, with medallions and hints of piano and strings hidden in the background._

_I saw the faceless couples begin to dance and slowly they started closing in all around us, trapping us among them.  But I did as my stranger told me to and kept my focus to him as we began dancing._

_"Who...who are you?" I wondered, looking up at him as we began swaying in time to the music._

_"Ah, back to this again are we?" he asked._

_"I just want to know, can you blame me?" I said._

_"No, but please, let it go. For your sake as well as mine" he pleaded, spinning me around.  The faceless couples then copied his movement._

_"Why? Why are you so afraid to show me?" I exclaimed. "Whatever it is, I can take it.  You're the one who taught me how to dance.  You're the one who showed me how to feel and embrace music rather than just listen to it.  AND you're the one who, in the end, got me swimming in passion rather than drowning in sorrow.  Those are things I can't thank you enough for, so you can't scare me away with whatever's under there.  Besides, this only a dream after all, so whatever you show me probably won't even be real.  If I am to never see you again, I least want to place SOME sort of face to the voice behind the mask."_

_He stopped dancing with me for a moment while the figures around us continued.  He touched the side of my face with cool fingertips, sending a wave of chills throughout my body.  The trance-like state I'd experienced at the dance returned, and all I could was watch and wait for his answer, frozen in place._

_"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" The stranger finally said.  I nodded robotically and I heard him sigh.  "Very well, flattering child; you shall know me, but not here."_

_He snapped his fingers at the dancers again and they quickly cleared a path for as they danced.  He then began leading me towards another long wooden door at the end of the room._

_When we reached the door, he muttered some words I couldn't discern before opening the door into what looked like a dark portal.  I stepped back a little, afraid of where this was going, but he turned to me with eyes full of reassurance._

_"Take my hand and let go of your fears dear, for the truth awaits you at the end of this corridor" he exclaimed.  He held his hand out to me again and I took it, though more timidly than before.  He used his other hand to grab a lantern hanging off of the wall to light our way, and I could see the portal was actual a set of stone steps beginning a downward spiral.  I turned back towards the dancers and gasped as I watched them as suddenly, one by one, they dissipated right before my eyes.  The music had ceased to exist as well, I noticed.  Then I felt the stranger gently tug on my hand and I turned back to him as he carefully began leading me down the staircase._

_With each step we took, torches on the walls sprung to life one by one, as if our very presence were all the spark they needed.  The stranger hummed loudly under his breath as we walked, and all I could was follow in wondrous, hypnotized silence._

_After what seemed like an eternity of twists and turns, we reached the end of the stairs, and another wood door stood before us, only this one had a rose etched into it.  The stranger dropped my hand and removed the bar resting comfortably across the door frame.  Then he unlatched it and opened it wide._

_"After you dear" he said.  I slowly walked in, observing my peculiar surroundings.  The walls were red, but they could barely be seen from the tall narrow mirrors that covered them, casting a zillion endless reflections of me within them.  The floor was red as well, decorated with black zig-zag patterns that criss-crossed it.  A long, red leather couch was the only item of furniture in the room, with two blue vases filled with different colored roses on either side of it.  The scene felt so familiar to me, and yet I couldn't figure out why.  But that wasn't important right now._

_I turned to the stranger, who had just walked in behind me.  I got to him quickly and he caught me in his arms._

_"I'm ready" I exclaimed excitedly._

_"As you wish dear, but trust me, it's not exciting as you think" he muttered quietly.  He stepped back from me, and put his hands beneath the mask, slowly lifting it up for me to see.  I watched as more and more of his face was revealed, and when it was done, I felt my mouth fall open in shock and horror. The mirrors seemed to accentuate how powerful and shocking his reveal was, as they reflected his bared face across infinite dimensions._

_"You...no...no no it can't be" I whispered, backing away from him.  Blue eyes I never thought to observe more closely stared back at me, and his now-revealed mouth curved into a sad smile._

_"Like what you see, Casey?" he asked, calling me by name for the first time since we'd met._

_"No, this...this isn't true! I'm screwing with my own head here!" I cried, tapping the sides of my head angrily._

_"No, you're not screwing with your head,_  I  _am" he answered sadly.  I looked up at him suddenly, narrowing my eyes._

_"What the hell does THAT mean?!" I snapped._

_"Please, do let me explain" he requested, and I noticed he was still speaking in his Scottish accent._

_"Are you...another one of THEM?" I managed to get out, and he knew that I was referencing the Horde._

_"Not quite to that extent sweetheart" he replied, sighing. "My name is Ansel, and as you can see I'm Scottish.  I'm also the same age as Kevin; I'm 34.  And yes, I am another one of the personalities banished into the darkness that is Kevin's mind._  I _was only freed because the Horde considered me an asset to them, because of my acquired talents in music and dancing.  They figured they could use all that to their advantage, and I only agreed because it meant a short yet blissful taste of freedom.  A chance to finally LIVE was, at long last, at my fingertips. I couldn't pass it up!"_

_"So the plan was what, for the Horde to use you to watch and stalk me at the Masquerade Party?" I asked._

_"Pretty much, by whatever means necessary" he said. "Thankfully I was able to do it through dancing with you."_

_"Wait a minute...does that mean I was RIGHT?!" I cried suddenly. "The Horde was behind Ryan's mugging?!"_

_"Afraid so darling. I certainly didn't WANT to do it, but they made me, as I told Ryan before I knocked him out" Ansel exclaimed.  We fell into silence, and I went over to the couch to sit down.  He followed and remained standing in front of me._

_"This is all so much stranger than you could've dreamt it, huh?" he asked and I only nodded.  Finally, after a few moments I spoke too._

_"What exactly did you mean? When you said you were the one who was screwing with my head?" I wondered quietly.  He looked away._

_"That, dear Casey, I cannot give you right now" he admitted.  I whipped my head up, feeling my anger start to flare up._

_"Are you fucking kidding me? You tell me how and why you're here but you can't explain to me what you came here to do?" I snapped._

_"They won't let me Casey! Don't you think I WANT to tell you everything?" Ansel shouted at me in response. "I hate that they're making me do this but it's the only reason why I've been given control.  To trick you, to help lure you in, that's all I'm good for to them!"  I cringed slightly; clearly Ansel was more on my side than the Horde's and I was determined to keep it that way.  Which meant NOT PISSING HIM OFF._

_"Not to me" I assured him, in an attempt to fix what I said earlier. "Even though I now know who you are, I still mean everything that I said before.  You know, about all that you taught me tonight? I still appreciate what you did for me." I watched his eyes brighten slightly._

_"And I still mean what I said too" he replied. "When I said that dancing you was the best thing that's happened to me. It's true; that was the first sense of fun and freedom I've felt in forever."  I smiled a little bit, feeling we'd just connected on some level.  Here we were, two pawns in a chess game we'd never consented to play.  The only question was, which one of us would remain when the game was finished?_

_Suddenly, Ansel moaned and began keeling over, holding his stomach.  I got up quickly and went to him. "What's wrong? What's happening?"_

_"Casey, you need to wake yourself up now" he muttered._

_"What?"_

_"It's Dennis, he's taking the light from me, and as I'm sure you know, he won't be quite as friendly as I am" he whispered, moaning. I didn't know why he thought I knew that, but I immediately shook it off._

_"No!" I cried. "Please, I need to know something first! Are the Horde looking for me? If so how are they doing it? Ansel please hold on!" I placed my hand on his shoulder and I heard him laugh quietly._

_"Oh Casey" he said, looking up at me with pity in his eyes. "They've already found you."  I gasped, then he buried his head in his hands and went silent._

_"Ansel?" I whispered fearfully._

_"Guess again." The unmistakable Boston accent came through and I snatched my hand away from him.  I raced to the chair and watched Dennis stand up and face me.  He plucked Ansel's mask from the floor where he left it and smirked._

_"I gotta hand it to the guy, he certainly was creative" he exclaimed, and then he turned to me with a sudden grim expression on his face. "I'm guessing that traitorous asshole told you everything?"_

_"Not everything, but enough" I said defiantly.  The smirk returned to his face._

_"Only enough? Good, which means I can continue this game a little longer" Dennis replied happily.  Within moments he had me pinned by my shoulders against the back of the chair._

_"You really are a vision in that dress you picked out" he said, tracing a finger across one of the lacy black sleeves. "Truly. It shows just how beautiful you really are."  I felt myself blush at the compliment but quickly reminded myself of his TRUE intentions at the moment._

_"Oh you're such a charmer" I said sarcastically. "What else you got in store for me? Go on, give me another one."  His smirk got wider and he leaned all of his weight on me, nearly crushing me against the couch.  I was about to cry out but he used his other hand to cover my mouth._

_"Really dear, when will you stop fighting this and just accept that you're never getting rid of us?" he asked, sighing. "I told you two weeks ago, we're tied. Your story mirrors Kevin's in so many ways, and though I'm not really religious, I'm with Patricia when she says that God put you in our path for a reason.  It CAN'T be mere coincidence that you ended up in the Benoits' car that day. You're so much like us we're almost the same person."_

_"I'm nothing like you" I snapped through his hand._

_"Ah well, you may think that now, but you'll change your mind soon enough" he answered simply.  His tone worried me, like he knew something I didn't._

_"You know, the last time you were here I actually thought I felt some sympathy towards you" I exclaimed angrily. "I thought I detected an air of humanity left in you, but clearly I was wrong.  It was just a ploy to gain my compassion. You're still the same asshole I've always known you to be."  His face then shifted into one of absolute fury._

_"Oh? You thought that was all fake huh? Well, is this fake?" he snapped, pinching my neck, hard.  I cried out in pain and then he grabbed me and threw me to the floor.  I started squirming away from him but he caught my leg, pulling me towards him and then pining me to the ground._

_"You really think I'd fake some tears just to gain your compassion?" he shouted. "Damn you, you little viper! Do you think compassion is so easily given to me? To Kevin? Well you're wrong! Kevin's whole childhood consisted of him searching for some semblance of love and compassion, and he never found it! Loathed, abused, and forsaken by his mother, left by his father, teased by his fellow classmates, and met with hatred everywhere! And I was there! As the first-born personality I carried the brunt of it all! All of his sadness and heartache and his wanting to give up on life!"_

_I turned my head away from him. "Please! Have mercy on me I'm sorry!" I sobbed, tears in my eyes._

_"Not yet you're not" he growled softly, and in response I moaned pitifully, fearing the hidden intentions behind his words.  Suddenly (and we both heard it), someone in the distance began calling my name._

_"Casey! Casey wake up!" the voice called urgently._

_"David?" I whispered, managing to free my arm and reach out towards where I heard the voice.  It seemed to be coming from behind the mirrors._

_"Goddamn it" Dennis said irritably, grimacing.  Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear "He may have freed you now, Casey, but believe me. When it all comes down to it, in the end he stands no chance against us."_

 

"Casey! Casey, wake up!" David Dunn's voice cried out to me.

I suddenly sprang awake and sat up in bed, breathless. "David...David!" I exclaimed, realizing suddenly that there were tears in my eyes.

"Calm down Casey, it's okay" he exclaimed. "It's all over, you're okay now."

Crying, I let him pull me into a comforting hug.  He shushed me gently and patted my back, and I realized that this was the first time I'd ever received this sort of comforting since my dad died.  

"No!" I blurted out. "It's not over, he's not done with me. I feel it." David looked up towards the doorway, where Audrey was standing.

"Audrey, you mind giving us a minute?" he asked her kindly.  She nodded, throwing me a sympathetic look before she left.  Then he turned back to me. "Casey, what, or  _who_ I should say, were you dreaming about?" 

I grabbed a tissue from my nightstand and blew my nose.  Then I launched into a monologue describing both tonight's dream and the last two before that.  David listened intently, nodding along and clearly making some mental notes in his head.

"What...what do you think it all means?" I wondered fearfully. "I mean, I originally thought it had something to do with my turning eighteen, and I'm just reliving some painful moments from my childhood as part of the growing process.  But I only had those first two dreams, then I didn't have any for two weeks up until tonight.  So honestly, I really don't know anymore."

"I think, that that is a very good explanation you have there Casey" David said finally.

"Really?" I whispered, surprised and uncertain.

"Yes. It seems as if you've already got a lot of this figured out" he replied.

"I guess it still seems plausible, but, I'm just...I'm just scared" I uttered, sniffling. "The police never caught him, so he's still out there.  I don't want any of what happened to Claire and Marcia to happen to anyone else, but who's gonna stop him? He had everything planned out to a _fucking T_ , and the police were too late to stop him.  I escaped with barely an inch of my life, and that's only because he considered me 'Pure'.  Who's to say that he won't come back for me at some point? That he won't lure me into playing another essential role in his twisted little game?"

"Casey, Casey listen to me" David exclaimed, touching the side of my face comfortingly.  "What you saw was a dream, and nothing more. That was all over a year ago, and there's been no sign of him. Besides, if he ever DID return, I'd protect you from him.  As long as I'm here Casey, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." At that moment, the tears in my eyes turned from representing sadness to happiness, and I hugged him tight.  

"You have do idea how much it means to me to hear you say that" I murmured against his shoulder. "You're the first person who's ever truly wanted to protect me and shield me from all things bad and ugly in the world.  At least, the first person in the last 10 years."

"Well of course Casey, we're family now aren't we? And families protect one another. Or at least, they're supposed to" he stated, a slight edge in voice on the last part, and I knew who had come to mind.  He then pulled away and smiled at me. "Alright Casey, you think you're good to go back to sleep now?" 

"Yeah, I think so" I said, yawning in the middle of my sentence.  With that, David kissed the top of my head and got up to go to the door. 

"Good night David" I called out.

"Good  _morning_ , Casey. It's 2:40" he counteracted with a smile.  I returned his smile, watching him close the door to my room and listened to his receding footsteps as they headed back to his and Audrey's room.

I turned on my back and faced the ceiling, feeling a strange sense of comfort make its way through my body.  David  _was_ here, and he  _would_ protect me.  Unlike John, who stopped giving a shit about my safety a long time ago, David was determined to be the father figure I'd been lacking for so long.  He'd be there for me; he'd keep from harm. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes.

But as I did, I swore I heard voice scoff and then mutter softly  _"It may be what he tells you dear, but believe me, that WON'T be the case."_

However, I simply attributed it to my active imagination and dozed off.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my faithful readers, let me first start out by thanking you all for getting my story up to 472 hits and 16 kudos! That's so awesome and I REALLY appreciate it! Plus, shout out to Pandora_Spocks for her input so far, her instructions on how to get pictures on here, and for giving me my first bookmark! In fact, she's part of the reason why I started this story in the first place, as I read a FANTASTIC Phantom of the Opera themed fanfiction she wrote using Reylo from the new Stars Wars movies (curently called Dark Angel)! It was so beautiful and moving, and it enhanced my belief that Phantom of the Opera, much like Beauty and the Beast, can be combined with almost anything and anyone! So here we are, me writing and you all reading the first Split/Phantom combination in existence XD. Any who, I HIGHLY recommend the story to any Reylo fans I might have on here, and to any Reylo haters I might have, I ask you: please just ignore this and move along. I don't need your hate and I don't want fights in the comments. And in terms of my story, the next chapter is where our "Phantom" is at last ready to make his move on our unsuspecting "Christine", and despite David's promises to protect her, it's like the man said: in the end, he doesn't stand that much of a chance against him. 
> 
> Your Obedient Friend, W.
> 
> P.S. To anyone paying attention to the lyrics I use in here, yes I did orginally have this song in The Newest Member but that's partially because I was at a bit of a loss on what to put in there. I figured when I got to this one that Snow White Queen would fit much better here than there, so I switched it out, added on some more lyrics from the song, and put Believer by Imagine Dragons lyrics instead. I did the same thing with The Truth Comes Out; originally I had All I Ask of You lyrics, but I took them out later and put lyrics to Demi Lovato's Tell Me You Love Me instead because I felt that they fit better.


	13. The Soul Obeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the moment you all have been no doubt waiting for! And how appropriate, it's on Chapter 13 :)!  
> Casey is lured away from the protection of David Dunn by what she thinks is the voice of her beloved father, but as we and David both know, it's not; just the voice of a handsome blue-eyed man with DID. XD

_"Angel oh speak, what endless longings, echo in this whisper._

_Too long you've wondered in winter, far from my fathering gaze._

_Wildly my mind beats against you; you resist yet the soul obeys._

_Angel of music, you (I) denied me (you). Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of music, do not shun me (my protector!)._

_Come to your (me) strange angel!"_

-Andrew Lloyd Webber, "Wandering Child" (from  _Phantom of the Opera_ )

 

_(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)_

"Good morning Casey" Audrey's gentle voice whispered to me.  I moaned into my pillow, still half-sleep and not wanting to get up yet.  

"What time is it?" I muttered finally.

"It's 10:00" she replied.

"Hmmm, too early. Especially since I had that nightmare not too long ago" I mumbled. 

"Oh come on Casey, we can't let you sleep the morning away" she exclaimed.  "Don't you want to hang around the house or see a movie with your friends or do some artwork? Anything before you, me, and David go on the Ghost Tour later?" 

"Is staying in bed an option? That's something I'm doing" I said.  She laughed and got up.

"Alright darling, your choice.  But I do hope you come downstairs at some point soon, because I made an omelet." I smiled a little as I heard her walk out of my room.  As soon as she was gone, I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.  I STILL couldn't believe I'd been given so much control.  I could choose to stay in bed or go eat a breakfast that was already done.  I COULD go to the movies, or stay in my room and draw.  It was so incredible, all these choices I was at last allowed to make.  My new life would never cease to amaze me.  

I sat up and picked Ryan's ring off of my nightstand, studying it carefully before slipping it onto my finger.  For some reason though, I didn't feel like putting on Sophie's friendship necklace as well.  I touched my neck and sighed, realizing that all I really wanted was my mother's infinity necklace.  The one thing that made me feel still closely connected to my parents.  I smiled slightly, thinking of how excited my mom especially would be at the idea of a Ghost Tour in our city.  My dad had always told me how much she supported all things dark and paranormal, and whenever Halloween came around she always wanted to to something creepy and fun.  

The stories Dad told me about Mom always made her feel a little less...dead.  Like if we talked about her enough, in some way she was still alive.  In fact, one of the best stories Dad told about her was centered around Halloween, and it came one day when I was eight, about three months before he himself died.  I could see it clearly within my mind; we were coming home from visiting my dad's parents up in Berlin (Pennsylvania, not Germany).

_My dad and I were sitting silently in the middle of a traffic jam on I-76 E.  I was strapped in a car seat upfront by shotgun, since that was the deal for whenever I wanted to sit with Dad.  Speaking of Dad, he was tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel; he wanted to get home as soon as possible, since it was already late at night and the trip from Berlin to Philadelphia was over four hours long._

_"Daddy?" I spoke up, puncturing the silence._

_"Yeah CC?" he responded, not taking his eyes off the road._

_"While we're waiting for the cars to start moving, could you tell me another story about Mom?" I wondered._

_"Very well darling" he replied. "What do you want to know this time?"  I thought for about it for a few moments before making a decision, and then I smiled happily._

_"You're always saying how adventurous Mommy was, tell me about one of her greatest adventures" I said.  It was Dad's turn to think for a little bit, and he then he snapped his fingers._

_"Ah-ha! I've got it! You're gonna love this one Casey.  You remember I told you how your mother was a big fan of Halloween?" I nodded. "Well then, let me tell you about one of her best_ Halloween  _adventures."  With that, he proceeded to tell me about a time when Mom worked at the Fright Factory, a popular Haunted House attraction here in Philadelphia.  One time, some dude with asthma went in with his friends thinking he could handle it, and it actually turned out that he couldn't.  When he was about halfway through, he got so freaked out that he ended up having a panic attack, and unfortunately he'd forgotten to bring his inhaler.  He collapsed; and Mom, who was nearby, ran over to him in full costume to help.  He wasn't breathing, so she performed CPR on him several times until miraculously he regained consciousness.  She stayed with him until an ambulance arrived."_

_"Your mother was very brave CC, and it wasn't long before word spread of her actions" Dad finished.  "In fact, she was even on the news the next day! But the best part was she never got cocky about the situation.  She didn't consider herself a hero, merely someone who was in the right place at the right time, doing what needed to be done.  That's just how humble she was.  So what do you think?"_

_"I think it's awesome that Mommy did that" I exclaimed "however I don't understand how you can call that adventurous."_

_"You don't? C'mon dear, what's more adventurous than saving someone's life?" he asked._

_"Um...I don't know" I admitted._

_"Look Casey, adventure isn't all about long journeys or epic battles" Dad explained. "Sometimes, it's simply about stepping out of your comfort zone and trying something new and exciting.  In your mother's case, she saved a life, and she never knew she had it in her to do such a thing."_

_I nodded, letting his words sink into my heart as he switched on the radio for some ambiance while we waited.  He fiddled around with the dial for a little bit, switching in and out between stations, until at last he reached FM 92.1 and grinned._

_"Oh man CC, I love this song!" he said happily. "This one's called Blue Monday by New Order."  An old 80's song started up, playing a variety of contrasting instruments and sound effects as part of a long (and I mean LONG) introduction.  Finally, lyrics actually showed up in the song._

_"How does it feel? To treat me like you do? When you've laid your hands upon me, and told me who you are!" Dad sang along happily, bobbing his head and flexing out his fingers in time to the beat._

_"Oh Daddy, you look so silly" I said, laughing as he kept on singing and moving._

_"One thing you must remember in life Casey" he said when the song reached another instrumental break. "Never underestimate the power of music.  And especially, never come between_   _A MAN_ _and his music." He was smiling as he said it but still sounded completely serious._

_I laughed again. "Whatever you say sir" I replied, giving him a mock salute.  Then I looked in front us. "Look, they're finally moving!"_

_"At last!" Dad cried. "Well, onward and upward then!"_

I wiped tears away from my eyes as the memory ceased, wishing for the millionth time that he was somehow here again.  I bit my lip as I remembered his voice in my head, singing happily to Blue Monday despite his annoyance with the backed-up traffic.  He may not have had the greatest voice in the world, but as a child I found it soothing and spirited. Like the voice of an angel. 

Sighing, I changed into the outfit I had picked out for the day (white cotton tunic blouse, black jeans, and matching stripped sneakers) and then headed downstairs.  Audrey peeked out of the kitchen. 

"And she finally awakes, gracing all those around her with her presence!" she stated happily and I cracked a small smile at that.  "Before you come in for breakfast Casey, you mind checking to see if the paper boy's come through yet?" 

"No problem" I replied.  I headed over to the front door, unlocking it and stepping outside into the cool autumn air.  Sure enough, sitting in the middle of the stone pathway that led up to the Dunns' house from the street's sidewalk, was the newspaper.

I walked down the path and picked up, seeing immediately that one of the stories was on the Masquerade Party last night, located towards the bottom of the front page.

 _"What a night!"_  The Philadelphia Inquirer read (I had no idea there was a reporter among the masked guests).  _"What a crowd! I am so mystified I almost suspect foul play on the part of the council.  Everything about the night was glorious, from the costumes to the food to the music.  Of course, praise and good-natured talk are exactly what the Council had hoped for. Gossip, I have no doubt in their opinion, is worth its weight in gold."_

I smiled slightly, and just as I was about to head back towards the house, I heard it.  

Though distant, I could suddenly discern what sounded like a man singing.  I glanced around, thinking it to be one of the neighbors, but nobody else was outside except for me.  A chill rang through me, and goosebumps began to appear on my naked arms.  I started walking again but the voice suddenly got louder; just loud enough for me to decipher the tune he was singing. 

Holy shit. It was Blue Monday.

I felt my heart start to pound at the freaky coincidence, but for some reason I felt no urge to run, or even move.  The memory of my beloved father was intertwined so closely to the song that all I could and wanted to do was stay and listen.  Somehow the voice seemed to know that I was listening, and he began singing louder for me until I finally realized who was singing (or at least, who I  _thought_  was singing).

It was my father's voice.

Tears sprang to my eyes again, and I just managed to squeak out "Dad?" At that, the voice suddenly stopped, like it heard me.  I was about to shake it off as just my thoughts of longing getting the best of me, but then the voice spoke.

"Dear child, you've wandered for so long on your own in darkness.  Follow the sound of my voice and at last find the light."  With that, he began singing a different tune, this time much louder and yet gentler, like a lullaby.

 _"There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight of all your fears.  And I held your hand through all of these years"_  my father's haunting voice sang out.  A wave of calmness went over me, and an eagerness to find this light that my father spoke of came over me.  The voice seemed to know, because he started moving away from me, expecting me to follow it.  And that I did.  

I followed it from the front pathway, to around the side of the house, to the backyard, where a mysterious fog had enveloped the woods that bordered the Dunns' property.  Suddenly, a shadowy figure seemed to manifest itself amongst the fog, and I had no doubt that it was my father, appearing to me at long last.  He must've seen me, for he reached a black gloved hand out to me.

"Daddy" I whispered, feeling my eight-year-old self coming through.  Overpowered by my excitement and longing, I allowed my feet to slowly guide me to the figure and his outstretched hand.

 

_(David's P.O.V.)_

I was in my home office space when I heard it.

I'd been checking my e-mail and decided to open a window to let some air in when suddenly, I heard a man's voice singing loudly and clearly.  I couldn't tell what he was singing, but it sounded so sweet and mournful at the same time I couldn't help but listen for a few moments.  I knew it couldn't be one of the neighbors, because I'd never known any of them to sing so well, so I figured it was someone passing by either on the sidewalk or through the nature path that wound its way through the back of the neighborhood.  I was about to go back to my e-mails, when the voice suddenly spoke out.

"Come to me, and at long last, embrace your destiny" he said.  Who was he talking to? I looked outside and gasped.

I saw Casey walking past the house through the backyard towards the foggy woods, slowly and deliberately like she was hypnotized.  Fear took over in an instant, and I began to wonder if I already knew who the mysterious voice belonged to. 

"Casey! Casey, stop!" I shouted out the window but she didn't hear me.  Quickly, I got up and raced past the kitchen to the back patio.  

"Casey!" I cried more urgently to her retreating figure.  I began running to catch up with her, and I made it about three feet until some invisible force blocked me from going any further.  Seriously, it was like I hit an invisible wall; like how a bird must feel when it flies into a window.

"Casey! It's David!" I hollered.  Saying my name must've struck a nerve within her, because she finally stopped walking and turned towards me.

"David?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it's me. Please come back to the house" I begged.  I struggled to go to her but to no avail.  Curse this wall! 

She cocked her head slightly, as if confused by my statement, and then she turned back towards the woods.  She looked at me again and smiled.

"It's okay David, it's...it's just my father, reaching out to me" she explained.  I felt my heart break a little, hearing her say that.  This was the happiest and most at peace I'd ever seen her, and I wanted so desperately to believe that was the case, that it really was her father's spirit, but I knew better.

"Casey, listen to me. Whatever you may believe, this man...this THING...is not your father!" I yelled urgently.  But my words fell on deaf ears, because at that moment Casey turned away from me and she was once again beckoned by the hypnotizing call of the voice, who continued on singing as we spoke.

All of a sudden, I began hearing a high-pitched squealing noise, like that of a dog whistle.  And it seemed to be growing, both in volume and intensity.  Crying out, I fell to my knees, covering my ears in vain against the sound.  I watched Casey disappear into the fog before burying my head in my hands as a flimsy barrier against it.  Then out of nowhere, long awaited words seemed to reach me over the ear-piercing sound.

_You can never win David.  We're stronger now, stronger even than before.  And did you really think you could hide her from us?  Casey bears the mark of the Beast, sealing our connection forever.  She WILL help us reach our destiny in the end, by whatever means necessary._

Then, just as quickly as it all started, it stopped.  

"David! David honey get up!" Audrey cried.  I sat up a little, seeing my beloved wife looking down at me worriedly.  

"Hey...there...sweetheart" I managed to choke out, my brain still humming from the overpowering stimulus of the whistle.  She knelt down in front of me and put her hand on the small of my back.

"Take it easy darling" she whispered, then she looked around. "Is Casey okay?"  My face paled at that.

"Oh my god...Casey!" I cried, getting up so fast I felt myself wobble a little.  Seeing that the invisible wall was gone, I ran as fast as I could towards the woods, shocked to see that the dense fog had somehow vanished as well. 

As soon as my feet hit the dirt path behind our house, I gave my legs a break by simply fast walking down the path, taking the turn that led farther into the woods.

"Casey!" I shouted. "Casey answer me!" No reply, and no sign of her or the man behind the voice.  I looked around, feeling desperation beginning to take over when halfway down the path, something shiny caught my eye.  I knelt down and found at what looked like a little piece of silver nestled in the dirt.  I picked it up and gasped, seeing its whole form take shape before my eyes.

It was Casey's opal ring, the one that Ryan had gotten for her birthday.

My breath began coming out in short little gasps.  I don't know how long I'd been cowering in fear and pain from the noise, but however long it was, clearly it was enough time for Casey and the man in the shadows to disappear.  

"David! Thank God, you finally stopped!" Audrey exclaimed, breathing heavily behind me.  "Phew, it's times like these I'm made to remember that I'm not as young as I once was." 

"Yeah, sorry about that" I muttered, staring at the ring.

"David, what's going on?" she asked me, sensing my distress. "Why are we out here? And where the hell is Casey?"  I slowly turned around, and looked up at her sadly.

"She's...she's gone Audrey" I said. "It's...it's happening again." 

"What's happening again?" she asked fearfully.

"The Horde" I murmured and I heard her sharp intake of breath as I looked down at the ring again. "They've returned to Philadelphia, and their first order of business was to take Casey back." 

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I LOVE writing this story in the Phantom of the Opera narrative! It's so much fun and gives me an excuse to listen to songs from the incredible musical I've loved for so long. I'll be honest though, it felt so weird going back to the original Split movie the other day. I've taken it into a WHOLE new direction, and I've been stuck in this universe for a while now, so seeing the actual movie again made me step back and go "Damn, what have I done to this movie?" XD. Guess we'll just call it the fanfiction writer's curse. I hope you all liked my connection between Christine and Casey on the subject of their dead fathers, because like Christine, Casey lost him far too young and has been very lost without him in her life. I just added the part about him singing to her often, and I used Blue Monday because I figured she grew up around old music and also I've been obsessed with that song since hearing it in last July's Atomic Blonde (which by the way was an awesome movie and I recommend it). Thanks for reading! Peace :)
> 
> Note: The lullaby-like lyrics sung to Casey after Blue Monday are from the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.


	14. Prisoner (Act II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my faithful readers, and welcome to "Act II" of Surrender :).  
> Casey wakes up in an unfamiliar environment, and as she tries to understand what initially brought her here, a hidden plot is about to make itself known to her.

_"Little bit of poison in me._

_I can taste your skin in my teeth._

_'I love it when I hear you breathing.'_

_'I hope to god you're never leaving.'_

_Eenie meenie miny mo, catch a lady by her toes._

_If she screams don't let her go._

_Eeenie meenie miny mo, your mother said_

_To pick the the very best girl, and I am."_

-Melanie Martinez, "Tag You're It"

(Casey's P.O.V.)

_"There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight of all your fears.  And I held your hand through all of these years"  my father's haunting voice sang out._

_"Daddy" I whispered, feeling my eight-year-old self coming through.  Overpowered by my excitement and longing, I allowed my feet to slowly guide me to the figure and his outstretched hand.  I felt so at peace listening to his voice, more at peace than I had been in years.  Memories of my father singing me to sleep and along with the radio filled my mind, and I knew that once I reached his hidden figure, once I reached the other side of the fog, everything would be alright._

_"Casey! It's David!" I suddenly heard David holler._

_"David?" I exclaimed._

_"Yes, yes it's me. Please come back to the house" he begged.  I cocked my head slightly.  He sounded so scared for me, as if he thought I was in some sort of imminent danger.  Like he feared this voice's intentions.  I turned back towards the woods, falling under the voice's spell again as I heard it become gentler and more inviting, more persuasive.   I looked at David again and smiled._

_"It's okay David, it's...it's just my father, reaching out to me" I explained._

_He said something else after that, but I didn't hear because the voice overpowered him once more, filling my ears and becoming the only discernible sound I could hear as I continued to make my way through this seemingly endless walk to my father._

_Finally, I felt my fingers close over my father's and I crossed the foggy threshold._

_Then everything went black._

_However, just before it did, I swore I saw a familiar flash of red and gold._

 

Gasping awake, I blinked my eyes against the harsh sunlight the shone through the window I was facing.  Groaning, I turned away and started to sit up, immediately feeling a sharp pain in my head.  I winced and immediately lay my head back down on the pillow, going back to letting my eyes adjust to the room.  

As soon as they did, I sat back up again, realizing that this wasn't my room at the Dunns'.

It looked more like a guest bedroom, because of how neat and unused it looked.  I was laying in a king-sized bed covered in a shiny deep red comforter, and decorated with red and white pillows.  A large dark wooden bureau stood across from me, holding a tall three-framed mirror across it.  A ceiling fan was going above me, releasing a gentle breeze about the room.  Sighing, I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and got up, going to the seating area by the window.

Two mustard-colored chairs were set up around a circular coffee table holding a small stack of magazines.  I glanced over to my right and saw an extension to the room, leading to a private bathroom and a closet.  I went over to the window, straining my eyes against the sun and looking outside.  I was located on the second floor of what looked to be some sort of Victorian-style manor and I followed with my eyes a long driveway that extended out to a metal gate and surrounding stone wall covered in intertwining vines of ivy.  I could just make the road too, but it was mostly covered by tall elm trees that grew alongside the sidewalk, giving the home a sense of privacy and seclusion.  On the house's side of the stone wall grew a cluster of colorful rose bushes.  Red, white, and pink roses grew together in blissful harmony, brightening the otherwise empty front yard and the wall that stood behind them.  

I suddenly sniffed, and a strange sweet scent wondered into the air.  I turned around and sure enough there was a small bouquet of said roses sitting on the nightstand that I'd been facing from.  They were sitting comfortably in a clear glass vase, and they were tied together with a black bow.  Feeling drawn to them, as well as wondering what (or  _who_ ) had placed them there, I moved away from the window and got a closer look at them.  There were five of them; two whites, two pinks, and one red.  The red one in particular held my attention.  It was sat in the smack-dab in the middle with the other four surrounding it; although it had no match of its own, it didn't need one.  It had the advantage of being on it own; it was the sole focus of the bouquet and it was what drew the viewer's attention. 

I reached out and touched its silky petals, feeling another wave of déjà vu come over me.  And then I reminded myself that I should be figuring out where I was, NOT admiring some stupid flowers.  I pulled my attention away from the flowers and went to the closed door, trying the knob.

It opened with ease.

"It opened? That's a first" I muttered.  I opened it further and stepped out into a long wide hallway with door after door.  Mine, apparently, was one of the ones at very end.  My feet stepped out onto a shiny hardwood floor covered in long and narrow copper-colored carpets.  Immediately, I started fast-walking down the hallway, as I did I started finding photograph after photograph of a family and its members, as well as random oil and acrylic paintings scattered amongst them.  Clearly I was in someone's house, the question now was whose?

I reached the end of the hall of doors, where it made a sharp left turn leading down another much more bare hallway holding only two paintings, one on either side.  As I walked up to them, I took in what each one depicted.  The one on my left was a landscape in a gold decorate frame; a beautiful valley in what looked the middle of summer, the sun shining overhead and a breeze that blew the tall grasses and weed flowers that grew within it.  I could almost feel the breeze tickling my skin, and closing my eyes I could imagine the sun illuminating my face.  Then I moved on to the other painting, which was much darker than the last.  It was another landscape, this was in a silver frame; a long dirt road extended from the foreground into the background, surrounded by black leafless trees and lit by a thin crescent moon hanging in the sky and the tiny stars that joined it.  I felt a strong sense of foreboding from the painting, stemming from the idea that I didn't know what lay behind the darkness or what the path led to.  I looked back and forth between the two pictures, and I couldn't help but smile at their juxtaposition.

They were opposites; day and night, light and dark. Good and evil, peace and fear.

It was like the paintings were a gateway to a grey area, as if the end of this hallway would lead somewhere that contained both sides.  Some sort of balance between the two forces.

_I love where you're going with these theories dear, but seriously, you'd be going all day if I let you._

I jumped in horror at the disembodied voice, and I began madly searching the hallway for the source.  After a few moments I was about to attribute it to my imagination, when suddenly I heard the distant sound of a piano being played.  It was a jovial yet haunting melody; like the keys were jumping around in merry spirits but a cloud of despair still hung over them.  Quickly, I began following the source through the rest of the short hallway until I reached a landing with a set of dark wood stairs.  Holding the banister I carefully made my way down to the ground floor, where the piano had become much louder more intense.  Cautiously, I followed the sound until I reached the room where it was coming from, and I stopped in my tracks.

The room was small, seemingly designated only for the baby grand piano and a tall house plants that surrounded it. The room was aglow with sunlight from the two sets of French windows.  But my attention was solely on that of the pianist.  Another wave of déjà vu hit me as I was reminded of my first colorless dream with Dennis.  The man, like him, was facing away from me, but in a sense he seemed to be awaiting me.  He finished playing his piece and then picked his head up, straightening his back.  

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens I see" he said, and I began backing away in horror, nearly falling over as I did.

"Oh God no...not...no" I choked out.  He pushed back the piano bench and turned around in my direction so we were face to face.  His blue eyes met my brown ones in an instant.

"Afternoon sweetheart" Dennis stated like this was totally normal.  I quickly took deep breaths and calmed myself.

"So, you've decided to continue on with these dreams again, yes?" I asked.  Because surely, that's what this was right?

Right?

He rolled his eyes at me.  "Really, that's your first line of defense? Convincing yourself this is a dream?" 

"It is isn't?"

"No it's not." His voice was firm and unwavering, and I felt goosebumps rise onto my skin.  But still, how could I be so sure that I wouldn't soon wake up in my old room at the Dunns' soon? 

"Because look around you Casey" he said suddenly, like he read my mind.  "In your dreams, everything except for you and me was black and white.  Clearly, that's not the case."

"Except for the last night, with the post-masquerade dream" I added, not wanting to give in to fear just yet.

"Well that's because Ansel was behind that one, and I just entered into it" he replied. "Besides,  _we_ always met inside your new house.  Does this place look anything like the Dunns' home?"

No it didn't, but still, I refused to believe it. 

"Please Casey, your playing dumb is ridiculous" Dennis exclaimed, looking annoyed.  "So just tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as the memories I'd been dreaming about earlier came back to me.  Then I felt myself gasp.

"No...you're not saying..." I exclaimed quietly.  I opened my eyes and gasped in horror.

He was wearing the mask.  The one from the masquerade.

"Mmm-hmm. I am saying" he said, his voice muffled by the mask.  

"You pretended to be...you BASTARD!" I shouted.  I didn't know how he possibly he did it, but at that moment I didn't care.

"Okay yes, I probably deserve that title" he admitted, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "But look, Casey, let me explain and I promise you'll..."

I didn't listen to the rest of his sentence, because by that point I'd already run upstairs (because despite my agitated state, I was still smart enough to not try any escape attempts, especially because of how futile it'd be with him in the room with me).  

I find my way back to what I assumed to be my room, and I locked the door behind me.  I then opened up the closet and went inside, huddling into a corner just as the tears began to fall.  A flashback suddenly came to me at that moment.  

_"I swear Uncle John, I did NOT break your favorite mug!" my 10-year-old self cried._

_"Don't you dare lie to me Caseybear, you know I hate it when you lie" he growled.  He stood over me to like a large bear, and I was the unsuspecting hiker who'd been unfortunate enough to cross paths with him.  And he was hungry.  Very hungry._

_"I'm not lying Uncle, please believe me!" I begged._

_"No one else was in the house except for us, and I know_ I  _didn't break it" he exclaimed.  "So the leaves only you Casey.  So I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me the truth.  Did you...break...my mug?"_

_"No" I answered honestly.  His eyes narrowed and then he forcefully picked me up and draped me over his shoulder like a freshly gunned-down kill._

_"Uncle please! It wasn't me!" I yelled, fearing his intentions._

_He brought me to my room and plopped me onto my stomach so my back was facing him._

_"You need to learn that lying will not be tolerated in this house Caseybear" he said solemnly.  I heard the sound of his belt coming loose, and I cringed through my tears._

_He lifted my shirt up and ran a finger down my scarred spine.  "If I can't coax you to tell me the truth, then I guess I'll have to beat it out of you."_

_Next thing I knew, the buckle side of his belt connected with my bare skin, hard.  I picked up a piece of comforter with my mouth to keep from screaming._

_"Did you break my mug?" he asked._

_"No" I said defiantly and he hit me again.  It continued like this for five more strikes until I finally said what he wanted to hear._

_"Yes! Yes I did okay? I broke it! Just please stop hurting me!" I cried.  John drew back._

_"Good girl, you finally got the message" he said. "You know not to never lie to me again?"_

_"Yes, Uncle John" I whispered.  I then heard him leave the room and all I could was just lie there in stunned, broken silence._

_Once I heard the sound of the old pick-up truck starting outside, I got up and peeked out the window.  I watched him pull out of the driveway, and as soon as he was gone, I ran into my closet.  I pulled my shirt down over my wounds, not even caring if they were bleeding and ruined my shirt.  I curled my knees to my chest and cried._

_"Why, God?!" I shouted at the ceiling through my tears. "Why did you take my parents away? Why did you leave me with that monster? What was on Earth was your plan?"_

_Obviously I got no answer, and that just made me cry harder._

_I was in there for two hours straight._

I lifted my head from my curled up knees, wincing at the memory.  The ironic thing was that I really WASN'T lying, and yet lying was the only thing that saved me in the end.  Uncle John broke his favorite "#1 Hunter" mug in a drunken state the night before, but of course he didn't remember doing it so he immediately blamed me.  I already knew how much he hated lying so of course I told the truth, but he didn't believe me.  He never did when it came to his drunken aftermaths.  He didn't think he was capable of doing all the things he did, but I knew better.

Because I saw it all.

I wasn't sure what triggered that particular memory, but I knew it partially stemmed from my hating both myself and Dennis for making me believe that my father's spirit had come to me.  I scolded myself for my absurd beliefs, because it had only caused me to fall into the trap.  A trap that took me away from a place that felt more and more like a home to me each day, from the couple I began to see as makeshift parents, from the cousins who made life outside my home bearable as well.

From a new life that I was slowly coming to accept as my own.

Now here I was, a prisoner once again; in the clutches of a mentally unstable man with fucked up beliefs.  However, at the same time, I couldn't help but ask: Why? Why had he taken me again? If I was already considered a Pure soul, then what purpose did I serve now? Did I even want to know?

Fearing my now uncertain future, I buried my head into my knees again, letting a new wave of tears hit me like pouring rain.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! And thank you all so much for over 600 hits, I can't believe it's come to that already!  
> Now, because of your loyalty to my story, I want to let you guys in on a little story secret. I know a lot of people (myself included) were hoping for some kind of Horde/Uncle John beatdown. I can happily say that something along those lines will occur at some point soon, and it may just be what causes our girl Casey to cross over into "the dark side." XD  
> I hope you guys read and enjoyed my intermission chapter, as I spent a long time thinking and planning out my explanations for each song, and it was really fun for me to do. Hope you enjoyed this, and see you guys in the next chapter!  
> ~W.


	15. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Casey's just found out she's walked run into the clutches of the Horde, but she doesn't understand why. Now that everything's finally gone according to plan, Dennis is more than willing to answer her questions. Especially if it means she'll start to trust him a little more.

_"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

_And that's what you get for falling again,_

_You can never get him out of your head._

_She's beautiful, as usual, with bruises on her ego and_

_The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil man._ _"_

 -Sugarcult, "Pretty Girl (The Way)"

_(Dennis's P.O.V.)_

"Well that was nicely handled" Patricia exclaimed disapprovingly after Casey left.

"Should've seen that one coming, ecetera" Hedwig added.  

"Look guys, she was going to find out one way or another, since after all she did originally think it was her dad she was following" I said, sighing. 

It was the Beast that suggested my method of deception, and I went along with it despite my misgivings.  From reading Casey's mind I'd come to understand how much her father had meant to her, and how broken and alone she was after he died.  Their bond was so strong, I almost envied them.  Of course, those memories would always ultimately lead into ones of her uncle abusing her because of how closely intertwined they'd become.  She remembered and thought of her father most fondly when she was suffering at the hands of her uncle.  Then I'd go from feeling envious of her to feeling angry _for_ her.  I'd seen the things that awful man did to her, from beatings to even sometimes sexual abuse.  It horrified me, while also bringing back some unpleasant memories of my own.

Memories of Kevin's mother doing nearly the same exact things.

One time in particular still effected me today.  Two weeks ago, the Beast had shown up again to see how our powers were progressing.  On that day, while Casey was sleeping, I explored her mind and I found a memory she re-lived recently.  It was her sixth birthday, and she'd blissfully been able to spend it with just her dad.  I couldn't help but smile as little Casey had the time of her life with her father, as he happily sang to her and she blew out her candle to make a wish.  A wish, I'm sad to say, never came true, because she'd wished for her and her father to be happy and together for the rest of their lives. 

Obviously, that didn't happen.

Anyway, the memory continued and Casey received her gift from her father.  A beautiful silver infinity necklace, only the infinity loops were in the shapes of hearts.  It had once belonged to Casey's mother, who received it as a fifth anniversary from her husband.  He explained the story behind the necklace to Casey and how he felt she was mature enough to take care of such a precious gift.  She cherished the necklace, and even now I could feel that she longed to have it back.  Unfortunately, the memory suddenly transitioned into something more depressing.

_It was three years later, and her uncle was looking for something to sell off so he could get the money he needed to pay off some gambling debts.  He went into Casey's room and within minutes he found her mother's necklace in her jewelry box.  She'd been taking a nap at the time but woke to the sound of him rummaging about her room._

_"Uncle John, what are you doing?" she'd asked worriedly._

_"Nothing Caseybear...uh...just checking for termites" he lied.  Casey was no idiot though._

_"If that's the case, then why do you think there'd be termites in my jewelry box?" she inquired.  Realizing he'd been caught, he quickly left her room and Casey checked her box, realizing in horror that her mother's necklace was missing.  She then ran out to confront her uncle._

_"Uncle please give me back Mama's necklace!" she cried._

_"Casey go back to your room" he snapped._

_"No! I need that back first, it's the last real thing of both Mama and Daddy!" she urged._

_"And it's MY last resort in terms of making sure I still have a roof over our heads" he retorted._

_"You just need it to pay back your gambling debts!" Casey said suddenly.  He froze at that and she nodded._

_"Yes Uncle John, I know about all of it" she exclaimed. "And I'm not gonna let you take away the one thing..." She didn't finish the rest of her argument, because one minute she was talking, the next she was on the floor, holding her cheek.  Her uncle stood above her with his hand in midair._

_"You don't know anything Casey, and I don't need you getting involved" he growled.  With that, he left the house and Casey on the floor, as tears began to well up in her eyes._

I quickly pulled myself out of the memory, feeling my own emotions beginning to take over.

"Now you see Dennis" the Beast exclaimed. "Now you see how imperative it is that this man be punished for his actions.  And like I said, I have no doubt Casey will feel the same."

I did see, and I found myself thinking about those two interlocked memories over the next few days.  It began to fuel the flame in terms of my eagerness to take Casey back and to make her see that we were in fact her friends, not her enemies.  'Cause as I'd told her before, when it all came down to it, we were the only ones who even came close to sympathizing with her pain.  

Granted I hadn't counted on the fact that I'd be forced to pretend be her father in order to make that happen, but I had no choice in the matter.  Oh well, at least she was here now.

I was about to go up after her, to comfort her in any way I could, but Patricia stopped me.

"Give her time dear, now's is definitely NOT the time to talk to her" she said.  I sighed and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right" I said quietly.  With that, I took off my mask and returned to the piano.

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling disoriented from sleep.  I looked around me, hoping against hope that everything beforehand had only been another one of my nightmares.  But one look at my surroundings brought everything back.

Reminding me that once again I'd been kidnapped; and by the same sick person as before, no less.

Sighing, I wiped my tear-stained face with the back of my hand and went to the bathroom to grab some tissues.  I wiped my eyes and blew my nose, then splashed some water on my face for good measure.  I then returned to the bedroom and sat down in one of the chairs facing the window. 

Just as I sat down, I heard a knock on the door.  

"Casey?" Dennis's voice came through the wood of the door.  I grimaced and didn't answer.

"Casey, can we talk?" he asked.

"Fuck off" I said, wanting him to leave.

"Well at least I know you're in there" he said, going for a joke I didn't take.  "Look, I promise I'm just here to give you some answers."

"Oh, really? How many?" I wondered, a hint of sarcasm in my voice that he immediately caught onto. 

"As many as you want" he answered.  He tried the knob again. "Of course I can't really tell you anything when I'm not in the same room with you."

I smiled slightly and got up to unlock the door, where he was waiting for me.  

"Come in, if you must" I said reluctantly, refusing to meet his eyes.  He followed me back to the mustard-colored chairs, where I sat in my original seat and he sat in the one across from me. "First off, why did you bring me here? What purpose am I to serve now?"

He rested his head onto his head, leaning on his arm for support.  "We only want you to join us Casey."

"I'm assuming by 'we' you mean you and the rest of the Horde?" I wondered and he nodded. 

"It's just like what I told you in your dreams Casey, our paths mirror in so many ways" he said, quoting himself.  "You're the first Pure soul we encountered in what feels like forever, and not only that, but you came from such a similar background as us.  In the Beast's mind, as well as Patricia's, it seemed to be in God's plan to bring us together for a reason.  So they both agreed, and then they let me and Hedwig know, that we'd be coming back for you, in the hopes that you'd help us."

"How on earth would I help you?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"How? Well, you've ignited a new goal for us.  To find and save other Pure souls" he exclaimed. "You're still a teenager, but at the same time you're a young adult, so you'd develop a way of getting through to people like yourself.  You could get them to open up and find the strength to break free from their situations, much like you did."

"Yeah, but it took me being kidnapped and nearly eaten alive to make that happen" I said. "You think all it'll take for them is a sympathetic ear?"

"It may not; we understand that. However, it's certainly worth a shot."

"Why? Why does this all suddenly matter to you?" I inquired. "I mean, surely you all are still on the whole 'Purge the world of the Impures' kick from last year, correct?"

"No actually, we haven't done any more killing since that day.  This past year was spent getting our shit back together and staying two steps ahead of the police."

"Is that true?"

"Think about it Casey, have you seen any news stories reporting any more killings or sightings of us lately?" I went silent at that question, realizing he had point there.  There hadn't been anything else mentioned of the incident besides the story about my uncle's court case discussing my ties with the kidnapping.

"No, I haven't" I said finally, and he nodded, looking smug.

"See, you've noticed firsthand that we've changed our ways."

"Doesn't mean I trust you not to revert back."

"You will though" he uttered. "Trust us, I mean."

"We'll see" I replied.  We fell into silence for a few moments, the both of us looking outside at the roses happily blooming despite their somber location.  Then I spoke again.

"You mentioned my dreams earlier" I pointed out. "They weren't really dreams, were they?"

He let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "No, they weren't."

"What were they then?"

"Visions. Visions I created so we could talk and meet without having to see each other face to face" he answered. 

"And how, pray tell, were you able to do that?" I inquired.  With that, he explained to me how the Beast grew in strength over the past year, his abilities veering away from physical to more mental.  Meaning the crazy bastard had developed telepathy along the way, and that's how Dennis had been able to get inside my head and create my dreams.  Though admittedly fascinated, I suddenly realized what it all meant. 

"So what you're saying is, everything that happened in those three dreams, it was all real? All of that really happened?" I wondered worriedly.  He knew immediately what I was talking about and looked pained.  

"Yes, all of it. Every word that was spoken, every act performed" he admitted. "And for that I am sorry.  About all of it, but especially last night.  I didn't WANT to hurt you, or even scare you; I just was angry.  You unknowingly struck a nerve when you said my vulnerability was only a ploy to gain your sympathy.  I snapped, because it's not often I let my guard down with anyone, and when I did it with you, I hoped in some way you'd understand the feeling.  Especially because you must undoubtedly have gone through the same emotions at one point.  But it's no excuse and I know it.  I have a horrible temper that Patricia repeatedly reminds me to keep in control, and frankly I blame it on pent-up frustration and too much testosterone."

I smiled a little at the last part, but felt my own shame begin to cloud my thoughts.  "I'm sorry too. I didn't realize, I was angry as well.  I was just doing what I do best, which is put my defenses up and shut out." 

"Guess that's something else we have in common" Dennis exclaimed.

"Apparently" I agreed.  We fell back into silence, though it felt lighter than our previous silence break.  Suddenly, Dennis glanced down at his watch.

"Shit, it's 4:30 pm, I need to start getting dinner ready!" he announced.  He got up to leave, but I stopped him; the two of us both shocked when I grabbed his hand.

"Please, could you answer one more question before you go?" I requested.

"You're gonna be here for a while Casey, so we'll have plenty of time to talk more in the future" he stated.

"I'm sure we will, but I just wanna know one more thing" I insisted.

"Very well" he relented. "Out with it."

"If this whole thing is leaning more towards a recruitment than a kidnapping, then why did you treat it like so?" I was smiling as I asked and he laughed.

"I'm afraid I didn't have much of a choice on that matter" he explained. "I mean, if I just waltzed right up to talk with you like a normal person, would you have been so willing to listen to me as you are now?"

It was my turn to laugh. "I guess not" I admitted, but then my face fell. "But, am I not technically still a hostage?"

"I prefer to call you 'our guest, who wasn't notified ahead of time that she would be'. Sound appropriate?" 

I laughed again. "Yeah, why not."

"And don't worry about your friends, Casey.  I'll ensure they have nothing to fear in terms of your fate; that you're completely safe.  They sure as hell won't believe me, but I least I can say I tried.  Now, I'm going to get dinner ready, and I do hope you'll be my guest later."  With that, he somewhat reluctantly let go of my hand and left the room without another word.  

I waited several minutes before getting up to check the door, and much to my surprise and delight, it was unlocked.  Maybe things this time round really WOULD be different.

 _Oh Casey, what the hell are you talking about?_ I asked myself.  _There shouldn't even BE another round._ _No matter how he tries to play it, you were still brought here against your will, and I have no doubt that if you tried to escape he'd find a way to stop you.  Especially since he's got mind-control now, on top of everything else._

I went back and sat on the edge of the bed, my mind reeling with conflicting thoughts.  Frankly, I had no idea how I was supposed to take all of this.  I was relieved the Beast apparently had no intention of going back on his words from last year, but at the same time I feared the words unspoken to me.  The intentions that lingered in that man's multi-layered head.  Maybe he did want to save others he considered Pure like me and him, however, what of the IMpures?  No way were Claire and Marcia the beginning AND end of his ritualistic rampage.  Sure he may not have done any more killing in the past year, but that didn't mean he'd stopped completely.  For all I knew, he was trying to coax me into trusting him before letting loose on the city again, and by the time that happened it'd be too late for me to escape him.  I'd already be in so deep that the second I tried to back out he'd use his newly-acquired powers to make me want to stay.  

Ugh, it was all so confusing. 

Sighing, I let myself flop back on the bed and just stared up at ceiling, realizing there was only one thing for me to do right now.

I had to do what I do best: always be on my guard, and keep my hand at the level of my eyes, something my dad taught me from young age in order to be ready at any time to defend myself.

Something told me I was going to need that in this situation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my patient friends! I have returned! And it looks like both of our broken characters are beginning to let their guard down with each other, however Casey is more wary than Dennis is, and of course she has reason to be. To those wondering, I have an idea for the next chapter already, and it involves a Phantom-esque notes scene. Plus, I have plans to start a story for the movie Atomic Blonde sometime soon, and I hope when I put it up, you guys give it just as much love and attention as you're giving this one. Even if you haven't watched the movie. Thanks for continuing to keep up with me this past month, because yes, as of 2 days ago I've been working on this for over a month. Honestly I can't believe I've gotten this far, and I bet neither can you guys. XD


	16. Fondest Greetings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to his word, Dennis sends a note to the Dunns alerting them of Casey's safety, however that's not the ONLY letter he ends up sending out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 kudos and over 700 hits you guys! I can't fricking believe it! Who knew my out-of-the-box idea for a Split/Phantom of the Opera crossover would receive so much love and attention? Although I can guess a lot of you on here are big Phantom geeks like me, and are willing to read just about anything that involves it XD. In return for all of your time and patience, I might as well tell you all now: in two weeks I'm going to see a show at Carnegie Hall in New York, and guess who one of the performers is? James McAvoy himself. Yes, you read that right; JAMES MCAVOY is gonna be there!!! And the closer we get to November 13th the more excited and nervous I get, because I have NO IDEA how I'm gonna react when he comes out on stage XD. Anyway, if y'all have any more questions about it just leave a comment. Enjoy the chapter and have a happy Halloween!

_"Who would have the gall to send this?_

_Someone with a puerile brain._

_These are both signed O.G.! Who the hell is he?_

_Opera Ghost! It's nothing short of shocking!_

_He is mocking our position, in addition he wants money._

_What a funny apparition to expect a large retainer._

_Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!"_

-Andrew Lloyd Webber, "Notes" (from _Phantom of the Opera)_

 

_(Sophie's P.O.V.)_

"So you say you know who kidnapped Casey, however you didn't actually see them?" Detective Cole Jarvis asked David Dunn.

"No I didn't see them, because they cloaked themselves quite well in the fog, however I have no doubt she was taken by the Horde" David explained.

"Do you have any evidence to suggest such a situation?" Jarvis wondered. 

"No, but I don't need evidence. It's quite obvious! No one else would hold any motive for taking her!" David argued.

I sighed as I listened to their conversation, feeling a wave of guilt come over me.  My parents got the call from Audrey this morning, and when I came back from my morning run they reported the sad news to me.  Naturally I was horrified and demanded details, but I wasn't ready for the strange story I ended up being told.  Apparently, according to David, he saw Casey heading towards the woods in a hypnotized trance, and when he called out to her, she said she was following the voice of her long-dead father.  He tried to get to her but some invisible force kept him back, and by the time he was finally freed of it Casey had already vanished.  The last thing left of her was Ryan's ring sitting in the dirt rather than on her finger. I was weirded out, but I insisted the three of us go to the Dunns' house to try and help in any way we could, especially since the police would undoubtedly want to interview us anyway.  

Now here I was, sitting on the couch in the Dunns' living room, letting David's words sink into my head.  The more I thought about it the more I wondered if he was on to something.  My first thoughts jumped back to the Masquerade last night and the whole debacle surrounding Casey's mysterious suitor and Ryan's mugging.  I remembered how one minute she was lost and entranced while dancing with her stranger, then the next she was freaking out at the prospect of the Horde attacking Ryan.  The two of us shook it off, trying to soothe her fears and convince her that they couldn't POSSIBLY have returned for her.  Then we went back to admiring and exclaiming over Casey's secret dance moves coming to light.  

However, it didn't occur to any of us that perhaps Casey's stranger WAS the Horde.

I bit my lip at the thought, feeling foolish that it took me so long to make the connection.  It all made sense; how the stranger approached Casey when she was down in the dumps about Ryan which I had no doubt now was a set-up, the two times she'd seemed hypnotized, and the fact that David asked me earlier if she'd told me about any freaky dreams she'd had lately.  Dreams, he said, that were about the Horde and their plans to take her back.  

"Well, we'll do whatever we can to find her Mr. Dunn, but do understand that Ms. Cooke has a rather long history of running away from home" Jarvis finished suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.  I watched David's eyes narrow.

"For your information,  _Detective_ , she only ran away because she was suffering horrible abuse at home. And who was it that never thought to look more closely into why she kept running?" he asked incredulously.  

Jarvis went silent for a few moments but kept his composure. "Point taken Mr. Dunn" he said finally. "Don't worry, like I said, we'll do what we can for her." That's when Jarvis's partner, Detective April Banks, came into the living room from the back porch.  

"Did you and the boys find anything in the woods, Banks?" Jarvis asked her.

"No, nothing besides the ring Mr. Dunn showed us" she admitted.  "No DNA, no tracks, and the dogs can't sniff out a clear path.  If Ms. Cooke was indeed kidnapped, then it must've been a ghost.  At least, that's what the evidence seems to suggest."

"Seriously? How is that even possible?" I piped up from the chair. 

"We don't know Ms. Anderson, although it would make sense if you think about it.  Philadelphia has its fair share of hauntings, and think about what time of the year it is" she pointed out.

"Is that supposed to be A JOKE?" I cried, my annoyance flaring up. "My best friend is MISSING, and you think that's something TO JOKE ABOUT?" 

"Certainly not, but I don't what else to tell you or the Dunns here.  We can't pinpoint any suspects in the matter because of the lack of evidence, but that could be subject to change in the future.  For right now though, that's the only conclusion we can come to" Banks explained calmly. 

I was about to say something else, when suddenly we were interrupted by an urgent knocking on the Dunns' front door.  David and I looked at each other worriedly.

"Ryan" we said in unison.  We watched as Audrey left the kitchen where she and my parents were still answering questions, and she opened to door.  As suspected, Ryan came running in with sadness and horror written all over his face.  He stopped at the living room when he saw me, David, and the two detectives.

"Is it true?" he asked between gasps. "Has Casey really been kidnapped again?" 

"I'm afraid so sir, and who might you be?" Jarvis asked him.

"That's Ryan Kingsley, my cousin and Casey's boyfriend" I answered for him.

"Ah, so YOU'RE the boyfriend" Jarvis exclaimed. "Wonderful! You mind if we ask you some questions?" 

******

 A couple hours later, the six of us (me, Ryan, my parents, and the Dunns) were all gathered in the now-empty kitchen.  The cops had left 30 minutes before, and we were left pondering and trying to make sense of the information we'd been left with.  And by that I mean we were standing around in complete and utter silence.  

Finally, Ryan spoke up. "Sophie and I should've protected her better.  I have no doubt in my mind now that that stranger at the Masquerade was the Horde, and they took advantage of my absence to get inside Casey's head." I nodded in agreement.

"There was no way you two could've known" Dad said. "It was Lyla and I who should've been watching her.  We're the adults, and we're the ones who brought her there."

"You and Mom were busy though Dad" I argued. "Meeting with council members, discussing plans and making polite conversation and all.  Ryan and I were the ones who were with her the whole time."

"Guys, stop" David exclaimed over us and we all shut up. "There's no use in blaming ourselves for the situation.  All we can do now is try and find her."

Before anyone of us had a chance to reply, we were all startled by the sound of three rapt knocks on the Dunns' front door.

"I'll get it" Audrey announced.  She got up and left the kitchen, then came back a few minutes later.  "Strangely enough, no one was there, but I found these two letters on our doorstep."

"Letters?" I repeated. 

"Yes; one for David and one for Ryan." She handed the letters to the two men and sat back down at the counter.

"Huh, there seems to be no return address" Ryan said.

"Or even a sending address" David added. "Look, it's just our names."

"But how would did the sender know I was here too?" Ryan wondered, confused.

"I have no idea" David whispered.  With that, he ripped open his letter, and then Ryan did the same.

"I'll go first" Ryan suggested and David nodded.  " _I'm sure by now you've learnt about Casey Cooke's current state.  I assure you that you have nothing to fear as to her fate.  An angel has come to provide her the protection she's always craved and to give her all the things she's ever wanted.  Make no attempt to see her again._ " He looked up in horror at the rest of us. "What the HELL does that mean?!"

"I think I have an idea" David mused. "But before I decide that that's the case, let me read my letter next."

" _Fondest greetings to you David_ ," he read. " _I'm here only to tell you that Casey Cooke is in safe hands, much safer than your hands ever could be.  She has no better nor more respectful friend than myself, and I'm the only one who will ever TRULY know and understand her.  And I'll know if you come looking for her, so don't.  Because if you do, I WILL retaliate, and the best part is you won't know where or when.  For now though, I remain sir, your obedient_ _servant._ "

"Who would have the gall to send these?!" Mom asked in shock, even though we all knew who it was already.

"The Horde apparently" I muttered.

"Is it though?" Ryan asked, looking confused. "I mean, it doesn't say 'we' or 'us'.  Both letters seem to be referring to one person."

"That's good of you to point out Ryan" David complimented "but make no mistake, the Horde is definitely behind this.  In fact, they may have just written it that way to try and trick us, and it probably only means that one of out of the four is currently in charge right now."

"Well whatever it means, he certainly is funny sort of specter to expect us not to look for Casey" Dad said. "And referring to himself as an angel? He is clearly quite insane!"

"True that" I agreed.

"Guys I don't think we should..." Audrey started but we interrupted once more but another knock at the door. "Okay if someone knocks on the door one more time today, I'm gonna lose it!" she cried, exasperated.  

"Here, let me get it honey" David suggested.  He disappeared into the front hallway and I heard him gasp. "Ms. Weaver, to what do we owe the pleasure?" 

Ryan, my parents, and I exchanged shocked and worried glances.  Why the HELL was Jacqueline Weaver here?

She walked into the kitchen to meet us, and I could almost FEEL the sharp ends of the daggers her eyes shot at us.

"Ryan, Sophie, you'll be happy to know I have read and received your letter" she told us icily, and I realized her voice had returned to normal since last night. "Though I admit, it's a letter I rather resent."

"Excuse me? What...we didn't send you any letters!" I sputtered.

"Oh please child, don't play dumb with me" she snapped.

"No, we're serious Ms. Weaver, we DID NOT write that!" Ryan insisted, then he turned to my parents. "Aunt Lyla, Uncle Derek, we're telling the truth!"

"We believe you both, Ryan" Mom assured him, and then she turned to Jacqueline. "What makes you think it was Ryan and Sophie who sent you that letter you're holding?"

"Read it and find out Lyla" Jacqueline replied stiffly.  She then handed the letter to my mother.

"How did you even know that we were here?" I asked while Mom skimmed it over.

"I'm on the City Council Sophie, and I have eyes everywhere to keep tabs on the city. Which means I know almost everything about everyone" she stated.  I felt myself shutter at the creepiness of her statement.  Finally, Mom cleared her throat, signaling that she was ready to read.

" _Your days on the Council are numbered, especially if you keep acting the way that you do,_ " Mom read. " _Nobody wants to follow the words of a pushy, dictating bitch like yourself, and surely that will lead to your eventual removal.  On that note, I hope my ruining of your precious speech at the Masquerade last night has taught you a lesson.  Because Casey Cooke has done absolutely nothing to vex you or anything that would deserve the cruel way you treated her.  As it turns out, you were more the toad last night than she was, so ha ha.  In conclusion, redeem yourself Jacqueline and get your act together, or be prepared for a great misfortune to strike you at some point soon._ "

"I don't know what's going through your head Ms. Weaver, but Ryan and I didn't send that" I said defiantly when Mom finished.  Jacqueline's eyes blazed.

"You dare to tell me that THIS ISN'T the letter you sent?" she cried, on the verge of yelling.

"Yes, we do dare, because that's not even either of our handwritings" Ryan replied evenly, having taken the note from Mom's hands to see for himself.

"Well you two and your parents were the only witnesses to my calling Ms. Cooke a toad, so who else could it have been, hmm?" she wondered with her teeth gritted.

"The Horde Jacqueline, they must've overheard you" Dad said.  She turned around and stared him down.

"The Horde? How did THAT suddenly come up in conversation?" 

"Because Ryan and David have received two letters from them already today, so I have no doubt yours is just another part of the ordeal" he explained.

"They're definitely all from the same person, I know that, because all three of them are written in the same hand" Mom interjected.

"And yes, we figured they are from the Horde, because they all mention Casey in some way" I finished.  Jacqueline closed her eyes and though she was still on edge, I could see she was starting to believe us. 

"That mother fucker had the NERVE to come and ruin my speech last night, and now they insist on taunting me with empty threats" she exclaimed angrily.  Then she turned on the Dunns. "I knew your taking in of that girl would cause trouble for the people around her, and now that she's integrated herself amongst the Council through the Andersons, she's starting to effect MY life as well! So thanks a fucking lot!"

"How dare you blame all your problems on Casey!" Audrey chastised. "YOU'RE the one who apparently treated her so poorly at the party, which you had absolutely NO right to do.  ESPECIALLY not with everything that poor girl has been through in her life.  In fact, since that's the case, I feel almost no pity for your accidental involvement in the Horde's new plans."

Damn, go Audrey.

"Why you little..." Jacqueline started but David quickly stepped into both women.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you" he said firmly. "Jacqueline, I think it's best if you leave now."

"Very well. After all, I DID get the answers I came for" she replied stiffly. "Besides, far too many notes here for my taste anyway, and most of them about _Casey_ no less." The last part got another glare from Audrey, and with that, we watched Jacqueline Weaver collect her coat from the couch and walk out the door.

I went into the living room and watched through the blinds to make sure she left, then returned back to the kitchen.

"She's gone" I reported, and with that notion, we watched Audrey fold in on herself and plop back onto her original stool.

"Dear God David, I can't believe I spoke that way to a City Council member of all people" she whispered.  He came over and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Audrey, you certainly had reason to" he reassured her. "She was attacking a member of our family, and not even to HER FACE." I smiled as I heard him say that, knowing that he and Audrey did indeed consider Casey part of their family.

"So now that we've figured out that the Horde is behind all of this, what do we do now?" Ryan wondered.

"WE aren't doing anything" David said, gesturing to the group. "I need to handle this on my own."

"No David don't, don't go this alone" Audrey exclaimed, gripping his hand tightly. He smiled at her.

"Honey, if I can take on the psychotic mind of Mr. Glass, then I can take on the Horde's" he insisted.

"But that was 17 years ago" I pointed out. "Things have changed since then, David. Besides, this isn't just about Casey, it involves the whole city. Who knows when he'll start kidnapping the so-called 'Impures' again."

"Sophie's right David, please let us help you" Dad said. "In any small way we can, let us help.  Despite our short time together, Casey's a part of our family too."

He went silent at that, taking in both of our pleas.  

"You guys aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?" he asked.  We all shook our heads. "Fine, you can all help.  But it comes down to the final fight, I ask you all to please let me handle it on my own, because there's no way in hell I'm going to put any of you in danger like that. Capisce?" We all nodded. 

"Alright, now that that's settled, what's the first order of business?" Ryan wondered.

"Well, to find a killer, one first has to get to KNOW a killer" David explained. "To understand the background and what possibly let them up to this point in their lives." 

"And there's only person we know, who could be able to tell us any of that" I mused and David nodded.

"Yes there is" he said, knowing where I was headed with my statement.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"The Horde's old psychiatrist: Dr. Karen Fletcher" he answered. 

******

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused about the part where the note saying that Jacqueline called Casey a toad, I went back into Masquerade: The Arrival and added that in so it would correlate with where I wanted to go with my story :). I hope everyone's having a great holiday, and I thank you all once again for taking time out of your lives to keep up with my story. Next up: Casey and Dennis have a somewhat "interesting" dinner together, and then later our band of heroes (mini X-Men! Yeah! LOL XD) is going to meet up with Dr. Fletcher (*cough* Madame Giry! *cough*). And yes, it's true what I said before: I'm seeing James McAvoy in two weeks, no lie my friends; cross my heart! I promise I'll give details the day after :).


	17. You're Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey joins Dennis for dinner, and it doesn't take long for our two closed-off characters to let out long-buried feelings and emotions to one another, because as much as they both try to deny, they're drawn to each other like magnets :). Warning: We DO find out some particularly disturbing information about Casey's uncle, so I'm just letting everyone know in case this gets any one of you triggered in some way.

_"Come into my world; see through my eyes._

_Try to understand, don't want to lose what we have._

_See who I am, break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand, let's show them that we can._

_Free our minds and find a way._

_The world is in our hands, this is not the end."_

-Within Temptation, "See Who I Am"

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I felt my eyes flutter open, and I realized in shock that I'd fallen asleep again at some point.

I turned over, glancing at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand beside me.  Dennis had left me at 4:30, and right now it was 6:00.  I then remembered him saying something about making dinner.

At that thought, my stomach growled, and I realized just how hungry I really was.

Sighing, I pulled myself up out of bed and once my eyes adjusted, I noticed how much darker the room had gotten.  The only light was the one on my nightstand, and it cast a gentle low glow that could only reach so far about the room, just barely touching each corner of the room.  I walked over to the lacy curtains and pulled them back.  A collection of street lamps lined the driveway that led up to the house, and I noticed that the blacktop was wet, a coat of raindrops falling lifelessly upon it as I watched.

Feeling my stomach getting impatient, I pulled myself away from the window and followed the same path I'd gone down earlier, through the winding hallways and contrasting paintings until I reached the staircase.  There, I heard a soft tune coming from downstairs, and saw a soft light emanating from a closed door down the hall.  Taking a deep breath, I followed the music and reached the door, opening it slowly.

The door opened onto a cozy little dining room.  A rectangular, mahogany table with clawed feet stood in the center, with four long leather chairs placed around it.  A small chandelier decorated with electric candles hung over it, and a set of four French windows lined the wall to my left.  A stereo sitting on top of a small, matching chest of draws played gentle, relaxing classical music through its speakers on the side of the wall.  Bright and colorful flowers decorated the room, nearly distracting me from the set up on the table in front of me.

Two places had been set across from the each other, one at each end of the table.  I surveyed the contents on the table, impressed by what I saw.  A plate of warm chicken tenders sat in the middle, and around it was salad, some kind of tuna casserole, sliced bread and butter, and bowl of fresh fruit. 

Wow, it was hard to believe that _Dennis_ of all people had gone through such effort to make me feel at home like this.  Although, judging by how perfectly placed everything looked, I wasn't surprised that he'd at least been involved. 

Feeling hungry but noticing that he wasn't here yet, I simply slid my seat out from under the table and sat down in it.  I let my head fall onto my chin and looked out the windows, watching as the raindrops made their effortless journey down the side of the glass.  

"Elbows off the table please" I heard Dennis call out suddenly. I jumped at the sound of his voice, and then felt my chair being pushed into the table from behind me.  He then came around the side and eyed my carefully, probably checking to make sure my elbows hadn't disturbed anything.  Then he retired to his own seat across from me.  I took into account of what he wearing while he situated himself at the table.  He was wearing a crisp white button-down shirt, a blue and teal striped tie, and black dress pants with nice black shoes to go with.  His dark hair was combed back, his face was freshly shaved, and he was wearing the silver watch from the Masquerade.  I was once again surprised by his efforts to make everything look good, including himself.

"If I'd known tonight was meant to be so fancy, I would've changed," I joked but he didn't laugh, so I tried something else to break the ice. "Why exactly IS everything so fancy?"

"Patricia insisted that we celebrate your successful return to us, so she whipped up all this food and then relied on me to set the table and dress nicely," he replied.

"So, you're saying this is all in celebration of my re-kidnapping?" I asked, an edge in my voice.  Despite the positive note we ended on earlier, I still wasn't buying his whole speech about my being here just to help find more Pures in the world.  No matter how charming and convincing he tried to be, I wasn't an idiot.  The whole situation CLEARLY ran deeper than that. 

"I told you before Casey, you're our guest, not our hostage," he explained evenly.

"Well, I still don't believe you," I retorted.  Unfortunately, my stomach chose that moment to growl and I felt myself blush. 

"Okay Casey, let's save your defensive tactics for later.  Clearly you're more hungry than you are angry, so please, just eat."

Agreeing, I complied with his demands and started taking a little bit of everything.  "So you're saying Patricia made all of this?" I asked before eating.

"Yeah, because an OCD patient in a kitchen? Something that NEVER works out, as I'm sure you remember witnessing one point," Dennis pointed out.

"Oh, right," I said, remembering the sandwich-making incident that occurred during my captivity.  When Patricia had been making me and Marcia lunch (or dinner, whatever the hell it was), and then Dennis ended up coming through when she cut the sandwich crooked.  

He seemed to sense that I connected the dots. "Yeah, you get it.  Anyway, again she DID let me set the table, on the condition that I dress nicely for the evening."

"Should I have changed too?" I asked him worriedly, looking down at my outfit.  Not that it wasn't a nice outfit, it was just all wrinkled from my sleeping in it...twice.

He shook his head. "No, that's not necessary. You look fine, and you're already here, so just eat."

I began diving into my dinner, and I couldn't help but grin as the flavors melted into my taste buds.  

"Good?" he asked, seeing my face.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed a little too eagerly.

"Well I'll be sure to let Patricia know later" he replied simply, but he was smiling as he said it.  We fell back into silence, the sounds filling the room being the rain, the music, and the scraping of my fork against the plate.  Suddenly, I realized something.

"You're not eating" I pointed out.  He was just sitting there watching  _me_ eat, and every so often, he took a few cursory sips out of his glass of champagne.

"No, I'm not."

"How come?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be much pleasant company" he admitted. "I'd be constantly obsessing over how clean my shirt and my setting, and I'd end up hardly eating anything.  Then that would inevitably distract YOU from eating."

I snorted slightly. "Dude, you can't let your OCD keep you from eating with me. Besides, if you want me to get comfortable, then I insist you join me.  You NOT eating and just watching me is making me more uncomfortable than if you WERE eating."

He looked at me cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Oh, alright" he said quietly.  With that, he started doling out his own portions and began eating, though very slowly and carefully so as not to get messy.  I shrugged; I kind of expected that.

However, I still had some questions to ask him.  One in particular though was at the front of my mind.

"Why did you pretend to be my father?" I asked him bluntly.  He froze mid-bite and leveled me with a mournful gaze.

"Casey, please" he exclaimed, pleading.

"Tell me" I demanded, an edge in my voice as the whole ordeal materialized within my mind. 

"No, finish eating" he muttered.

"You said you'd give me as many answers as I wanted, and I'm not asking for much right now" I snapped. "Just the one about how you shamelessly pretended to be the one person I love most in the world, and tricked me into believing my childish fantasies about him coming back to me had come true." I felt tears start rolling down my cheek at the thought.  

"Casey..." Dennis starts.

"No...just forget about it" I whispered, getting up from the table.  I began the trek back to my room, and just made it to the staircase before the tears started to fall.  Giving up, I sat on the fourth step and for the second time that day, I curled my knees to my chest and collapsed into sobs.

Only this time, I wasn't alone.

Soon after, I heard footsteps echo across the floor towards me, but I didn't dare look up.

"Casey, I'm SO sorry" I hear Dennis say sadly.

I heard myself laugh in spite of myself. "Really? Because as far as I know, that dinner was meant to be a celebration for successfully tricking me.  To reiterate, you pretended to be my father, a man you know nothing about but still managed to recreate in all the right ways to make me fall for it.  Later you tell me you're willing to answer any questions I may have, and right now that's the one burning question I need to know above all others, yet you refuse to give me THAT ONE DAMN ANSWER.  So don't go telling me that you're SORRY, of all things."

He was silent and just watched me, not knowing how to respond.  Then I heard him shuffle around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"Now we're even" he said.  I looked up and gasped a little.  He was holding a pearly white tissue out to me, and I realized what he meant by that comment.  This was just like my second dream with him, only our positions were reversed.  

"Thanks" I muttered, taking it from him.

"Now, about your father, believe me when I say that I did NOT want to do that to you" he started.

"You...what?" I asked.

"You really think I took pleasure in getting your hopes up like that?" Dennis asked me, shaking his head. "I had NO CHOICE, Casey.  I hate to speak ill of them, but Patricia and the Beast are MERCILESS when it comes to reaching our goals.  Our goal was to bring you back to us, but the question was how.  After the fiasco with your second dream, they requested that I stay out of your dreams for a while, but that didn't mean staying out of your head.  They had me reading your thoughts between that dream and the Masquerade, getting everything I could and seeing what we could use to our advantage.  Inevitably, the answer was convincing you your father had returned."

I sniffled quietly. "I knew I felt someone watching me during that time" I whispered. "So tell me Dennis, while you were reading my mind, did you like what you saw?"

"Some of it yes" he admitted. "I couldn't help but envy the memories you kept of your parents.  A mother who loved you, who used her hands to hug you rather than hit you.  And a father who was actually PRESENT in your life, who adored you and raised you the best he could as a single parent." 

"Of course you must've envied all that, because...Kevin never had any of that" I realized, remembering everything he'd yelled at me last night. "Everything you said about him being so neglected as a child was true, wasn't it?"

"Very" he answered, and despite my anger, I felt my heart go out to him again. "Anyway, it wasn't long until the memories began to change into things much, MUCH darker."

"My uncle."

"Yes, that MONSTER you happen to call your uncle" Dennis exclaimed through gritted teeth. "I saw all the horrible ways that he treated you.  I relived so much of you pain I could write a report on it.  I told Patricia and the Beast everything about what I saw, and they came up with the perfect plan.  We'd use your father to lure you in, and then use your uncle to make you see."

"What? You're making my uncle a part of this too?" I asked, even more worried now.

"Yes" he replied. "You're a girl bound by the horrors of her past, and you can't see your future until you cut ties with said past.  And there's only one way to do that."

"Oh god...you're not saying you want me to...MURDER my uncle, are you?"

"Hell no! We'd NEVER ask you to do such a thing" he cried. "But as I understand, he was never arrested for his crimes, was he?"

"No."

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the one thing your beloved new guardian couldn't provide you with" he said with mock pity. "But we CAN."

"How?"

"But proving to the cops that HE is guilty of the crimes you accused him for, and to do that we need evidence" Dennis explained. "By looking through your mind, I understand he usually clears away any and all incriminating evidence of his actions, but there's ONE THING he can't help but hold onto, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And what might that be, again?"

"He likes to..." I struggled to get the words out.

"Tell me Casey, I'm listening" he coaxed.

I swallowed. "Whenever he's going to rape me...he likes to takes pictures of me in either just my under garments or with no clothes on, but it's usually the latter.  And it's never just my face or my full body.  He takes pictures of many separate...parts." 

"Child pornography" he summarized, looking disgusted.  I nodded, and another wave of sadness and shame came over me.

"I've...never told any that" I admitted. "Not even David."

"Because you're too ashamed to admit that you had no power to stop him" Dennis figured. "You thought that by not trying to stop him it made you weak." I nodded.

"Oh Casey" he said, reaching his hand out to touch my face, and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "There was nothing you could've done. That doesn't make you weak."

"I know it doesn't...I just...can't help but feel like I should've done SOMETHING" I exclaimed.

"Casey, you were just the victim here.  John didn't let you have any power or say in the situation, and you were only a child, so much like Kevin, all you could do was try everything in your power to keep him off your back...and body." 

"Exactly" I whispered, sniffling again. "I'm not gonna lie, it feels good to talk about it with someone...someone who gets it."

He smiled warmly at me. "Of course dear, that's what I'm here for.  What we're ALL here for.  We've been through all that you've been through, seen what you've seen.  All we want is for you to at last understand that this was always meant to happen.  We were put in each other's paths for a reason, maybe that reason was not only so we could share each other's pain, but to perhaps heal each other and protect each other in the process.  Like, we're each other's guardian angels."

I laughed a little. "Wow, that got real deep Dennis."

He laughed in response. "Well it doesn't happen often, so shh, don't tell anyone." With that, he took my hands and helped me to my feet.

"Come one Casey, let's get you back to your dinner before Patricia has a fit." I followed him back to the dining room and I settled back into my chair while he remained standing.

"You're not joining me, are you?" I asked.

"I've eaten as much as I wanted to, and besides, you could probably use some time to wrap your head around everything I've just told you" he said.

"Fair enough" I agreed.  Suddenly, and I don't where the hell it came from, he whipped out a rose from behind my chair and dropped it into my lap.

"A peace offering" he explained.  I looked down and picked it up, feeling its petals and gasping in amazement when I saw that it was real.  A black silky ribbon was tied in a bow around it, and a sudden realization came over me.

"I got a single rose on my birthday.  And then over the past two weeks up until the Masquerade, I received enough to form a proper bouquet" I said. "The Dunns and I never found out who sent them, because there was never a name left, but I should've known when I saw the roses in my room earlier.  It was YOU, they were all from you!"

No reply.

"Dennis?" I got up and gasped.  He'd vanished, somehow slipping out of the room without my noticing.

Weirdo.

Shaking my head, I sat back down with the rose in my lap, continuing to eat my now-cold food with only the sounds of the continuous rain outside keeping me company.

Was it true what he spoke of, in terms of wanting to help get my uncle the punishment he deserve? I so WANTED to believe him, but David had promised me the same, and he hadn't been able to do it.  He gave me a home, a family, and a whole new start to life, but the one thing I wanted more than anything was to see my uncle go down for his crimes.  It was the only way I could move on, and knowing he was still out there as a free man terrified me.  In the beginning I always imagined him breaking into the Dunns' house one day while I was home alone and taking me back by force, driving somewhere neither one of us would ever be found out again.  It never happened thank god, but it didn't make me any less fearful.  David fought the courts as much as he could, but they just couldn't find enough evidence to support my claim.

Now here I was, being offered once again the chance to finally put the cuffs on my uncle. 

The only question that remained was, could he, and would he, deliver on that promise?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Punish the Uncle has now been set into motion! Dennis has revealed the Horde's plan to gain Casey's trust, although she doesn't know that that's the REAL reason for it, besides the fact that it has ties to Kevin's own past. I hope you guys liked it, and that you don't mind what I made John do for the sake of where my story's headed. Next time: Our band of heroes meets up with Dr. Fletcher for...get ready for it...exposition! XD Finally, thank you to my fabulous readers for getting this up to 800 hits, it really means a lot. Peace :)


	18. Dr. Fletcher's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team of heroes goes to speak with Dr. Fletcher (who I kept alive because of the Madame Giry-like role she plays in the story, and she deserved better damn it!). They hope to use whatever information she can give them to find and save Casey, but they may just end up getting more than they bargained for...

_"The child without a name grew up to be the hand._

_To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand._

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend._

_His blood, a grim secret they had to command..._

_The curse of his powers tormented his life._

_Obeying the crown was sinister price._

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain._

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay."_

-Within Temptation, "Hand of Sorrow"

 

_(Ryan's P.O.V.)_

"Here we are," David announced.  

It was Sunday afternoon, and the three of us (me, David, and Sophie) had just finished travelling the 30-minute drive from the Dunns' house to the home office of Dr. Karen Fletcher, the Horde's old psychiatrist.  Aka, the only person who could give us any insight into their past and how they came to be.

"You really think she'll be willing to talk to us?" Sophie wondered.

"Hopefully, as long as we play our cards right," David replied.  I smirked to myself.  I was going to get her to talk one way or another, because this was MY GIRLFRIEND we were talking about here, and the longer she was missing the more fearful and desperate I became for her safety.

The three of us climbed out of the car and went up to the front door.  David pressed her buzzer and the speaker crackled to life.

"Who is it?" a soft-spoken elderly lady's voice asked.

"My name is David Dunn, and I'd like to speak to you about one of your old patients," David stated.  Silence.

"I know who you are sir," she finally said "but I'm a doctor, and you know I'm not allowed to share patient information unless the law somehow demands it.  Besides, I know no more than anyone else."

No, no way was she backing out on us now.  I moved in front of David and took his place.

"That's not true! You know something, don't you?" I cried.

"Who are YOU?" she asked in confusion.

You know what? Screw subtlety. "I'm Ryan Kingsley, Casey Cooke's boyfriend," I said. "We're here because she's been taken yet again by the Horde, and we know you use to treat them, or at least the man they all reside in.  Please, we're desperate to find her and bring her home again, and any information we can get from you would be REALLY helpful."

Silence.

"Please Dr. Fletcher, for all our sakes," I whispered.

Finally, the intercom turned on again. "Very well, come on in."  With that, we listened to the sound of an automatic lock on her door unlocking.

"Wow, nice one Ryan," Sophie exclaimed.  David gave me a knowing look and we slowly opened the front door into the foyer.

"Dr. Fletcher?" he called out.  

"Up here, just hold a second." We looked up to see the figure of Dr. Fletcher as she appeared at the top of the stairs.  Then, all three of us gasped as she settled herself into an automatic stair chair and made her way down the stairs on it.  She then caught up slowly and cautiously, and as she walked I couldn't help but notice a slight hunch in her back.   "Come, sit down you guys."

We followed her into the kitchen and sat around the table.  "Tea, anyone?" she wondered.

"Sure, why not," David said.  She shuffled around, getting the tea ready, but somehow she seemed to sense that I was watching her as she worked.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I'm like this?" she asked me.

"What? I'm sorry...I hope I'm not..." 

"It's fine," Dr. Fletcher replied. "Everyone wants to know, so it wouldn't hurt to tell a few more people, especially since you three are so connected to the case.  I went to speak to Dennis, one of the members of the Horde, the night those girls were killed, in an effort to try and understand more about the Beast and why they believed so strongly in him.  I always thought he was just fantasy, but oh how wrong I was.  I had slipped away in order to try and find some clues, and I ended up finding Claire Benoit in one of the closets, with Marcia Reyes's voice coming from the closet next door to her.  Unfortunately, Dennis found me too, and he sprayed me with the same stuff I have no doubt he used on the girls.  By the time I came to,  _he_ had already arrived."

"'He'? As in, the Beast?" David wondered and she nodded slowly.

"The last thing I remember before losing consciousness again was him thanking me for everything I've done for them, and I felt myself getting shoved VERY roughly against the wall, and everything went black.  I woke up later in the hospital and I was told that I'd cracked my spine."

"Cracked your spine? He was that strong?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so," she whispered, pouring the tea into three mugs for us. "He was everything Dennis and Patricia said he was.  I even tried to defend myself against him but stabbing him with a pen and IT DIDN'T EVEN GO THROUGH."

"Oh God," I muttered, feeling myself grow even more afraid for Casey in that moment.  Even if he wasn't in the light, she was still trapped all alone with a man could turn into that monster at any time.  

"Anyway, I've spent the last year trying to recover and get my life back in order," Dr. Fletcher explained, coming over to give us our mugs of tea. "Thankfully, I didn't have to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life, only for the first few months.  However, as you can see, it never fully healed and I have a slight hunch in my back, plus I need the stair chair for going up and down the stairs since I can't properly make my way down anymore.  But happily none of that stopped me from going back to work and continuing on life as normal."

"But nothing ever has been quite normal, has it?" David asked.

"No," she replied, sitting down with us. "Every time I hear his name on the news, I'm reminded of the horrors of that night in the zoo, and I feel so conflicted.  I know what the Horde's done is wrong, and they murdered two innocent girls as a result of their messed-up beliefs.  But at the same time, I can't help but remember that underneath it all, there still lies the troubled young man I've been working with these past few years and in truth he has no idea what's been going on."

"Then tell us Dr. Fletcher, who is he really? Whatever you may be able to provide for us could help him and Casey in the long run," I said.

She nodded and delved into the story. "His name is Kevin Wendell Crumb, and he had a very rough childhood.  His father left one day when he was little, but that never stopped Kevin's belief that his father would come back for him until the day he died.  Especially because life with his mother was, shall I say, a living hell.  She had severe OCD, and as Dennis once told me, she had horrible ways of punishing him when he made messes.  She'd abuse him horribly, and through all that trauma, each of his personalities were born, one by one.  Dennis came first, and he grew up alongside Kevin.  He too developed OCD, but it was meant to help Kevin keep his mother off his back.  There was Patricia shortly after, who gave him the kind and caring motherly figure he desperately craved.  Little Hedwig helped him keep some semblance of his child-like innocence, even as he grew up.  He was always interested in the arts, and both Barry and Ansel ensured that always remained a part of who he was.  There's a reason behind each personality's existence, because they all in some way hold Kevin together.  However, one day it just wasn't enough."

"What happened?" Sophie persisted.

"It was September 18, 2014.  Kevin had visited his mother in her nursing home, and it hadn't ended well.  There was a period where she pissed off Dennis, and he ended up taking control and all the ugly thoughts and emotions he kept back over the years were let loose.  In front of everyone, I might add.  Kevin came back into the light again, and he ran out before action was taken by the employees.  According to Barry, he was on a bus headed home, and finally decided that he couldn't take it anymore.  He was tired of being so different from everyone, and he even told the other personalities how much he hated having them around.  The bus was empty, so he chose to end it all right then and there by pulling a gun out of his bag.  Naturally, chaos erupted in Kevin's mind, but Barry managed to kick Kevin out of the light in time.  He was put to sleep, and since then Barry was in control.  He suppressed Dennis and Patricia, who around that time started up rumors about the Beast, and he feared the influence they had over the other personalities.  Everything was fine for the next couple of years."

I turned and saw Sophie wiping a stray tear away from her eye.  "I can't imagine what he must've been thinking that day, to feel so lost and helpless that you believe suicide is the only solution you have left."

"No, none of us can dear, unless we experience it ourselves," Dr. Fletcher agreed, then she sighed. "I've never discussed that anyone else, so excuse me if this feels weird to me.  It's like I'm betraying his trust."

"Well you're doing it for good reason," David assured her. "But you're saying that you know things about the Horde's beliefs, so maybe you have an idea as to why Casey was taken again.  She told me she was freed because the Beast called her 'Pure', so I don't understand what could've compelled them to change their minds."

"Well, the night those two girls were killed, Dennis said they'd never reach their full potential, that their lives don't matter.  I didn't understand what he meant, but shortly after the kidnapping, there was the story about Casey Cooke's uncle being sent to court on the account of abuse charges.  Then I finally connected the dots.  Casey was freed because the Beast must've recognized her as a kindred spirit.  He killed Claire and Marcia because they were the complete opposite to Kevin, having never experienced pain in their lives.  But Casey mirrors Kevin's past in more ways than one I'm guessing, correct?"

"Yes, she lost her parents when she was young, and was left in the care of her uncle, who abused her physically and emotionally," David explained.

"And I have no doubt the Horde took her back because they've never met anyone quite like her, and want her by their side as they continue on with their plans," Dr. Fletcher figured.

"Well we're not gonna let that happen!" I exclaimed. "Besides, Casey would never join him willingly.  She knows what a monster he is!" Dr. Fletcher cringed slightly at the word 'monster', and I realized it was more of an insult to her than it was to him. 

"I'm not so sure about that Ryan," David admitted.  

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Friday night, after the Masquerade, Audrey and I were woken up by the sound of Casey shouting.  I woke her up and she told me about these dreams she'd been having lately, about how Dennis was trying to convince that he and the others were the only ones who would ever truly understand her, and her place was by their side.  Naturally I told her they were just dreams and meant nothing, but a little voice inside my head kept telling me that they meant more than that.  But I had no time to investigate further before Casey was captured again, and somehow she'd been brainwashed to think it was her father's spirit reaching out to her.  I've started to wonder if the Horde's developed some form of mind control or something, and if that's the case, then they've already found a way inside her head to change her way of thinking."

I gasped. "Why...why didn't she tell me about it?"

"Most likely so you wouldn't worry about her, along with the fact that she tried hard to convince HERSELF that they were just dreams," David said.

"But apparently, they weren't," I grumbled, fearing now that I could've maybe helped to prevent all of this from happening.

"You really think he has that power now?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

"He could indeed," Dr. Fletcher answered. "Dennis and Patricia have brought up other crazy abilities the Beast has developed which turned out to be true, so telepathy doesn't seem QUITE out of the question."

We all went silent for a few moments, finishing up on our tea, before David spoke up again.

"Um, Dr. Fletcher?" he started timidly.

"Yes?"

"You mind me asking how Kevin's father died?"

"No, train accident," she answered and we all sucked in a breath.

"Train...accident?" he repeated in horror.

"Yes, in fact, it was the huge one from 17 years ago where miraculously only one man survived," she replied.  The three of us looked at each other.

She didn't know that she was speaking to that one survivor right here, right now.

"I wasn't in Philadelphia at the time," she explained, "I moved here about 10 years ago, so I don't know much about the incident, but I remember how it was a long time before anyone could officially move on from it."

David nodded in understanding, but that didn't clear away the shock on his face at discovering his OWN connection with the Horde.  

"Well, thank you very much for your time, Doctor," he said, standing up.

"Please, call me Karen," she insisted. "And you're very welcome, all of you.  In fact, here." She pulled a business card out of her pocket and handed it to David. "If you require any more information from me, here's my number."

"Thank you Karen, we'll keep in touch," David said. "Now come on kids."

Dr. Fletcher led us to the door and smiled warmly at us. "I quite honestly appreciated all of your company today; I needed it.  And I hope you guys find Casey soon, before too many more...accidents...occur."

 _Accidents?_ I repeated in my head but I brushed it off, reminding myself of her strong connection to the Horde.

"Thanks Karen, and you take care of yourself, alright?" David replied.  With that, we waved good-bye and headed out to the car, where she stood in the doorway until we pulled out of her driveway.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you and the Horde have a connection too!" Sophie exclaimed in shock.

"I know, it's a little unnerving to be honest," David admitted.

"So what do we do now?" I wondered.

"This next part I must do on my own, because now with this new information that Dr. Fletcher's provided to us, plans have changed and there's something I  _must_ do before anything else can happen" he stated firmly.

"And what's that?" Sophie inquired.

"I have to see the one man who has all the answers," he said. "My creator, and the Horde's."

Sophie and I gasped, realizing what he meant by that.

"Mr. Glass," we both whispered.

"Yep, because to understand the mind of a villain, one must seek the council of a fellow villain."

We fell into silence again, but David's words continued to echo in my head the whole way back home. 

 

 


	19. Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey's been with the Horde for over a day now, and though she struggles to resist it, she can't help but feel herself slowly come to believe in their promise of revenge on her uncle. Of course, thinking of her uncle awakens traumatic memories for her that night, but fear not, because Dennis is here to put her mind at ease!

_"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound._

_In that night there was music in my mind._

_And through music my soul began to soar!_

_And I heard, as I've never heard before."_

-Andrew Lloyd Webber, "Raoul, I've Been There" (from  _Phantom of the Opera)_

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

My head softly hit the pillow, and I stared up at the darkened ceiling, listening to the sounds of the crickets and peepers outside as my mind replayed the day's events.

I got more answers today, with Dennis explaining how and the Horde procured this lovely house (he convinced its occupants to go on an extended vacation), and why he was the only personality appearing to me at the moment (Patricia thought it be best that only one of them being seeing me right now while I got used to everything, though Hedwig was getting really antsy and was promised that he'd get to see me soon.  Ansel wanted to see me too, but he was still in 'time-out' for nearly ruining the Horde's perfectly-laid plan the night of the Masquerade).  Dennis repeatedly told me I was here as their guest and not a prisoner, though every time I asked him if I could go outside he was quick to refuse, so I immediately picked-up on his hypocrisy.  However, at the same time, he tried everything in his power to make my stay pleasant for me.  He allowed me to explore the house, while pointing out that he locked certain rooms so as not to intrude on the family's privacy any more than he had, and he allowed me to play the piano after I told him that I'd learned how to play when my parents were alive.  Mostly though, and I appreciated this, he left me alone and shut himself up in his own room while I kept myself occupied with the things I'd been provided.

As much as I wanted to try and escape, the Horde's promise of condemning my uncle intrigued me.  This morning, Dennis told me again that the Horde's main course of action right now was to help me make my uncle pay for his crimes, but it was up to me WHEN we do it.  

"We're not gonna rush into anything Casey, because we know this is a lot for you to take in" he told me. "So we're leaving YOU decide when you're ready to act."

I sighed loudly.  I still wouldn't believe it until I saw it, but I hoped against hope that he was telling me the truth.  I wanted nothing more than to officially be free of my uncle and make it known to him that I was done with his bullshit, but if David Dunn couldn't make it happen, then how could the Horde?  

Although, David Dunn had tried doing it lawfully, and something told me that the Horde were planning on BREAKING some of those laws in order to do it. 

Sighing, I closed my eyes, but it wasn't long until my thoughts were flooded by another dark memory.

 

_"Caseybear...where are you dammit?!" John shouted.  I was hiding under the bed of my parents' old bedroom, terrified.  I'd never seen my uncle this angry before, and that's because the police returned me home after my first attempt to run away when I was 9.  He'd played the sweet and innocent "terrified for my safety and thankful I was back home" act long enough, and now that we were back home, it was time for us to return to our normal routine._

_Which meant I was about to get really, REALLY bad punishment.  One I may or may not survive._

_"Caseybear, how DARE you leave me like that!" his voice thundered throughout the hallway. "Don't you understand all the things I've done for you over the years? I take you in after your beloved parents die, and THIS is how you repay me? By running away and leaving me worried sick? I have enough shit going on in my life already!"_

_I whimpered under the bed, cursing at the cops who found me, and cursing myself for not having the guts to reveal my scars to them.  Suddenly, the door slammed open, and I crawled all the back until I hit the wall._

_"If only your parents knew what I'd have to deal with, they'd have done a better job raising you" he muttered.  My anger flared up at that moment.  How dare he blame my parents for HIS actions!_

_"It's not my parents that are the problem, it's YOU, you monster!" I shouted before I could stop myself.  I heard my uncle gasp, and then he started breathing heavily in fury._

_"What...did you...call me?" he growled.  He dropped down to his knees in that moment, and his eyes were full of fury._

_"N-n-nothing" I stuttered._

_"Liar! Repeat to me what you said!" he snapped._

_"I...I called you a monster" I whispered._

_"Yes you did, and that was a VERY bad idea" John exclaimed.  With that, he came around the side so fast I had no time to react, and he grabbed my leg, dragging me out._

_"It's true!" I cried. "Because if you REALLY loved me, you wouldn't hurt me like you do!"_

_"Of course I love you Casey, and you know that" he said, sitting on top of me. "But I guess I'll just have to remind you."_

_"No!" I yelled, slashing his cheek with the Swiss army knife I'd grabbed before leaving this morning.  He yelled out in pain, and grabbed his cheek, giving me time to crawl out from underneath him and run out of the room._

_"CASEY!" he roared.  He caught up to me quick and grabbed hold of me before I could go downstairs. "Why must you be SO DAMN difficult?!"_

_"And why must you be so horrible to me! I have no doubt my father sees what you do from Heaven and hates you for it!" I shouted._

_The last straw.  In a final burst of energy, he shoved me hard against the wall, and I ended up losing my footing and falling down the stairs._

_"Casey!" he cried in horror.  I moaned from down below, feeling woozy and holding my right leg as it throbbed in pain.  "Shit shit shit, you're okay! You're okay!"  He raced downstairs and picked me up, carrying me to the living room._

_"Don't...touch...me" I choked out._

_"Don't be silly Casey, you're in pain and I need to check you out" he said, playing doctor now._

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as he took every excuse to touch me inappropriately as he tried to fix me up that night, and I promised myself that next time I would succeed in escaping from this monster._

_But it wasn't.  It ended exactly the same as first, as did the next several tries I attempted over the next few years.  I'd never be able to escape from him, no matter what I did._

_"But it doesn't have to be like that anymore" a reassuring voice whispered to me. "Show him you're no longer at his mercy, that he has no hold over you anymore, and you can at last let this all go and move on with your life."_

_Wait, what?_

 

I gasped awake, feeling tear stains on my face as I moved my cheeks around, and I saw Dennis sitting right next to me.  His pointer finger and thumb were positioned on the side of his head, and I just realized what he'd done.

"Did you just intercept my dream?" I asked, feeling both annoyed and relieved by his presence.

"I'm sorry, I had to" he apologized. "I could hear you crying and shouting from down the hall, and I quickly came over to check on you.  I read your mind and realized you were having another nightmare about your uncle, and I couldn't help but get involved in it.  I was just trying to help."

"I appreciate the gesture," I said "but please, stay out of my head for right now, because you've inserted yourself into my dreams far too many times, don't you think?"

"Fair enough" he replied. "I'll leave now." He got up to go, but I still felt uneasy about going back to sleep.

"Please don't" I whispered, and he stopped. "That was a particularly gruesome memory I don't feel like thinking about right now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Tell me a story or something" I suggested.  He knit his eyebrows in deep thought, and then a small smile spread across his face.

"Very well" he said, coming back to sit on the edge of my bed. "I hope you like what I have in mind."  He cleared his throat and then delved into it.

"Once upon a time, long long ago, there was a king.  He was a kind and fair ruler, and had everything he ever wanted.  Well,  _almost_ everything.  He lacked love; a queen to rule beside and an heir to inherit his throne one day.  As much as he wanted such precious gifts, he feared he was not destined for it, because he was very different from the subjects around him.  Though respected, it was obvious to his people and servants that he had some issues.  The king had a past, and he'd been through tragic battles that left their mark on him.  He was seen talking to himself often, and sometimes he had terrible nightmares and went through drastic mood swings.  He feared that because of these things, he'd never find a woman who'd accept and care for him.  So for the longest time, he never knew what it meant to love."

"Now down in the village, there was a lovely young woman who the people often spoke of and admired.  She was beautiful and kind, and but dreamed of life outside her simple life.  However, she'd suffered much throughout her young life, having lost her family at a young age and then was left in the care of a cruel guardian for most of her life.  But she was smart, and everything she'd been through in her life allowed her to deal with any sort of danger she faced.  Anyway, one day the king had rounded up some villagers to the castle, because he'd been alerted of plans to possibly overthrow him.  The woman was amongst them, and unlike the others, she didn't fight against him when she arrived.  She was silent and subservient, following every order given and only spoke when spoken to.  The king was intrigued by her, and when it came time to release the villagers he collected, he ordered the woman to stay.  That's when she became afraid, because she had no knowledge of such plans and he knew that.  But one of the king's attendants assured her that she had nothing to fear as to her fate.  Much to her confusion, he was given her own room and dressed the finest clothes, and that evening she joined the mysterious king for dinner.  He said that he wished only for her to remain at his castle as his guest, and all he desired from her was her company.  Plus, he would be sure to alert her guardian of her situation.  The woman solemnly agreed, seeing how she could not refuse him.  The king was delighted, and he did everything in his power to make her feel welcome in his castle.  The servants as well were excited, thinking maybe the woman would be what finally put the king's tortured mind at ease, so they contributed by being on their best behavior and doing all that they could for her."

"For the couple of months she was there, the woman found herself warming up to the king.  She'd heard the rumors about him, and on more than one occasion they proved to be true.  But during their times together, he told her bit by bit pieces of his past; pieces he never told any woman before her.  She realized that he was nothing like the villagers made him out to be, as he had a kind heart and was very wise.  She picked up the courage to tell HIM things about HERSELF, and he listened to it all with great understanding.  They became very good friends, and everyone who knew the king watched in amazement as he softened and changed right before their eyes, and all because of the woman's presence.  As for the king, he of course wanted to be MORE than friends with the woman, but as eager as he was to make her his queen, he forced himself to wait until the right time arose.  With the woman, she had already guessed what his intentions were, and appreciated his restraint because she wasn't sure she was ready for such a commitment yet."

"Alas, the rumors about overthrowing the king continued to circulate, and the king became more and more determined to find and execute all those involved before it could happen.  The woman noticed this, and it sometimes scared her how steadily obsessed he was becoming in his mission.  It was changing him from the kind and just man she'd come to know to something much more sinister.  Finally, it reached a boiling point one day when he imprisoned a group of young people she knew from the village, and despite her best efforts to convince him that they were innocent, he adamantly refused to listen to her, and they got into a horrible argument.  They ended up saying things they couldn't take back to each other, and the woman decided that she couldn't stay there anymore.  So that night, she snuck into dungeon room and freed the prisoners, and escaped with them back to the village.  The king found out what happened the next day, and though one would expect him to be angry, he was far from it.  He was only heartbroken that he'd chased her away, and thought that maybe she was right all along.  Especially since that night he'd plan to propose to her.  

"The woman returned to life as usual, but found herself missing the king more and more each day, and wondered if she truly did love him as he did her.  Then one day, a rogue mob broke into the castle, and a great battle ensued.  It turned out that the king was the one who was right, and the prisoners the woman set free were in fact involved in the mutiny.  He fought with all of his might, but in the end he was gravely wounded in the battle.  A messenger immediately alerted the woman, and she was horrified.  She quickly raced back to the king's side, holding his hand and apologizing over and over for leaving and freeing the traitors.  The king didn't care though, because all that mattered was that he was seeing the woman he loved again before he died.  Tearfully, she told him that she did indeed love him and wanted to rule beside him for the rest of time.  Unfortunately, it was reported that the king didn't have much time left, so the two exchanged their vows and the woman was officially named queen before the king succumbed to his wounds.  But he died peacefully, knowing he had last learned to love in his life, and he'd earned that woman's love in return.  The woman promised to do right by her husband, and became a strong and just ruler herself.  A few years later, she did marry again and together they bore an heir to take over the throne, and in the end, all was well under the new royal family's rule."

Dennis finished the story and I just stared at him, wide-eyed.  I'd become so immersed in the story that I'd momentarily forgotten everything that had happened before he came in, and I felt myself slowly return back to real life.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"Wow" I whispered, mimicking my reply to Hedwig's dancing. "That was...depressing."

"Depressing?"

"I mean, the king and the woman were so close to happiness, and they ended up getting torn apart at the last minute" I said. "They were barely married five minutes before he died."

"Yes, that is very sad, however I prefer calling it bittersweet" Dennis replied. "The king died, yes, but he died knowing what it mean to love at long last.  I think, as long as one learns the meaning and the feeling of love, their life has been fulfilled no matter what.  Besides, the woman did right but him by becoming a great queen herself, and she was able to continue the royal line in the end, ensuring the land would continue to prosper."

I nodded slowly, letting his words about love sink in as I rest my head back onto the pillow.

"Well, it was a beautiful story then" I said. "However, I'll admit, I'm still not sleepy."  He smiled.

"No worries, Plan B should do the trick" he assured me.  With that, he cleared his throat and much to my shock, he began to sing.

 

 _"_ _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses."_

 

He paused, waiting to see if I wanted him to continue and I eagerly nodded, feeling myself fall under the spell of his deep, yet soothing and gentle voice.

 

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light._

_And listen to the music of the night._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

I smiled peacefully, closing my eyes and feeling sleep at last take over my senses.  "Good night, Dennis, and thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome, Casey" he replied with a beaming smile. "Sweet dreams from now on, okay?"

"I'll try" I said.  

With that, I felt him get up from the bed and listened to the creaking of the door as he closed it.

"Good night Mom and Dad" I found myself murmuring, and then finally, I succumbed to the beckoning call of sleep once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics sung to Casey are from "The Music of the Night", from the Phantom of the Opera musical, to all those who didn't already know. I love this song so much, and as I wrote this chapter I listened to the Gerard Butler version from the 2004 Phantom movie, and imagining James McAvoy singing it makes me all giddy inside. Because the man has an AMAZING voice, so if he was ever going to play the Phantom at some point I would TOTALLY support that XD. Anyway, I hope you all are satisfied with the two chapters I've proved you with today, because I probably won't be back until next Wednesday, since I'm going on a little vacation this weekend. And on Monday I'm officially seeing McAvoy in New York, so I CANNOT wait for that one! Thank you all again for your amazing continued support for my story, because it means a lot. 
> 
> *raises glass* Here's to nearly 20 chapters and still going strong! All my love :) ~ W.


	20. Cutting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for as come at last...it's time for Casey, with help from the Horde, to finally get her revenge on John and show him that she's finally cutting the ties that have bound her to him for so long. Plus, chapter includes a Casey and Hedwig reunion, so you're welcome :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so silent lovely readers? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, lovely readers? I have written you a new chapter! Here I bring the finished draft: Chapter 21-Cutting Ties! I advise you to read it well, my summary should be clear. Remember! This is what we've all wanted from the start! Because all your kudos are still mine, you will read for me! 
> 
> LOL I hope you all enjoyed my little introduction. And to those of you who know Phantom, you'll know EXACTLY what seen I'm playing out XD.

  _"I am the diamond you left in the dust._

_I am the future you lost in the past._

_Seems like I never compared; wouldn't notice if I disappeared._

_You stole the love that I saved for myself._

_And I watched you give it to somebody else._

_But these scars, no longer I hide; I found the light you shut inside._

_Couldn't love me if you tried._

_Am I still not good enough? Am I still not worth that much?_

_I'm sorry for the way my life turned out.  Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now._

_Guess I'm still not good enough."_

-Little Mix, "Good Enough"

 

(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)

_My eyes began to open, but they immediately closed again, as the sun was shining right in my face.  Sitting up slowly, I saw that I was no longer in my room at the Victorian._

_I was lying in a meadow of flowers and weeds, seeing and feeling a strong breeze as it made its way through the field.  I looked around, wandering if this was yet another dream that Dennis had thrown me into, despite asking him to stay out of my head._

_I pulled myself up, and I immediately winced, feeling pins and needles stabbing my feet as I did.  My eyes scanned the field, until they fell upon a small brown pavilion in the distance to my right.  Feeling drawn to it, I began making my way towards it, running my hands through the weeds that surrounded me like a scene in a movie._

_I finally reached it within minutes, and through the black screen on the windows, I could discern a dark figure sitting on the bench and staring out the window into space.  I opened the door slowly, and the figure looked up, and I gasped in shock._

_He had the same face, but it wasn't Dennis I was looking at.  His lips curved into a sad smile, and a shadow hung over his normally bright blue eyes.  It was clear that he'd seen things in his life, things that no one should have to experience, and they'd profoundly affected him.  And despite it being so long ago, he still carried the weight of his past on his shoulders._

_"At last" he said, his voice sounding like a regular old American accent. "After all the treachery they've committed, something good finally came out of it.  They found you accidentally, but then brought you back to me so we could meet."_

_I bit my lip, realizing who it was immediately. "Kevin," I whispered._

_"Casey" he replied._

_Before either of us could say anything more, I felt a hard squeezing sensation around my stomach, and it pulled me out of the dream._

 

"Good morning" a familiar child-like voice lisped in my ear, his hot breath heating the back of my neck.  My eyes fluttered open, and sure enough, I felt two strong arms wrap tighter around my torso.

"Hey Hedwig" I murmured sleepily, keeping my face turned away from him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah it has, over a year to be exact" he replied. "Although Mr. Dennis and Mr. Ansel have gotten to see you."

"Yes, they have" I said. "How come I haven't seen YOU though?"

"Believe me Casey" he said, and I gasped slightly hearing him use my real name, "I WANTED to see you, but Miss Patricia and the Beast wouldn't let me.  They wanted to make sure that you arrived here safely, and to ensure that happened, only Mr. Dennis and Mr. Ansel were the only ones who could talk to you.  But now that you're here, Miss Patricia said it was okay."

"Wait, did I just hear you mention the Beast?" I asked worriedly. "So is it true then? Is he still around?"

"Not really, he mostly just talks to us through Miss Patricia, since they've been planning all this out together" he explained. "But here and there he's shown himself, ecetera."

"What kind of things does he talk about with all of you?" I wondered.

"For a while there, it was about escaping the policemen who wanted to arrest us" Hedwig explained. "But lately, he mostly talks about YOU, believe it or not." That got my attention.  I motioned that I wanted to get up, and Hedwig loosened his grip around me so I could sit up and face him.

"He talks about me?" I repeated.

"Yeah, he and Miss Patricia were the ones who planned out how you'd come back to us" he said. "They're always telling us how special you are and how important it is that we don't loose you, because you're so much like Kevin.  And because of that, they were determined to bring you back to us so that we could work together."

I nodded, realizing the Dennis had been telling the truth all along about Patricia and the Beast being the ones behind it all.  Then I remembered another thing he'd told me last night.

"Hedwig, did they talk about my uncle at all?" 

"Oh yeah, they've mentioned him plenty of times" he said. "Is it true he used to hurt you like Kevin's mother? Ecetera?"

"I'm afraid so" I whispered.

"Ugh, that sucks" he exclaimed, making a face. "He sounds like a jerk then.  I'd call him other things too, but Miss Patricia hates it when we cuss.  Especially me, because of how young I am.  She says Mr. Dennis and Mr. Ansel are bad influences." 

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "It's fine Hedwig, I'm not Patricia so you can say whatever you want around me.  But yes, he was a jerk, among other things."

"I knew it!" he said. "That's why I can't wait till we fight him and punish him for his crimes!"

I looked up at him. "Dennis did bring that up already.  So I'm guessing he was telling the truth about that too?"

"Yep, 'cept we're leaving it up to you on when you want to do it" he mentioned. "'Cause he's YOUR uncle, and this is YOUR past we're trying to clear away for you.  We're just here to help you make it happen, ecetera."

"Yeah, I got that" I said, brushing my hair away from my face. "I'll be honest I'm still thinking about it." 

"That's fine" he chirped, then his face fell. "Aw man, I think Mr. Dennis wants to come back into the light now.  See ya!" 

"Wait, Hedwig! Stay for a minute" I said, and he stopped. "Do you...do you anything about Kevin, the man who...first brought you into existence, I should say?"

"No, they haven't told me much about him" Hedwig admitted. "All I know is that I'm what makes him innocent, though I prefer to be what makes him awesome.”

I laughed. "You ARE awesome Hedwig, so I have no doubt that that's the case."

He beamed. "Thanks Casey!" then he groaned. "Yes Mr. Dennis I'm going, jeez!" With that, he raced out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Once he was gone, I flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to make sense of my new dream.  I already knew it wouldn't be the only one; it would no doubt be part of another series of dreams that helped me to understand and learn more about this complex puzzle of a man. 

The question was, who would be running them now?

As much as I wanted to believe that Kevin himself was reaching out to me, I'd been tricked before, so for all I knew it could be Dennis masquerading as Kevin in order to gain my trust.  Especially since I learned that he'd already pretended to be Barry when meeting with Dr. Fletcher last year.

But at the same time, the weariness and vulnerability I'd seen in his eyes seemed so...so GENUINE.  I knew because I'd once worn the same look.  

I shrugged to myself; who knows what it all meant.  Right now, there was a more pressing issue at hand.  The situation with my uncle.

A few weeks ago, the thought of facing him again terrified me.  But after last night, where I finally revealed the truth about my uncle's morbid 'hobby', and when Dennis soothed me back to sleep with both his story and then his song right after, I felt a surge of new strength and confidence rippling through me.  I WAS strong, and my time with the Dunns had made me a newer, better person.  I felt like I could accomplish anything, including giving my uncle the punishment he deserved.  And the best part was I wasn't alone.

But I didn't need David to do it for me, not anymore.  I had Dennis to help me out, and something told me that unlike David, he and the others would actually make shit happen.  I immediately shook my head at that, shaking off my ill thoughts of David.  He'd done all that he could for me, and it wasn't his fault that the cops couldn't find any evidence.  Still though, I couldn't help but wish that he'd done MORE.  Because screw the cops, David Dunn was a SUPERHERO for crying out loud! He did things and doled justice where the police couldn't, so why wasn't he able to do anything?  But where he had failed, Dennis would achieve.  

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my room and made the long trek downstairs, where I once again heard the sweet sound of Dennis playing the piano.  I approached the room and he stood up when I arrived, as if already sensing what I was about to tell him.

"Dennis, I'm ready" I stated. "I'm ready to face my uncle."

*********

Turns out I wasn't as ready as I thought.

As soon as Dennis and I pulled up in front of my old house, butterflies began to dart around my stomach at a hundred miles per hour.  

"Are you okay, Casey?" he asked me.  

"No," I admitted. "I haven't seen my uncle in over a year, and I have no idea how it's going to turn out."

"Don't worry dear, I'll be right there beside you the entire time, I promise" he assured me.  "Remember the plan?"

"Yes, I'm going to go in there and tell him to his face that I'm here to officially break off our connection, as it is the only way for me to find closure.  I'm going to tell him everything I've ever felt to his face, and if he tries anything, I have a knife in my boot if necessary.  While he and I are talking, you're going to sneak in through the back and go into his room, where you're going to look for those pictures and then leave them for the police to find. "

"See, you've got it Casey" he exclaimed. "As long as everything goes according to plan, we shouldn't have any issues."

 _Knowing my uncle, it might not,_  I thought to myself.  Sighing, I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, where sure enough, it was unlocked.  John always left it unlocked when he was at home, foolishly thinking that if anyone ever tried to break in he could take them down easily.  Slowly, I opened the door and stepped inside, rubbing my leg against the handle of the knife for reassurance.  

John was sitting on our old brown leather couch and he was staring up at me with a look of triumph in his eyes.

"I knew you couldn't stay away forever, Caseybear" he exclaimed. "We're still connected you and I."

"Don't call me that" I hissed. "And besides, the reason I'm here is to break off that very connection."

"Oh?" he asked, smirking. "How?"

"By finally telling you to your face every angry, vengeful thought I've had to hold back from you for the past 10 years" I explained. "Let's start off with the obvious: you are a monster, Uncle John.  You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to the rest of the world.  Not anymore.  It finally sees you for what you are and what you've done; every awful thing I've seen and felt from you in within the walls of this building.  A building I once considered a home, a sanctuary, but ever since I've been forced to start sharing it with you, you've turned it into a prison.  And the fact that you can do all those things to me and still call it love sickens me.  It SICKENS me, because I know what REAL love is.  I felt it from my parents, who sheltered me and raised the best they could before their untimely deaths.  I feel it now from the Dunns, who've grown to care for me as if I was their own daughter.  I feel from my best friend Sophie, who brought understanding and friendship into my life when it was devoid of it for so long.  And I feel it from my boyfriend Ryan, who loves me in a way I never thought I was capable of being loved, and though it's premature, I think it's possible that we could share a future one day.  These are people I've grown to love and care about, but when it comes to you, I feel nothing but boiling hate.  Hate that has stemmed and grown from years of abuse endured from you, and the fear you created within me that kept from speaking out about it sooner.  But I'm ready to let go of it now.  I'm ready to move on with my life and forget all those wasted years spent suffering in the clutches of your iron fist.  I've finally found the light you shut inside, and the smile I wear now can't be erased by you anymore.  So I'm sorry, but this the last time you're ever going to see me again.  Is that clear?"

I finished my speech, and even though John was still in the room, I felt freer than I ever had before.  Like the way the sun finally shines once its uncovered by the clouds, my mind felt so much lighter now that all those thoughts had finally stopped weighing it down.   

Unfortunately, like always, John would NOT go down without a fight.  He laughed at me.  "Oh Casey, how can you possibly forget about me when I've left permanent marks on you already?"

I faltered a bit, remembering my scars, but I continued to stand tall and looked him right in eye. "Physical scars mean nothing compared to mental scars, and that's all that matters right now."

He scoffed. "Spare me the poetic bullshit Caseybear, I'm not an idiot.  Besides, I know you.  There's no way you came back here all on your own, especially since you don't know how to drive yet."  Before I could stop him, he stalked off towards the back of the house where Dennis was and I quickly followed. 

"YOU!" he yelled when he reached the door to his room.  Dennis was in his closet, painstakingly putting everything he'd taken out back in their rightful places.  All except for a small wooden box against the dresser, which I figured must've been the box with the pictures.

Dennis saw me standing behind John and then turned his attention back to my uncle.  "Yes, me," he answered, standing tall and pulling down his shirt.

John turned back and forth between the two of us, and then before either of us could react, he grabbed me and threw me inside, where I landed in front of Dennis's feet.  His blue eyes widened in fear for me, but he quickly regained his composure so as not to blindsided by my uncle.  

"What is this? Some kind of fucked up alliance?" he cried. "You're working alongside the monster who kidnapped you and tried to fucking EAT you last year?" 

Groaning, I began pulling myself up and saw Dennis's wounded face.  Quickly, I came to his defense.

"He's not the monster here John, YOU ARE" I exclaimed.  Unfortunately, that just made things even worse.  John ran at him, in seconds he had Dennis pinned to the wall.  He was strong, but still my big burly uncle was stronger.  Especially since he hadn't been ready for this particular attack.

"What did you do to her huh?" he growled. "Did you hypnotize her? Blackmail her? Screw her?" The momentary surprise on Dennis's face immediately left him at that last part.

"Oh? Blaming me for the things that YOU'VE done? That's fucking rich!" he snapped, using all of his strength and pushing John off of him.  With John distracted, he turned to me.

"Casey, go! Go on, get out of here!" he cried.  But John was quick, getting back up again and slamming his head into the corner of the dresser.  He dropped to the floor like a stone and I screamed as John snatched me by my hair and pulled me towards him, brutally.  He leaned all of his weight on me as major deja vu came over me.  

"You're so fucking stupid sometimes Caseybear, really you are" he growled in my ear. "You really think giving me a rousing pep talk and having the Horde as your personal bodyguard was all you needed to face me and then walk away Scot-free?  You're not going ANYWHERE Casey, and things can at last return to normal for us."

I sobbed pitifully, all my bravery from this morning gone in five minutes.  It was over, all of it.  I was at John's mercy once again, and there was nothing that could stop...

"Get the FUCK off of her!" I heard Dennis exclaim out of nowhere.  He'd pulled himself up and though I could tell he was still woozy, he was awake enough to continue fighting back.  He grabbed my uncle by his shoulders and turned him around, punching him in the face. 

"Why..won't...you...give up?" John demanded through angry gasps.  He was about punch Dennis's uncovered stomach, but since he was distracted, I summoned all of my courage and leapt onto his back.

"YOU'RE the one who's about to give up!" I shouted, and I took the Swiss army knife I'd been holding onto and plunged into his back, though I ensured that it wasn't deep enough to puncture anything major.  Just enough to weaken him.

He cried out and I slipped off his back to the floor, crawling over to where Dennis was standing.  We watched as John fell back against the closet door, gasping and moaning as he struggled to reach for the hilt of the knife.

Dennis turned to me. "Casey, are you alright?"

I nodded weakly. "And you?"

"I'll be better soon," he said, touching the side of his head and wincing.  "But right now, I need you go and wait for me inside the car."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The Beast would like to pay your uncle a visit, and for your sake he'd prefer if you weren't present" he explained.  Fear clutched at my chest again but my face remained neutral.

"He's not going to...kill him...is he?" 

"No, just give him a rousing pep talk" he replied with a smirk, and I couldn't help but smile.  "Now go, please."

I nodded, and taking one last look at the man I was called my uncle, I raced out.

 

_(Dennis's P.O.V.)_

I watched Casey as she ran out of the room and down the hall, and made sure to listen for the opening and closing of the front door before turning back to face her uncle.

"You're...fucking crazy...you know that?" John asked me.

"I prefer the word complex" I answered serenely, feeling excitement from both myself and the others filling my brain.

"You son of a bitch...you're never going to get away with this" he snapped. "Because even though  _I_  can't stop you, David Dunn will."

"He can try, but we have and will continue to have the upper hand in this situation" I replied.

"Not only do we have the power to stop him and alter his thoughts any time we want, but the best part is we don't even have to do THAT.  As long as we have Casey in our clutches, David won't try ANYTHING if it means endangering her life.  That's how much he's grown to care about her."

"Endangering her? You're not planning on..."

"No, you idiot! Of course not!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "But HE doesn't know that."

John groaned and cried out again as he struggled to reach for the knife.  "So what do you...ahh!...plan on doing...ugh!...to me now?"

"Nothing more, on my end at least" I said. "But a friend of mine has been particularly eager to give you a piece of his mind."

With that, I closed my eyes and felt myself leaving the light.  When I opened my eyes again, I was once again sitting at my chair in the circle.  Hedwig was rocking back and forth excitedly, still giddy from his reunion with Casey.  Ansel refused to look at me, not doubt still pissed that he had yet to be released from "house arrest."  Patricia was the only one who noticed my return.  She was standing behind her chair looking very pleased.

"Well done my dear," she congratulated. "I'm quite impressed with your work this evening, though honestly I had no idea that you and Casey would put up such a good fight in the end."

"It wasn't hard" I replied. "I've wanted to kick his ass for the longest time, so as soon as I had the opportunity, it just came out." 

Patricia smiled but surprisingly didn't correct my use of language, instead saying "It certainly paid off Dennis, and he will be pleased with you."

"I am" the Beast grumbled from behind her as he stepped out of the shadows. "You've done well Dennis, and Casey will now have more reason to trust us.  Now it's MY turn to give this uncle of hers a lesson he'll NEVER forget." 

With a sinister laugh, we watched him make his way into the light for the first time since last year's kidnapping.

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I watched silently as a father instructed his little daughter how to ride a bike without training wheels across the street.  Dennis had left the tops of the windows open so I could just barely make out what they were saying.

"You won't let go, right Daddy?" she asked worriedly.  She was sitting atop the bike, squeezing the handlebars like her life depended on it.  Her father clutched her waist protectively. 

"No, not until I know you've got a handle on it" he promised, then he laughed. "Ha ha, pun not intended." 

The girl laughed in response. "Okay Daddy, I believe you." With that, she slowly began working the pedals just enough to get her moving, and her father moved with her.

"That's it honey, you've got this" he coaxed.  

I watched as newly acquired confidence appeared on the little girl's face, and immediately she began to quicken her pace on the bike.  Her father struggled to keep up with her until at last he was forced to let go of her.  But she was fine.  She rode all the up to the pathway of what I assumed to be their house, looking very proud of herself.

"I did it Daddy! I did it!" she shouted as he ran over to give her a hug.

"Yes you did sweetheart, I'm so proud of you" he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  "Come on, let's go inside and grab a late lunch."

I didn't realize that tears had sprung to my eyes until I felt the drops of liquid landing onto my folded hands.  I hastily wiped them away with my coat sleeve, when suddenly I heard a man's startled cry of terror.

I whipped my head back towards the house, hoping silently that it was John who'd been yelling and not Dennis.  Then it was followed by crashing noises and a series of animal-like growls.

"The Beast" I murmured aloud.  

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I saw the front door open and Dennis came scuttling out.  His shirt was wrinkled, his skin sweaty, and blood continued to trickle down his face from the wound on the side of his head.  

He quickly climbed into the car, taking deep breaths. 

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "And where's my uncle?"

"I'm fine" he whispered. "The deed is done and your uncle will never bother you again.  The Beast got that well into his head.  Plus, the cops will be arriving at some point soon where they'll finally find the evidence they need to arrest him for his crimes." 

"Really?" I asked.

" _Really_ really" Dennis promised, a small smile appearing on his face.  I returned his smile and took a deep breath.

"Alright then, let's go home" I said, and he froze at the words.

"Home?" he repeated. "You mean the Victorian, right?"

I gasped, realizing the powerful meaning behind my words.  I'd only been there for three days, and yet, I'd already seen and learned so much while I was there.  Dennis tried to make it a home as best he could, and he'd told me so much more than I anticipated from him.  At the same time, the possibility of maybe getting to know Kevin, the original identity at the center of it all, had me excited too, and figured that that was another thing keeping me interested in and grounded within my new environment.

So with that, I turned towards Dennis, looking him right in the eye as I said "Yes, the Victorian. That's home, isn't it? Unless you've already decided to change living settings."

He laughed, taking it as a joke. "No, I sure as heck haven't.  So yes, let's go home."

With that, he stuck the key into ignition and we started our trek back to the Victorian, a new sense of understanding and trust now lingering in the air between us.

 

 


	21. Old Adversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Casey and Dennis are visiting John, David Dunn re-visits his own past in the form of Elijah Price, aka Mr. Glass.

_"Early this morning, when you knocked upon my door._

_And I said 'Hello Satan, I_ _believe it is time to go.'_

_Me and the devil, walking side by side._

_And I'm gonna see the man, until I get satisfied._

_See, see, you don't see why,_ ___a_ _nd you would dog me around._

_Don't see why, people dog me around._

_It must be that old evil spirit, so deep down in your ground."_

-Soap & Skin, "Me and the Devil"

 

_(David's P.O.V.)_

"Are you sure about this David? We're not afraid to face Mr. Glass" Ryan piped up.  He was sitting in shotgun and Sophie was in the back as we sat inside the parking lot at Belmont, the psychiatric hospital that had been housing Elijah Price for the last 17 years.  Together, the three of us had been doing all that we could to find Casey over the last few days.  Call us the Three Musketeers if you will, but they were just as determined as I was to bring Casey home.  And although they wouldn't admit it, I think they both felt somewhat of a thrill at the thought of hunting and capturing a long sought-after criminal.

There was indeed a thrill that came along with the job, but it was nothing to boast about.  Because if one isn't careful, it could easily get them killed.

"No, I need to face him alone" I said. "The less he knows about you two, the better.  He needs to still think that I'm working alone, as I always have.  Less explaining I have to do."

"Okay, we understand" Sophie relented.  I got out of the car, and then Ryan and Sophie did as well so they could adjust to their new seating arrangements.  

"Stay around the area, okay? I'll call you both when I'm done" I laid out.

"Will do David" Ryan answered, who was now sitting in the driver's seat.  "See you later!"

I watched them drive off, and took a deep breath, rubbing my hand over my freshly shaved face.  I hadn't seen Glass in years, and just being here at Belmont was bringing back so many unpleasant memories that I struggled for years to keep buried.  As much as I wanted to forget my past, this was important.  To know the Horde, I had to speak to someone like him.  A villain, a criminal; a man who turned his past torment into a reason to revolt against the world that had wronged him.

And Mr. Glass was the only one who could do that for me.

Picking up my courage, I quickly jogged up all twelve steps up to the hospital's front doors and walked in.  I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the redhead at the desk asked me.

"I'm here to visit a patient of yours" I said.

"Who?"

"Elijah Price" I answered, and she immediately looked up at me curiously.  

"May I ask why?"

"Business" I replied curtly.  Seeing how was in no position to give anymore details, she simply shrugged and handed me a visitor's pass.

"He's on the second floor, Room 105" she said.

"Thank you." With that, I took the elevator up the short way to the second floor in order to have a few fleeting moments to myself.  

As soon as the little bell went off, I stepped out and reached the patient's ward desk.  

"I'm here to see Elijah Price, room 105" I told the man working at it.

"Ah yes, Darlene from downstairs just let me know" he said.  He got up and came around to my side of the desk, leading me through the hallway to Price's room.  He took out his key card and swiped it over the door lock.  

"Mr. Price, there's someone here to see you" The man told him.  Price's back was to me, but could see his face reflected in the window he sat in front of.  

"You got 20 minutes dude" the doctor exclaimed before walking out.  As soon as he was gone, Price turned to face me.

"Well, well, well" he mused. "David Dunn, my equal as well as my polar opposite.  It's been a long time."

"It sure has" I replied simply.  He wheeled himself over to the metal table set up in the middle of the room and looked up at me.  

"My, despite how much older you've become, you're still saving lives" Price exclaimed. "I admit, I rather admire it."

"Uh, thanks" I said, slightly worried that he was still keeping tabs on me after all these years. "But if you know what I've been up to, then you must already know why I'm here."

"Indeed I do" Price said. "You're here to find out how you can stop the Horde, correct?"

"Yes. He's come back, and he's already hit me at one of my weakest points" I said. 

"Your family" Price figured. "Specifically, the newest addition to your family.  Casey Cooke, the only survivor of his last attack.  Aka, your adoptive daughter." I nodded.

"I need to know how to stop him, and I've already spoken to his old therapist, who gave me some important pointers on his past already.  Now I need to know him for who he is NOW, and you're my best source."

"So I am" he said. "To know a villain, one must seek the council of a fellow villain." I gasped slightly at how his words had mirrored mine, but I kept a straight face.

"So first off, what did you find out from his therapist?" I relayed everything Dr. Fletcher had told me about who he was, and Price nodded along in understanding.

"A victim of trauma" he concluded. "My, how this situation has come full-circle."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's strange how similar we all are.  You, me, him, and her.  The four of us; our souls broken at different points in our lives, then haphazardly re-constructed so that we could become the people we are today.  Now here we are, connected to each other in this ever-crossing web of truths and decisions. "

"You can say that again" I said. "Especially since it turns out Kevin's father was on the same train I was 17 years ago." Price gasped in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" I replied. "You may have gotten what you wanted by creating a hero, but inadvertently, you ALSO created a villain."

"I guess I did" he whispered, looking away. "Then it appears you two were always DESTINED to face each other one day."

"Yes, well done Frankenstein" I congratulated sarcastically. "You've successfully created two new creatures, both good and bad, and now they're both on the loose.  The question is, how do you plan on reeling the bad one back in?"

He smirked. "Oh, I think we both know the answer to that question, David.  Besides, he's already gotten your attention by taking Casey, the only girl amongst his captives who came even close to sympathizing with his pain.  Although, I'm not sure that's the ONLY reason why he took her."

"You don't?" 

"Of course not" he exclaimed. "She is a kindred spirit, that Casey.  Both abuse victims, scarred physically and emotionally.  Outsiders to the world around them, but in truth they understand the world better than most.  And as I understand, the Horde talks about these ideas of cleansing the world of the, quote on quote, Impures, is that right?"

"Yes, the Impures" I said. "People who have yet to experience pain in their lives.  According to Casey, the Beast told her himself about how he thinks the broken are the more evolved, and I've talked to Dr. Fletcher about this already.  You're right, Elijah, he didn't just take her back because she was like him.  He's taken her back because he wants her to join him."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days" I said.

"Oh dear, then you may already be too late, David" he whispered.  I stood up angrily at that.

"What does THAT mean?" I cried.

"It means, in that time he may have already had time to persuade her into joining alongside him" Price explained. "If he is a being with ever-growing abilities, then I have no doubt that he's become stronger in many departments, including mentally." My face must've betrayed me, because then he said "That's already happened, hasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so" I muttered. "I found out that he may or may not have found a way to get to her behind my back.  Ever since her 18th birthday, she started having these dreams.  Dreams where HE came to her, trying to convince her to embrace the connection that had formed between them and to join alongside him.  Naturally I thought they were just dreams, but on the day she went missing, I saw with my own eyes as he hypnotized her into thinking she was following the voice of her long-dead father, and that's how she ended up back in his clutches again.  So I came to the conclusion that he's somehow developed mind-control, on top of everything else."

"Strange, though not entirely impossible" Price marveled. "So he HAS gotten stronger since last year, that's definitely a problem.  Of course, like any good villain, he'll try to entice Casey into joining him by granting her the one thing she's always wanted, but never received.  Can you think of anything he might be able to give her that would make her more susceptible to his influence?"

I started to think about it, when suddenly, my cell phone in my pocket.  "Sorry, I've got to take this" I apologized quickly, seeing how it was Detective Jarvis calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh! David! Thank God you picked up, because you wouldn't believe what we found!" Jarvis exclaimed.

"What?"

"We got a call from one of John Cooke's neighbors, saying they were hearing sounds of a fight coming from next door.  We went there to investigate, and we didn't find much upon initial inspection, until we reached John's room.  The room was a mess, and we found him sitting against his closet, knees curled to his chest and looking completely traumatized.  He was muttering over and over again that he was sorry about something, and he pointed at a box sitting in the corner.  It had pictures depicting everything his niece had described to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Child pornography, David" Jarvis said solemnly. "He used to take pictures of the things he did to Casey.  We found the evidence we needed to support her claims."

I gasped, feeling my insides beginning to twist as realization hit me. "Thank you Jarvis, I'll meet you guys there soon." I hung up and turned back to Price.

"Her uncle" I said. "Her uncle was never arrested for his crimes, and that's the one thing I was never able to provide for her."

"And?"

"And now, the Horde has come through for her instead.  The cops just called to say that they finally found evidence that shows that he did indeed rape and abuse her, and he's finally going to be arrested."

"There you have it David, his whole plan has just been laid out in front of you, and unfortunately it looks like it's going quite smoothly so far" Price proclaimed as a doctor came to the door to usher me out. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to save her, that's what" I declared. "I'm going to save her, and stop him."

"I appreciate your determination, but be careful David, because clearly he's already beginning to develop a hold on her" he warned. "Understand this, my friend: once he gets into her soul, there's nothing she won't do for him."

***********

Price's last words haunted me as Ryan, Sophie, and I drove down to Casey's old house to talk to investigators.

"I can't believe it, David" Ryan said. "You don't REALLY think Casey's going to join him now, do you?"

"I sure hope not Ryan, but clearly he's smarter and more powerful than we initially thought" I said. "So we must stay on our guards and do everything we can to track Casey down, now more than ever."

"We can do it guys" Sophie insisted, ever the optimist. "I know we can.  We just have to keep doing what we're doing, only better." I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Thank you Sophie, and you're right" I said. "We can't loose faith.  Casey IS out there, and we CAN find her."

"God I hope so" I heard Ryan murmur as we pulled up into the driveway, where Jarvis and Banks were already waiting for me on the front porch.

"Oh, David, you're here!" Jarvis exclaimed, as I stepped out.  Then he looked down disapprovingly at Ryan and Sophie. 

"Must they be here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, they were already with me" I apologized. 

"It's okay, Cole, they're a part of this to you know" Banks said, and Jarvis relented.

"Just don't touch anything, okay guys?" Ryan and Sophie nodded seriously and followed the three of us inside.  

They branched off with Banks into their own corner of the house, while I went with Jarvis to John's room.

"This is where we found him" he said, gesturing at the closet.  I immediately noticed the blood stain on the wall.

"What happened THERE?" I asked, pointing.

"Apparently he was stabbed in the back, with a Swiss army knife" he explained. "Though not a deep enough wound to hit any arteries, it was enough to leave blood."

"Where is John now?" I wondered.

"Down at the station, where he'll be questioned" Jarvis said. "Or at least, when he's calm enough and sane enough to do so." I nodded slowly.

"You mind if I take a look around, alone?" 

"Okay, if you wish.  But try not to get your fingerprints everywhere" he requested.

"Of course not" I assured him.  Once he was out of the room, I looked around the trashed room, wondering if any way I could put the pieces together on what REALLY happened to John.  Suddenly, just as I crossed over the threshold yellow tape surrounding the area, I heard the crunch of paper from underneath my feet.

I picked up a regular piece of lined paper, flipping it over and gasped.  It was a note specifically addressed to ME.

 _Like what you see, David Dunn?_ it read.  _We warned you that we would get Casey to join us by any means possible, and now we've given her the one thing you couldn't: justice for the awful things her uncle did to her.  Good luck trying to take her away from us now, because you're way too late._

I gulped, imagining the look of triumph the Horde no doubt wore as they wrote this note.  But it wasn't too late, it couldn't be.

Was it? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Back after a long weekend of visiting my grandparents, seeing Murder on the Orient Express, going to New York, and then re-watching Atomic Blonde. I hope these two wonderfully exciting chapters make-up for my absence along with the couple of extra days I took off, and thank you so SO much for being patient and keeping up with me for all this time. Let's see if we can get this up to 1000 hits in the next couple days! *squeals* Even the thought of it gets me so excited, because I honestly never thought it possible! LOL XD. 
> 
> Your loving and appreciative author, W.


	22. Fear Can Turn to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day, and with her uncle finally out of her life, Casey has never felt more at peace.  Things have changed on many accounts, and as she gets to know him more, she starts to wonder if she and Kevin are more alike than she could have ever anticipated.  If perhaps, underneath all that makes him a monster, he's still just a man.  
> 
> Plus, the return of a familiar face!  
>  

_"Can you even dare to look? Or bear to think of me?_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell_

_But secretly yearns for Heaven, secretly, secretly..._

_Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see_

_To find the man behind the monster._

_This repulsive carcass who seems a beast_

_But secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly..."_

-Andrew Lloyd Webber, "Stranger Than You Dreamt It" (from  _Phantom of the Opera)_

 

(Casey's P.O.V.)

_I woke up back in the meadow again, only this time, it wasn't just sounds of the wind blowing the trees that I heard._

_A gentle man's voice led me back to that same pavilion from the night before, and the voice's owner did not surprise me._

_"Hello Kevin" I called out to him as I entered.  He'd been looking out into the distance again, singing to himself and just loud enough for me to hear.  He looked up at me upon hearing my voice and smiled._

_"Welcome back" he said.  He patted the seat next to him and joined him, angling myself so that I could look outside with him._

_"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is you've been looking at since last night?" I wondered._

_"Oh it's been a lot longer than just last night dear" he exclaimed. "But see for yourself if you well.  Look past the clouds and the fog, out into the distance and search for it."_

_I did as he instructed, and gasped when I finally saw it._

_"Is that a...is that a house?" I asked, straining my eyes to look at the dark shape sitting atop the crest of the hills._

_"Yep, that's where all of my personalities live, and where I too once lived" he answered.  He must've seen my confusion, because he immediately tried to explain it to me._

_"You see, the human mind is very complex and ever-changing, especially someone with my, uh, condition" he explained. "Each of my personalities have stemmed from long years of emotional and physical abuse, and the loneliness that caused me to retreat into the comforts of my own mind.  I didn't have the luxury of a happy and loving family, so I created one in my head.  Then eventually, they all began coming to life, born through my thoughts and then living through what we've all dubbed "The Light".  For a while there, I was content to allow them to live through me, as it allowed me to briefly pretend that I was someone else entirely. But that all changed when rumors about the Beast began to circulate."_

_"The Horde" I whispered._

_"Yes, back when it was still just Dennis and Patricia" Kevin said solemnly. "They started telling everyone about how they were witnessing the birth of a NEW personality, the Beast.  How he was much stronger that even Dennis, and how he had acquired all of these animal-like abilities.  I tried to shut them down, saying there was no way he could exist, because I remembered creating all of the personalities, but never him.  However, both Dennis and Patricia were quick to point out that I didn't NEED to think of him to bring him into existence.  He was born from my stacked up years of pain and suffering.  He was to be strong where I couldn't, because somehow they found out about my secret rituals of nearly giving up and how I'd create self-inflicted wounds to keep myself sane.  They thought me weak because of it."_

_"Wait, self-inflicted wounds?" I repeated.  With that, he pulled up the sleeves of the dark jacket he was wearing and I gasped.  Several zig-zagging lines crossed both his arms, decorating them with scars both big and small, and I felt tears begin to appear in my eyes at the familiar sight._

_"You did this...to yourself?" I asked._

_"Indeed I did, for it was the only solace I could find that kept me from ending it all" he said. "To live with the pain rather than give in to it."_

_I gasped quietly, remembering Dennis's angry speech about how he had endured all of Kevin's pain over the years._

"Kevin's whole childhood consisted of him trying to find some semblance of love and compassion, and he never found it!...As the first born-personality I carried the brunt of it all! All of his sadness and heartache and his wanting to give up on life!" 

_"But it never stopped, did it?" I asked. "The pain, I mean?"_

_"No" he murmured. "It only continued on, even after I was finally free of my mother.  I was never able to hold down a relationship for very long, for obvious reasons, and life became very lonely.  Plus, because of how much I shut out the world, I lost the ability to try and connect with people.  I'd spent so much time in my own head that I was beginning to be consumed by it.  And I started to blame my personalities for everything, like it was THEIR fault, even though I'm the one who brought them into existence.  Then one day, it all reached a boiling point."_

_"September 18, 2014," I said, remembering, and he nodded._

_"I'd been visiting my mother that day, and unfortunately she'd been suffering from Alzheimer's at the time, so the craziest and most random things would pop into her head.  On that day, she remembered the day my father left, and in the sickly state she was in, she started going off and blaming ME for his leaving.  I was too shocked and hurt to say anything, so temperamental Dennis pushed his way into the light and let her have it, saying everything he and I had both been thinking since I was little.  Everyone stared at me like I was nuts, and I ran out of there like an escaped convict.  On the way home, I was too distraught to think straight, and though I tried to cut the pain away like usual, that day it just wasn't enough.  I pulled a gun out, ready to end it all, and the last thing I remember is hearing screams of terror and panic from all the other personalities, and then Barry stepping in just in time before I pulled the triggered.  Next thing I knew, I was in the basement under the zoo; shirtless, bloody, and seeing your terrified face staring back at me."_

_"You tried to get me to kill you again" I stated. "Then Hedwig came in and gave the light to Patricia, who said you were sleeping somewhere far away, where you couldn't hear me.  I'm guessing that place was here?"_

_"Yep, this is where I woke up; in the middle of the floor, locked inside this pavilion, and the house too far away for anyone to hear me calling."_

_"When was that?"_

_"October 10th of this year" he answered. "I felt some kind of an awakening inside me, like something major had just happened that I needed to be there to see, because it involved me in some way.  Unfortunately, I never figured out how."_

_"October 10th was my birthday" I explained, feeling both amazed and not at this strange coincidence. "I turned 18 this year.  And that was the night that Dennis first appeared to me in my dreams."_

_"Now THAT makes a lot of sense" Kevin commented, turning back to the house. "God, I only wish they could hear me.  They need to understand that I feel so much better now since that day; I feel stronger and more sure of myself.  It's strange, but ever since I woke up, it's like with every passing day I feel new sense of purpose and belonging beginning to grow inside me, and my will to live begins to take shape more and more."_

_"You think it has something to do with my presence here?"_

_"I can't think of anything else" he said, then he sighed. "Are they treating you well, at least?"_

_"Yes, considering the circumstances" I replied. "And they often discuss how alike you and I are, and how it's no accident that we crossed paths that day.  Dennis especially speaks fondly of it, saying that perhaps we are meant to heal and protect one another."_

_He laughed at that. "Oh Dennis, layering it on thick I see, and forgetting all meanings of the word subtlety." Then he sighed again. "Not that it matters, because I doubt that you can so easily forgive and forget all the treachery that we've committed.  Because I see it in your eyes, Casey.  Despite the kindness they've shown you, you struggle to see past all that you saw during your captivity last year.  And I can't blame you."_

_"Kevin..." I began, trying to take his hand but he got up and stood with his back to me._

_"I can blame the Horde all I want, but in the end it's still blood on MY hands" he said quietly. "I brutally murdered those two girls, and nearly killed Dr. Fletcher, the one person who ever understood me and accepted me for what I was.  And even though you made it out, I still marked you." At that, I felt the scar on my leg begin to tingle at his words. "I must seem a monster to you now, after all that I've done.  And I am.  I brought the Horde and the Beast into existence, and because of me they've been running rampant for the last year, causing fear and spreading panic.  So tell me, Casey, how can you bear to think of me without thinking of them too?"_

***********

My eyes suddenly popped open, and I was back in my room at the Victorian.  My eyes adjusted to the bright light coming through the windows, and I found myself touching the scar left by the Beast.  I rolled up my paint leg and traced over the line of human teeth that had sunk themselves into my skin like a lion to a gazelle.  I winced, remembering the maniacal, inhuman grin he'd given me when he had me cornered inside that cage.  But just as the fear began creeping in again, it became juxtaposed alongside Kevin showing me his scars and telling me thoughts that sounded so similar to things that I had once thought in my own head.

Perhaps, because of all the similarities that Kevin and I shared, that maybe the Horde's eyes had been opened, and they finally realized that the world didn't revolve around them and their ideals and issues.  They realized there were indeed other people out there like Kevin who suffered.  Whether it was physically, emotionally, or both, so many others had gone through what Kevin had; he wasn't the only one.  And they knew that now through me, so maybe Dennis had been telling the truth when he said that all they wanted to do was to find and save others like me...and Kevin.

"Kevin" I whispered aloud, feeling my heart go out to the poor, unfortunate man who'd been imprisoned inside his own head for so long.  Despite my short time of knowing him, the REAL him, I felt like I'd known him my whole life.  Some sort of stranger familiarity took hold when I talked to him last night, like somewhere in time we'd played out the exact same scene.  And it made me drawn to him.  Him, and his fragile, yet hopeful state of mind, and despite the annoyingly persuasive influence he had over my thoughts and feelings, it turns out I had a similar influence over HIS mind.  Because here was a man, so lost and broken that he'd been on the verge of suicide, and somehow my presence in his home; the arrival of a fellow broken soul who could understand him like no one else could; was enough to bring him back from the brink and give him reason to hope again.  If I had such power, then maybe THAT'S the real reason why I was being treated as the Horde's guest rather than the actual: their prisoner.

Getting up, I went to the closet and grabbed a light black sweater, jeans, and a pair of plum-colored ballet flats, then I headed out into the hallway.  Feeling curious, I tried some of the doors around me once again, but they remained locked, just as they had three days ago.  I pursed my lips together, irritated.  If the Horde expected me to trust them, then why not let me have free range all over the house? All these locked doors just made them look more suspicious.  Shaking my head, I headed downstairs, where I find myself shocked by what I was hearing.

Complete and utter silence, save for the grandfather clock ticking in the foyer.  No sign of Kevin and his personalities.  Though I was tempted to find a way and escape, I was smarter than that.  For all I knew the Horde could be lurking somewhere nearby, and though I knew it was wrong, part of me didn't have the heart to leave.  Not when I knew what I know now; not when I just started to unravel the mystery surrounding the man behind the mask.

Once I reached the landing, finding I had nothing else better to do in his absence, I headed into piano room.  As soon as I closed the French doors that led into it, a sensation of peace filled me once I was in the room.  It was small, especially since the baby grand took up most of its space, but I didn't care.  The familiarity of the instrument that I had loved for so long filled me with comfort, and it felt like I was in my own private corner of the world. 

Sitting down at it, I closed my eyes, calling a long-buried song back to the front of my mind.  Once it was there, I let my fingers and my voice do the rest.

 

_"If you see with your heart,_

_Close your eyes, look inside, then you'll know._

_Every secret inside will shine through, just for you, it will show._

_The sun is glowing in the cloud._

_A face is smiling in the lonely crowd._

_If you see with your heart,_

_Every dream waiting to come true will be free once it's found by you._

 

 

Though it had only been a few bars, by the time I was finished, I found myself weeping as I began to recall the first time I'd ever heard the song.  Though I didn't remember the rest of the lyrics, that hardly mattered, because I'd sung my favorite parts of it.

Suddenly, my reverie was interrupted by a sudden burst of applause.  I gasped and stood in surprise so fast I almost knocked over the piano bench.  He was back, and standing in the doorway.

"Brava Casey, Brava! That's beautiful!" he exclaimed happily, and I gasped again, realizing who it was.

"Ansel?" I exclaimed and he nodded.

"Hey there Casey, did you miss me?" he wondered.

"Yes, if I'm being honest" I replied, wiping my tears away.  And before I could stop myself, I went right up to him and I hugged him.  He was surprised for a moment, but soon I felt his arms wrap around me too.

"I thought you were sent back into banishment!" I exclaimed, recalling how pissed Dennis had been about him nearly ruining their plans for kidnapping me again.

"I thought I would be to, but once everything managed to work out just as the Horde had hoped, Patricia and the Beast simply put me under house arrest for a few days" he explained.

"House arrest?" I repeated.

"Meaning I wasn't allowed in the light until today, and trust me, it was torturous just the same, because I was forced to just sit there for hours on end with nothing to do" he grumbled. "Especially when YOU came into the picture.  I wanted to see you again so badly, but I had to wait until today to be let off the hook."

"Indeed it DOES sound terrible" I commented.

"Yes, but thank god it's over" he said, letting me out of his embrace and then turning back to the piano. "What was that you were just playing, love?"

"Oh...nothing" I said, feeling bashful.

"Oh come on Casey, you really did a spectacular job" Ansel complimented me, walking in and leaning against. "You can tell me."

"It's a tune my mother taught me" I confessed. "She used to sang to me often when I was a child, which apparently she learned it from a movie.  When she was alive, that is."

"Ah yes, your mother" he murmured. "Dennis brought HER up more than a few times."

"I'm sure he did" I replied. "Anyway, Mom had learned it from her own mother, and according to her, it has an essential message that not everyone is able to learn in their lives.  But she wanted to ensure that I knew, just as she had."

"That's quite a lovely story" Ansel commented. "But what exactly is the message? If you don't mind explaining it to me."

"It's about making sure that your heart knows both how to love, and how to recognize it from another" I summarized.

"Mmm, sounds appropriate" he exclaimed. "That IS important stuff to know, however sometimes it's not so easy as it sounds."

"No, it isn't" I agreed. "But yeah, it's one of the few things from my mother that's really stuck with me since her passing."

"Oh! That reminds me!" he cried suddenly, startling me a bit.  He started digging around in the pocket of his dark jeans, searching for something, and then a small smile spread across his face once he got hold of it. "Close your eyes, Casey."

"Um...what?" I asked, worried.

"Close your eyes" he said again. "I've got a surprise for you...er, well, it's more of a surprise from Dennis, but he's busy right now so he asked ME to give it to you."

_A surprise? For me?_ I thought, feeling both intrigued and wary of the idea.  But still, I closed my eyes as he commanded.

"Hold out your hand" he added.  I did it and I soon felt a coiled pile of cool metal land in my palm. "Alright, open your eyes." My eyes fluttered open, and immediately the tears from before returned.

"Oh...my god" I choked out.

It was my mother's infinity necklace.

"I...just...it's...how?" I stammered.

"He told you about how he'd been reading your thoughts between your last dream with him and the Masquerade, yeah?" I nodded. "Well, while he was doing that, he came across a couple of memories regarding your mother's necklace.  The first one was the day you got it, and the second one was a day when your uncle attempted to sell it for money.  He realized how much it meant to you, and much you missed it, so while you were talking to your uncle the other day, he went into your room and obtained the necklace to surprise you.  That's why he wasn't done by the time John went looking for him, because he spent extra time looking for your necklace."

"He did?" I asked, still shell-shocked.

"Yes, he sure did" Ansel answered. "Despite his shortcomings, I have to give the guy credit; he's really making an effort here to make your stay as pleasant as possible, and he's been aiming really hard to be on his best behavior around you."

"I've noticed" I said, recalling the times we'd shared in the last few days. "Believe me Ansel, I've noticed."

"Here, want me to put it on for you?" he asked shyly.  I nodded, and handed it to me.  He came around behind me and fastened the clasp around my neck, and once again I felt the comforting touch of cool metal again my skin, sending goosebumps through my body. 

"Hey Ansel, can I ask you something?" I wondered when he was finished.

"Sure thing Casey, shoot" he said, sitting down on the piano bench.

"Have you heard anything about the Horde arranging for me to meet Kevin at all?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing" he said simply. "What exactly makes you ask?"

"Oh, just curious" I tried to play it off as, but his eyes narrowed, sensing that I was holding something back.

"Casey...what are you not telling me?" Ansel persisted. "Look, you can tell me, because I told you: I'm not a member of the Horde, I'm just an asset to them."

Sighing, I launched into my story about last night's events, from seeing Kevin briefly the night before to his fear that even if I WAS meant to help him heal, I wouldn't be able to see past all of his crimes.  Ansel nodded along in understanding, though I could see a hint of excitement beginning to grow in his eyes the more I spoke.

"So what do you think it all means?" I asked when I finished. "You think I really have woken Kevin up, and through me he's finally found reason to live again?"

"I'd certainly like to think so" he exclaimed happily. "Because it's definitely a possibility, considering all that you two have in common."

"I think so too, but I'm also concerned for him," I admitted. "He seems so hopeful, but that doesn't mean his past wounds have entirely healed yet.  He's still as chained to his past as I was, and I'm worried that I won't be the one to break him free of it.  Plus, even though I WANT to get to know him, I'll admit that part of me continues to resist, because I can't help but remember all that I saw last year."

"Fear can eventually turn to love, Casey," he commented. "Though I do understand where you're coming from here.  I'll talk it over with the Horde and see what they think."

"No!" I interjected quickly, and he looked at me, confused. "I don't want them to know yet, especially if there's a possibility that they DON'T want Kevin around and try to put him to sleep again."

He sighed. "Okay, okay, I won't tell them.  But they end up finding out anyway, because they have a way of seeing right through people, including me."

"Fair enough" I relented.

"Shit" he said, looking down at the signature watch on his wrist. "My time is nearly up, and then Dennis wants to come into the light so he can get ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" I wondered.

"Why, the two of you conquered your uncle yesterday, at last giving him the punishment that bastard deserves!" Ansel proclaimed happily, and I realized how weird it felt hearing him mention my uncle. "That's cause for celebration, isn't it?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, though I felt my own excitement begin to take hold again.  "I guess so" I said.

"It is and you know it" he said, smirking. "Any who, I'll tell Dennis that you loved your surprise, and HE wanted me to tell YOU that he wants you to dress nicely for tonight.  You'll find some nicer outfits folded up in the back of your bedroom closet."

"Very well" I answered. "It was good to see again Ansel, and I'm glad you're still around."

"Me too Casey, and thank you" he said, and with that, he ducked out.

_Fear can turn to love,_ I repeated in my head when he left. _Hmm, well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brushes away tears of joy* 1040 hits, holy crap. This, this is incredible you guys! Thank you so much to all of my devoted readers, because I had no idea that this would get as popular as it has, and it means a lot. I've always been shy when it comes to sharing my writing with people, but I've been steadily growing bolder about it in the past couple of years, and now here I am, sharing my stories and ideas with the public online. It really has come full circle. I hope you guys enjoyed Kevin's and Casey's first official meeting (via her dreams, obviously) and I hope you like where I'm going with that relationship, because it's going to steadily grow over the next few chapters. May the Split/Phantom of the Opera crossover universe continue to flourish! ~ Love, W.
> 
> Note: The song Casey sings is "If You See with Your Heart" from the 1986 Cannon Films version of Beauty and the Beast, a movie I first saw when I was little and it's a version I've cherished ever since. In fact, it was my first introduction to the idea that characters could meet in dreams, since the Beast in this film appears to Beauty in her dreams as the Prince to teach her to, well, see with her heart and lift the curse! I def. recommend it for its magic and original songs, as well as its relative faithfulness to the original story, though forgive its occasional cringe and the relatively one-dimensional characters. But still, it's worth a watch!


	23. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey joins Dennis for their celebratory dinner, however, the night may contain more than just eating and talking. :O ;)

_"This is how we treat, our guests who are trying to cheat._

_So you will be my, ragdoll tonight, tonight.  At the dragon's ball!_ _  
_

_Take my arm, surrender, surrender!  
_

_Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness, and help!  
_

_Take my arm, surrender, surrender!  
_

_I (you) will die another day, and (you) I will live!  
_

_May I have this dance?_

_You (I) will show me (you) all your (my) best moves!"  
_

-Dark Sarah ft. JP Leppaluoto, "Dance With the Dragon"

 

_(Dennis's P.O.V.)_

I stood beside the dinner, inhaling the scents of fresh herbs and tapping my fingers impatiently on the table as I eagerly waited for Casey to arrive.

"Dennis, how many times must I tell you to not tap your fingers like that?" Patricia asked me. "It's a bad habit, you know."

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry" I apologized quickly. "I'm just anxious, that's all."

"Aren't we all" she muttered.

"I mean, I STILL can't believe that Casey's arrival is what at last woke Kevin up" I exclaimed. "As if we needed any more reason to get her to join us, now this happens."

"Frankly I'm not surprised, considering how much you told her how much her past likens to Kevin's" Patricia said. "But yes, it is more important than ever that Casey Cooke give us her trust and willingness to cooperate.  Our future, and especially Kevin's, depends on it."

"And you think THIS is the way to do it?" Ansel piped up.

"Yes" Patricia answered simply. "She already feels a connection to him, and WANTS to help him.  It's OUR job to milk that connection, and by whatever means necessary, so that he can finally heal and find the will to live again.  She's the only one who can do that for him now.  But Dennis, are you sure this'll work?"

"Yes I am, because the more that we're inside her head, the more susceptible she becomes to our influence" I explained. "I mean, it only took three dreams and some dancing to get her to believe so strongly that I was the spirit of her father.  Most of the content in those dreams weren't even pleasant! But it was just enough to get her to continue to follow after me, even after David Dunn briefly distracted her.  So this shit should be EASY."

"Language Dennis" she reminded me. "But okay, I'm going to hold you to that dear.  Because if this doesn't work, NOTHING will."

"Don't worry Patricia, it'll work" I assured her, then I heard footsteps approaching the door. "Now go away, for the trap is set, and it's about to catch its prey."

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I gave three rapt knocks at the door, and I heard Dennis pleasantly call out "Come on in, Casey!"

I walked in, and I heard him gasp when he caught sight of my attire for the evening.  Since defeating my uncle, I felt bolder this evening in terms of the dress I chose.  It was a sparkly purple satin dress that ended just above the knees, decorated with a black belt and black lacy flower patterns on the stomach and skirt.  It had purple off-the-shoulder straps, a ruffled, loose skirt, and it sparkled like a Christmas ornament in the light.  For shoes I chose black heeled sandals, and I wore my mother's infinity necklace with black beaded earrings.  My hair was in simply high ponytail.

"I hope that's not a gasp of disapproval" I said, thinking about how similar his reaction was to Ryan's the night of the Masquerade.

"No no, of course not" he exclaimed. "You look incredible."

"Thanks" I replied, smiling. "You asked me to look nice tonight, and since we ARE celebrating, I knew that I wanted to look nice for this evening."

"I'm glad you did" he said. "And your color scheme is perfect, because if you didn't already realize, today is Halloween."

"Oh shit, really?" I asked, sitting down. "With everything going on, I completely forgot about Halloween."

"That's fine" he said. "Because I would've forgotten too had it not been for Hedwig's constant reminders." I laughed at that, and he sat down in his place across the table.  I had to admit, he too was dressed quite nicely for the evening.  He was in a crisp black suit, the one I imagine Ansel wore to the Masquerade, and surprisingly he wore a purple tie matching my dress.  He wore the watch again, and his hair was combed back. 

"Interesting choice of tie you got there" I pointed out and he blushed. "I'm guessing you read my mind while I was getting dressed?"

"Just to see what color you'd be wearing, I swear!" he exclaimed.

"Eh, no biggie" I said as I started grabbing some food.

"I see you're wearing the infinity necklace" he said, gesturing with his fork.

"Sure am" I replied, reaching up to touch it to confirm that it was still there. "You do know how dangerous it was for you to get it for me, correct?"

"Yes, but seeing how happy you are now with it back meant that it was all worth it" he exclaimed happily and I grinned.

"Seeing you happy that I'm happy makes it even more worth it" I added and we both laughed in a way that two friends might at an inside joke.  I internally shook my head at myself.  What was happening to me? Why was I suddenly letting all my defenses down with the monster that killed Claire and Marcia? Was it because Dennis fought at my side against my uncle? Or did run deeper that that, stemming instead from my ever-growing compassion for Kevin?

Who knows, if I'm being honest.

Once we were finished with dinner, exchanging praises to one another on our skills at my uncle's house as well as updating each other on the day's events, Dennis leveled me with a serious gaze.

"So, what was your first impression of him?" he asked me.

"Of who?"

"Kevin" he replied evenly, and I cringed.

"Ansel told you" I realized.

"Yes he did, because although he tries to act like Mr. Tough Guy, he realized just how vulnerable he is after his punishment, so he's determined not to piss us off again lest we send him back into banishment."

I sighed. "Understandable.  So the answer is yes, I did see Kevin last night, but because HE showed himself to ME.  He wants so desperately to atone for his sins, and since the night you first appeared to me, he says he feels a renewed sense of purpose and his will to live begins to take shape more and more each day."

"And it appears that that is the truth, because after Ansel told us your story, the Beast said that he has indeed felt Kevin's awakening, but he never thought it a sure possible up until that point" Dennis explained.

"And are you all...okay with that?" I wondered.

"Okay? Casey this is wonderful news!" he proclaimed. "The reason why we put Kevin to sleep is because he was so unstable that we couldn't trust him not to do something hasty and rash.  And in that time we did what we felt was necessary to keep us all alive, while also performing our duties required of us from the Beast.  And now he has awakened, and he's ready start anew and live again, all because he's found someone like him who understands him like no one else ever could."

"But he's still in despair regarding the things you all forced him to do" I added. "He fears that I'll never be able to accept him for who he really is, because I won't be able to think about him without thinking about you guys too."

"It's isn't you that must forgive him Casey, he must forgive himself" Dennis said. "Especially since I have a feeling that he's done nothing that needs to be forgiven, on your end at least."

"Yes, you're right" I said. "But I still wish there was something I could do to help him get there."

"Actually, there is" Dennis said, getting up from the table.  He came over around to my side of the table and gestured for me to follow him.  I did as he instructed and began followed him through the kitchen, through the foyer, and past the piano room until we reached a door that had been previously locked to me.  He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the door with a flourish.

I walked in and gasped.  It was a room with two large windows covered by red curtains, and mirrors covering the all three of the other walls.  The floor was hardwood, and I noticed a small stereo system set up in the corner.  I shivered as I was reminded of my dream after the Masquerade, when my stranger was revealed to be the Horde inside that red room of mirrors.

"What IS this place?" I asked.

"What does it look like? It's a little mini-ballroom" he said.

"And why are we here?"

"You said you wanted to help Kevin, and what we'll be doing in here will make that happen" he answered.  I raised my eyebrows as I watched him pull out a shiny new CD from one of the drawers below the stereo and put in.  Immediately, a familiar-sounding dark waltz started up.

"Wait, have I heard this?" I asked.

"No, but it's by the same man who composed the waltzes at the Masquerade" Dennis said. "It's called 'The Last Dance' by Peter Gundry."

"And why is it playing?"

"So that we may dance, of course" he exclaimed. "I got Ansel to show me some moves." Before I could squeak out another word, he was over to me in an instant and placed the two of us into the proper positioning.

"Let go of your fears Casey, they're so apparent that I can read it all over your face" he said. "Let the music guide you as it did before."

Sighing, I did as he commanded and began swaying in time to the music.  Another chorus of men's and women's voices sang in time to the hard-working accordion, and I felt my fears slowly melt away as we danced.  Strangely enough, even though it wasn't Ansel who was dancing with me, I could almost imagine myself back at the Masquerade, dancing with a man I knew nothing about but still danced with just the same.  Only this time, there were no masks between us.  He knew who I was and I knew who he was, and I could feel the difference.  At the Masquerade Ansel and I danced like two strangers fascinated by our immediate response to each other, with a secret desire to know and understand the other.  Here though, Dennis and I danced like two people with a history, but if we allowed ourselves we were willing to put in the past and focus on our future.  I was still fascinated by him, but I was even more eager to know everything he was thinking.  Why was I so important to him? Why did I play such an important role in his life? And how had the Universe brought us together in this way?

The song then ended, and I found myself not quite as entranced as I was by Peter Gundry's other tracks.  Dennis put some distance between us, and I looked at him questioningly.

"The next song is faster-paced, and so will our dancing" he said by way of explanation.  Suddenly, a gentle beat started up, and a British woman's voice began to filter through the speakers.

" _Fatal this attraction, yeah we might just end up crashing, but I'm ready if it happens with you._

_Meet me out in Cali, when I'm far away from family, and I need someone to hold onto._

_You're the only thing I know, and I don't want to let this go.  
_

_Close to you I feel, feel like I'm at home.  Can't wait 'til we're alone.  
_

_We were built to last, we were built like that.  Baby take my hand, tied in this romance.  
_

_We could burn and crash, we could take a chance.  Holding nothing back like it's our last dance!"  
_

We'd been dancing slowly, but as soon as the woman's verse was done and she started the chorus, a techno-type beat and gentle drums began and she sped up her words.  Dennis, in response, began moving us forwards and then back again, his feet moving in an endless cycle of pushing and pulling as I struggled to keep up with him.  Then, just after she spoke the last line, an incredible tropical house beat came through and merged with her voice, and Dennis let loose.  He spun me away from him and the pulled me back again, dipping me and then pushing us forwards and backwards even faster than before.  I gasped in amazement, thinking that there was no way Ansel could've taught him this.  This had to be a style all his own.  I held onto him for dear life, fearing if my grip loosened, I'd end up falling face-first onto the floor.  Thankfully, when the song switched back to the second verse, he slowed down again.

"Relax Casey, you're doing fine," he insisted. "Now please stop holding on so tightly, because you're crushing my lungs."

"Oh, sorry" I apologized, just as the song began to speed up again.  Only this time I anticipated his moves, and I soon began matching him in both pace and rhythm.  Good thing too, because the chorus was longer this time. 

"What is this song called?" I asked as he dipped me again.

"It's called 'Last Dance' by Dua Lipa" he explained.  I raised my eyebrows again.

"What's with this whole 'last dance' theme?" I wondered incredulously.

"Stay tuned and you'll find out" Dennis answered.  Dua Lipa's vocals in that moment soared on the last note of the bridge, and the beat swelled and got more intense.  I couldn't help but laugh as I realized just how much fun I was having, dancing with no limits and being free of leering eyes filled with curiosity and judgement.  Especially since at the Masquerade, Ansel and I had been surrounded by other couples.  Here though, Dennis and I were completely alone.

 _Me and Dennis, completely alone,_ I repeated in my head as the song came to a close.  _A_ _woman and a man, no more, and yet no less._

"Well that was fun" I managed to get out, breathless.

"Oh it's not over yet, sweet Casey" he exclaimed. "Because if you thought THAT was fun, wait until we get into this next one."

Then, just as he spoke, a tango started up just as a man began singing.  Slowly we began moving in time to it just as a woman joined in, replying what the man was saying.  Oddly enough, they seemed to be telling a story through their song, and as soon as the man spoke up again, pulse-pounding drums and guitars joined in on the tango, giving it a sort of symphonic, cinematic feel. 

"Dennis..." I started but he shook his head.

 _On this one Casey, I ask you not to speak, only to listen and let the spectacle astound you_ , he said in my head.  I didn't even protest at him using his powers on me; I just nodded and continued to follow his lead.

Suddenly, the couple began to sing passionately and desperately to each other in the chorus, their voices together merging to create a most beautiful sound amongst the guitars and drums.  I felt it beginning to consume me as Dennis also picked up speed and began spinning and moving us across the room.  I caught our reflections in the mirrors as he dipped me down beside them, and my bewildered and enchanted face stared back at me.  As I listened to the song, I couldn't help but notice that certain lines seemed to repeat and echo within my mind.

_"Take my arm, surrender, surrender!_

_Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness, and help._

_Take my arm, surrender, surrender!_

_You will die another day and I will live!"_

And that's exactly what was doing; the further I fell into this mess, the more I felt myself surrendering all my defenses and believing in all the things the Horde had promised.  They'd followed through with arresting my uncle, and now that Kevin had shown up, it was possible they were also telling the truth about my being able to save him. 

"We ARE telling the truth," Dennis exclaimed suddenly, having read my mind again, "and I'm glad you're finally starting to see that."

"Dude, can you stop that?" I asked as the second verse began to come to a close.  Only then did I start to realize what this song was about. "Is this a song about kidnapping?"

"No, it's about a woman who tries to steal from the man, the Dragon, and he catches her in the act" he explained. "She wants to escape, but he demands that she dance with him if she ever wishes to leave his home.  It's the first and last time they ever see each other face to face."

"Oh, I see it continues the theme" I said.

"Yes, in a way" he replied. "I also just think it's a very well-done and very powerful song, and I wanted to show it to you."

"Aw, that's sweet" I commented, a hint of sarcasm coating my voice.  I didn't believe for one second that these songs were playing just because he wanted to connect with me.  He was planning something, I knew he was.  Because it was obvious this had nothing to with helping Kevin.

"It doesn't?" he asked me. "I understand it may not look like it now, but just be patient because that'll change soon enough."

"STOP IT" I sais, getting annoyed now. "What happened to staying out of my head for a while? Just because you can read my mind, doesn't mean that you should!"

"Things have changed since then, Casey."

"How? What's changed Dennis? Besides Kevin waking up I mean."

"You REALLY want to know?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Very well, but understand that once I'm through explaining this to you, you can never go back."

I had no time to decipher the meaning to which he put into his words, because then at that moment, the room was plunged into darkness.

 

 


	24. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all those who know this song from the musical, I'm sure you can tell where this chapter is headed. To those who don't, let's just say Casey and Kevin's connection is about to deepen significantly. Plus, our babies sing a duet! Yay! Because who doesn't want that, right? XD (I suggest playing the song of the same name from the 2004 Phantom movie to help set the mood.)
> 
> Warning: This chapter DOES contain sexual content, so if that triggers any of you, I highly advise skipping this chapter. Thank you! ~ W.

_"I am not ashamed anymore, I want something so impure._

_You better impress now, watching my dress now, fall to the floor.  
_

_Crawling underneath my skin, sweet t_ _alk, better hit the sin._

_Begging you to take me.  
_

_Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing but you play to win.  
_

_Heaven gonna hate me.  
_

_Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore."  
_

 -Halsey, "Not Afraid Anymore"

 

_(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)  
_

The room went pitch black, and as soon as it did, I no longer felt Dennis in my arms and I started to grow fearful.  What the HELL was that man playing at?

I suddenly heard his footsteps moving about the room, while I stood frozen in place. 

"You see Casey, my power allows me to figure things out about you, things you yourself haven't even come to accept as true yet" he explained, his voice seemingly coming from all around me since I didn't know where he was. "In other words, I know you better than you know yourself."

"No, it's not true" I stated firmly, but I heard my voice falter slightly.

"Oh, but it IS true Casey" he retorted, a smile in his voice. "For example, I know that despite your joy over having these new connections in your life, you still keep the at arm's length as best you can.  You let them in, but you still find ways to shut them out.  For example, when you didn't tell David about your uncle's pictures, and instead ended up telling ME.  Or when that little boyfriend of yours was attacked at the Masquerade, and you and your friends quickly covered it up.  You didn't even tell David! And how quick you were to go along with all of their explanations on your dreams and fears about my return!  You didn't want them to think you were crazy, so you just agreed that they meant nothing and everything was normal.  But nothing is normal for you Casey, not then, not now, not ever."

"No, no stop" I cried, cringing.

"I'm not finished" he said coldly. "See you know this already, and you know that you've been carrying all of this baggage with you into each new relationship you've entered into.  AND you know that the past has a nasty habit of rearing its ugly head, so ever since you told the truth about your uncle, you've been afraid that something will happen to your new family and friends.  But it's much broader than that.  Because the last two people you grew close with both died tragically, so you're afraid that you're some kind of disaster magnet.  In fact, though you won't admit, you think you're partially responsible for what happened to Claire and Marcia, because YOU'RE the one who accepted Mr. Benoit's ride offer, even though you know their fate was inevitable.  So now you're scared that if you get too close to these people you now care about, they'll end up suffering the same fate."

"Enough!" I shouted. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands, struggling to hold back tears because I knew that he was right.

"Casey, has it ever occurred to you that maybe Kevin has felt everything that you're feeling now?" Dennis wondered, his footsteps approaching me. "He bears the scars of his past as well, and he retreated so deep into the back of his head so he would no longer be forced to face the world and its cruelties.  But you didn't; you pushed through it the best you could, and you've come out onto the other side stronger and wiser for it.  That's why Kevin needs someone like you in his life.  Besides Dr. Fletcher, he never had someone to teach him and to guide him through life, so that's he chose to stop trying to live it blindly and acting like he knew what to do when in reality he knew nothing.  But you, you can be the person that changes all that for him.  You can be the one that gives him a reason to start over again."

"And what if I can't?" I muttered looking back up into the darkness. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes" I found myself answering, and, realizing the truth of my answer, I stood up and spoke more forcefully. "YES."

"Very well then, it's time that we get you there" he replied.  He moved away from me, and I heard him clicking open the CD player and putting something else in.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Setting the mood" he answered. "See, Hedwig gets his love of music from our man Kevin, and he was quite the lyrical genius if I do say so myself.  He came across this tango a while back and wrote a song to it dedicated to a woman he once had strong feelings for, and I think he'd love it if you listened to it and gave him your opinion."

"Okay, though I don't what why..." I started, but the music immediately interrupted me and Dennis cleared his throat to sing.

_"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge._

_In pursuit of that wish, which 'til now has been silent. Silent...  
_

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge.  
_

_In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses.  
_

_Completely succumbed to me.  Now you are here with me, no second thoughts.  
_

_You've decided. You've decided..."  
_

I raised my eyebrows at the lyrics. "Um, Dennis, what EXACTLY is this song about?" I asked, though I couldn't deny my intrigue in the song.  However he ignored me and kept singing, only this time I heard the creak of the floorboards as he started moving away from the stereo.

_"Past the point of no return, no backward glances._

_Our games of make-believe are at an end.  
_

_Past all thought of if or when.  No use resisting.  
_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend!"  
_

Suddenly, on the next line, I felt him come around behind me and pull me into his arms again.  I squirmed in his grasp, but he was stronger than me.  And it didn't throw off his rhythm either.

_"What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?  
_

_What sweet seduction lies, before us?  
_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold.  
_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
_

_Beyond the point of no return."  
_

He finished his verse and swiftly let me go, and thank god too, because now it was clear what this song was referring to.  I heard him go to the stereo and pause the music.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked me.

"Um...it's good" I said, creeping slowly to the walls so that I could feel around in the darkness for the doorknob.  "And...you were good too...while singing it."

"Well I'm glad you like it, because I forgot to mention, it's supposed to be a duet" he exclaimed with a grin in his voice, and I heard gasped.  Then I found myself suddenly frozen, unable to move. 

"Leaving so soon, Casey? I thought you WANTED this" he asked, and I immediately knew that he was using his powers on me.

"I said I wanted to become stronger, not sing a song about sex" I said defiantly, struggling to move.

"Oh come on, according to Ansel he says that you have a wonderful voice, so excuse me if I want to hear it" Dennis exclaimed.

"What are you REALLY doing here Dennis?" I demanded. "What game are you playing here?"

"You're a woman now Casey, not a girl, and we must no longer treat you as such" he stated creepily. "THAT is the game."  I gulped, and listened to him head back to the stereo in the dark and switch it back on.  Seriously, how was it that HE knew where he was going and I didn't? Did the Beast give him night vision or something?

Finally, he unfroze me. "Sing" he ordered.

"But, how will I know..." I began but he stopped me.

"You'll know, now SING." Suddenly, the words came to me clear as day in my mind and I began to sing as he instructed.

_"You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry._

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence.  
_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why.  
_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent._ (I gulped again as I sung that line).

_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided.  Decided..."  
_

I took a deep breath before going into the chorus, somewhat reluctantly letting go of my fears as the power of the song began take over my soul.

_"Past the point of no return, no going back now._

_Our passion play has now at last begun.  
_

_Past the all thought of right and wrong._

_One final question: How long should we two wait before we're one?  
_

_When will the blood begin to race?_ (My blood WAS racing, my body shivering from the song's growing hold over me).

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
_

_When will the flames at last, consume us?"_ _  
_

I knew the bridge was what we were supposed to sing together, and I felt in my mind that he knew that too.  As we began to sing, I felt myself gravitating towards him.

_"Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold.  
_

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn!  
_

_We've past the point of no return..."  
_

We ended up with our arms wrapped around each other again, our foreheads touching, and only then did I realize who I REALLY had been singing with in that bridge.

"Kevin?" I murmured, breathless as the song came to a close.

"Hey Casey" he replied quietly. "So, did you like the song?"

"Yes, very much so, once I understood and accepted its meaning" I said.

He laughed. "Yes, I imagine THAT took a little getting used to in the beginning.  But you sang it beautifully, dear."

"Thank you" I whispered. "You're quite talented yourself."

"Meh, I managed with what I was able to procure" he said nonchalantly. "So tell me, what does it make you feel?"

"I feel..." I began, "like doing THIS." And both of us gasped when my lips suddenly collided with his, somewhat clumsily because of how close we were, but soon he got into it too, pulling me closer and adjusting himself so that we were properly kissing.

I pulled away after a few moments, and at that moment, the lights switched back on so that we were looking each other face to shocked face.

"I'm...I'm sorry" I choked out.

"Only apologize if you regret it" Kevin stated simply. "Do you?"

"No" I whispered, tears filling my eyes as I realized.

He cocked his head at me. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because...I think I wanna do it again" I admitted. "But at the same time, I don't want to because only half of me would be into it."

"And the other half of you would be screaming at you to stop, because of your ties to the boy you love back home" he figured out.  I looked up at him and he nodded. "Yes, they told me about him."

"And?"

"And I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do Casey" he promised me. "I want you to stay with me because YOU want to, not because you feel like you have some obligation to.  So whatever it is you choose, I'm okay with it." Even as he said that though, I could see raw fear in his eyes at the thought of me saying no, and I felt myself once again becoming attached to the unfortunate man behind the mask.  A man that I knew I still wanted to try and help, in any way I could.  And if this was one way, then I was willing to go through with it for him and for myself.

Without another word I approached him again and kissed him harder, moving my hands so that I holding the small of his back.

 _Casey please,_ I heard him entreat in my head. _Don't feel like you're being forced into doing this._

 _I'm not, I WANT to do this, I want YOU,_ I thought. _You, and only you. I swear it._

He must've heard me, because at that, I felt him kiss me back with equal force, completely succumbing to his desires, as I did with mine.  Nothing left to fear, and nothing left to doubt.  All that mattered was us.

Suddenly, he scooped me up bridal-style, his strong arms encircling around my small, thin body like I was weightless.  He carried me out of the room, not even bothering to lock it back up again, and I realized just how dark the house had gotten as the night went on.  The only sounds I heard were the ticking of the grandfather clock, the gentle pounding of the rain on the roof, and Kevin's steady breathing as we began heading upstairs. 

We made our way through the twisting corridors until we reached my room, and he wasn't even winded from carrying me for so long.  He slipped me onto the bed and closed the door behind him, taking deep breaths. 

"Casey...you must understand...if we do this, there's no going back" he said quietly, keeping his back to me.

"I know that, Dennis already warned me" I admitted, realizing that this had been part of the plan all along.

"I mean it" he exclaimed. "I want this as much as you do, if not more, but I won't do it if you'll regret it later." Now I was getting _slightly_ irritated at his apprehension.

"Kevin please, you can trust me" I said, walking up to him and putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for you, and who gives a fuck about what I think later? What matters is what I think NOW."

"And what are you thinking now?"

I smirked slightly, and with womanly confidence I replied, "That I want to be yours tonight.  Only yours, and I  _swear_ it." 

That did it.

Kevin whirled around so fast he almost knocked me over, and pushed me onto back onto the bed.  He came over me and pressed him lips to mine, I tightly clutched the back of his head like my life depended on it.  He slipped his hands beneath the straps of my dress, and the coolness of his touch sent goosebumps rippling through my arms.  I moved my hands down to his jacket, struggling to pull it off.  He helped me out my shaking it off of his arms until it hit the floor, and then we worked on the buttons.  I caught the smallest glimmer of bare skin as I unbuttoned the first button, and then much to my surprise, he managed to lift it off over his head in one smooth motion.  My breath caught in my throat as I found myself staring not only as his broad, muscled-toned chest, but also the remains of the bullet wounds that he'd endured when the Beast took over.

Bullet wounds that _I_ had created.

He caught me staring and gave me only a gentle smile. "You did what you had to, Casey" he exclaimed. "But that's in the past, what matters is NOW, like you said."

"You're right," I whispered, and I reached out my hand and ran it down the length of his body, watching as he closed his eyes and his breaths began coming out in rasps in response to my touch.  I dropped it down to the waistband of his pants, where I swore I felt a hint of his erection. 

Without a word, I watched him get off of me and take off all of his remaining clothes in record timing.  Now it was my turn.  While he was doing that, slowly and deliberately, I took off my shoes and dress, but as soon as I did I immediately felt self-conscious.  I'd never been this exposed in front of ANYONE, minus my uncle, and my scars were showing.  I bit my lip, when suddenly I felt him come up to me and touch my cheek.

"There's no need to feel ashamed of your body Casey, certainly not around me" Kevin assured me. "You are beautiful the way you are, and besides, you're not the only one with scars here." With that, he turned around and I gasped.  Pink and tan marks crisscrossed his entire back, some bigger than others, and I found myself reaching out to trace a couple of them.

"My mother was cruel when it came to punishing me," he admitted quietly. "And the weapons she used tended to vary."

"Oh...my god" I said, my heart going out to him, though at the same time I was strangely glad.  Glad that at least SOMEONE out there knew my pain, and bore the scars of his ugly past on his body as evidence for all the awful things done to him.

"So that's why you don't have to be afraid of your body Casey, because we're one in the same, you and I" he said. "The things that you've thought, I'VE thought.  The things you've gone though, I'VE gone through.  Just with slight variations of each other."

I nodded, and now I felt even more determined to connect with this man who did indeed know me like no one else ever could or would.  In moments we were lying on the bed again, our bare, exposed bodies intertwining as we became poised to become one.  It was honestly amazing that he hadn't crushed me with his heavier weight, but I saw that he was trying his best to be gentle with me.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly, having already grabbed a condom from his pants pocket.  Like I said, this had been their plan from the beginning.  They just probably hadn't expected me to be so willing about it.

"Yes" I murmured.  With that, he slowly began the process of bringing our bodies together, and I gasped at the pain, but at the same time I relished it.  I tightly clung to the sheets, moaning his name quietly. "Kev-in..."

"It's okay, Casey, we're taking this slow, I promise" he whispered nervously, no doubt afraid that he was hurting me.

"I AM okay" I replied. "In fact, never better." I felt his confidence begin to grow at my words.

"If you are in no pain, then open your eyes and look at me" he said breathlessly.

I did as he said; my brown eyes opened, only to fall right into his beautiful, blue ocean eyes. 

No, not falling, _jumping._

I smiled and tilted my head up to kiss him again, and he groaned at the gesture.

"You will be the death of me, Casey Cooke," he muttered gruffly.

"No, not what makes you die Kevin," I said. "I will be what makes you LIVE."

He sighed quietly, and I couldn't help but repeat the last line of his song in my head as he pushed himself deeper into me, feeling no regrets whatsoever as to what we were doing and what it meant for our future.

_We've past the point of no return..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 1100 hits and 28 kudos now! That's insane! I never imagined my story getting so popular! But anyway, happy Black Friday people, and I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving yesterday, because I know I did! So here I am, giving thanks to everyone who continues to read and enjoy and share my story, because it means a lot. Especially since I have hopes to include writing as part of my future profession, whatever it turns out to be. I hope this chapter is everything you guys wanted it to be, because things are going to get more and more complicated from here on out, thanks to Casey and Kevin's new "relationship status." For instance, a certain personality is going to try and warn Ryan about what's happened, and later Casey will learn that she may have already met Kevin briefly some years ago. Until then, you guys! Love, W.


	25. Same Situation, Different Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it's only been a few days, the situation has really began to take its toll on poor Ryan.  Despite his determination to find Casey, he's begun to lose hope and steam.  But a helpful message from a friend will give him the key to finally unlocking her location.

_"I'm burning the bridges, and there's no return._

_I'm trying to reach her. I feel that she yearns._

_I walk against the stream, far from what I believe in._ _  
_

_I run towards the end, trying not to give in.  
_

_She's lost in the darkness, fading away._

_I'm still around here, screaming her name.  
_

_She's haunting my dream world, trying to survive.  
_

_My heart is frozen, I'm losing my mind.  Help me I'm buried alive!"_

 -Within Temptation, "Lost"

 

_(Ryan's P.O.V.)_

I sat on my bed, groaning inwardly as I felt the aching need for sleep beginning to cloud my thoughts.  But I couldn't, not when Casey was still out there, in the clutches of that twisted shell of a man.  As much as I wanted to continue to call him a monster, I couldn't, because then Dr. Fletcher's pained face and her moving story would reappear at the front of my mind.  Leave it to the media to call him a monster.  Because I knew the truth now.  Much like Casey, he was a man marked by his past, and the horrors he endured made him what he was.  Although UNLIKE Kevin, Casey didn't resort to murder to try and justify the things that had been done to her. 

And no matter what Dr. Fletcher said, it didn't make me any less fearful for Casey's safety.  But I never realized how much danger she could be in until we came across the aftermath of the Horde's attack on her uncle.  From the stories Casey had been willing to share about her uncle, she made him out to be a big, strong, and intimidating man who was prepared and ready for anything.  She once thought him a teddy bear when she was little; fun and comforting.  But as she grew up, he transformed into a grizzly bear before her eyes, scary and frightening, and she became a prisoner in her own home.  But when Sophie, David, and I watched Jarvis and Banks interview him with questions, he seemed so scared himself, trembling slightly and stuttering as he told the detectives everything they wanted to know without fail or hesitation.

If he wasn't such an asshole, I probably would've felt sorry for him.  Because, I started to fear, if the Horde could break JOHN so quickly, then it could already be too late for Casey.

That thought was what made me even more determined (and desperate), to try and find Casey.  So today I struck out on my own and spent the day trying to piece together all the evidence I could, and though I received numerous calls from both David and Sophie, I ignored them.  Nothing was about to deter me from my new mission, not even the fact that it was Halloween.  Of course, that resulted in me running on a sleepless night and a pack of energy drinks, and now I was starting to feel the effects of both. 

Groaning again at the thought my having not gotten any closer to finding her than I was, I let my tired body fall backward onto the bed and without meaning to, I let my heavy eyelids close over.

**********

_I don't know how long I'd been asleep for, but suddenly I swore I heard someone calling my name._

_"Psst...Ryan? Can you hear me? If you can, then I know I'm doing this right" the distant voice exclaimed.  I sat up and stretched, escaping the clutches of sleep, and suddenly the voice grew clearer._

_"Ryan? Can you hear me now?" it asked.  I sat up and then cried out, grabbing my knife and pepper spray from underneath my pillow._

_"What the HELL are you doing in my house?!" I shouted. "Whatever it is, stay back, because I'm armed!"_

_He only raised an eyebrow at me and then chuckled. "You keep both pepper spray AND a knife under your pillow? Damn, you really ARE prepared."_

_"Which one are you?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_"Oh dear, where are my manners?" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm Barry, pleased to meet you."_

_Slowly I began lowering my weapons. "Barry?" I repeated. "As in, the original leader of Kevin's personalities?"_

_"Ah, so you've heard of me, wonderful!" he said.  He'd been leaning against my closet door, and I watched as he stepped out of the shadows and went over to sit in my desk chair._

_"Yeah, Dr. Fletcher told us about you," I explained, even though he wouldn't know what I meant by "us".  He sighed._

_"Oh, dear Dr. Fletcher" he muttered sadly, looking wistful. "How...how is she?"_

_"Okay, considering the condition the Beast left her in," I replied. "She's getting through though, and she's started anew and continues to do what she loves."_

_"That's good," Barry whispered. "I hate that I haven't be able to talk to her for so long, and now I'll never get to again." He let out a breath and then turned to me. "But that's not why I'm here, and I haven't got a lot of time so I better get to it."_

_"Why ARE you here? And how exactly are we talking right now?" I asked.  I knew I was crazy for trusting him and acting like this shit was totally normal, but I knew from my conversation with Dr. Fletcher that out of all the personalities, Barry was the good guy; his only intent being to keep Kevin and the rest of his non-Horde personalities safe._

_"I think you already know the answer to that last question Ryan" he said, tapping the side of his head with his pointer finger.  I nodded; so the telepathy theory was true then.  "As to WHY I'm here, that's simple.  I want to help you find Casey."_

_My head snapped to attention. "Oh my god, Casey! How is she? Is she safe? Has she turned to the dark side, so to speak?" I shouted, both excited and fearful._

_"Wow, relax kid, take it down a few notches, will you?" he asked, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples._

_"Oh, um, sorry" I said, settling down._

_"Anyway, yes, Casey is fine and they are treating her well, and in terms of her turning to the dark side, I'm here to ensure that doesn't happen," Barry explained._

_"But what side is on right now? That's what I want to know."_

_He looked away. "Poor girl was so good about it in the beginning, doing everything she could to resist falling for their traps.  But they found something that even SHE couldn't resist getting involved with, and their hold on her as tightened significantly."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"Well first it was promised revenge on her uncle, as you've already come to witness" Barry said. "Then they found out that Kevin had woken up and was trying to communicate with Casey."_

_I looked up. "Wait, you're saying the REAL Kevin is involved in all this too?"_

_"Yes, but I'm afraid he's just another pawn like Casey is" he said. "Apparently, from what I've been able to gather, he woke up the day Casey turned eighteen, and since then he's been becoming stronger and more sure of himself.  He WANTS to live again, he says.  And somehow, Casey was the one to give him that reason to want to live again, because of how much of a kindred spirit she is.  Kevin's realized he's not alone out there, that someone understands his pain, so now he wants to try and live his life again.  The Horde couldn't be more thrilled at this, so they're determined to use their newly formed connection to get Casey to at last see and understand their point of view.  And unfortunately, so far, it seems to be working."_

_I gulped. "But doesn't Kevin understand that? Doesn't he realize it's is all just set-up?"_

_Barry shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Ryan.  The one thing on HIS mind is redemption, and despite knowing the lies and treachery that the Horde is capable of, if they hold the key to said redemption, then he's willing to do whatever it is they ask of him.  Besides, he already believes Casey is the answer to helping him finally heal, and since that's already their course of action, he actually WANTS to be a part of it.  Though in reality, it's not a partnership, as he's been led to believe.  They still think of him as somewhat of a push-over."_

_"Oh God, then it's exactly what I feared," I whispered. "They really ARE inside her head."_

_"Not completely, but yes, they are close," Barry assured me. "As I said, that's why I'm here, to make sure she's freed before that can happen.  The Horde's in the middle of a meeting, so I managed to sneak out of banishment and obtain the light so that we could talk."_

_"But what about Kevin?" I asked. "Surely you want him to be happy again too, don't you?"_

_"Of course I do, we ALL do" Barry exclaimed. "It appears to be the one thing we all agree on.  But as much as we want Casey's help in doing that, we know that there's no freeing Kevin without freeing the Beast right now, and no way in hell can we let what happened last year happen to anyone else.  So I'm here to tell you EXACTLY where Casey is, so that you, your cousin, and David Dunn can finally rescue her."_

_With that, he fished a small folded up piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.  "It contains the address of where they're holding her, and I'm sure you'll find it to have been well-hidden from both you and the police."_

_I clutched it in my hand, and I saw that he was struggling not to cry.  "Are you okay?" I wondered._

_"No, but I will be" he said quietly. "I hate to do this to him, Kevin I mean.  He's literally come alive over the past couple of weeks, and now that he and Casey have been interacting, I've seen something in him that I haven't seen in years.  Happiness, and more importantly, hope.  Hope that things WILL indeed get better, as the cliché saying goes.  Hope that maybe his life still holds some meaning to it, and he can salvage what's left in his life and start anew.  Plus, I know Casey has started to become attached to him as well, so I know it'll hurt her too, but you know what they say.  Sometimes you've got to make sacrifices for the greater good, right?"_

_"I guess," I replied._

_"But be careful Ryan," Barry warned. "They may already know that I'm here so they may already come to expect your arrival tomorrow.  The three of you need to be prepared for anything, and if you get the chance, keep your rescue short and sweet.  Meaning that if you're able to, get Casey and then GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE."_

_"Roger that" I said. "Thank you for your help Barry."_

_"No problem Ryan" he said, getting up and retreating back into shadows.  "And good luck to you, because you'll need it."_

**********

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, waking up with a start.  I looked around, and I realized I had indeed fallen asleep, because my desk light was still on.  I got my breathing back under control as I tried to understand what I had just seen.  Had Barry really just contacted me and gave me the answer to Casey's mysterious location?  Or were my desperation and grief getting the best of me?

The answer presented itself to me in the form of a crumbled piece of paper I realized was in one of my clenched fists.  I unfolded my hand and gasped.

Sure enough, there was a neatly-written address in a fancy handwriting that DEFINITELY wasn't my own.  It really HAD happened; Barry really had come into my dreams and told me where Casey was.  I could've gotten up and danced in excitement and relief had I not been so sleepy still.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and closed my eyes.  Casey was coming home tomorrow, at long last.  I didn't care that it'd only been four days since she'd gone missing; to me it felt like forever.  As much as I wanted to call David and Sophie to tell them the good news, I knew that they were both asleep so I didn't want to disturb them.

I turned off my light and climbed back into bed, thinking over what Barry had told me.  If Casey had indeed formed a connection with Kevin, then it probably would be harder to convince her to come back with us then I thought.  I hated to admit it but he was right.  After all that I learned, they did indeed have a lot in common.  Two peas in a pod, almost!  And as understanding as Sophie and I were, we'd never be able to sympathize with her pain the way Kevin could.  And unfortunately the Horde knew that too, and they were using that to their advantage.  But happily, it seemed that the rest of the personalities were just as resentful to their ideals as we were, and now thanks to Barry, we could try and put an end to their new plan before more kidnappings could occur.

I could only hope though that they wouldn't already be expecting our arrival tomorrow, because things would probably get pretty ugly otherwise.

"But it's okay," I said aloud, trying to reassure myself. "Casey's going to finally come home, so as long as that happens, that's all that matters."

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, I get how you feel Ryan. I know the timeline in my chapters has only been 4 days since Casey got kidnapped, but the amount of chapters makes it feel like WAY more XD. Tomorrow's December guys, but I'll bet we're all in the Christmas spirit already! I know some of you were probably looking forward to more Kevin/Casey interactions since they crossed "the point of no return", but I needed to update on her saviors' situation, because where I left them last was back in Chapter 21. Plus, I always had this idea of Barry talking to Ryan and helping him finally uncover Casey's location, so I knew that was the perfect way to go after the last chapter. So yes, more Kevin/Casey to come soon, and then a somewhat chaotic rescue attempt. Thank you for your continuing support and for getting my story up to over 1200 hits! 
> 
> Yours Truly, W.


	26. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsettling dream awakens Casey and leaves her missing home, so Kevin decides it's high time that he tell her the truth behind the long-buried past they share. (Be prepared, it's a LONG one!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who thought they saw that I posted this earlier, I had part of this one written in another file and was going to copy and paste it onto here, but when I did the font size and typeface were all screwed up, so I thought if I posted and then went back to editing that it would fix the problem. It did happily, but then while I was writing I stupidly realized that it would look like I posted an unfinished chapter, so I quickly took it down again XD. Silly me, I know, so I apologize to anyone who read a quarter of my chapter already. This is the finished product, I swear!

 

"Remember, I will still be here.

As long as you hold me in your memory.

Remember, when your dreams have ended.

Time can be transcended. Just remember me.

I am that one voice in the cold wind that whispers.

And if you listen you'll hear me call across the sky.

As long as I still can reach out and touch you.

Then I will never die.

Remember, I'll never leave you. If you will only remember me."

-Josh Groban, "Remember" 

 

(Casey's P.O.V.)

_"Casey? Casey please tell me you can hear me, because this is urgent," a familiar voice I hadn't heard in a long time called out._

_"Barry?" I muttered. I sat up and saw that I was no longer in my room at the Victorian.  In fact, it looked like...my room back at the Dunns'?_ _  
_

_"What's going on?" I asked aloud.  Barry stepped out of the shadows, a mixture of concern and relief on his face.  
_

_"I'm getting you out of here, that's what," he said gently and I gasped.  
_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"While the Horde's been busy scheming, and Kevin's been...shall we say...tangled up, I figured out how our mysterious new power works, and I reached out to your boyfriend as soon as Kevin fell asleep," he explained.  
_

_I gasped again. "Oh my god...Ryan knows...I'm here?"  
_

_"He sure does, so I have no doubt that tomorrow he'll tell David Dunn of your whereabouts and you can expect some sort of a rescue mission tomorrow," Barry said.  
_

_I bit my lip, unsure of what to feel. "Why?"  
_

_"Why what?"  
_

_"Why are you doing this? Don't you know how this will effect Kevin?" I asked._ _  
_

_He pursed his lips together. "Of course I do, but I'm afraid every way, every CHOICE, is a twisted one.  Either stand back and let you stay here, where you may be Kevin's first and only rock, but you're still just a pawn in the Horde's quest for revenge.  Or, actually DO something to stop this madness while I still have a chance, by getting in touch with your loved ones and letting them know where you are, while at the same time breaking Kevin's newly reconstructed heart.  In the end, I chose the lesser of two evils."  
_

_"Wait, go back. What were you saying about the Horde's quest for revenge?" I wondered, growing worried.  
_

_"Casey, their plan has always been to see the dark side of things and have you join alongside them," Barry stated. "That's never changed.  Sure, maybe they DO want to find more Pure souls along the way, but that's never stopped them from aiming towards their TRUE goal, which is ridding the world of the IMPURES."  
_

_I gasped.  Of course that had always been their goal; how could I have been so naïve?  "So when Dennis assisted me in taking out my uncle, that was just..."  
_

_"...their way of gaining your trust so that you'd become more susceptible to their influence, yes. Though they've always had a bit of a vendetta against him since finding out what he did to you, if I'm being honest," Barry finished.  
_

_"And what about Kevin? What's his part in all of this?"  
_

_"It's true what he said about his awakening, and how your presence has made him stronger, both mentally and emotionally," he assured me. "Unfortunately, the Horde's just used all of that to their advantage, and he's a pawn as well.  He just doesn't know it.  But believe me when I say that all of his feelings for you are true, and he in no way influenced you to be with him tonight."_

_"But he did, in a way, or at least the Horde did," I muttered, recalling the dances that had made me so willing to do it with him in the first place._ _  
_

_"Yes, but he still gave you a choice, and you accepted, so surely that must mean...you have feelings for him too. Is that correct?"  
_

_I sighed. "Despite my short time of knowing and understanding him, the answer is yes, I do have feelings for him.  I'm just not sure what to call it.  It's way past a crush, but love's too strong of a word to use right now."  
_

_"Well whatever it is, you can't let it stop you from leaving this place," Barry exclaimed. "Like I said, I'm sure your friends will come for you tomorrow, and I want you to go to them and live your life.  You have still have a chance Casey; you can leave here before they get inside your head and it's too late."  
_

_"But...what about Kevin?" I asked fearfully.  
_

_"He's too far gone to be saved," he admitted sadly. "The Horde is getting his hopes up, and they're using that hope to mess with his head and get him to see their ways, as they are with you.  Of course I don't want to see you or him hurt, but for both your sakes, that's the way it's got to be."_ _  
_

**********

I gasped awake, and in my sleepy state I watched as raindrops continued to trickle down the window.  I turned over, and saw Kevin's bare chest rise and fall as he slept soundly beside me.  Then it all came rushing back to me.

 _How in the world did I allow myself to go through with this?_ I thought in a mix of horror and amazement.  _Those arms that held me, those hands that touched me, that mouth that kissed me; they were all used to murder and maim two innocent girls, and I saw it all first hand.  But at the same time, I have to remember, it wasn't Kevin who killed them. In a strange twist of fate, he's the only person I've met who even REMOTELY understands me and what I've gone through.  So no, if I'm being honest, I don't regret it.  In fact, I loved every minute of it._

I took a deep breath and let it out, shaking my head to myself as memories of it came flooding back to me.  Never did I ever think myself capable of being wanted like that, of being DESIRED.  But I was, and I found myself wrapped in the arms of a man I once feared and loathed, showing him long-absent love as he did for me.  Our hands clasped, lips meeting, and bodies entwining.  Whatever this meant for our future, I didn't know, but I knew that besides the Horde, the other personalities were determined to ensure that future wasn't enacted.

I winced, remembering Barry's desperate pleas for me to leave once David and my friends got here.  I glanced back at Kevin, fast asleep, and began to wonder once again about what was going on inside that head of his.  Was there nobody in the light right now? With Kevin asleep and the Horde off doing who knows what, was that how Barry was able to sneak out and grab the light so that he could talk to me, and to Ryan? 

 _Oh god, RYAN,_ I thought.  _My ever faithful boyfriend these past few months, who I have no doubt has been searching for me non-stop, and here I am, losing my virginity to another man._ Shame clouded my thoughts in that moment, and I could no longer stand being in the same bed as Kevin.  

Quickly and quietly, I got up and retreated to the bathroom, where I grabbed the light blue fluffy bathrobe hanging on the door.  I wrapped myself in it, and then I headed over to sit on at the window seat overlooking the front yard.  I glanced at the digital clock beside the bed.  It was 2:30 in the morning, which meant that in a handful of short hours, I could possibly be rescued and brought home at long last. 

But was that even what I wanted anymore?

These last five days had been a whirlwind of emotional transcendence.  In the beginning, all I wanted was to return to my new life and forget that this happening again.  But then Dennis and I fought against (and beat) my uncle, and he risked his own life to protect mine.  I began to understand how far he was willing to go to make me see that he was a changed man, and all he and the Horde wanted was for us to help each other heal.  Then it all reached a boiling point when I met Kevin and he shared his tragic past with me, and I realized how deep my sympathy ran for him.  So when Dennis asked me that night if I wanted to become strong enough to help him, I agreed, not realizing how far he and the others were willing to go to bring us together. 

But in the end, they did us both a favor by revealing to us just how much we needed each other.

I traced my finger over the window, puncturing the condensation that had gathered on it, when suddenly I heard Kevin call out. "Casey?" he muttered, sounding concerned.  He was slapping his hand around my side of the bed sleepily, clearly noticing my absence.

"Over here," I said.  He sat up, finger-combing his hair real quick before coming to join me by the window.  Only  _he_ didn't bother covering up his nakedness.

"Something bothering you, dear?" he wondered, concerned.

"Just a bad dream is all," I replied, knowing that no good what come from revealing what Barry had done. "I'll admit though, it's left me thinking about and missing home."

"Well you're awake now, and you're home, so there's nothing more for you to worry about," Kevin assured me.  I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean Kevin, I meant my  _other_ home," I said.

"Your  _real_ home, that's what you really mean," he argued, trying to look indignant despite the hurt showing in his voice.  I cringed; even though I could see that he wasn't reading my mind at the moment, it was still painfully obvious what I had meant. 

"Kevin, you know I can't stay here forever," I pointed out. "I have no doubt that David and my friends are looking for me, as are the police.  Besides, no matter how much you and the others try to sugarcoat it, I'm still being held captive here.  You guys won't let me go outside, you keep certain rooms closed off to me, and I KNOW you're all still keeping secrets from me.  You call me your guest, and despite all your efforts to make it seem like so, in many ways I'm still a prisoner."

He sighed loudly, and then he got up. "Those 'certain' rooms you speak of are private, because they belong to the family that lives here.  Bedrooms, office spaces, etc.  We're still trying to be respectful of their privacy, considering the circumstances, though that's more at Patricia's insistence.  You can't go outside for obvious reasons, because even now, we're still afraid that you'll run the first chance you get.  And in terms of secrets, I suppose I might as well tell you one now, because maybe it'll make you finally understand."

"Understand what?" 

"That although you think you're the safest with David Dunn, once upon a time you considered ME you're safest guardian and closest friend," he said, turning to me.

"Okay, you've lost me," I said.

"Put something on, because I want to show you something," he stated simply, moving away from me.  He made the bed and then disappeared out of the room, taking his clothes from last night with him as he left.  

A little bit later, I step out of the room in a pale pink T-shirt, leggings, and white ballet flats, with a grey sweatshirt thrown over for warmth.  Kevin was waiting for me down in the hall, dressed in a simple grey shirt, jeans, and sneakers.  

"Kevin, what are we doing?" I asked. "What can't you just talk to me in my room?" 

"Because the music room where we, and Dennis, sang and danced downstairs is a special space, and the only place where I can reveal such a secret to you," he said cryptically as he began led the way through the darkness.  I shrugged; considering what that room and its actions had brought about last night, I couldn't argue with his explanation.

Once we were once again inside the familiar room, Kevin led me to the back room, where a fancily stitched, cushioned bench sat up against the windows beside the stereo.  

"Kevin, now I'm a little freaked out, what is it you want to tell me?" I wondered.

"Not tell you, dear Casey, rather something I want to SHOW you," he said, taking my hands in his. "But first, I want permission to enter your mind."

"What?"

"I know how particular you are about us invading your thoughts, so I'm asking first before I do so," Kevin explained kindly.

I smiled, appreciating the gesture, though I was still confused. "Thank you for that, and yes, you do have permission. But what for?" He put a finger to my lips, and used his other hand to bring it up to the side of his forehead.

"Close your eyes, and just let yourself be transported," he commanded, and I did as I was told, though I wasn't sure if it was of my own free will or not.  As soon as I did, a beautiful and strangely familiar song began to swell and unwind in my head.

_"Remember, I will still be here._

_As long as you hold me, in your memory._

_Remember, when your dreams have ended._

_Time can be transcended. Just remember me."_

********** _  
_

_Suddenly, I saw myself in my head.  I was about ten years old, and it was one of the first times I attempted to run away.  John had gone out drinking with his buddies, and finally I decided I couldn't take it anymore.  I packed a backpack full of personal items, along with a couple of old shopping bags full of stuff, and headed out on my way._

_Of course, I didn't get very far before I realized that I didn't HAVE anywhere to go.  I had no other family to speak of, and I'd had no time to plan out my destination.  I was completely and utterly alone in this.  Feeling tears beginning to prick at the back of my eyes, I retreated inside a play-scape at the park I stopped in front of.  I hid myself in a plastic tunnel, and once I was sure I was alone, I let the tears flow.  Long-buried anguish and sorrow poured of me like a waterfall, and I cried for all that I had lost.  I cried for my parents, who I lost far too soon and who were forced to leave me all alone.  I cried for the uncle I'd once known and loved, and how he changed from kind to cruel in the blink of an eye.  And finally, I cried for my cowardice, which was what kept me from freeing myself of that horrid man once and for all._ _  
_

_I'd been so buried in my sadness that I didn't even notice the young man crouching down in front of the tunnel's entrance until I heard him knock slightly on the plastic.  I looked up, startled._ _  
_

_"Excuse me dear, are you lost?" he asked me kindly.  He looked about his mid to late twenties, and he wore black-framed glasses, ones that we youngsters would have dubbed "nerd glasses."  He had an unkept mop of curly brown hair, and a pair of concerned blue eyes looked at me curiously through the lenses of his glasses.  
_

_Kevin.  
_

I felt myself gasp slightly but I kept my eyes closed tightly, eager to see where this long-buried memory led.

_"Are you lost?" he asked again._

_"No, I'm running away, but I realized I have nowhere to go," I admitted sadly, not even caring that I was talking to a complete stranger.  
_

_"How come? If you don't mind me asking," he wondered, kneeling down in front of the entrance.  
_

_"My life is a complete disaster," I said. "I've lost everyone I ever loved, I have no friends, and the one person who SHOULD be looking after me only cares about my existence when it suits him.  But all he does at those moments is hurt me, both physically and emotionally.  No love anywhere in sight, although he USED to love me, as I once did with him.  Now only a bubbling cauldron of hate remains." The words tumbled out of me like an avalanche, because I wanted to talk to SOMEONE, anyone, about my situation.  I didn't really care who._ _  
_

_Kevin's response surprised me. "I can relate," he answered._

_I gasped. "You CAN?"_

_"Oh yes," he insisted, sitting cross-legged in front of the tunnel so we could talk. "I went through many of the same things that you speak of.  My father left when I was young.  The grief and hurt drove my mother mad, and she took all of her anger out on me in the end.  I never gave hope though that he would come back to me, at least, that was until he was killed in a horrific train accident.  In terms of my mother, I tried so hard to hold onto the love she once had for me, but as the years passed, that love transformed into something much, much uglier."  
_

_"Hate," I whispered.  
_

_"I prefer not to use so strong of a word, but yes, something like that," he said. "So believe me, I understand what you're going through.  I'm Kevin, by the way."_ _  
_

_"Casey," I replied unevenly, sniffling.  I couldn't help but feel a small sense of comforting arising from my conversation with this strange man, and my tears began to subside.  
_

_"So you're running away from home, you say?" he asked me.  
_

_"Yes, but I was in such hurry that I didn't plan out a destination I'm afraid," I said.  
_

_"Well, this may seem to you a very blunt offer, but would you like to stay with me for a while? Just so you can rest up and plan where you want to go?" he offered.  
_

_I gasped, surprised at his kindness, though still wary because he was in all technicality still a stranger.  However, being with him couldn't be worse then being with my uncle, so I nodded slowly.  
_

_"Sure, why not?" I said.  I crawled out of the tunnel with my belongings, and once we both stood up to our full height, I noticed I wasn't too far from reaching the top of his head.  
_

_I followed him out to his car and climbed into the back.  As we drove along, I couldn't help but ask "What exactly brought you to the park today, Kevin?"  
_

_"The child that remains inside of me, even though I'm 26," he answered simply. "Plus, I find it a peaceful place to escape from life's cruelties, even if only for a little while.  A place to escape all...all of the voices, if you know what I mean."  
_

_"Oh I do," I said, though I didn't realize at the time how literal he'd been about that, along with the "child inside of him."  Clearly, he'd been there because of Hedwig.  
_

_We arrived at his small but totally comfortable house on the other side of the city, near the line between Philadelphia and the small town of Bucks.  
_

_Far away from my uncle, which was just how I wanted it.  
_

_That night, he prepared a lovely dinner of Tuna Helper, and took care of me as if we'd been family our whole lives.  We talked and shared things about ourselves that we'd never told anyone, though he never brought up his DID.  Made sense, because that's not exactly something you would want to explain to a runaway ten-year-old you picked up off the streets. I felt a strange sense of safety and comfort with this man I barely knew, and in turn, I felt him relax as well once he understood that I didn't think he was a child molester or something.  He gave me a room to stay in, and allowed me to do and use whatever I wanted out of his collection of childish items, on the condition that I put everything back where I found it.  Naturally I thought it strange that a man his age still had so much from his childhood, but I simply attributed it to his wanting to keep them for his own children one day.  Though again, the real reason was Hedwig._

_Then, before I went to bed, Kevin came in to visit and check up on me.  
_

_"Settling in alright?" he asked me.  
_

_"Yeah, except...except it's too quiet," I admitted.  
_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"I had an old CD player back home that belonged to my father, and I usually fall asleep listening to music," I stated.  
_

_"Hmm, well, let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" Kevin suggested, clearing his throat before sitting beside me on the bed.  Suddenly, he began singing the same song that introduced the memory to me._ _  
_

 

**_"Remember, I will still be here.  
_ **

**_As long as you hold me, in your memory.  
_ **

**_Remember, when your dreams have ended.  
_ **

**_Time can be transcended. Just remember me.  
_ **

**_I am the one star that keeps burning so brightly._ ** **_  
_ **

_**It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun.** _

_**I'm with you, whenever you tell my story.  
** _

_**For I am all I've done."  
** _

_He stopped to see if I wanted him to continue, and much to both of our surprises, there were tears in my eyes._

_"My God, I hope I wasn't THAT horrible," he said.  
_

_"No no, it's not that," I assured him, wiping the tears away. "It's just that...I think you must be some kind of angel."  
_

_He burst out laughing. "Well that came out of nowhere!" he exclaimed, and I giggled as well._ _  
_

_"Well what I mean is, that ever since my father died, all men's voices have done is scare me, taunt me, shout at me, or otherwise dictate me.  Yours is the first that's ever soothed me, so to me, that's special.  It makes you an angel, much like my father was, compared to all the demons I've seen in my short time," I explained.  
_

_"I appreciate the title, Casey, but believe me, I'm NO angel," Kevin said.  
_

_"To me you are, and that's what matters," I said. "You're the first person to show me true kindness in a long time, and you came to me at a very desperate time in my life.  And now you're singing to me, like my father used to.  Point is, I feel safe with you, as if I were under the protection of an angel."  
_

_He laughed softly, then_ _shook his head. "You don't know the things I've done Casey, things that make me far from such a being."  
_

_"Those don't matter," I insisted, "it's what you're DOING that makes you like one."  
_

_With that, I sat up and hugged him, catching him off guard. "Thank you for...for caring."  
_

_He gasped slightly, and I let him go. "Um...good night...Casey," he stammered, and quickly he left the room._ _  
_

_I pursed my lips together.  I hadn't meant to freak him out with my childish viewpoints; it was just naïve, unrealistic hope after all.  But his reaction to my appreciation worried me, and I only hoped he wouldn't end up kicking me out in the morning._ _  
_

_However, much to my surprise, the next morning he asked if I wanted to stay with him for a while longer.  And I happily agreed._

**********

The memory ended, and I was back in the music room with Kevin at the Victorian.  I reached up to my face, tracing the tearstains that had made their way down my face without my knowing.

"You understand now, don't you?" he asked me.

"Yes...yes I do...or at least, I think I do," I whispered. "You helped me once when I was a child, and you were a younger man.  But I don't understand, why didn't I recognize you then? Nor you with me?"

"Those were different times, Casey," he said. "Keep in mind, I looked WAY different last year, and also it was Dennis who was in the light, not me.  How could you put any thought into who I was while you and others were busy fighting for your lives? In my case, also keep in mind that I'd been asleep for little over two years, and then again for another year, so many of my old memories faded away into nothing.  The only reason why I was able to fish these ones out was because Patricia and the Beast went snooping."

"Wait, so you've seen the Beast too?" I exclaimed. "And what do you mean they went snooping?" 

"Yes, unfortunately I have, and he's all that Hedwig made him out to be in his pictures," Kevin answered, shuttering. "But anyway, yes, they understood that you thought me, as in the REAL me, familiar when we talked to each other in your dreams, and for the longest time they've wanted nothing more than to prove that our meeting was nothing short of destined.  Like some mapped out plan of God or some shit, because you know how religious they are, especially Patricia.  So they went looking through my repressed memories, looking for anything that could pinpoint the reasoning behind why we were meant to be together, and then they found those memories of my helping you eight years ago.  You never told me your last name, so you were just Casey to us.  But it didn't take long for them to put two and two together, and they insisted that when the time was right, I must use my power and my memories to awaken your own."

"So these are real memories, right? These aren't the result of some new mind trick you've learned to harness?"

"Of course not Casey, I would never deceive you like that," he assured me. "Unlike SOME people." No doubt he was referring to Dennis at that moment.

"Oh, I forgave him for that a while ago," I said.

"I'm sure you have," he murmured quietly.

"But what happened after all that, Kevin? How did we get separated, and why did I never see you again?" I demanded, already sensing that he was purposefully withholding that piece of information from me.

He made a face. "Do you really want to know?"

"YES," I insisted. "If we have a past, then I want to know ALL of it."

"Very well, but trust me, you're not gonna like it," he warned, bringing his hands up to my face once again.

**********

_The fantasy lasted for seven days._

_During the day Kevin had to go to work, but I assured him that I'd already spent more than enough time home alone than a ten-year-old should.  So while he was working, it was like I'd always lived there.  I got to explore the house, finding ways to amuse myself and though I wanted help keep it clean as a way of returning the favor, I found it already as neat as humanly possible.  I know now that that was Dennis's doing._ _I also noticed, despite my appreciation, that there were a strange amount of toys and other childish items for a grown man.  I figured he might've been saving all of that for his children one day, but obviously they were all for Hedwig's entertainment._ _  
_

_At night, we'd eat dinner together and talk, discussing our days like father and daughter and getting to know each other through all that we were willing to share.  A few times we even watched movies afterwards, and then he'd sing me to sleep when bedtime came around.  We settled into a rhythm that made me feel like I'd lived with him my whole life.  Neither of us knew what it was about the other that made us so willing to trust them, but for once in our lives we found someone who understood us like no one else ever had.  
_

_Now granted, a few times I HAD seen and heard some weird stuff.  Like once when I got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, I passed by Kevin's room on the way there and it sounded like he was having a full conversation with someone.  But when I looked through the keyhole of the door, I saw only one discernable figure in the darkness.  He never told me about his DID, so I was weirded out, but I told myself that he was a victim of trauma as well, so of course it was only natural that he'd be a little loopy in the head._ _None of that mattered though, because this was the safest place I'd ever known in the longest time.  Frankly, I was surprised that I myself hadn't reached that point...yet._ _  
_

_As the week sped along, I realized that my parents were right about angels.  They did exist, and right now, one had ome to me in the form of a 26-year-old man I met in the park.  He'd taken me under his wing, and chose to protect and comfort me without my even asking him to.  I let myself believe that nothing could stand in the way of that, and that maybe, just maybe, it would last.  
_

_But like all tragic stories, it all came down crashing down by the last act._ _  
_

_The police arrived seven days later while we were eating dinner, apparently having been tipped off by someone who'd seen our exchange in the park and recognized my face from the news.  They immediately assumed kidnapping, and ready to arrest Kevin right then and there, but I was tired of seeing the right people being taken down for all the wrong reasons.  So I stepped forward and told the police everything.  About my uncle, about the things he did to me, and about how Kevin had in fact saved me.  He saved me at a time where the world could've swallowed me whole at any give moment.  They of course didn't believe me, thinking I was just protecting him, until I revealed to them all of the scars I'd hidden for so long.  Naturally they were shocked, but their shock came nowhere close to matching Kevin's._ _  
_

_"My God...you poor child," he whispered. "And what...what are the odds?"  
_

_The cops apologized to Kevin for wrongfully accusing him, and seeing how I was much safer and happier with him rather than with my uncle, they allowed me to stay with him.  I felt a rush of triumph in me, knowing that at long last I was free, as was Kevin.  And now the police were instead chasing after the Devil rather than my angel.  
_

_Or at least, that's what I WISHED had happened.  
_

_I did indeed insist that Kevin was protecting me, but when asked to give one good reason why the police should let me stay with him, I had none.  My cowardice took over immediately, and I only stood there with my mouth gaping open.  Seeing that I had nothing else to say, they thanked Kevin for taking care of me, and he apologized for not calling, claiming that he always came home only AFTER the news had finished airing.  We both knew it was a bullshit excuse, but the police seemed to buy it.  With that, they placed me in the back of the cruiser, and I stared out the window the whole way, watching as Kevin grew smaller and smaller until we turned off of his street._ _  
_

_John was furious that evening, adding more scars to my ever-growing collection, as well as ranting and raving all sorts of awful accusations aimed towards both me AND Kevin.  But I endured it; I endured it all.  I held back my tears and swallowed all the hateful words I wanted to spit at him.  Because that night, while John gave me hell, I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto the small piece of Heaven that I'd experienced during those blissful seven days with Kevin.  
_

_A couple months later, I ran away again.  Only that time, I had a destination in mind.  
_

_I'd written down Kevin's address for safe-keeping, and I memorized the way he'd taken from that park to his house.  I had it all envisioned in my mind as I made my way there that night when John went out drinking with his buddies.  Kevin would naturally be shocked to see me, but I'd tell him that things had gotten much, MUCH worse at home, and I couldn't take it anymore.  He'd say that he understood, but we couldn't stay here in the city, because surely this would be one of the first places the police would look for me.  We'd leave the city together, and start anew somewhere.  Just me and my angel.  
_

_But when arrived at his house, first things I noticed was the glaring "For Sale" sign beside the driveway.  Refusing to believe it, I quickly went up to the front door and glanced inside the house.  It was empty, minus a few scraps of furniture._ _  
_

_I backed away in horror as realization dawned on me.  My angel was gone.  He'd flown away without me.  And I had no way of contacting him so that he'd come back for me.  
_

_In that moment, I felt all of my lingering hopes and dreams shatter into a million pieces, the sharp edges poking and bleeding through all other thoughts.  
_

_I slid down the door, curling my knees to my chest as the tears began to flow.  
_

_First my parents, now my angel.  
_

_Who would be next?  
_

**********

"You left me," I whispered, my eyes opening. "You fucking LEFT me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you Casey," he murmured, turning away from me. "You wanted to know the truth, so now you know."

"But why?" I asked unevenly. "You were let off the hook by the police, so there was no need for you to run."

"Just because they didn't arrest me, doesn't mean they wouldn't have still kept an eye on me," Kevin said. "I ran for my sake, as well as my personalities' sakes.  I'm lucky they even believed my excuse about not calling them!  Because if they didn't, and if I was taken in, it wouldn't take long for them to find out about my DID, and I would've been immediately sent to a psych ward.  I never would've been able to hide it from them, especially under all that pressure.  I mean, it was a miracle I was able to hide it from YOU for as long as I did.  Besides, how was I supposed to know that you'd eventually come crawling back?"

"You should've expected it," I grumbled. "You knew my situation at home, so you should've expected it.  You were my angel, and you protected me; the first one to do so in a long time.  You should've understood how much that meant to me."

He laughed sadly. "I told you that wasn't who I was Casey.  Far from it in fact.  I tried to tell you then, but you wouldn't listen.  So unfortunately, you forced to learn that truth the hard way.  Now here we are, and you know the secret; the secret of your angel from hell.  So tell me, what do you think of your childish beliefs now?"

I looked up at him, and my anger melted away at the pain and solemnness apparent on his face.  With that, I moved myself closer to him, causing him to turn and look at me.  Then I leaned in and kissed him squarely on the lips.  With shaking hands, he brought them up to my face and kissed me back.

"Despite all that you've done, all that I've SEEN you do, you're still my angel," I explained. "You saw a kindred spirit in me, as I did with you, and you took me in of your own accord.  Like I said, you protected me and sheltered me during a very fragile and uncertain time in my life.  For that, I can't thank you enough, and frankly, it's MY fault that I didn't get to stay with you.   _I_ should've been the one to say something to police, because if staying with you meant that much to me, then I should've shown them my scars and revealed the truth about my uncle.  And you're right; how were you supposed to know that I was going to come back?  You read minds, not predict the future! Of course back then you didn't even have THOSE powers!"

In spite of his solemn demeanor, Kevin giggled at that last part. "Alas, even my telepathy may have better helped the situation had I had them back then!" Then he got serious again. "But Casey, don't blame yourself either.  You were only a little girl, and naturally you still lived in fear of your uncle.  Believe me, it took me a long time as well to admit the things my mother did to me.  Or rather, it was Dennis who admitted them, and it was Dr. Fletcher he told, shortly before those girls were killed.  Speaking of which, I'm amazed that you can still have so much faith in me, even after YOU WATCHED ME murder those girls." _  
_

"That wasn't YOU though Kevin, but if it makes you feel any better, I don't connect the two of you together," I said. "Meaning you and the Beast.  He's a completely separate being, as far as I'm concerned."

"It's still blood on my hands though, no matter which way you slice it Casey," he pointed out. "I'm still a monster in the eyes of the police, and pretty much the entire city."

"Not to Dr. Fletcher you aren't, I'm sure," I whispered. "And not to me.  I don't even think David Dunn considers you a monster."

He made a face at the mention of David's name, but instead of responding to it, he looked outside and said "Damn, what time is it anyway?"

I glanced over at the clock on the stereo. "3:45 in the morning."

"Wow, so we've been doing this for over an hour and fifteen minutes, we best get you back to bed," Kevin said, standing up.

"Must we?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not sleep in the bed again until those sheets get cleaned.  Because if you haven't noticed, they are MES-SY, especially after last night."

He giggled again. "Point taken, Casey.  But where DO you want to sleep, then?"

"Can we just stay here?"

"And do what?"

"Could you sing to me?" I asked. "Like you did back then?"

He smiled. "Sure, why not." With that, I got up and headed to one of the corners of the room and he soon joined me, scooping me up and holding me protectively in his arms like I was ten years old again. 

"Any requests?"

"Do you know the one that Dennis say to me the night before we took down my uncle?"

"Very well, actually." He took a deep breath and picked up where the other personality left off.

 

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._

_Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you.  
_

_Open up your mind. Let your fantasies unwind.  
_

_In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight.  
_

_The darkness of the music of the night._ _  
_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world.  
_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.  
_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be.  
_

_Only then can you belong to me."  
_

I smiled to myself, listening to him place as much passion into the song as Dennis had.  Kevin's voice wasn't quite as deep as his, but it was still peaceful to listen to.  It was the one I'd listened to growing up after all.  I rested my head on his shoulder, and thought about how lucky we were that we'd found each other after all this time as I felt Kevin's fingers nervously approach my hair begin stroking it tenderly.  Perhaps our meeting that day at the mall WAS destined, like the Horde so often preached.  And hopefully, our newly reformed connection would continue to grow overtime.

That's when I remembered my dream with Barry earlier, and I couldn't believe I was saying it, but I hoped that he was wrong.

Five days ago, I would've given anything to be able to go back home to my new life, with the couple who loved me like their own and the cousins who acted like they'd known be their whole lives.  But despite the short time span, so much had happened between then and now, leaving me lost in the limbo between my two situations.  I finally shared unspoken details of my past, I defeated my uncle (with Dennis's help), I met Kevin, I re-kindled my love for music and learned how to dance, I found out how deep my connection with Kevin ran, and for lack of a better word, I experienced passion for the first time.  If my friends DID come tomorrow, then it'd be a different girl they'd be saving than the one they knew five days ago.  And I wasn't sure if they could accept me as I was now, especially Ryan.  Not that I planned on ever breathing a word of what happened between me and Kevin to him.  Of course, whose to say he wouldn't figure it out? Or at least, figure that something was different about me, especially regarding my heart.

But still, it made me wonder; what did I want? My old-new life, or my new-new life?  And when I made my choice, would it be the right one?

_"You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night."_

I had no more time to try and navigate my conflicting thoughts, because as soon as he began holding that last note of the song, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my mind go blank as I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one, because it certainly took me a while to develop, and I loved being able to to insert thE element of the "Angel of Music" into this story in a less direct, more subtle way. Reaching out pretending to be the Angel of Music was one of THE fundamental foundations to Erik's (the Phantom) budding relationship with Christine, and that's part of the reason why even after she finds out about his deception she still cares and feels connected to him. So of course I thought it the perfect thing to bring Kevin and Casey even closer together than they already are, and it just enhances how "fated" her appearance in the Benoits' car was that day :). But anyway, speaking of Phantom, I FINALLY found my copy in a box the other day, and after watching it I find myself even more passionate about this story than I was previously, if that's even possible XD.
> 
> Also, the lyrics I used are the following: The song from Casey's memories is "Remember Me" by Josh Groban, which I recently found while watching a Phantom fanfic series on YouTube, and then once again I used "Music of the Night" from Phantom because of its lullaby like rhythm and amazing lyrics :). I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you guys liked it, because it's going to all go downhill from here with the rescue attempt that Barry predicted, though it's going to be much more chaotic than he anticipated. And on a totally unrelated note: for any fellow Star Wars fans here, it's exactly one week until The Last Jedi!!!! I'm so effing excited, who else? XD


	27. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Casey and Dennis talk things over, and she learns some startling information about him. Aka, some extra Casey/Dennis time before things go to hell. XD

_"Shine razor eyes before the walls come down._

_Wilder than lions, louder than sound._

_The birds and the bees are getting older now._

_There's a cold breeze blowing over my soul._

_Shine razor eyes in delight, shine razor eyes before you die._

_Shine razor eyes in this light,_

_There's a cold breezy blowing over my soul._

_I'm tired of this human duet._

_No civilizing hides our animal impulses."_

-IAMX, "Animal Impulses"

 

_(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)_

Stirring quietly, my eyes slowly opened and I looked around at my surroundings.  I was no longer in the music room with Kevin, and instead lying on a couch in the living room.  Groaning, I stretched and then yawned loudly.   _  
_

"Kevin?" I called out weakly.

"Oh, you're up, good!" a voice that definitely wasn't Kevin's announced.  I glanced over towards the corner of the room and saw Dennis sitting in the chair with a book in his hand.

"Morning, Dennis," I whispered, feeling myself grow concerned about where Kevin was.

"Good morning Casey," he said, standing up. "How are you do...ugh!" He stopped mid-stand and put a hand to the side of his head, wincing. 

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No no, I'm good.  I just sometimes forget about the wound your uncle inflicted on us from a few days ago, and if I move to quickly, I'm immediately reminded of it," he explained.

"Oh, well is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm fine..." he started but then he winced again, sitting back down in the chair he was in before.

"No, you're not," I said. "Let me look at it." I walked over to him and moved the side of his head, pushing back some of his hair and gasping. "Dennis, did you ever take the time to fix this?"

"There were more important matters at hand," Dennis answered, looking away from me.  Was it my imagination or did he almost,  _flinch_ at my touch?

"I understand, but nothing's more important than ensuring Kevin doesn't get an infection from a wound like that," I argued. 

"You're right, you're right," he said, relenting.

"Here, let me get you some Tylenol and something to clean that up," I said.  I left him alone for a bit and then returned with the painkillers, as well as a washcloth.

"Please, Casey, you don't have to do this," Dennis insisted.

"No I don't, but I  _want_ to, especially after all that you've done for me," I exclaimed.  Sighing, he took the two pills and cup of water that I handed to him, and then turned his head so that I could work on his wound.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me as I gently patted his face with the washcloth.

"Why not? You helped me, so it's my turn to help you, especially since your wound stemmed from that act of kindness," I said.

"It was no act of kindness Casey, it  _needed_ to be done," Dennis corrected me. "That monster had it coming."

I bit my lip, not liking that he was sinking back into vengeful thoughts. "Yes he did, and I can rest easy knowing he'll never hurt me again."

"Yes you can, thank goodness," he said, taking the hint.  We fell back into silence, and I could feel the awkwardness from our short conversations last year had returned.  

"By the way...I never thanked you," I said, breaking the ice.

"For what?"

"For saving my life back there, when my uncle was prepared to hurt me again," I elaborated. "I would've been a goner otherwise."

He frowned slightly. "Well you're welcome...but it was nothing, really.  The others would've done the same, and in reality, it was the Beast's idea to make John's arrest happen."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He cringed. "Forgive me, I've said too much already."

"No, I want to know. What does the Beast have to do with this, besides kicking my uncle's ass?"

He sighed. "Considering all that's happened between the two of us, I guess you might as well know." He turned back to me just enough so that our eyes could meet, but it didn't disturb my handiwork.

"This whole scenario was a joint effort, by both Patricia and the Beast.  They planned this all out from the beginning.  They wanted to convince you to join alongside us by promising you revenge on your uncle, in order gain your trust and understanding.  They thought after all that we've been through, after all that we've learned about each other, we could achieve great things together.  After the fiasco with your uncle, it seemed everything was going smoothly because we could feel your defense shields slowly coming down, however it was clear something still wasn't right.  Then the matter about Kevin came up, and it was like the missing piece of puzzle had finally been put into place!  The way you two immediately clicked, it was incredible!  We couldn't have planned it better ourselves, so we knew that we must immediately take advantage and flesh it out into something deeper."

I was quiet for a few moments, surprised that Dennis was suddenly willing to be so open with me. "So last night then, that was just a plan to bring us together? And Kevin was in on it?"

"Everything up until what happened between you two was planned, and yes, he knew about it," he said. "That's why I let him into the light at the last minute, so that you two could figure out where to go from there.  It was the first time you two would speak to each other face to face since last year, but so much had already occurred between then and now, and you two were bound by it all.  So when it came time for you two to finally meet, you would either meld or explode.  I'm happy to see that it wasn't the latter." Though there was a slight hardness to his voice as he spoke the last bit.

"Wait, so he really DID want me then?"

"Of course Casey, his feelings for you run so deep they might as well be a river," he assured me. "He may not know you very well, but he's seen and learnt so much from you that he fell for you through our eyes.  However he was still unsure, because every time he's given a piece of his heart to someone, it gets broken somehow.  So he held back for a while there, until the day he was able to reach out and finally talk to you.  Your understanding, your kindness, and your faith; it was the breaking point for him.  He couldn't deny his feelings for you any longer, but he refused to give into them.  He still tried to keep you at a safer distance, for both of your sakes."

"By trying to convince both me and himself that he was a monster and I'd never be able to see past the things he's done," I figured. "He said it all just push me away and make me doubt him."

"Yes, but like I said before, what he doesn't realize yet is that that's what HE thinks of himself, not you," Dennis said. "Because if it was, you never would've done what you did with him.  This whole time he's just been projecting his own fears off of you.  But after last night, I think he finally understands how true your feelings are for him."

"I think I do too," I admitted. "And not just because of what happened between us physically.  Now that I know about the past we share, it's brought us even closer together."

He smiled a little. "I'm so glad he told you about that finally.  About the time when you were lost running away from your uncle, and in the end, Kevin was the one who found you." He snickered slightly. "Strange, isn't it? How everything seems to have come full-circle?"

"Yes, but I wish it didn't have to," I murmured, finishing with Dennis's wound and getting up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wish I was braver back then," I exclaimed, turning to face him. "If I'd, for lack of a better word, grew some balls and told the police every reason I had for running away, then maybe I wouldn't have had to leave him.  We'd still be together and none of this would've ever happened.  The Beast wouldn't have had to come into existence because I would've given Kevin more reason to live and I would've made him stronger.  In turn, I wouldn't have needed to suffer at the hands of my uncle for as long as I did because Kevin, and the rest of you, would've been keeping me safe for all that time."

"It's not your fault Casey, you know that," he stated sternly. "You were only a child, so no one can blame you for being afraid of him still.  And honestly, I imagine it wouldn't have made a difference where the Beast is concerned.  His birth was always destined to become a reality, no matter what.  It simply would've been a question of 'when', not 'if'.  You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Besides, why should it matter? Patricia always says that looking into the past will blind you to the possibilities of the future, and now that you and Kevin have been together, and ARE together, that's all that should matter," he said.  Despite his attempt to sound cheery, I immediately detected the hardness from before return to his voice.

"You're jealous, though, aren't you?" I asked.

"Whatever gave you THAT idea?" he exclaimed, his face betraying his attempt at sounding daft. "Kevin's happy and that's all I care about."

"You're a bad liar Dennis, you know that?" I said, and he couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Trust me, I'm well aware," he replied and he sighed loudly. "Fine, you're right; I am A LITTLE jealous.  After all, I'm the one who did all the work to get you here." He pauses for a moment. "Correction, MOST of the work, if you count everything done on Ansel's end.  I've grown to care about you too, as much as Kevin does, if not more.  _I'm_ the one who's been reading your mind this whole time.   _I'm_ the one who's gotten to know you and understand you.   _I'm_ the one that lured you over here, explained everything to you, sang to you, helped you fall asleep, punished your uncle, and got you your mother's necklace!  I did it all, and through me you've become more open and accepting of Kevin, as well as the rest of us!  But when it all comes down to it, it's Kevin's happiness that matters.  He's the true owner of this body, and it's because of him that we all exist.  And he hasn't had the chance to TRULY live in the longest time, so Patricia wants us to step back and finally give him that chance.  Believe me, I understand that, and trust me I DO want him to heal and regain his will to live.  And despite his initial reservations, with everything that's been going on with you, he's jumped at the chance to achieve some sense of normality in his life.  But I wish...ugh.  I just wish he understood how it effected ME, because your presence here makes me want to do things I really shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "From what I can tell you've been nothing but respectful to me."

"I didn't want to be," he whispered. "I have these urges Casey, and I can be very forceful and dangerous when they take over.  I was doing so well for a while there, because I had Barry and the others to keep me in check so that I wouldn't put Kevin into danger.  But then I was cast out of the light for a long time, and when I regained it alongside Patricia and Hedwig, they were the first things on my mind.  Which is why I went after Claire and Marcia, but especially Marcia.  I'd lost all sense of the control I'd once had, and satisfaction for those urges were all that mattered at that time.  It's been a very long and difficult process trying to get back to where I was before being banned from the light, and you being here doesn't help.  Every time I'm alone with you the thoughts creep in; the pictures of what I could do with you and to you form in my head, and it takes every ounce of willpower I have to not make them a reality.  That, and Patricia's stern reminders."

I bit my lip, fearful of what he'd say, but I asked him anyway. "What exactly ARE these urges you have?"

He cringed and looked away. "You don't want to know; surely you would think less of me if you knew."

"Well you have my attention Dennis, so you might as well tell me," I said. "Besides, who am I going to tell, right? And honestly, nothing you or the Horde does surprises me anymore." 

"Very well, you asked so I guess I must deliver," he murmured, groaning. "I...I like to...to...fuck this is so hard." He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I like to watch young girls dance naked, and sometimes by force if I feel like I have to! There, happy now?" The words were fast and rambling, but I understood completely. 

"Oh Dennis..." I started but he just shook his head. 

"Now you know your savior's big ugly secret," he snapped, running his hands through his hair. "Congratulations.  Will there be anything else? Would you now like to know of any events that played host to my fucked-up pleasures? Any stories about the young girls I've followed home and watched for days on end? Or how about the girls so desperate for man's attention that I took advantage and made them do anything I asked because I knew how much they craved feeling wanted? Would any of those satisfy your increasing need for knowledge?"

"Dennis...please don't..." I began again as he turned his body away from me. "Please don't think this changes anything between us, because it doesn't."

"It should," he muttered into the couch. "You should be disgusted by me, and you shouldn't try to understand me, because I'm not good enough.  Not for you, not for anybody.  That's why it's Kevin who'll get what he wants in the end, not me." 

I approached him carefully and sat back down beside him. "Dennis, despite your shortcomings and your urges, you've done so much good as well.  Don't forget what we discussed earlier, when you listed all of the things you've done for me since my arrival here.  And in terms of Kevin...YOU'VE been the one to protect him his entire life.  I would've given anything to have someone like you when I was little.  But you're here now, and you've saved me like you used to save Kevin.  Besides, take away everything that happened last year, and I have no doubt that Kevin is still grateful to you for being his champion.  And you know how I know?  Because that's exactly how  _I_ feel."

He still wouldn't look at me, though I saw him relax a little at my words.  There was only one thing that could completely break the ice now.  Nervously, I scooted closer to him and placed my hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.  He turned and gave me a look that straddled the line between shock and slight irritation.  Taking a deep breath, I leaned in, kissing him squarely on the mouth.  He tensed up immediately, but I held on, and in moments I felt him respond back to me, deepening the kiss.  

Suddenly though, he drew back, pushing me away. "No," he murmured. "NO. I can't...I won't!"

"Dennis, why are you so insecure all of a sudden? Last night you weren't afraid or self-loathing, instead, you danced with me like you didn't have a care in the world! Like you were..." I broke off at the last word, but there was no hiding what I was thinking from Dennis, even if he wasn't reading my mind. 

"What was that, Casey? Like I was...what, huh? Were you going to say...normal?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I swear, not in the way that you're thinking," I exclaimed quickly. "I mean, you acted as if you were separated from all the others, like you were your own person and none of that mattered to you.  You weren't your usual anxious self, you were open, and you let go of all that made you so...wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

He was shaking his head and snickering under his breath, but as soon as I stopped talking, he let out a low, eerie laugh. 

"Oh Casey, you still have SO much to learn," Dennis exclaimed, getting up and turning away from me. "Did you REALLY think that was all me last night? You think I'd change on a dime so quickly, even for just a night? Didn't it occur to you that I had some help?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"It was Ansel, Casey, he shared the light with me," he explained. "It was HE who handled everything physical, including the dancing.  I concentrated more on all of the verbal aspects of the night, like the singing."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Um...okay?" 

"You're confused, I get it, but I don't have time to explain it to you right now, because I have to go out," he said.

"Go out? Now?"

"Yes."

"May I ask where? And why?"

"No," he said simply, getting up and heading towards the front door.  I was left sitting there confused and somewhat dumbstruck, but before he left Dennis poked his head through the doorway.

"By the way, thank you for...for helping me with...this," he said, pointing at the side of his head. "Along with...your...understanding of my...issues.  It means a lot, because you're the first person since Dr. Fletcher to be so understanding of all that makes me so...so  _undesirable_ , as Dr. Fletcher has put it."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for isn't it? To understand, but not just with Kevin, with all of you," I answered with a smile.  He returned it somewhat awkwardly, and then I heard the sound of him opening and closing the front door.  I got up and went up to the door, watching him get into the car and start it up.  His mouth was moving, and he appeared to be mumbling to himself as he began pulling out of the driveway.  I watched him go, and my elbow, which had been resting on the doorknob, suddenly slipped off and as the knob twisted, the door opened.  I peaked through the crack and for the first time in five days, I felt fresh air being released into the house.  I couldn't believe my eyes. 

Dennis had left the door unlocked.

Confusion hit me instantly, because no way would he just "forget" to lock the door.  He wasn't the forgetful type, especially not with something so detrimental to the Horde's plan.  I knit my eyebrows together, struggling to make sense of what I was seeing.  Then a thought suddenly came to me.

 _It's a test! Of course!_ _They're testing me to see how much my perspective has changed since my arrival. If I truly want to help Kevin like I said I wanted to, and if I do, does that matter to me more than going home? Even when I have such a clear escape route?_

I stepped away from the door, and a flurry of conflicting hopes and wants began to fill my mind.

I saw myself back with the Dunns, grinning stupidly as I celebrated my birthday with them and Sophie.  They took me in and cared for me as if I were their own; a pair of once complete strangers who ended up loving me better than my uncle ever could or would. 

The Andersons, who welcomed me into their inner circle with open arms.  Specifically there was Sophie, who accepted me for who I was, and unlike everyone at high school, she showed a genuine interest in understanding and learning more about me.  

And then there was Ryan, the first boy to ever take an interest in me, and who didn't look at me like I was nothing but bitchy and broken.  He didn't feel the need to fix me, which I appreciated.  Instead, he only wanted to ease the ache that still reverberated inside me from my past, and show me the possibilities of a brighter future.

But as I tried to imagine myself held protectively and tightly in Ryan's loving embrace, it wasn't Ryan's arms that came to mind.

As I began to recount everything that I'd been through with Kevin over the past few days, I realized just how divided my heart had become.  One half was pulling me towards Ryan and my old life outside these historic walls, while the other strained to keep me rooted inside my new place in Kevin's life. 

I could almost FEEL the halves playing the intense game of tug-of-war inside my chest. 

 _Could I do that to him?_ I found myself thinking.  _I'm the one who gave him such a small, yet powerful flame of hope, so that means I can take it away just as easily.  But I'm not so cruel as to do that to him, especially without warning.  I don't think I can completely heal him, but what I DO know is that I don't want to hurt him.  And I hate to admit it, but the Horde's right.  My new friends and family are cool, but they can't understand what I've been through.  At least, not in the way that Kevin does.  So in reality, having him around helps me too, in a way._

Realizing the choose had already been made, I softly closed the door, ensuring that it clicked into place before walking away from it and pretending I never noticed it in the first place.  Because judging by the light throbbing in my head, I had a feeling Dennis had been watching me the whole time. 

I headed into the piano room, and softly I began playing "Clair de Lune" by Debussy, a piece I tended to listen to in my darkest hours, when I was in a pensive frame of mind and I needed something to calm the darkness poisoning my thoughts.  I'd listened to it so many times that I'd been able to decipher all the notes, so now, here was my chance to finally play it fully. 

I closed my eyes, loosing myself to the gentle, peaceful, song.  I felt all my apprehension being wiped away like rain on a windshield, and I let my fingers guide me across the keys. 

My choice had been made, and in retrospect, I think it was the right one.  Or at least, that's what I kept trying to tell myself. 

But of course, nothing is ever made simple in this world. 

Because as soon as I finished the piece, everything became twisted together once more.  And all it took was one simple sentence.

"Wow C, you never told me you were such a talented piano player.  Of course, now that I think about it, I don't think you even told me that you PLAYED!"

I gasped, thinking that what I'd just heard couldn't be true.  It was just my imagination, right? No way had he found me, or at least, not that fast, considering what Barry had told me last night. 

But I convinced myself to turn around and look, and sure enough, there he was standing before me with his arms across his chest, leaning casually against the doorframe as he held my gaze.

"Ryan?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds hands up in defense as I expect you guys to virtually throw crumbled pieces of paper at me*  
> I know, I know, I disappeared and I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry! First it was because of the Christmas holiday and New Year's, then it was a mix between feeling lazy and studying for my learner's permit test! But this past weekend (specifically, last Saturday) marked the one-year anniversary of Split's release, so after re-watching the movie I was soon filled once again with creative juice to finally finish this half-written chapter I've had saved on my story for weeks now! So here it is, my first update of 2018, and I hope it was worth the wait, because things are about to get intense as Casey's friends attempt in vain to successfully rescue her without any confrontation. Also, do tell me I'm not the only one on here who thinks it's total bullshit that James McAvoy didn't get a Best Actor nomination for Split at the Oscars? His performance was INCREDIBLE and I think we can all agree that none of those nominees worked as hard as he did with Split. 
> 
> That's all folks, and thank you for your patience, the 31 kudos, and 1566 hits. Chapter 29 coming soon! All my love, W.


	28. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Ryan reunite at long last, but it's no secret that things have changed significantly since they last spoke. However, that proves to be the least of their worries at the moment...

_"_ _I find it very, very easy to be true._

_I find myself alone after each day is through._

_Yes I admit that I'm a fool for you._

_Because you're mine, I walk the line._

_You've got a way to keep me on your side._

_You give me cause for love that I can't hide._

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide._

_Because you're mine, I walk the line."_

-Halsey, "I Walk the Line"

 

_(Casey's P.O.V. cont'd)_

"Ryan?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Who else, C?" he wondered with a boyish smirk.  As if my feet had minds of their own, I suddenly found myself running to him at full-force, nearly knocking us both over as my arms wrapped around him.

"Oh my god Ry, I never thought I'd see you again!" I cried.  I didn't think I would to be honest.

"You didn't? Why, I've been non-stop searching for you these last five days!" he said.

"Five days...is that how long it's been?" I asked.

"Yep, but believe me, you're not the only one who feels like it's been longer," Ryan assured me.

 _If only you knew..._ I thought uneasily.

"Anyway," he continued, breaking my thought process. "Despite how hard we were working to try and find you, I have to admit, I nearly gave up towards the end.  Whichever personality it was that kidnapped you, they certainly worked hard on covering their tracks.  I gotta say, I was kind of impressed."

"The one who kidnapped me originally was Dennis," I explained. "Although frankly all of them have played parts in keeping me hidden here.  Speaking of which, how EXACTLY did you manage to find me?" Though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer to that one.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ryan said.

"Try me."

"Um, okay. Here it is: Barry, one of the nicer personalities, somehow appeared to me in my dreams last night, because apparently he and the others have gained telepathy, and he told me where you were." He laughed as he finished. "Sounds crazy, I know, but it's true."

"Actually, it doesn't," I said. "Because the same thing happened to me."

"Huh?"

"See, I've been half-expecting your arrival here today," I exclaimed. "I've known for the last few days about the Horde's new abilities, and Barry came last night after he spoke with you, urging me to escape with you the second I had the chance."

"Wait, so it's true then?  They DO have telepathy?"

"Yep; it's how they lured me over here in the first place," I confirmed. "And if you're wondering how I know, it's because they had the decency to tell me."

"Well then, we'll have to confirm that to David so he knows," Ryan said.

"David?"

"Yeah, he's here too, as is Sophie," he said, then he giggled. "You didn't really think I'd show up here alone did you?"

I shrugged. "Frankly, when it comes to you and your love for me, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well I'm flattered you think me so brave, but this is the Horde we're talking about here Casey, of course I'm gonna bring back-up!" Ryan stated. "Now c'mon, Sophie and David are keeping watch and waiting for us by the back door, but we don't have a lot of time.  Let's go!" He tried to take my hand but I stepped back.

"No," I said simply.

"What...what do you mean 'no'?" he exclaimed.

"I can't and I won't leave. It's too hard to explain, but let's just I think I'm really starting to make an impact on the Horde, and if I play my cards right, I may just be able to bring Kevin back and stop this madness before it continues," I said.

"How?"

"I don't know, but they're beginning to trust me, and because of me, Kevin's finding reason to live again," I replied.

"Look that's great Casey, but have you forgotten already that you were kidnapped and brought here as a prisoner? We're here to save you before the police get involved, because that's when shit would get ugly," Ryan said.

"And believe me Ryan, I appreciate that, but..."

"But nothing," he said, reaching out to touch my face. "No more talk of darkness C, because we're here now, and we're going to take you home where you belong."

Realizing there was no sense wasting air explaining why I couldn't leave, I took his hand and I allowed him to lead me out of the room. 

Unfortunately, we didn't make it very far.  Because when we reached the back door, we were met with a rude awakening. 

David and Sophie stood in the middle of the room, and standing in front of the back door blocking their exit, was Dennis.  As soon as we entered, his eyes shift from them to us.

"Well, well, well," Dennis exclaimed, leaning against the door. "What do we have here? Little boyfriend trying to play the hero? How sweet, and yet, SO predictable.  But we had rather hoped that you would come, and you're right on time too.  Truly, what a delight!"

Ryan stepped forward, but I moved in front of him. "What are you talking about? Are you saying..."

He smirked. "You didn't REALLY think Barry's little warnings went unnoticed, did you? OF COURSE we knew.  He snuck into the Light while we were meeting with the Beast, but we all felt the disturbance.  He acted so triumphant because he completed his mission before we showed up, but little did he know that instead of punishing him, we thought it'd be more hard-hitting if we just prepared ourselves for your arrival, and now here you are."

"But I didn't come alone! Because as you can see, I have back-up," Ryan piped up from behind me, gesturing to David and Sophie.

"HOWEVER," David pointed out, "we are not here for a fight. Please, just let Casey go and we can be own our way."

Dennis looked at him grimly. "We warned you that she had come back to us for a reason, and yet, you appear to have ignored the message.  So you really expect us to release her just like that? I don't think so."

 _Shit, I know where this is going,_ I thought,  _and I_ _have to do something before that happens._

"No, no, David's right, there doesn't have to be a fight because I'm not going anywhere," I stated firmly.  David and Sophie turned and stared at me like I was nuts.

"What? No way am I leaving you with that man, Casey! Not after all the work it took for us to finally get here!" Ryan cried, grabbing my shoulder but I shook him off, refusing to meet his eyes.

Dennis just stared at me in surprise. "Are you really so willing to sacrifice your freedom Casey?"

"I was earlier," I said, and the look on his face proved my theory that he was indeed watching me when I found the open door.  "And yes, I still am.  After everything we've been through in the last few days I don't want to jeopardize what we have now.  So please, if you care for me like you say you do, do me this kindness Dennis."

Everyone around me suddenly wore a different expression in reaction to my statement.

Dennis's face had softened as he was considering my offer.  David was nodding slowly, and I knew immediately that he understood what I was doing.  Sophie, who had yet to speak a word during this exchange, just looked confused.  

But Ryan was having none of it.

"Whatever is that you're doing to her, that's causing her to feel this way, it's not going to work!" he snapped.

Dennis's face turned grim again as his gaze shifted to Ryan. "Of course, you find out about our new abilities in telepathy and now you blame everything she's feeling on us.  Have you not considered that this could be how she truly feels?"

"Why would it be?" Ryan snapped. "She's perfectly happy with us, and from the way Barry sounded when he contacted me, she was in tremendous danger."

He laughed. "And you believed him?"

"More than I believe you."

"Barry, like usual, simply does not understand the value of having Casey here, and let me add that we have been nothing but kind and respectful to her," Dennis said indignantly, and he turned his attentive gaze back to me. "Haven't we, Casey?" His voice was calm and soothing but I immediately detected the undercurrent of heated desperation in it. 

"Of course you have!" I exclaimed, then I looked at Ryan. "They have, truly. Cross my heart, Ryan.  And no, Dennis isn't using his powers at all on me. Not now, and not once since I got here." Okay that part wasn't entirely true, but now was NOT the time to get into an explanation about Kevin's awakening.

"That may be the case, but no matter how you try and spin it, you still kidnapped her and brought her here against her will," Ryan muttered angrily. "And as it appears, you gave her a case of Stockholm Syndrome as well."

Now Dennis was pissed. "You just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" he snapped, beginning to step toward him. 

"Both of you, stop!" I said. "I've made my decision, okay! Now all three of you leave, and that includes you Ryan, because I don't want to see anyone get hurt here!"

Silence passed between all five of us for another few moments.

Finally Dennis spoke. "You heard her guys, thanks for stopping by, but it's 'bout time you all get going. You said you didn't want a fight, so go on, GET."

With that, he took my arm, and (forcefully) began pulling me away from my friends, not even allowing me to say good-bye to them properly.  I began struggling and he noticed, tightening his grip around me in such a way that made me feel like a caged bird.  Curse the fact that he was the strongest of all the personalities! (Next to the Beast that is). 

However, what happened next, nobody saw coming. 

Because as he watched Dennis dominate me like that, something inside Ryan must've snapped, causing him to react the way that he did. 

"Let her go, you bastard!" he yelled out suddenly.  He ran towards at full-speed, and I gasped when I saw a quick flash of what was in his hand. 

A small Swiss Army knife. 

Oh,  _fuck._

My fear veered off in two directions, as one half of me became afraid for Dennis not reacting in time and the other half was afraid of what would happen to Ryan if he did.

Everything seemed to fall into slow motion, as I watched as Dennis, always one to notice the details, saw the knife coming straight for him and did the one thing he could do.  He brought his hand up to the side of his head so he could use his new powers and stop Ryan from hurting him.  Only I don't think it turned out the way he wanted it to.

Because instead of attacking Dennis with it, Ryan ended up jamming the knife straight into his thigh. 

Time suddenly resumed as normal.  And in seconds, Ryan was on the floor, in tears and holding his leg.

"Oh my God, oh my god it hurts so much!" he cried as David and Sophie ran to his aid. 

"It's okay Ryan, relax, you're going to be alright," Sophie assured him, speaking for the first time since she arrived. "David, what do we do?"

"Don't pull out the knife for one thing, because he'll bleed out," David instructed, "and you're going to have to help me carry him out so we can get him to a hospital.  There's no way he can walk on that, Soph."

"Roger that," she said, never taking her eyes off her cousin, "calm down Ryan, we're going to get you out of here in one piece, I promise."

"All I care about is Casey," Ryan muttered, turning his attention back to me.  In that moment, seeing his tear-stained cheeks and the mixture of fear and agony in his eyes, I threw Dennis's arms off of me in a sudden burst of strength and ran to his side.  

"Oh my god Ryan, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this!" I cried, my own tears beginning to spill onto the front of shirt.

"I dragged myself into this C, because I love you," he whispered weakly, touching the side of my face. "Because that's what love is, isn't it? You care for someone so much you're willing to walk a line for them here and there.  This was just one of many lines that I'd be willing to walk for you."

A watery smile spread across my face.  I hadn't heard anything so deep since my parents died.

"Take him to a hospital," Dennis piped up from behind us.  I turned to look at him, and I realized that it wasn't Dennis who had spoke.  The softness in his eyes, and the fear and horror that was written on his face, proved to me that Dennis had left the light during the chaos and Kevin had been the one to take his place.

"Take him to a hospital, now," he repeated when we didn't respond, "and take her too," he gestured to me as he said this, "because she's already escaped one monster, she doesn't need to be held captive by another."

"You're not a monster Kevin, you know that," I whispered, sniffling.

"I'm not sure what it is I TRULY know anymore," he said, refusing to look me in the eye.  Instead, he looked at David. "Get her out of here please, while I still have the light, because the others won't hesitate in stopping you."

David nodded. "Thank you Kevin," he said with genuine appreciation in his voice.  With that, he and Sophie hoisted Ryan up to his feet, and taking each side of his body they carried him past Kevin and out the back door.

I, however, remained. 

"Kevin, please don't do this," I said. "We've been making such headway these last few days, and I'm not ready to give up on us."

"Neither do I, but what happened with Ryan just proves how unstable I am still, and it's only a matter of time until I end up hurting you as well," he explained sadly. "This is the only way I can ensure your safety.

I gasped, feeling tears begin to appear in my eyes. "But what about my angel?"

"Forget the secret you know of your angel in Hell," he said simply. "I told you that I never was an angel, and this just proves how right I was.  Now please leave, before I lose control of the Light."

As soon as he said that, David reappeared at the door. 

"Come on Casey," he entreated, holding his hand out to me.  Reluctantly, I took it and followed him out to the car, where Sophie was in the back comforting Ryan.  She gave me a small smile as I climbed into shotgun.

"I'm so glad you're okay Casey," she whispered.

"We all are," David added. 

I threw them all a watery smile, and though I convinced myself not to look back at the Victorian, before we pulled out of the driveway, I stole one look back at the house.

The site broke my heart.  Kevin was solemnly watching us through the door's glass window, but as soon as our eyes met, he turned away and retreated back into the darkness inside the house. 

Feeling my emotions crash-land into my heart all at once, I quickly closed my eyes to avoid the tears from flowing again, and forced myself to fall asleep.

But my mind was soon filled with blue eyes and the overwhelming sound of breaking glass. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, finally! I've had this thing in draft form for days now and it's finally finished! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, I've just been so busy lately with studying for my learner's permit test (which I passed happily and I've received my official card) and now I'm aiming for my driver's license. But I promise my update will come much sooner because I know what I wanna do in my next chapter. Hint: Another Horde conversation/plan re-evaluation like in Chapter 5! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (although man did it get intense, phew! But don't worry, Ryan's going to be fine!) and I wanna thank you all for the 1762 hits, 32 kudos, and 2 bookmarks I have so far! It means a lot to me and I appreciate your patience with me. Peace! ~W.


	29. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the chaotic rescue attempt that left Ryan Kingsley injured and allowed Casey to escape from their clutches, the Horde is forced to re-evaluate their plans in order to ensure their survival.

_"I've lost the power to understand_

_What it takes to be a man with my heart._

_I saw you wanted this to end_

_You tried your best to be a friend to my heart._

_But_ _I'm leaving, this weary town._

_Please no grieving, my love._ _"_

-Placebo, "A Million Little Pieces"

 

_(Dennis's P.O.V.)_

It was over, or at least, we thought it was.

Though we were meeting inside the circle of chairs as normal, it was clear that we were all on edge.

Hedwig had tightened the cords of his yellow and black sweatshirt so the hood consumed his entire head and face.  Patricia was pacing back and forth between the chairs, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.  Ansel's lips were tightly pursed, and his eyes kept darting back and forth between Patricia and the darkness that surrounded us.  All of this, while I struggled to forget the raw honesty of Ryan's confession to Casey.

_"That's what love is, isn't it? You care for someone so much you're willing to walk a line for them here and there.  This was just one of many lines that I'd be willing to walk for you."_

It was then that I realized the depth of Ryan's love for Casey, and she did too; the way she had reacted said it all.  She'd always had her doubts about him, because she never thought herself capable of being loved in that way.  The kind of ride-or-die, willing-to-risk-it-all love that all the fairytales falsely promoted.  It appeared that she had finally found it.

I only wish we'd been the ones prove its existence.

I felt my fist begin to curl in my lap, and then I realized Patricia had stopped pacing.  I blinked my eyes several times; I'd been staring into space for so long that I hadn't noticed Patricia coming to stand in front of me, arms crossed and her posture rigid with anger.  

"Dennis, I hope you're proud of yourself, because thanks to your recklessness, all of our efforts have been for not!" she exclaimed.

"Really? You're blaming me for this? Only me?" I asked.

"Well I don't remember anyone else here getting that boy stabbed, do you?" she asked me, growing irritated.

"No, but none of that would've happened if Barry hadn't talked."

"Forget about him, his punishment has already been swiftly doled out," Patricia exclaimed coldly, and I felt myself shutter at her words.  

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, I don't you think you do," she muttered, then she covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Everything we've worked for is ruined guys, we might as well face it.  And I have no doubt the police are on their way here right now to arrest us, so we have THAT to look forward to."

Hedwig, who'd been silent the whole time, suddenly tore his hood off and stared wildly at Patricia.  "WHAT? ARREST US? But I'm only nine, I'm too young to go to jail!" 

"Calm down Hedwig I don't think we're going to get..." I started but Hedwig would not be silenced.  He jumped out of his seat and ran to Patricia, throwing his arms around her waist. 

"Please don't let them take me Miss Patricia! I'm not a bad boy, right? Tell them how good I've been!" he cried. 

"Of course you've been good darling," she said, speaking to him in that motherly way of hers. "I would never let them take you away.  However, I will say that I may not have a choice in the matter, because we would ALL be taken in if caught, Hedwig."

"You're not seriously giving up, are you?" I exclaimed, shocked by her sudden change in attitude. "I mean, what about the Beast?"

"I haven't heard from him in hours Dennis, not since finding out that Barry escaped," Patricia explained.

"Screw Barry," I heard Hedwig mutter.

"But the two of you must've created a plan for this sort of thing, right? Surely you have a plan!" I said.

"There is no plan Dennis. As far as any of us are concerned, we have lost, and it's time now to accept our fate," Patricia stated softly.

"Of course, as soon as I'm allowed back in the light, we end up getting freaking arrested," Ansel exclaimed from his seat, speaking for the first time since Casey left. "I hope y'all are happy with this outcome, because I know I sure as hell aren't."

"Neither am I," we heard the Beast grumble.  The four of us turned back towards the darkness surrounding our meeting place.  Sure enough, there stood the Beast, only a few paces away from Ansel's chair. 

"You're here!" Patricia said in amazement. "Forgive me for thinking so sir, but you haven't called for me in hours, so I feared that...that you had left us."

"Never, and it is unwise of you to make our friends think such things without hard proof Patricia," the Beast warned her ominously. 

"Believe me, I didn't mean to sir," she whispered. 

"I know you didn't, but that doesn't matter now," he said. "Right now, we NEED to ensure our freedom if we hope to recover what David Dunn and his foolish sidekicks stole from us." 

"So you do have a plan then?" I asked, feeling my anxiety beginning to lessen.

"Yes, I do; in fact, that's what I've been doing all this time, coming up with our plan," the Beast assured me. 

"Have you spoken to Kevin at all?" Ansel cut in.

The Beast shook his head sadly, while also glaring at Ansel for interrupting him. "No, I'm afraid not.  I've tried to reach out to him but he's kept himself closed off, physically and mentally, and it's probably going to be that way for a while."

"I was afraid of that," Patricia murmured. 

"You guys don't think...Kevin's going to regress backward...do you?" I wondered worriedly. 

"What do you mean?" Ansel wondered.

"I mean, what if he falls back into his thinking from that infamous September three years ago? You know, when he almost..."

"Don't say it Dennis, we get it! There are kids present!" Patricia exclaimed, gesturing to Hedwig who was still glued to her waist.  However, despite her snappy attitude, the fear on her face was apparent.  A sudden hush fell over the five of us, and the tension had become so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

The Beast was the first to speak. "We need the girl back, and fast."

"But how? Casey's gone and from now on I hardly believe David Dunn will let her out of his sight, and he'll be sure either he, his wife, or one of her friends is with her at all times," Ansel said.

"And besides, we still have the matter of the police to attend to," I added.

"I told you I had a plan for that, didn't I? I just didn't get a chance to explain it properly," the Beast said.  With that, he waved us back over to the circle of chairs.  We sat in our respective seats, and Hedwig reluctantly let go of Patricia's waist to sit in his.  Once we were all seated, the Beast entered the middle of the circle and cleared his throat.

"Alright my friends, let's begin."

**********

A couple hours later, I was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee in hand.  Everything was silent, minus the distant sound of police sirens.  Sirens that we knew were headed straight for us.

"Are we sure about this Patricia?" I asked, hoping the Beast was out of earshot. "I mean, we've never used our new abilities on so many people at once, so for all we know, it could completely backfire."

"Questioning the Beast, are we?" she replied smoothly. "That can get you into serious trouble, Dennis.  We've always believed in his word, and I'm not going to let you start doubting him now.  Our survival right now depends on it."

"I was wondering," I muttered irritably, "because excuse me for being afraid that I'll fuck it all up." I went silent, daring her to call me out on my cursing.  But instead, I was met with a deep throated chuckle that I knew couldn't have come from Patricia.

"Dennis, what made you think YOU were doing any of this?" the Beast wondered.  I cringed; that guy had an annoying habit of showing up at the most inconvenient times.

"I mean, since I'd brought Casey here...I just thought..."

" _I'm_ handling the cops Dennis, not you," he exclaimed. "I commend you for your excellent work on bringing the girl here.  However, as you can see, because of your shortcomings she is gone again.  Besides, you're not strong enough to do what were about to do soon; I'm the strongest of us all, which means I can do even more with the powers we've been given.  So sit back with the others and let me take care of this.  You've done enough."

I closed my mouth, realizing I'd had it hanging open in shock the whole time.  I knew he was stronger than me, I had always known that, but hearing him rub it in my face like that hurt more than I wanted to let on.  And despite telling us that what happened to Ryan no longer mattered, it was clear now that he was still irritated with me, and having the Beast irritated with you was NOT a good situation to be in.

Knowing though that I couldn't say any of this out loud, I just nodded solemnly. "Got it," I muttered.  Then I decided to move on to lighter things.

"I'm sure going to miss this house though," I said, knowing already that once the police arrived, there was no way we could stay here anymore. 

"He's gone, Dennis," Patricia mentioned.  I let out a sigh of relief.

"I understand that, thanks. But it's true though, I'm really going to miss this place," I insisted. "I've quite enjoyed our time here."

"As we all have, dear, but with our cover blown, we have no choice but to leave," she said.

"In the words of Hedwig, screw Barry," I muttered.  I finished off the last bit of my coffee, and then washed the mug in the sink and put it away.  Then I began walking around the house, stepping into each of the unlocked rooms, observing them briefly, and then walking out again.

Patricia noticed this after a while and finally spoke up. "Dennis, what exactly are you doing?" she inquired.

"I figured, since we're never coming back once we leave here, that I should take as many mental pictures of this place that I can.  That way, I can always remember what occurred within these walls."

"What makes you think you'll forget?" she asked me but I didn't answer.  Instead I paused, suddenly finding myself in front of the door leading into Casey's old room.  Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside, half-expecting a mess after last night's events. 

Surprisingly though, Casey had cleaned the place up quite nicely.  Feeling my anxiety subside, I walked in and sat on the bed, feeling the mattress sink beneath my weight.  I glanced around the room, mentally calculating that everything was in its proper place, and then my eyes fell on the laundry basket sitting beside the closet.  I reached it in seconds, and sure, sitting on top of the short piled was the purple dress that Casey had worn the other night.  Feeling an urge I couldn't resist, I reached into the basket and pulled it out, bringing it up to my face as I breathed it in.

I flashbacked to the night before, to the moment where I reluctantly gave the light to Kevin.  If I concentrated hard enough, I could almost feel Casey's lips on mine, and feel our arms brushing together.  The intensity of Kevin's emotion was so strong that it had ended up seeping into the circle, though I was the only one to have embraced it while everyone else tried their best to block it out.  I couldn't lie, as I saw and felt everything he was experiencing with Casey, I felt jealousy beginning to rear its ugly head. 

"Excuse me...earth to Dennis? Turn the creepiness down a few notches, it's nearly time for us to leave," Patricia exclaimed.  I groaned into the dress.  The woman had no concept of personal space.

"What if we never see her again?" I asked her after a few moments.  "What if  _Kevin_ never sees her again? I know you don't want to admit it Patricia, but there's a very strong chance that he could end up right back where he was in 2014, and then we're ALL fucked."

"Positive attitude Dennis, we're not going to get ANYTHING done with your negativity getting in the way," she reminded me. "And besides, the Beast won't let that happen.  We're so far ahead that failure is not an option, so believe me, we WILL see Casey again, one way or another."

"Do I want to know what lengths we'd go to make that happen?" 

"Probably not, however...oh Lord," Patricia said suddenly. 

"What is it?"

"The policemen have arrived," she murmured worriedly.  I glanced over towards the window, and sure enough, a chorus of blue and red lights danced around on the sheer curtain. 

"Miss Patricia, I'm scared," I heard Hedwig whisper fearfully. 

"Hush now child, no one's going to hurt you, I promise" she told him assuredly. "The Beast will take care of things as soon as Dennis gets ready."

Taking the hint, I headed downstairs to the front hallway, where I immediately spotted the bloodstain from Ryan Kingsley's injured leg on the carpet.

Tearing my eyes away, I forced myself to face the door, and what lay beyond it.  I could hear the sounds of policeman shouting orders to one another, and the clicking in and out of guns.  

"Careful guys, he's dangerous," one man said.

"Dangerous, eh? Ha, they have NO idea," Patricia mocked. 

"He's here," Ansel added, referring to the Beast.

"Roger that," I exclaimed, closing my eyes and let go of the light.  I returned to my chair in the circle and the Beast smiled at me.  Though, his smiles looked more menacing than welcoming.

"At last, it appears the police have followed through on their foolish plan and have come here thinking to kill us," he announced, then he shook his head. "It's funny, I almost pity the poor fellows.  However, this is the only way we can truly be free from their prying eyes."

"Good luck, sir," Patricia said.

"I don't need luck, but I appreciate the gesture," he replied.  With that, he stepped into the light.  Almost immediately, we heard his chilling introduction to the policemen that dared to cross the threshold into what had now become the lair of the Beast.

"Greetings men. Here I am, the so-called 'monster' that you have been looking for. So let's finish this, shall we?"

 **********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my lovely readers, is the end of Act II! (Don't worry I swear Act III is the last one!)
> 
> I hope you guys once again enjoyed reading from Dennis's perspective, because it sure has been a while, hasn't it? Purposefully I kept the Beast's plan vague and cryptic in hopes of revealing it in a big way later on, so right now, y'all are in the dark as much as Casey is. Thank again for keeping up with me despite my laziness, and we're almost to 2,000 hits, holy crap! Your increasing appreciation for my story is still mind-blowing to me I'll admit, despite how far into this story we all are! I'll try and post my next chapter much sooner than the last few, although with me you never know XD. Have a wonderful Easter holiday (to those of you who celebrate it) and I'll see you again soon!
> 
> All my love! ~ W.


	30. Bury the Past (Act III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Casey's rescue, she and her friends discover the Horde's fate after their confrontation with the police, and Casey struggles to accept the outcome.

_"Nothing can breathe in this space._

_Colder than the darkest sea._

_I have dreams about the days, driving through_

_Your sunset breeze._

_But the first thing I will do is bury my love for you._

_The brightness of the sun will give me just enough_

_To bury my love in the moondust._

_I long to hear your voice, but still I made the choice_

_To bury my love in the moondust."_

-Jaymes Young, "Moondust"

 

(Casey's P.O.V.)

 _"_ _Kevin, please don't do this," I said. "We've been making such headway these last few days, and I'm not ready to give up on us."_

_"Neither do I, but what happened with Ryan just proves how unstable I am still, and it's only a matter of time until I end up hurting you as well," he explained sadly. "This is the only way I can ensure your safety."_

_"But what about..." I choked on the words but finally managed to spit them out. "What about my angel?"_

_"Forget the secret you know of your Angel in Hell," he said simply. "I told you that I never was an angel, and this just proves how right I was.  Now please leave, before I lose control of the Light."_

"Good morning Casey," I heard Sophie murmur, disrupting my mental replay of the other night.

"Morning already, huh?" I asked sleepily.

"Yep, and I'm happy to say that you slept the whole night away without any bad dreams," she replied cheerfully.

 _That's what YOU think,_ I thought to myself, sitting up.

After everything that had happened yesterday, David decided that he would bring Ryan to the hospital alone, and that Sophie and I stay home with Audrey.  Both of us protested, insisting that we be there as his emotional support at the very least, but David refused.  

"Once Ryan has been admitted, both the hospital staff AND the police are going to want to know what happened," he explained, "and I'd rather be the only one who explains everything, for the moment at least.  Since I have no doubt they'll find time to question you both some time afterwards."

As soon as he was gone, I simply requested that I wanted to go upstairs and rest.  Sophie followed me, and her presence in the room was comforting as I struggled to get some sleep.  

It didn't work, and after twenty minutes of struggling to get comfortable, I gave up and instead tried to occupy myself with the things I loved.  I read, I drew, I put on headphones and played music; all in hopes of drowning my thoughts out.  Sophie knew immediately that I wasn't in the talking mood, so she simply made me feel less alone by being with me and finding her own things to do.  

Feeling so comfortable in her presence and refusing to be alone, I convinced her to stay for a sleepover. 

We spent the night reviving the old times; playing music, watching movies, gossiping and joking around, eating ice cream, and pretty much doing everything we could to release the past from our systems.  I would've done it all night if I could, but eventually we reached a point where Sophie and I could barely keep our eyes open, and she convinced me that it was time for bed.

Of course, when sleep finally DID take over, it was whole other story.

For hours it seemed, my dreams were haunted by memories of my time in the Victorian, constantly tossing and turning as I fought to expel the thoughts of guilt and longing from my head.  I found myself waking at points during the night, wondering if I should sneak out and see if Kevin and the others were still there, only to mentally kick myself for even thinking of such an idea.  No doubt they were long gone by now, having saved themselves once more from the world that threatened to expose them.  Though hopeful for that possibility, I wished that our parting hadn't left such a bitter taste in my mouth.

Now that it was morning, it was time to see if my hopes for Kevin and the others had been confirmed. 

Sophie and I took turns cleaning ourselves up in the bathroom, and were about to step out, when we heard a knock on my door. 

"Sophie, it's David, can I speak to you alone please?"

We looked at each other in confusion for a moment, and then she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.  I pressed my ear up to the door, in hopes of hearing all that they were saying.  However, they were talking too far away for me to hear their conversation, so only certain words reached my prying ears.

"Casey...downstairs...the news...can't know, not yet."

I frowned slightly, what was it that I wasn't supposed to know? Was I seriously being kept in the dark on an important issue again?

Why did THAT sound familiar?

I suddenly heard Sophie's footsteps heading back towards my door, and I threw myself onto the bed before she came in.  She gave me a small nod and sat herself down in my arm chair without a word.  Oh no, if she thought she was getting off that easily, SHE WAS WRONG. 

"So, what did you and David talk about?" I asked casually.

"Oh nothing, just how much longer I was planning on staying here, because since I don't have any plans, David said for me to feel free to stay longer."

"Oh really, that was all?" I asked innocently, not believing it for a second.

Sophie nodded, but locked eyes with me at the same time and immediately I understood the message behind them.  _Please, just let it go,_ they said. 

But I would not be silenced.

"Sophie, what's going on?" I demanded, standing up.  She didn't reply, and instead turned her gaze over towards my nightstand.  I followed her gaze and gasped when I saw what she was looking at.

My mother's infinity necklace, which only meant one thing.

"Kevin," I whispered aloud. And before Sophie could reply, I was already out the door and down the stairs.

I rushed into the living room, just in time to catch what David had been trying to hide from me.

"Once again we are proud to report that the police have indeed confirmed that they have killed the Horde, one of the city's most recent and most notorious criminal," the reporter concluded. "Back to you in the studio." 

With that the TV switched off, and David was standing off to the side, holding the remote in his hand.  I looked up at him in fear.

"Is...is it true?" I choked out, feeling my heart twist at the words I spoke next. "Is Kevin...dead?" 

"I'm afraid so, they had a black body bag laying across a stretcher, and they confirmed that it was his," David explained. 

I felt myself sink down to the floor on my knees, and David came to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry Casey, there was nothing we could've done," he said softly.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I know that, but doesn't make it any less hard," I said.  After a few moments of just kneeling there in silence, I finally stood up and retreated back into my room.  Thankfully Sophie had left it so I got be alone.  I closed the door and climbed back into bed, and in my hands, I was squeezing the infinity necklace for comfort as tears began to fill my eyes. 

**********

"Casey, where are you going at this late hour?" Audrey asked me. 

"I need to be alone please," I said, grabbing my black jacket from the coat closet.

"Sweetie you're clearly hurting, and Ryan's been trying to reach you all day," she exclaimed. "Don't you want to give him a call?"

"I'd rather not," I stated. "He wouldn't understand what I have to do."

"And what's that?"

"I'm sorry Audrey, but you wouldn't get it either," I said.  Before she could reply, I slipped out the door and hopped into her car since David had taken his down to the station. And yes, during my year with the Dunns I received my driver's license. 

I pulled out of the driveway as quickly and as carefully as I could, and made the trek down to my destination.  I turned on the car's CD player and skipped to the song I wanted.

In moments, "Drive" by Halsey filtered softly through the speakers.  The perfect song for any late night drive, with its assorted car noises mixed in with gentle yet still lively production. 

_My hands wrapped around a stick shift_

_Swerving on the 405 I can never keep my eyes off this_

_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips_

_Illuminated in the light_

_Bouncing off the exit signs I missed_

I sighed, already feeling my pain beginning to lessen as I listened to the familiar lyrics.  Within moments, I was quietly singing along with it.

_All we do is drive_

_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_

_Sick and full of pride_

_All we do is drive_

_And California felt like home to me...until I had you on the open road._

Only I sang "Philadelphia never felt like home to me."

Because it was true; it hadn't felt like home to me all until last year.  For so long it remained a place of great sorrow and anguish, until the Dunns, Ryan, and Sophie came into my life and finally made it one. 

I passed by various houses illuminated behind sheer curtains and faded white blinds.  Raindrops began decorating the windshield, and as I watched them trickle down the glass surface, I was immediately reminded of the first night I had dinner with Dennis, the day before we went after my uncle.  Shaking myself out of the memory, I focused on the road and keeping my mind blank, save for the Halsey music playing in the background.

Finally, I arrived at my destination.

I parked the car next to the sidewalk for fear of being seen, and I pulled my hood over my head as I trekked up the driveway of the Victorian.  Yellow police tape surrounded the whole property but I refused to let it stop me.  Wearing black gloves, I used them to open a window in the back of the house and slipped inside.

"Kevin?" I dared to call out when I went in.  "Dennis? Hedwig?" 

I'd climbed in through the piano room, and I quickly raced out back into the hallway and stopped by the stairs leading to the second floor. 

"Hello? Guys?" I called up the stairs. "It's Casey! I came back!"

Silence. 

I was just about to head upstairs, when something caught my eye.  I turned and I gasped, my hands flying to my face.

There was a bloodstain on the carpet near the stairs.  And it was BIG. 

Biting my lip, I cautiously walked over to it, fear clutching at my chest.  I knelt down in front of it, gasping softly.  Was this where they finally took him down? And all that remained of the broken man I'd been forced to abandon?

With my gloves still on and feeling overcome with fear and intrigue, I dared myself to slowly reach out and touch it.  But just when my finger was an inch away from the stain, I lost my nerve and jerked my hand away.

"What am I doing?!" I asked aloud, shaking my head. 

Standing up immediately, I retreated upstairs, getting as far away from the spot as possible.

***************

_(David's P.O.V.)_

"You really think she's here, honey?" Audrey asked me as we parallel parked in front of the Victorian.

"Oh no doubt darling, because after finding out what happened to Kevin, she'd want to come here in hopes of being proven wrong," I explained.  Audrey nodded slowly. 

I'd been down at the station with Jarvis and Banks when I received her worried call, telling me that Casey had taken the keys to her car and drove off without another word.  Immediately I knew where she must've gone.  But still, I brought Audrey with me so that she could see that Casey was safe, and even though the Horde was confirmed dead (I'd seen police dash cam footage of his body being loaded into and taken away in the ambulance), something about it felt wrong to me, and I didn't feel comfortable leaving Audrey by herself. 

I glanced wordlessly towards the house, its image blurry from the raindrops pounding against the car window.  Water and rain were NOT my best friends, and nothing good happened 

"Considering the fact that  _technically_ what Casey did would be considered breaking and entering, I want you to stay here at let me handle this," I said. 

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yes, I need you to be on the lookout if any police show up, so call me on my cell if see any of them coming, got it?"

"No problem," she replied.

Pulling my hood on over my head, I climbed out of the car and headed up the steps to the house, fearing what state I would Casey in.  I rounded the corner of the house, and sure enough I found the window that Casey must've crawled through to get in.  Gritting my teeth together, and feeling almost embarrassed even though no one was there to watch, I pushed the window up as far as it would go and managed to crawl inside.  

"On our way out we are definitely taking the back door, because I am NOT doing that again, especially in front of Casey," I said aloud.  Taking a deep breath, I headed out into the main annex of the house, where I wiped my feet on the welcome mat in hopes of not tracking any wet footprints throughout the house.  Then my eyes caught something.  There were now TWO bloodstains in the room.  The one from Ryan's injury near the back door, and then a newer and rather large spot located by the stairs.  I had no doubt that it was the Horde's.

 _Oh I hope Casey didn't see that,_ I thought, but I knew there was no way she could've missed it.  I began heading upstairs, having a strong suspicion that that was where Casey was.  My suspicions were confirmed as I reached the top of the steps, because that's when I heard the sound of gentle humming coming from nearby.  I followed the sound through meandering hallways until at last I reached the source.

Casey was lying on what assumed was her bed when she was here, facing away from the doorway and into rainy, misty abyss that lay outside her window.  She was humming loudly, though I couldn't discern what the tune she was singing.  And every few notes I heard her sniffle. 

"Casey?" I called out and she sprang up immediately. 

"Jeez David, don't scare me like that! I thought you were a policeman!" she said, covering her face with her hands and groaning.

"You're lucky I'm not, because you do realize that you're breaking and entering, right?" 

"I understand that, but I had no choice," she whispered. "I had to know if it was true."

"Apparently so," I confirmed, coming over to sit next to her.  She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around hers.

"I just can't stop thinking about how Kevin must've felt, and I mean the real Kevin," Casey said. "How alone and scared he must've been as he awaited his fate." That got her sniffling again and I pulled her closer. 

"It's not fair David, because it wasn't his fault, none of it was," she whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. 

"Oh honey, I know it wasn't," I agreed. "Believe me, if I had any say, I would've fought for him.  Dr. Fletcher too."

"You don't have to lie to protect my feelings David," she said suddenly. "Because of the things he did as the Beast, he would've sooner fought AGAINST him rather than FOR him." 

I sighed softly. "You're not wrong I'll admit, because for a while there I thought there WAS just the Horde and the Beast.  Of course, that was until your friends and I spoke to Dr. Fletcher, and she told us about Kevin and all the pain he suffered that brought them into existence.  So believe me, after everything I've learned about him, I would've definitely fought for him if given the opportunity."

"Really?" 

"Really."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I wish it hadn't been in vain," she said, moaning.  We both fell silent for several moments, just sitting there listening to the rain against the window outside.  Then finally Casey spoke again.

"I'm lucky to have ended up with you and Audrey," she whispered. "Up until last year, it'd been a very long time since I felt loved and appreciated, and like a member of a family.  You and your wife showed me that I was still capable of loving."

"You ARE family Casey, and we DO love you," I replied, feeling touched by her words. "and trust me, nothing is ever going to change that."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you," she murmured as her tears began to cease.  In that moment I felt more like a hero than I ever had before.  I'd done nothing powerful or heroic to help Casey Cooke. All I'd done was give this girl long-absent love and a home to call her own, and still, she looked at me in the way the people I saved did.  With relief and admiration, simply because Audrey and I had made her feel loved and accepted.  

I was determined to never let her lose sight of that.

Suddenly, I heard my phone in my jacket pocket rang.  It was Audrey.

"Hey hon, I found Casey and she's okay," I reported.

"That's good, because I can hear sirens in the distance, and I think they're on their way here," she said. 

"Is it time to go?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," I said. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, sitting up. "As ready as I'll ever be."  With that, I helped her to her feet and we headed out of the room together, though I did catch Casey glancing back one last time as we did.

"Do you think you'll be alright after all this?" I asked her as we our descent back to the first floor.

"Yes, because remember David, I'm no stranger to loss," she said, strictly averting her gaze from the blood stain by the stairs. "I just have to take it like everything else I've gone lost in my life.  I have to bury the pain of that loss in the back of mind, and try to focus on the good that came before it."

"That's a good idea Casey," I said, and once we reached the back door, Casey allowed me to step outside first.  I waited for her outside as she took another look around the house before locking the door from the inside.  

Quickly and carefully, we rushed back to the car as the sound of sirens began to draw nearer and nearer to our location. 

"Hey Casey, you good?" Audrey asked her as I pulled as back out onto the street. 

She gave Audrey a smile of genuine appreciation as she said "I'm okay, let's put it that way."

"That's good enough for me," Audrey answered happily. 

I smiled, looking forward to when we got home so that I could tell Audrey what Casey told me in her room.  I knew that it would mean the world to her to know how Casey appreciated being with us and becoming an honorary Dunn. 

Of course, as we driving, I heard Casey humming again quietly, only this time I was able to make out the words she was singing. 

" _I long to hear your voice, but still I made the choice, to bury my love in the moondust."_

She still missed him, and I knew she would for a long while.

 _How do you know he's really dead, huh?_ a voice in my head exclaimed in earnest.  _He has TELEPATHY David, for all you know it could be one huge, elaborate magic act._

I shook my head, refusing to stir in such doubtful, paranoid thoughts, and regained my focus back onto the road. 

However, it's not like it wasn't a possibility...

***************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! I told you I wouldn't let this story remain unfinished, and I'm not, no matter how long it takes me. It just took me a while to FINALLY figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter in order to properly ignite this new and final act, and at last it came to me! I figured Casey and David needed more father-daughter time, so her mourning the supposed loss of Kevin was a good way to go, since she had no one to properly comfort her after she lost her father. But I think it's obvious that the Horde isn't gone yet, right? David certainly has his suspicions, and I may or may not have hinted at how they got away with it.
> 
> I'm on my way to see Deadpool 2 tonight, which I've been waiting for WEEKS to see, and ironically I realized that's it's also the one-year anniversary since I first saw Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Weird out that worked out, right? Anyway, it's also the perfect direction change/distraction regarding the emotions-fest that was Avengers: Infinity War, and if anyone wants to talk about that movie with me I'm all ears. And guess what? Our man McAvoy seems to be making a cameo as Charles, so I'm looking forward to some good Charles/Deadpool banter! LOL I'm such a nerd. 
> 
> Thank you so SO much for sticking with me and for getting my story up past 2,000 hits! Truly means a lot, you have no idea. See you on the next one, peace! ~W.


	31. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Casey returned home, and one of things she's must struggled with is trying to get her relationship with Ryan back to where it was before. However, that proves to be difficult considering the big secrets that she's keeping, and she knows that revealing them is the best way to go. But will he still want her after he learns the truth?

_"I've looked a long time to find you._

_I drifted through the universe just to lay beside you._

_Anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go._

_But there's things about me that you just don't know._

_...Now I don't love like I used to._

_But I've got stories I could tell you, if I want to._

_If I told you where I've been, would_ _you still call me baby?_

 _And if I told you everything, would_ _you call me crazy?_

_'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star, oh. (2X)"_

-Jaymes Young, "Dark Star"

 

 

 _Four_ _weeks later...Thursday, November 30th_

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

"What an amazing night, don't you think so C?" Ryan asked, putting his arm around me.  

"Yeah, and hey, I think I can see the Big Dipper from here!" I said, pointing above us.

"Oh yeah, there it is!" he exclaimed as I reached up and squeezed the hand of the arm that he put around me.  With that, we simultaneously laid down on the blanket we had spread out over the wet grass; still holding hands, still looking into the sky. 

We fell silent, and I found my thoughts suddenly wandering back to the Victorian, when I was sitting on the window seat in my room watching the clouds moving after the storm. The one outside, and the one inside.  

Oh crap, that's the last thing I needed to be thinking about. Especially with Ryan, MY REAL BOYFRIEND, lying beside me. 

"You're doing it again," Ryan said suddenly, and whipped my head so fast at that we bumped foreheads, hard.

"Fuck C, that hurt," he muttered, rubbing his fingers over his temples.

"Sorry," I groaned, wincing and repeating his gesture.

"It's okay, I didn't realize how deep in thought you were," he said. 

"Oh yeah. What was it you thought I was doing again?" I asked.

"You get this look on your face that lets me know you're relieving undesirable memories," Ryan explained. "You've done it so much it's easy for me to recognize when you do it now.  It's one of the few open pages of your mostly closed book."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I see."  _Thanks for the warning,_ I thought to myself.

"So what was it, C?" he wondered. "Wait! Don't tell me! It was _him_ , wasn't it?"

For a moment I was about to play dumb and pretend I didn't know what he meant, but realizing that would be a waste of time, all I did was nod. 

"Aw C," Ryan exclaimed, pulling me closer.  I allowed myself to bury my head in his chest, inhaling the last remnants of his cologne. 

"I know this is difficult for you to understand, but yes, I frequently find myself going back to those few days I spent there," I said softly.

"But I WANT to understand Casey," he insisted. "You've only told me what we've needed to hear, and the only other details I have are the ones Barry gave me.  I know you haven't told me the whole story sweetheart, and I want to hear it."

I shook my head. "Believe me, you'll wish you hadn't." 

He opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, when suddenly another thought came to me. 

"Oh my gosh, Dad!" I exclaimed.

Ryan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Your dad? What about him?" 

"Tomorrow's the ten-year anniversary of my father's death, and every year I visit his grave, bring him flowers, and give him an update on my life," I explained. "This would be one of the first times I get to tell him something positive, and because of that, I was hoping you'd come with me.  Since you'll never get to meet him in real life, I figured it'd make sense for you to at least meet him at his final resting place."

"Would I be the first you've taken to your father's grave?"

"Yes."

A smile spread across Ryan's face as my request sunk in. "Then I would be honored to accompany you tomorrow."

I returned his smile, feeling my apprehension from earlier beginning to lessen.  Surely  _this_ would be what got us back on track to where we were before the Horde's return. 

**********

The next day in the late afternoon, Ryan and I walked hand and hand through the Mount Peace Cemetery, the final resting place of both Jackson Cooke and his wife Anne-Marie Bowman Cooke. 

Aka, my parents. 

An autumn wind stirred the colorful leaves that decorated the tops of the graves, and I watched a few of them scuttle past us as we made our way to my parents' graves.  I used my left hand to squeeze Ryan's right, and checked to make sure the flowers I'd brought were in the other.  Once we reached their graves, I took a deep breath and forced myself to read aloud the inscription on my father's stone.

_Jackson Thomas Cooke_

_Born: June 15th, 1972_

_Died: March 21st, 2007_ _(Age: 35)_

_Beloved Son & Brother. Cherished Husband & Father._

_May his body rest with the angels,_

_& May his spirit explore the woodland valleys of Heaven._

 

 I swallowed hard when I finished, and in an attempt to distract the impending tears, I quickly bent down and replaced the dried-up flowers in the small green vase beside his headstone with the new ones I'd brought (green had been his favorite color when he was alive).  But just as I did, a strong blew past, lifting the red scarf I wore loosely around my neck and blowing it away.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, and I turned to Ryan. "Stay here while I go after my scarf, will you?"

I didn't wait for his answer, and immediately pursued the runaway scarf.  I weaved my way in and out of tombstones both big and small, ramrod straight and lying facedown, careful to avoid disturbing anyone's peaceful slumber.  Finally, the scarf's journey ended when it became entangled in the low branches of an old oak tree.  Sighing, I spent several minutes trying to pry the scarf out of its scraggly prison, careful to avoid tearing it.  Once I successfully freed it, I suddenly realized that I was indeed standing on somebody's grave, because I feel the stone marker against my toes.  

Oops.

Sighing, I knelt down in front of the marker. "Forgive me for disrupting your final resting place, I was just retrieving my scarf." Then I laughed. "You must be wondering why I'd go through so much trouble for a scarf.  Well it's red, which is one of my favorite colors; it's cashmere, which makes it soft and cozy, especially in winter.  But most importantly, it once belonged to my mother, who passed away when I was five.  It's something I've held onto to remember her by.  But anyway, my apologies if your spirit is feeling restless now because of my actions, Mr..." 

I glanced down to read the name engraved into the stone and gasped. 

There, written neatly and plainly, was the name Frederick Harrison Crumb.  

It was the grave of Kevin's father.

Biting my lip and feeling freaked out by the coincidence, I urged myself to finish my apology. "...Mr. Crumb.  Yes, that's your name.  Rest in peace sir."  With that, I quickly raced away back to my father's grave, but what I heard made me stop short.

Ryan was speaking directly to my father's grave.  Curious, I stood behind a tree to listen.

"I don't know what's with her Mr. Cooke.  In the beginning, I understood that she was holding back because of her past.  The abuse she suffered, her experience at the hands of the Horde and watching those two girls be murdered; I understand how horrifying that all was for her.  And I never forced her into anything she didn't want to didn't want to say.  Then when I poured my heart out to her and told her I loved her, and she told me she loved me back, I thought we had finally reached an understanding.  Perhaps she was prepared for no more secrets between us.  Of course, then the Horde entered back into the picture.  They had come, and she was gone, right under my nose!  Sure it didn't take long to find her again, and as happy as she seemed at being rescued, some part of her hadn't wanted to leave.  Something CLEARLY happened between her and Kevin during those five days she spent with him, but the problem is she won't tell me about it.  Even if I TRIED to ask, she would just shut me down.  The truth is I'm worried about her Mr. Cooke, and the more time I'm left wondering about what might've happened, the more concerned I become.  Did he hurt her? Did he..." Ryan gulped as he said this "...touch her without consent? I don't know, and I'm afraid I'll never find out and it'll be left to my imagination.  I'm scared for her Mr. Cooke, and I just..." he sighed "...I just want her to be safe, and though I would never say this to his face, I don't think she's safe with David Dunn anymore.  She needs to leave Philadelphia, and go some place where the memories can't follow.  It's the only way she can ever truly be free.  Anyway, thanks for listening to my rant, because I really needed to it get off my shoulders."

His voice dropped down to a whisper as he said a prayer for my father, and that's when we both heard it. 

A violin was being played somewhere in the cemetery; we could hear its gentle, emotional notes reverberating throughout and making its way in and out of the tombstones.  I walked over to Ryan's side, and didn't reply when he jumped at sight of me.  I closed my eyes as a wave of peace came over me, but then my thoughts began to wander, reminding me that this felt very reminiscent to when I thought my father had been singing it to me.  Shaking my head, I woke myself up and turned my attention back to Ryan.

"How was the talk with my dad?" I asked.

"Pretty good," he replied, not even questioning how much of his conversation I had heard. "Of course I don't even know if he heard me, and I certainly can't count on a reply."

"He heard you," I said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," I explained, "because whenever I'd come out here to talk to him, I always feel this electric current go through me when I'm finished.  It's the world's way of telling me that Dad got my message."

Ryan looked at me in surprised. "And did you feel it now?" 

"Yes," I replied.

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thanks C. I'm really lucky to have you."

I was quiet, feeling the guilt creep up on me again.  He said he felt lucky to have me, and I knew I was lucky to have him as well.  He was so desperate to understand what it was that I was holding back from him, and it was putting a strain on our relationship.  If I told the truth, then maybe it would make things better.  Or worse. 

Only one way to find out.

"You really want to know what I've been keeping from you, Ryan?" I asked him suddenly.

He looked at me in surprise. "Wait, seriously, you want to tell me now? But what about honoring your father?" 

I smiled. "We've honored him Ryan, and I know him. If I told him my dilemma, he'd want me to tell you the truth so that things can be good between us again."

"Things aren't already good?"

My smile turned to a frown. "I'm not an idiot Ryan, I can feel how much strain it's put on our relationship.  I don't want to risk losing you, so please, can we just do this?"

Ryan nodded quietly, but he looked nervous.  No doubt thinking his fears were about to be confirmed.

I led him over to a bench and sat down with him, taking his hands in mine. 

"I know you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, but please try to have an open mind, okay? I'm telling you this so we can start over," I began.

He nodded slowly, biting his lip. "Please just tell me before I lose the nerve to listen." 

I sighed, and with that, I launched into the whole story. How I managed to bring Kevin back from the brink, the times we spoke to each other in my dreams, my childhood connection with him, and finally, us sleeping together. 

I watched his face the entire time. He seemed somewhat understanding with the first two subjects, amazed and confused by the third, but by the fourth his face completely shifted into one of horror and shock. 

Oh God, it was just as I had feared.

"Now listen to me Ryan, that's all over now! It was weeks ago, a-and I'm with you! You're all that matters now I swear!" I exclaimed.  He ripped his hands from my grasp, standing up and moaning into his hands. 

"God Casey, how could you? Give yourself to that...that freak!" he cried.  I was taken aback, feeling like I was the one insulted rather than Kevin.

"Don't call him that Ryan! Besides what does it matter? He's dead," I said, my voice cracking at last bit.  And Ryan noticed. 

"This city's finally rid of that man once and for all, and you miss him? Must I remind you everything that man has did?" he demanded.

I glared him. "There's much more to him than his crimes. It's not Kevin's fault the Beast showed up. He was still asleep."

"Look, I can understand Dr. Fletcher defending him because she was his therapist, but you...I just don't get it," Ryan stated. "He nearly killed you Casey."

"Yes, I know, I find it just as hard to believe," I agreed. "But underneath it all, he really IS a good man, and I can't think so ill of him without remembering who he really is."

Ryan didn't seem to hear me. "He nearly killed you, and you...you...ugh I can't even say it without envisioning you with him!" Then a strange look crossed his face. 

"You love him!" he suddenly exclaimed sarcastically. "That's what it is, isn't it? Your fear, your terror, perhaps they were there only to mask your love! Love of the most exquisite kind, in which people can't even admit it to themselves! The kind that gives a thrill when you think of it!"

"Okay now you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" he asked. "Then tell me, do you have feelings for him?"

I went quiet. 

He scoffed. "Of course you do! Why would you have done what you did if you didn't have feelings for him?!"

"Ryan, please..."

"I've been honest with you Casey! We've been together for almost three months and I've been patient!" he cried. "I didn't rush into anything, and I've been understanding! But...but the moment you find someone who relates to you more than me, you just decide 'Oh, he can screw me, I don't care.'" His face fell. "Did you decide that I wasn't good enough for you anymore?"

I gasped. "No no Ryan of course not, I do love you and I always have! Being with him didn't change any of that!"

"Did you think of me at all when you decided to sleep with him?"

"N-n-no, but that doesn't mean..."

"It means everything Casey!" Ryan snapped. "I can't believe you think you can tell me all of this and I'll brush it off like it's nothing! Seriously C, what's wrong with you?"

I felt my anger rising. "For you information, I  _thought_ that telling you the truth would make things better between us and once it sank in, we could put it aside as a misstep and start over!"

"You told me just to relieve your guilt conscience, that's the real reason," Ryan shouted. "But who am I kidding? You haven't had a meaningful relationship since your father died, so I should've expected that you forgot how to make one last!"

He stood there breathing heavily as I stared at him, my heart pierced by his sharp words. 

"You know what Ryan, fuck you!" I cried, taking his ring off my finger and throwing it at him. I watched his eyes widen at the gesture as the depth of his cruel words sunk in. 

Before he could reply, I snapped "If I'm so bad at relationships, that why don't we just end it here shall we? Take your damn gift back and leave me alone!" 

"Casey, wait!" he cried but I was already running, struggling to keep my eyes clear so I could see where I was going. 

 _How could he say those things to me?_ I thought in anguish.  _Dennis was right, he'll never truly understand me!_

But I couldn't even give him that satisfaction because he was dead, which made my heart hurt even more.

I reached the cemetery gates and looked back to see Ryan on his knees at my father's grave, his body shaking from crying.

 _What the hell is_ he  _crying for?_ I thought, my eyes narrowing. He's _the one who broke_ my _heart! Not the other way around!_

Shaking my head, I ran until I was out of view of the cemetery, then pulled my hood over my head and walked in silence.  I should've known that we wouldn't last. How could a whole boy like Ryan want a shattered girl like me? He was handsome, he was popular, he was on the football team at CCOP.  He could have any girl he wanted.  He'd bounce back and find someone, because he never knew what it was like to be let down again and again.  His life wasn't full of endless disappointment and constant fear and vigilance.  He could see his future, while I still felt defined by my past, no matter how hard I tried to envision a future for myself.  It had helped when I had Ryan with me.  And when I could do for Kevin what Ryan did for me.  

But now I had lost them both, and I was alone. 

That thought alone sent another wave of tears crashing over me like a tidal wave. 

************

Audrey opened the door and gasped when she saw my tear-stained face.  She knew immediately they weren't from thinking about my father.

"Casey, darling what happened?" she exclaimed.  I didn't answer, instead I threw my arms around her and buried my head in her chest.  She closed the door and then hugged me back, not even minding that she was getting wet, since a steady sprinkle had begun while I was still walking. 

"Where's Ryan?" she asked me.

"We had a really bad fight," I moaned.

"Oh sweetie," she said, rubbing my back. "It'll be okay, you can work things out with him."

"No I can't, because he really hurt me with his words, and he thinks I no longer consider him good enough for me," I retorted.

She didn't even ask what I was talking about, only saying "Casey if he really cares about you, and he knows that he hurt you, I can guarantee that he'll come running to our doorstep with a big romantic gesture in hopes of making it up to you."

I laughed softly in spite of my sadness. "You really think so?"

"I know so darling, because believe me, I know how men work," Audrey insisted, then I felt her smile. "Of course, despite how long we've been together, David still manages to surprise me on many occasions." 

I lifted my head up to meet her face. "Thank you for being here," I said softly.

"Of course dear."

"No, I mean it," I exclaimed, "thank you for being in my life and giving me what I've been lacking the longest."

"And what's that?" 

"A mother."

Her face lit up, utterly touched by my words. "And thank  _you_ Casey, I've come to see you as my surrogate daughter. I've always wanted a daughter as well as a son, but I'm afraid after Joseph I was never able to conceive again.  It took a long time for the hole in my heart to close, but with you here it's like the hole was never there." 

With that, we gave each another long and loving hug, and then Audrey patted my back.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest Casey, and I'll let you know when dinner is ready," she said.

"Sounds good," I said, taking off my jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.  

I headed upstairs and into my room.  I kicked off my shoes and hopped into bed, still wearing my clothes from earlier and for the heck of it, I kept my red scarf on.  Despite how comforting Audrey's words made me feel, being alone with my thoughts reminded me of how heavy my heart was still.  I lost Ryan, I lost Kevin, and for all I knew I could lost Sophie too if Ryan told her what happened. 

Sighing, I reached underneath the scarf, squeezing the infinity charm on my necklace for comfort, and at last felt myself begin to drift off.

The darkness of sleep soon took over and somewhere in the depths of my subconscious, a strange voice came to me, reciting an odd phrase.

_"Come, and believe in me! Whoever believe in me shall live! Walk...whoever believes in he shall never die!"_

************

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long! Yet another chapter I've had sitting here unfinished for weeks, but now it's finally here! You know what reenergized me? Glass. Yep, you read that right, Glass. The first-look pictures we've been shown are ah-mazing (I see you pic of Casey comforting what I'm assuming to be Hedwig!) and we should be expecting a trailer to be released to the public after the Glass panel at Comic Con on July 20th! Also I'm on Cloud 9 because today I made a Twitter post in response to an announcement for Anya Taylor-Joy's new starring role in the movie adaptation of Weetzie Bat, and she actually replied back to me, thanking me for supporting her and her films! It was SO incredible, and it gave me even more incentive to finally finish this! I hope this lengthy, content-filled, and suspenseful chapter makes up for my absence and thank you for getting my story to 2,300 hits! Enjoy the summer days and keep an eye out for my next chapter! 
> 
> Peace :) ~W.


	32. They Finally Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Casey and Ryan have been at the cemetery, a troubled David Dunn went back to visit Mr. Glass, concerned that there's something fishy about the Horde's supposed death (and inadvertently starts playing 21 Questions with him, because that seems to be a frequent element in my story now XD). Thing is, he might not be wrong...

_"I will keep quiet you won't even know I'm here._

_You won't suspect a thing, you won't see me in the mirror._

_But I've crept into your heart, you can't make me disappear_ _'t_ _il I make you._

_I made myself at home in the cobwebs and the lies._

_I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside._

_I made myself a promise you would never see me cry 'til I make you._

_You'll never know what hit you._ _Won't see me closing in._

 _I'm gonna make you suffer."_

-Digital Daggers, "The Devil Within"

 

 

_(David's P.O.V.)_

_Several hours earlier..._

"Well well David, didn't expect to see you again so soon," Price exclaimed, turning around to face me. 

"Neither did I," I admitted, taking my place at the table. "But I imagine you heard the news?"

"About the Horde, you mean? Yes, yes I did," he said.  I eyed him as he spoke.  He sounded almost...sad.  

 _Sad that he couldn't use the Horde for his own means no doubt,_ I thought.  

Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. So soon? After everything that's happened I'm seeing Price again? I can't help it. Ever since the announcement regarding the Horde's so-called death, I've had my doubts.  Something about it hasn't sat right with me, and sometimes I found myself lying awake wondering about how they could've possibly let themselves be taken out so easily.  Finally I had enough, and I wanted to...no NEEDED to talk to someone about it.  Casey was out of the question because I didn't want to get her hopes up, as it was clear she was mourning them.  I didn't want Audrey to become worried again, because she'd been worried enough as it was when we brought Ryan home seriously injured that day.  And Jarvis and Banks would only tell me to relax, that everything was taken care of and my nerves were just getting the best of me.  Price was my only option.  Although considering the fact that I'd met Dennis, coming here just reminded me of all the pain and destruction Price had caused. 

"It's a shame really," Price continued, tearing me away from my thoughts. "He was quite the remarkable man."

"Remarkable, yes," I said. "But he was also very dangerous, we must never forget that.  No thanks to you of course."

He smirked. "Can't take all the credit David.  It was his parents that did most of the damage."

"But thanks to your antics, his father didn't just leave him, he was murdered," I exclaimed. "Along with a hundred other passengers that day."

"And yet look what came out of it," he said, steering the conversation back to me. "As we discussed before, I somehow managed to inadvertently create/awaken two super-powered beings.  You, and the Beast."

I flinched slightly at the mention of the Beast, thinking about how close I was to meeting him back at the Victorian, but I kept a straight face. 

"It's amazing to me," I said.

"What is?"

"How you can somehow live like this, remembering very clearly what you did and what came out of it, but having now guilt whatsoever," I continued.

"Oh come now David, I'm not THAT heartless," Price countered. "Sure I have remorse for the families that lost loved ones that day, but all I need do is remember that they were sacrifices.  Sacrifices for the greater good, and for a new era."

I frowned. "Well what about your mother?" 

He narrowed his eyes. "What about her?"

"How do you think SHE feels about all this?" I asked.  I knew I was pushing a button, but I needed to confirm that he wasn't completely consumed by his own ideals.  That there was still a touch of humanity left in him.  If there was, perhaps it could be fleshed out.  Because honestly, it disturbed me that even though he was incarcerated, he was still plotting on how to achieve his dark ideals. 

"It doesn't matter," he exclaimed, looking away. 

"Has she ever come to visit you?" I wondered, genuinely curious.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I believe she will come around one day," he stated. "She'll see my point of view and understand what it is I've been trying to achieve.  It's as simple as that." 

"You really believe that?"

"She's my mother, and she loves me still because I'm her only son," Price said. "Besides, in all truthfulness, this all started because SHE'S the one who turned me onto all those comics I love so much."

I scoffed. "Are you seriously blaming her for initiating your crazy beliefs?"

"No, no David, not blaming. THANKING," he corrected gently. "She helped me find my purpose for this world."

"You really still believe that you're going to change the world by causing large disasters that supposedly help you find superheroes?" I asked.

He shook his head. "So many questions David.  But yes, I do.  After all, it proved to have worked once before, hasn't it? Who says I can't do it again?"

"Um, I don't know, REALITY," I exclaimed. "Look where you are Elijah.  You're in a mental institution for God's sake.  And besides, even if you WERE free, what makes you think you could get away with another incident like the train accident?"

"I have my ways," he stated seriously. "After all, I AM a villain that fights back with his mind, am I not?"

"Yeah, I guess you are," I admitted. 

"Funny how we suddenly went from the Horde back to me, isn't it?" he asked.

"Not surprising though."

He snickered softly. "No, it isn't, is it?" He gave a content sigh and turned his wheelchair away from me to look outside the two barred windows behind him. "He and I are a lot alike, aren't we? Both struggled for so long to discover our sole purpose in life, and once we did, we began making our mark on the world.  We refused to be ignored just because we were different.  No one listened to us, until they saw just how powerful we really were, and how damage we can really cause to the perfect little lives.  We could've done great things together."

"Yes, and thanks to you, he's dead," I said, trying to steer him away from his creepy, I'm-so-much-stronger-than-they-think speech.  Not gonna lie, it was making me nervous.  Like he knew something I didn't. 

"Who said that he was?" Price suddenly said ominously, turning back around to face me. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, worried. 

"You know David, I'm surprised that you didn't notice that we weren't alone in here," he exclaimed. "However, I guess it proves that he's just as powerful as he claims to be." 

"What do you mean?" I said, getting upset. "What the hell are you talking about, Elijah?"

But he remained as calm as ever. "He's been very eager to meet you for a while now David, so I guess it's time we finally make that happen. Shall we, then?"

With that, he gestured behind me. "You can come out now."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  He was as quiet as mouse, making no noise as he approached me, but I felt his presence just the same. 

"It's you," I managed to say in a steady voice. "You're the Beast, aren't you?"

"Ah, so you HAVE heard of me," the deep voice stated behind me. "However, much do you actually KNOW about me?" 

"I know you're the creature that up until recently lay dormant inside the mind of Kevin Wendell Crumb," I explained. "I know you're the thing that murdered Claire Benoit and Marcia Reyes, two innocent girls who did nothing to no one.  I know you came into existence through both the abuse Kevin suffered, and Price's added influence.  I know you want to purge the so-called 'impures', but I can't and won't let you go through with it." 

"So you must know that since you're so clearly against me, I consider you a threat to me," he hissed.  Before I could reply, I felt myself get picked up so fast I barely blinked, and thrown roughly against the steel wall beside me. 

Woozy, I struggled to sit up, and came face to face with the looming shadow of the Beast.  For several scary moments, I saw just how much bigger and stronger he was as he stood over me, leering. 

"You've had run of this city for long enough now David Dunn," he announced. "It's time for some real idealists to take charge for once."

"What do you suggest we do first?" Price asked from behind. 

"Let's pay a visit to our dear friend Casey Cooke, shall we?" the Beast asked, not looking away from me as he said it.

"No, God no," I whisper-cried, spitting out blood. "Don't you dare touch her, you hear me? Just leave her alone!"

He cocked his head at me, then he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me towards him so we were face to face. "Don't you understand David? You can't protect her anymore.  We hold the most power over her at this point, and she's more one of us then she is one of you.  She just doesn't know it yet.  But she will; we'll show her." 

"No please, please don't hurt her," I said, practically begging. "She's been through enough torture."

A deep laugh rumbled from somewhere inside him, and it shook me to my very core. "Torture her? Is that what you really think we want to do to her? If so, than you're even more blind than I thought." 

"Blind? Blind to what?"

"The truth, you fool," he growled. "But no matter, no matter. You'll find out soon enough.  For now though, it's time to say good-night."

"Wait, what?"

And with that, my head connected once again with the wall, only this time, everything went black. 

***************

When I came to, the first thing I saw was the metal door to the room knocked off its hinges, and the fluorescent lights gently swinging back and forth, casting strange shadows about the room.  Then I heard running footsteps coming from the hallway, and shouting. 

"Everyone keep looking for surviving doctors and the other patients, alright?" a familiar voice shouted. "We're having the patients transferred and we need the doctors to keep them calm and help with the transportation." 

A group of black-clad policemen with guns and shields raced down the hall, with Detective Jarvis right behind them.  

"Jarvis?" I called out, weakly but loud enough for him to hear me. 

"Holy shit, David?!" he exclaimed, seeing me on the ground.  He raced to my side. "I didn't even know you were here when it happened! Have you been unconscious this whole time?"

"It appears so," I said, then I winced. "Oh God, my head.  Wait...what exactly DID happen?"

"Mr. Glass is loose, and...and so is the Beast," he said fearfully. "He tricked us, he used his telepathy or some shit into making us believe we killed him.  Then he lay in wait for the right time to strike, and he took your Mr. Glass friend with him.  He fought his way out, leaving all sorts of carnage and damage in his wake." 

"Oh God," I said again. "I hate to ask, but how many dead?" 

"That's the weird thing David," he said. "Four doctors found dead so far, but none of the patients, not even the ones who were in the halls at the time of their escape.  Just some minor injuries, but other than most of them are just traumatized." 

He shook his head. "I never believed in the Beast David, not until I saw the damage done here today.  To be perfectly honest, I thought Casey was just a terrified girl making up stories, but now I see that she was telling the truth.  No man, nor ordinary animal, could do what he did today.  The Beast is very real, and he's a terrifying combination of both man AND animal." 

For a police detective, he seemed so genuinely scared; like a kid who just watched the creature from their nightmares suddenly spring to life, ready to torment them in the real world.  I felt bad for him, he and his crew members CLEARLY weren't equipped to deal with the supernatural, and I knew it would be my job to teach them.  

But that was the least of my worries at the moment.

"Casey...we have to get to Casey!" I said. 

"Why?"

"He said he was going to visit her...he's going to take her away again!" I cried, standing up.  But it was too fast, and I was hit with a searing headache.

"Take it slow David, you've been hit with some serious head trauma," Jarvis said. "Here, I help you out." 

He kept me steady as we walked past all the lasting damage the Beast's escape had caused, and before I knew it we had exited the building, where Detective Banks was waiting outside.

"David! Cole! What's going on?" she asked, seeing my worried expression. 

"We have to get to David's house, he says the Beast is going after Casey Cooke next," Jarvis explained. 

"You guys go, I'll take care of business here at the hospital," she exclaimed, and the two of them shared a quick understanding nod before we hopped into his cruiser and sped away.

"And you're sure he's going to be there?" Jarvis asked, driving quickly but carefully. 

"No doubt, he told me so right to my face," I said.

"What is it that he wants from her so bad, do you think?" he wondered.

"I haven't figured that out yet unfortunately, but whatever it is, he made it clear that he doesn't want to hurt her," I said.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for us to reach my house, where Audrey was gardening outside.  Her eyes widened as she watched the cruiser pull into the driveway, but as soon as she saw me step out (from the shotgun seat) her face softened.

"Oh David! I was getting worried!" she exclaimed, pulling her gloves off and running over to hug me. "But why are you in a police cruiser, and why is Detective Jarvis here?"

"No time to explain Audrey," I said, racing towards the house.  She and Jarvis quickly followed after me. 

"David, what's wrong?" she asked me, fear creeping into her voice.

"Where's Casey?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"Upstairs resting, she came home quite distressed after visiting her father's grave with Ryan, and that reminds me, I need to tell you what happened there today..." she explained but I put my hand up, signaling her to be quiet.

"What is it, David?" Jarvis asked, tensing up.

"He's already here," I said.

***************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on such a cliffhanger, but be glad I was able to finish this at all! I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter for weeks but never knew how to organize it and put it into words, but I finally got it done! But I haven't been completely inactive, I've been going back and making edits here and there on previous chapters (mostly song edits, like in the Prologue, Old Adversaries, and Fear Can Turn to Love. The new song Casey sings in the middle of FCTTL is especially dear to me.) OMG my heart was legit beating so fast as I wrote the interaction between David and the Beast; I'm so excited I made that happen at long last, and of course, listening to an awesome metal cover of "Phantom of the Opera" helped add to the excitement and suspense XD! Hope you all have had an amazing summer since I know school is starting up again for a lot of you next week, and thanks for your patience. And yes I saw the Glass trailer last month and IT WAS EPIC, def. major inspiration for me. Hope this was worth the wait, and the hint for my next chapter is that not only will The Beast and Casey officially meet again, but let's just say, we're going to see what the personalities REALLY look like. You'll see how I make it happen. Thanks for reading and for the continuing hits and kudos! :) Love, W.


	33. You'll Be Safe with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly ARE the Beast's motives for Casey? And since he reached Casey long before David did, what was he doing all that time David was unconscious? Let's find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, PLEASE listen to the song I have assigned to this chapter, "I Know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics, while you read along with it. It is absolutely beautiful, especially since it's mainly a piano-based song, and as soon as I heard I knew it was PERFECT for The Beast and Casey. Read the lyrics and you'll understand why, since it's a metaphor about a wolf telling the rabbit, his prey, that he only wants to protect it, not hunt it. Again, PERFECT metaphor for The Beast's intentions for Casey in this chapter. I promise you, you'll thank me later, because it really sets the tone and puts you into the story.  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE

_"Dear Rabbit, my legs are getting weak, chasing you._

_The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew._

_That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry._

_And I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right._

_So I'm telling you that'll you be safe with me._

_Rabbit, my claws are down now so don't be afraid._

_I could keep you warm, as long as you can just try to be brave._

_Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite..._

_And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill..._

_But_ _I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me."_

-Young Heretics, "I Know I'm a Wolf"

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

_"Come, and believe in me! Whoever believe in me shall live! Walk...whoever believes in he shall never die!"_

The voice was deeper, deeper than Dennis's or David's, but at the same time, it sounded oddly familiar to me. 

He spoke the phrase in a commanding, hypnotic tone.  By focusing on the chant, the lull of sleep finally took over. 

***************

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a foggy field.  A light sprinkle fell from the sky, a couple of drops landing on my eyelashes.  I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my pants and looked around.  I seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, and it was so foggy I could barely see five feet ahead of me.  But still, it would do me no good just standing here, so I walked forward. 

I had no idea where I was going, only my feet seemed to know.  As I walked, I noticed that the fog was slowly beginning to lift, and strangely enough, the setting being presented before me began to feel almost...familiar.  But that was crazy, because all I was seeing at the moment were rolling hills and lush green trees, things I saw nearly every day of my life.  However, the feeling of familiarity refused to go away.

Confused, I stepped off the "path" I'd be following, deciding to go investigate.  But as I turned away from my original direction, I stopped, feeling uneasy by my choice.  There was something I was meant to find at the end of my path, I could feel it.  It was why I was here; not arriving at my intended destination would somehow render this trip pointless. Then I laughed at myself; for Christ's sake I didn't even know what my "intended destination" was.  

And yet, I felt compelled to reach it nonetheless.

Then suddenly, I heard the chant again; the same one that brought me here in the first place. 

_"Come, and believe in me! Whoever believe in me shall live!"_

"Hello? Who's there?" I shouted.

No direct answer, though I swore I heard a low laugh before the voice continued.

_"Walk...whoever believes in he shall never die!"_

I paused, and feeling a wave of hypnosis come over me, I walked forward, unaware of how similar this was to the day Dennis first lured me away.  I followed the chant at a brisk pace, and before long, I reached a house.  More of a mansion though, once I inspected it up close.  Dark wood exterior, wines making their way up the walls, copper-colored window frames, and columns protruding from a slanted roof, which covered a front porch decorated with potted plants and rocking chairs.  Raindrops continued to let gravity carry them lifelessly to the ground, though strangely enough, I didn't feel them hitting me.  As I felt myself being released from my hypnotic state, I realized in shock that I'd actually been here before.  Maybe not  _here_ specifically where I stood, but I'd seen this place once before...in a dream.

And I remembered very well who showed it to me. 

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand on end; I was being watched.  I turned my heads toward one of the front windows, and sure enough, the curtain was immediately placed back in its normal position, and the shadow who'd been holding it darted away. 

"Hey! Hey come back!" I exclaimed, running up to the front door and opening it with ease.  

I stepped into the house, and gasped when I realized that it appeared eerily similar to the Victorian.  I padded slowly across the front hallway, until I passed an open doorway to my right.  I felt a surge of energy as I passed by the doorway, like it was portal of some kind.  I retreated back towards it, and stepped inside.  

It was like a meeting room of some kind.  I saw stacks of chairs pushed against the right wall, leaving a huge open space in the middle of the room.  A podium stood at the end with a microphone attached, set-up as if someone were to make a speech.  Floral print curtains and cheap white blinds covered the three windows that sat in place alongside each wall.  A baby grand piano was set up in the far left corner, and beautiful old paintings decorated the walls.  

I walked down towards the piano, and I gently dragged my fingers over the keys, allowing a gentle parade of notes to sweep the empty air.  Just as I did that, I suddenly froze, knowing I was being watched.  And I had a good feeling who it was.

"I should've known that you'd be here," I said aloud. "I should've known it all along." Then I laughed half-heartedly. "For several weeks you led me to believe you all were dead.  But clearly it was just a ruse to get the police and David off your backs, and I can't believe I didn't figure that out." 

"But if I'm being honest, I'm glad you're..." I started, turning around to face him, but I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who stood before me. "Wait...who...who are you?!" 

A tall, older but still elegant woman stood before me; I'd say she looked about in her early forties.  She had jet black hair done up in a tight bun on her head, piercing green eyes, and was dressed like a school matron.  Dark grey turtleneck, long navy green skirt, black heels, and light but expensive looking jewelry.  Her lips curved into a smile as she saw my bewildered expression. 

"Well then," she said, her voice sounding quite deep and throaty for a woman. "I knew that seeing me again would be quite a shock for you Casey, since it's certainly been a while, but I didn't expect you to not recognize me at all." 

I swallowed. "I'm sorry...should I know you?" 

She laughed. "Silly me, seeing me as my true self was bound to throw you for a loop, so forgive me," she said, shaking her head and smiling. 

I stood there, still feeling confused, then I realized something.  The lady was speaking in a British accent, and her outfit reminded me of someone I hadn't seen in a long time, but I always knew was somewhere lurking in the shadows.  Plus I already swore that this was the house that Kevin had showed me when I first met him all those weeks ago, so could that mean....no, it couldn't. Could it?

"Starting to see it now, dear?" the woman wondered. 

"I think so," I said, then I nodded. "I do.  Because you're right, it  _has_ been a long time...Patricia."

A smile spread across her face, and she clapped lightly. "You figured it out dear, good for you." Then she cleared her throat. "In that case..." she turned out towards the hallway, "...you can come out now boys!"

Suddenly a young boy came running into the room, followed by a tall young man slowly walking in behind him, who leaned on the doorway.  The boy had short, lightly curled blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore a Marvel Comics T-shirt.  I had no doubt who he was. 

"Hedwig?" I asked him as he threw his arms around my waist.  I was definitely not used to him being so much shorter than me. 

"Oh my gosh, you were right Miss Patricia, she did recognize me!" he exclaimed happily, still lisping but sounding like an actual nine-year-old.

"Of course she did, Casey's a smart girl, I told you she'd figure it out," Patricia said smoothly, and I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it, but it looked as if she was happy to see little Hedwig so happy. 

"So since you two are clearly Hedwig and Patricia, that must mean..." I raised my eyes over to the man in the doorway, "...you're Dennis."

He nodded and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Casey," he said.  I now understood why he'd been called the biggest of the personalities.  He was taller than Kevin made him out to be, strong and muscular in his build.  But despite how much bigger he was in his true form, he still had Kevin's chestnut hair and bright blue eyes, reminding me that this was still the Dennis I'd come to know over the last several months, both in that house and in my dreams.  

"How is any of this possible?" I asked. "I was told...I mean I thought you all were..."

"Dead?" Patricia finished for me. "No, as you can see dear, we are very much alive."

"I can see that," I said grimly, making a face. "I mourned you all, if you wanted to know.  I didn't want to believe it at first, even though David said that there'd been a body. So I went back to the Victorian, and even when I saw that bloodstain by the stairs I still didn't want to believe it.  But since none of you tried to reach out to me, and I never felt any sort of indication that you may still be alive, after several weeks I thought maybe it was indeed true.  And now I see how much of a fool I was.  One final lie that fooled us all."

All three of them looked sheepish as I spoke.

"But now that you're all here, I'm so confused," I continued. "How am I seeing you all for the first time as your true selves? Especially you Dennis, because the times I've spoken to you in my dreams, I've only ever seen you with Kevin's face, not your own."

"Ah, well  _that_ dear Casey is simple," Patricia said, "it's because though Dennis is strong, he's not nearly as powerful as the Beast, being that  _he's_ the one who gifted us these powers to begin with.  In other words, he gained the telepathy, and shared it with Dennis so that he could reach out to you this way. Because of that he could only appear as Kevin, since that's how you met him in real life.  The Beast lets us materialize as our true selves."

"Wait...so you're saying that I'm here...because _the Beast_ brought me here?" I exclaimed, growing fearful.

"Precisely darling," she answered. "The chant that led you here, that was him calling to you."

 _Which means that for several brief moments, he had me under his control,_ I thought to myself, shuddering a bit. 

"So that means, if I'm seeing all of your true identities, that means..." I began.

"It means that it's time you see _my_ true form as well, young one," an almost demonic-sounding voice said aloud.  I watched as all three members of the Horde got down on one knee and bowed, as if greeting royalty.  I bit my lip and watched as a hulking figure made his way into the room; he was so tall he had to duck his head under the doorway.  

He was very tall, even taller than Dennis.  Black coarse fur covered his whole body, and long clawed fingers grasped the doorway as he came in.  Yellow eyes like a wolf's darted around the room, politely nodding to each member of the Horde.  Fangs poked out of his mouth, and small silver horns poked out of his head.  Under his fur, I managed to catch glimpses of rough, hide-like skin.  

A monster I'd only seen manifest itself through Kevin, now stood before me in all his frightening, powerful glory. 

He was the Beast.

And with that final thought, everything went black. 

***************

When I came to, I'd half-hoped to find myself awaken back in my bedroom at the Dunns'.  But no, I was still in the strange little meeting room at Kevin's "mind mansion".  The Horde, now appearing as three unique individuals, was clustered around me, looking concerned.  

"What happened?" I exclaimed.

"You fainted sweetie, so take it slow sitting up," Patricia said.

"Wait why did I..." I began, then I jumped back when I saw the Beast standing behind them, peering down at me. 

"Would you look at that my friends, she's gotten used to the rest of you, and yet she remains still frightened of  _me,"_ he exclaimed, his booming voice seemingly echoing across the room. "I'd be concerned if she wasn't though."

I averted my eyes away from him, and focused on the Horde. "Please just let me go home," I said, looking at them but talking to the Beast.

He didn't reply.  Instead he said "Friends, you know what must happen to next.  I need time alone with the girl." 

"You heard him Hedwig, come along dear," Patricia said, taking Hedwig's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Good luck," Hedwig murmured to me before walking away with Patricia, who shot me a mysterious smile. 

"You sure  _I_ can't stay at least? You gave her quite a fright when you came in," Dennis said, still kneeling in front of me. 

"It was to be expected, and no, you cannot, you'll only be a distraction," the Beast stated. "Now do as you're told and go."

Sighing, Dennis, who'd been grasping the back of my head while I sat up, regretfully let go and went to the doorway without looking back, where Patricia and Hedwig were waiting for him.  Once all three of them were out the door, Patricia closed it, leaving me alone with the Beast.

I gulped, telling myself to be brave.  I'm on a hunting trip with my father, I told myself, and I've been spotted by a predator.  I need to remain calm; no sudden movements or it'll catch me. 

The Beast chuckled, though a hearty chuckle for him sounded more like evil laughter to me. "You have nothing to fear from me, Casey Cooke.  I didn't bring you here to hurt you." 

"Oh, really? Enlighten me then," I said. 

"I know the others have told you this many times, but there's no reason you should burden yourself by being with these humans who don't understand you," he said gravely. "You've seen and experienced more in your eighteen years than those two cousins ever could, and despite all you've suffered, you came out a survivor.  That horrible uncle of yours, despite all of his sins against you, showed me that my vision cannot be and is not unrealized.  The broken are out there; their suffering may not always be obvious to the naked eye, as your situation clearly proved, but with the right guidance, they can find the strength to break away."

"You, Casey, proved to me what my influence is capable of," he continued. "You were never able to admit what your uncle did because you were afraid of him.  But after the police came to collect you, following my decision to let you go, you realized that your uncle was nothing compared to me.  Why continue being scared of him, when you managed to survive something much, much scarier?"

"I already know all about your goals and ideals," I said, "I've discussed them with Dennis.  And no matter how much you try to sugarcoat it, it still involves murdering innocent people, and I can't allow myself to be a part of that."

A grim look crossed his face. "Innocent people," he repeated. "Do you really think your uncle is innocent, Casey? No? How about Kevin's mother, who destroyed her little boy's soul, and his father, whose leaving took away the only safety cushion he ever had from her abuse?"

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed. 

"It's a vicious cycle Casey. You humans begin your lives as Impures when you're born. As you grow up you either choose to stay ignorant to the pain and suffering, or you involuntarily become a part of it through the influence of others.  So I guess, one could say we almost _need_ the Impures, but in reality, we don't.  The Pure need only to pass their wisdom down. That way, the next generationunderstands that without the experience of pain and tragedy, they have no value in themselves, and aren't truly living." 

Good Lord, had I entered into some sort of cult? 

The Beast finished preaching and turned his attention back to me.  I looked away, avoiding the intensity of his gaze, and he noticed.

"Why do you continue to fear me, young one?" he asked gruffly. 

"I thought you said you'd be concerned if I  _wasn't_ afraid of you," I said. 

"Doesn't mean I'm not curious as to why," he replied.

"Why do you think?" I retorted. "I saw what was left of Marcia after you killed her, and what you were doing to Claire...the life leaving her eyes as you were....oh god it was horrifying.  And then I barely escaped with an inch of my life, but I still have the scar." I rolled up my pantleg, revealing the bite mark he left. "This reminds me every day what I endured from you, and don't even get me started on the nightmares I had after the whole ordeal.  Then when the Horde took me hostage again, and I was in the Victorian with them, I didn't tell them this but I kept wondering...waiting, more like...to see if you'd come back to finish what you started.  So yes, I'm afraid of you, always have been, because you're...you're a monster."

He either wasn't listening to the last part or didn't care, because his eyes lingered on the scar he left.  Then he reached a long, forked claw out towards me, tracing the length of the scar.  

"It was true what Dennis said," he commented. "He said you bore a scar from your encounter with me, but I didn't truly believe it until now." He smirked, though it looked more like a grimace. "It appears we do indeed bear scars from each other." Then he raised his eyes back to my face. "You have  _my_ teeth markings, and we have  _your_ bullet indents." 

I'd completely forgotten about the bullet wounds that still remained scattered across Kevin's chest.  I had to admit, it _was_ freaky how we both bore scars from the night. 

"Now, about you calling me a monster," the Beast exclaimed grimly, though not sounding angry. "I can't pretend that what I do doesn't make me a monster to some, however, I don't want _you_ to see me that way.  I'm a protector, a guardian, and a leader to all members of the Horde...and Ansel.  I want to be all that for you too Casey, but not just because you're the first Pure I've encountered.  See I learned that once upon a time, when you were still a child, Kevin briefly took you in, and tried to save you from your uncle much earlier.  Now the Universe has brought you back to us, and now that I'm here, it's my duty to protect both you AND Kevin."

"I appreciate the thought but..." I began but he silenced me. 

"I can do for you what your father was unable to," he continued, and I drew in a breath at the mention of my father.  "I saw into your mind Casey, and I played your memories of him like a videotape.  He was a good man, strong and kind and protective, and so unlike his brother.  He's the reason why you knew how to handle being kidnapped, and the reason why you were able to defend yourself against me.  But it's clear there's still much left for you to learn, and I think I can pinpoint where your father left off teaching you, regarding self-defense.  All I'm asking is that you give me...us....the chance to give you the love and protection you've missed out on for so long." 

I didn't realize I'd been crying until I saw water droplets appearing all over my shirt.  The way he spoke about my father, like he knew him personally, it made my heartache from his death sting less.  Granted he'd learned all he knew about my dad from my memories, but still, the fact that he understood now how much I loved and looked up to my father, it made me not feel so alone anymore.  

And it was that understanding alone that made me ask "When can we go?" 

He smiled, and this time, it truly did look like a smile. "Open your eyes, dear one."

***************

I opened my eyes, and I was back in my room at the Dunns'.  But when I sat up, I noticed dark shape at the end of my bed, watching.  A car drove by outside, illuminating the now darkened room, and revealing the shadow's identity. 

"Were you here the whole time?" I asked him.

"It's amazing the things your caregiver and her neighbors don't notice," the Beast replied, then he cleared his throat.  "Are you ready, my child?"

"Yes," I said firmly.  With that, he held his hand out towards me invitingly.  I hesitated for a moment, realizing that this was really about to happen.  If I took his hand, I'd officially be choosing to run away him and the Horde, disappearing from the world's eye and doing who knows what.  Was I really ready for this?

"Don't worry Casey, I'm not going to bite...this time," he said, cracking a smile on his now human-looking face.  Then he got serious again. "I promise you dear, if you do this, you'll be safe with me."

With that last line of confirmation that he meant me no harm, I slowly reached my hand out towards him, and once again recalled the day Dennis first lured me away from David and Audrey.  The parallels between that day and this moment were uncanny.

However, just as my fingers brushed against the Beast's, I heard a horrified gasp.  We both turned towards the open doorway in surprise.

It was David, with two detectives flanked on either side of him.

And both detectives had their guns raised at the Beast. 

*****************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello my wonderful readers! Welcome back, and happy October to you all! Let me first start out by saying, I cannot BELIEVE that it's been over one year since I first posted the Prologue back in 2017, where I had no idea that it would become as popular as it has at 3,000 hits and 60 kudos! Thank you, thank you so much it means the world to me (I know I keep saying that but it's true!). I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I knew what I wanted to do, but I lacked that extra boost of inspiration to help it flow and flesh out! (Also I can't say the release of the first Dark Phoenix trailer didn't help either XD.) Especially since my goal was to update once a month, in order to keep this going up to the release of Glass, so that it'll still be relevant for any new readers who come to our site. And of course now I just threw myself off said goal XD. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was so much fun to write and I'm so glad I was able to finally get the Beast and Casey to interact, and I had THE perfect song to go with said interaction! Thank you, and guess what, my birthday was on Friday September 28th (I'm 19 now) so in a way, this is like a late b-day present to myself. And yes, I had a wonderful time celebrating this weekend with my family :). Thank you for continuing to support me and this story, it'll never stop being appreciated. -Love, W.
> 
> Also, shout-out to user XCrimsonAvianX for originally giving me the idea to use Kevin's new telepathy to explore the Horde's true identities, which believe it or not that was all the way back in the Prologue! However, despite how long ago that was, I held onto the idea because I knew it was definitely something I should explore. It was a long time coming, but here it is, it's finally a part of my story!


	34. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof...just when the Beast was about to take Casey away with him, David and the detectives come in and ruin it! Plus it's Jarvis and Banks' first encounter with the Beast, and they don't want to lose him this time. In other words, it's a new, more intense confrontation with some surprising outcomes.

_"Each and every day, hiding from the sunshine_ _._

_Wandering in the shade. Not too old, not too young._

_Every night again, dancing with the moonlight._

_Somewhere far away, I can hear your call._

_I'm out of my head, of my heart, and my mind._

_'Cause you can run but you can't hide,_

_I'm gonna make you mine._

_Out of my head, of my heart, and my mind._

_'Cause I can hear how your flesh now is crying out for more."_

-Siames, "The Wolf"

 

 

_(David's P.O.V.)_

It was just as I feared.  Sure enough, Casey was wide awake and kneeling on her bed, and standing at the foot of it was the Beast, their hands nearly touching.  They seemed completely unaware of our presence.  

That is, until Jarvis and Banks cocked their guns, and very loudly I might add.  At that, the Beast's head whipped around, and his eyes glared straight into mine. 

"So, you're awake," he hissed, then he gestured to the two detectives. "And this time, you brought back-up, because you remembered how easily I overpowered you last time.  But it doesn't matter, because there's no need for the hostility.  The young lady has made her choice to come with us, and of her own free will I might add.  So if you know what's best for you, you'll let things play out like they're supposed to."

Casey gulped, looking between me, the police detectives, and the Beast.  Clearly, she was contemplating her next move, no doubt worried that the second she decided to accept the Beast's impending offer, the detectives would immediately react in order to prevent him from escaping with her. 

"Casey, please," I said, hoping I'd made a correct assumption, "just get up very slowly, and come over to where I am.  It's the safest bet, to ensure no one gets hurt."

"You're trying my patience," the Beast exclaimed, turning his attention back to me. "Pipe down over there before I knock you out again, this time  _permanently._ "

"Try that and we'll shoot," Banks snapped. "Remember, we have the guns here." 

He let a chilling laugh, similar to the one I'd heard back at the institution. "And _you_ should remember that I've proved to be somewhat bulletproof.  You two cops on the other hand...not so much." 

"Is that a threat?" Jarvis demanded, protectively moving towards his partner. 

"A warning, that is all," the Beast replied. "But I can see why you'd jump to that conclusion, considering how much you care for your precious partner.  And when I say partner, I don't mean business partner."

Jarvis and Banks's faces both paled, the composure they barely displayed now lost.  

"What...what are you talking about?" Banks dared to ask.

The Beast chuckled. "Cole Jarvis and April Banks, two of Philadelphia's best police detectives, as well as its most secretive.  Because for the past six months you two have been sharing dinner and fucking each other senseless behind your bosses' backs."

I gasped, and glanced over at the two horrified detectives. "Is it true?" I asked.

"Of course not, there's no way he could know that," Jarvis said urgently. "He's trying to throw us off our game!"

"Oh, did David conveniently forget to mention that I have telepathy now?" the Beast wondered. 

"You...what? He can  _read minds_ now?!" Jarvis cried, turning on me. 

"Oh dear, how awkward this must be for you David," the Beast exclaimed with mock sympathy. "Too bad, Detective, it appears you can't trust David as much as you thought you could." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Banks asked fearfully. 

"I was going to, I promise," I said. "Freeing Casey was my first and only focus, and then once she was safe, I was going to tell you everything I'd come to know about this creature."

"This son of a bitch has the power to expose all our weaknesses and use them against us, and we came here to fight him  _completely oblivious_ to the fact?" Jarvis cried, and in a split second I was on the floor, pain shooting through my face.

He'd punched me.  

Detective Jarvis literally just punched me in the face. 

Making this the second head-related wound I'd suffered that day.

"What the fuck, Cole? What is WRONG with you?" Banks yelled, coming over to me. 

Jarvis moaned, holding his hand. "Jesus Christ, what just came over me?" Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You  _bastard_ _!_ " he shouted, whirling around to face the Beast. 

But the Beast, and Casey for that matter were gone. 

"Oh my God, where'd he go?" Jarvis cried, whirling around. "Where the FUCK did he GO?!" 

"There's no way he could've escaped without us seeing him!" Banks added. 

"Yes there is," I said quietly. 

"Oh great, are you going to tell us he can turn invisible now?" Jarvis grumbled, and Banks shot him a look.

"I don't have to," I replied. "Because think about it.  He's got telepathy.  Not only can he READ minds, he can control them too."

"Shit...that means..." Banks started.

"Uh-huh."

"Quick, we can't let him escape!" Jarvis said, heading out of the room. 

Banks stayed behind for a few moments. "I'm so sorry about Cole, he had no right to hit you like that.  And yes, I know he did it on his own, with no added influence from the Beast."

"It's fine, at least I'm still conscious," I exclaimed. "Besides, I've been through worse."

"Here, let me help you up," she said as I sat up, grabbing my shoulders. 

"Thank you," I said once I was up.  Quickly but carefully, we raced out the door and down the stairs, where Jarvis and Audrey were in the foyer.

"David...what's happening? Does he have Casey again?" she wondered worriedly.

"Not yet he doesn't," Jarvis said.  We were almost off the last step, when Jarvis held his hand out to stop us. "Don't move you two!" he shouted. "I know I heard something just now, and it wasn't me or your wife."

Banks and I froze, and we listened in. 

"Whatever you do, be careful not to hurt Casey," I warned. 

"I know how to do my job David," Jarvis said.  Clearly his pride had been hurt when the Beast exposed his relationship with Banks, and now he was determined to get him back for it.  His jaw was clenched and his eyes wide with determination as he glanced around the room.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of the door being unlocked, then swiftly being opened then shut.  

"There!" he yelled, and the three of us followed him as he ran out the door.  Seeing two distinguishable footprints appearing in the muddy grass, he focused, aimed, then shot.  

We heard two different cries, one of pain and one of horror.  Sure enough, the Beast and Casey became visible to us again, and he was down on his knees, a bullet in his left shoulder blade.  

"Grab the girl," Jarvis instructed to Banks, and she gently let go of my shoulders, racing over to the horrified Casey. 

"No, no let me go! Stop it, I wanted to go with them!" she shouted, fighting against her. 

"Keep her quiet," he said to Banks.  Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a syringe and stuck in Casey's arm. 

"What the Hell?!" I said, turning to Jarvis. 

"In case we managed to get one of the other personalities to come through," he explained. "We were hoping to put him to sleep, then question one or two of them, but when things got ugly, that clearly wasn't going to happen.  So we found an alternative use for it."

Casey slowly stopped writhing, and soon became limp in Banks's arms.  The Beast watched, and then glared at Jarvis.

"You have no idea how long it took to get her to willingly accept us," he hissed. 

"And you have no idea how hard it was to keep my relationship with Banks a secret!" Jarvis shot back, raising his gun and shooting the Beast again, this time, square in the chest.

He let out another cry of pain, then looked down at himself.  He touched his chest wound, and stared at his fingers in shock.

"I'm bleeding," he said aloud. "How is this possible?!"

"Guess you're not as strong as you think," Jarvis snapped.

The Beast narrowed his eyes in concentration, and suddenly, Jarvis was flying through the air, landing with a soft thud in the grass.

"Cole!" Banks yelled, dropping Casey and running over to him.  "Oh God, sorry Casey!" she called over her shoulder, even though Casey clearly couldn't hear her.

Growling, the Beast put his bloody hand up to his forehead and vanished again, and I could hear the sound of him running back into the woods. 

I glanced around at the scene before me.  Audrey running over to an unconscious Casey, Banks cradling a woozy Jarvis in her arms, blood dotting the spot where the Beast had once stood, and the sounds of concerned and freaked out neighbors began to carry over the fence surrounding our property. 

One thing was clear to me now.

We'd greatly underestimated the Beast's power.

***************

_(Dennis's P.O.V.)_

I was the first to hear it. 

Patricia had been off doing who knows what, Hedwig was napping, and Ansel was quietly singing to fill the silence.  

We were waiting for the Beast to return from the Light and tell us that he'd brought Casey back to us.  But it was taking too long...it was clear Casey had begun to believe in the Beast's promises to provide for and protect her, so he should've been back by now.  Unless some "unwanted guests" arrived onto the scene.

Suddenly, a horrifying cry of pain sounded throughout the darkness.  It was so loud, it startled Hedwig awake and he started crying.  Patricia came racing into the circle and comforted him.  Ansel and I exchanged a look of terror and confusion.

"Don't tell me that was the Beast," Ansel said, turning to Patricia.

"I'm afraid it was," she said. 

"Did he get shot?" I asked. "He doesn't normally react that way to being shot, because it's not supposed to effect him!"

"I don't know how or why, but this time it did," she stated, looking fearful.

"We're not going to die, are we?" Hedwig whispered though his tears. 

"No, of course not dear, two silly bullets aren't enough to kill us," Patricia promised him, putting on a brave face. "Not when the Beast is in the light.  I'm sure he'll be fine."  But she didn't look as sure as she said she was.

"It doesn't matter though, because whatever it is, it's still sounds really serious," I said. 

We heard the Beast breathing heavily, no doubt running to get away from the scene, but no reassuring words.  After several frightening minutes, he spoke to us. 

"Dennis...I need you to...take the Light...please," the Beast said, catching his breath. 

"Of course," I exclaimed, standing up. "But what happened?"

"You'll find out when you come into the Light," he stated simply.  With that, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was looking into the shocked eyes of Elijah Price.

"Oh my goodness...how...how did this happen?" he said, quickly wheeling himself over to me.

"How did what happen?" I asked in confusion, then I looked down at myself. "Oh God we're bleeding, holy shit! Make it stop! We're dying!" 

You could say I wasn't the best person to go to in a crisis, but I knew the Beast had asked me to take over since I was the next strongest personality.

"Relax Dennis, we can fix this!" Price assured me.  He wheeled himself out of the room, leaving me struggling to stop the profuse bleeding.  Within seconds he returned with tweezers, bandages, two rags, and rubbing alcohol.

I lowered myself down to his level, cringing as he took out the bullet in my shoulder blade, then I turned and let him take the one out of my chest.  But the worst was yet to come.

"This is going to hurt like hell, but believe me, it'll hurt me even more," he said, dipping a rag into the alcohol.  He applied it to my skin, and I moaned.  

"I'm so sorry," Price exclaimed, "but it must be done Dennis." 

"I know that, just tell me when it's over," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. 

I tried distract myself from the pain, closing my eyes and humming "Whatever it Takes" by Imagine Dragons as a result.  

"That's it Dennis, just let it go," Price said. "I'm almost done."

After a few more moments, I heard him wheel himself away from me.  I opened my eyes and looked down at his handiwork. 

"Wow, you did a great job," I said, gently adjusting the bandage on my chest. 

"I've been in and out of hospitals long enough to know how little things like bandaging bullet wounds work," he replied. "Now tell me, how on Earth did this happen?"

 _It was that male detective Jarvis who did this,_ the Beast whispered in my head.  _I exposed a weakness of his, and he couldn't handle the truth of my abilities.  He proceeded to shoot me while I was trying to escape with Casey. Why we're bleeding remains a mystery to me though._

I relayed the message onto Price, and a look of concern crossed his face.

"He said he was with Casey when it happened, yes?" he wondered. 

"Yes, he was," I said. "As you know he went back for her, and he almost had her too."

"And the last time he got shot, ironically BY Casey, it didn't effect him, correct?" 

"Yeah...what are you getting at here?" I asked.

"Hmm," Price murmured, contemplating. "Oh dear, that does indeed look to be the case."

"What does? Tell us!" I exclaimed, getting worried and annoyed. 

"Casey Cooke's the reason why you were bleeding," he stated.

 _What? That makes no sense!_ Patricia cried, making me wince.

"That's not possible," I said.

"It isn't?"

"No way, she doesn't have that kind of power, and besides, why would she want us to get hurt anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not talking about a power she may have just acquired," Price said. "I'm talking about a power she's had all along."

"What? Now you've lost me," I replied.

"Ever since the Beast found out about Casey being Pure, all you guys have ever strived for was to have her join you," he explained. "And because of that, you all have become attached to her, spiritually and emotionally.  Physically too, when you think about it." He smirked at that last part and I scowled, prompting him to get to the point. "As a result, I think your attachment to her led to her becoming a weakness of yours and the Horde's. And now that the Beast has also grown to care for her so much, his powers are weakened when he's with her.  So since his only goal was to escape with her, when he was shot, the bullet pierced him and he started bleeding."

"Oh my God," I said, sitting down. "You're saying that Casey makes vulnerable?"

" _Too_ vulnerable," Price answered. "Which means you guys can't risk going back there again."

 _Wait? We're not going to see Casey? But...but she was going to come with us! I was looking forward to dancing for her again!_ Hedwig moaned, and I could tell he was on the verge of tears again.

"But we were so close..." I whispered, and Price shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dennis, but until we figure out what to do about this, and how you can get there without David and those detectives finding out, we need to leave her out of our plans for now," he insisted. 

 _Do as he says Dennis,_ the Beast said glumly, clearly pissed at himself that he'd failed to retrieve her.  _I'm not strong enough to try again, and last thing I need is a bullet landing somewhere that could end us all._

I pursed my lips together. "Very well Price, you know what's best for us I guess."

"Of course I do, and I created you, and I've plans for you all for a long time," he said gently patting my un-shot shoulder.

 _Keep telling yourself that,_ the Beast said.  _But it was never JUST you._

"Now, get some rest, and give your wounds time to heal," Price said, heading out of the room. "And tomorrow, we'll get back to work."

I watched him leave, feeling a lump form in my throat. 

Casey Cooke; once our greatest desire, now our greatest weakness.

And yet I knew we weren't ready to give up on her yet.

But Price didn't need to know that.

Because Casey was ours, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

 

***************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've liked to get this one up sooner, but after 33 I had no idea where I wanted to take this confrontation, so it took some time to figure it out. So in the mean time I started a couple of other works in other fandoms, until at last I knew what I wanted for this and how to write it out. I hope you guys liked it, because the reason why it's titled "Vulnerable" is because it started out with just the Beast being vulnerable with Casey, but then I decided to make it mean something more but having it also apply to the seemingly cool, level-headed detectives. I thought that the confrontation between them and the Beast should cause each party to expose a weakness to the other, and I realized I LOVED that idea. Then chaos ensues right after XD. Thank you for continuing to keep up with me for this long, and for the added kudos and comments that continue to fuel my need to finish this story. Glass is little over two months away at this point guys, and the promotion for it has slowly started cranking out! Not much longer everyone! Peace :) ~W.


	35. Walls Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, Casey's really ticked off at David right now, following the whole fiasco with the Beast. But in an attempt to soften things, David takes her someone he knows she can talk to.

_"It doesn't hurt me. You want to feel how it feels?_

_You want to know, know that doesn't hurt me?_

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

_You...it's you and me._

_And if I only could, make a deal with God._

_And get Him to swap our places._

_Be running up that road, be running up that hill._

_Be running up that building. If I only could..."_

_-_ Placebo, "Running up That Hill" (cover)

 

_(Casey's P.O.V.)_

I sat in my window seat of the Dunns', staring out the window and into the misty abyss that covered the street.  My vision and mind still felt a bit blurry from whatever the hell Detective Banks used to knock me out, but everything that led up to that was quite clear. 

The Beast and I were escaping, and he was shot by Detective Jarvis.

But he didn't stand back up unbothered like that night at the zoo.  He was down on his knees, blood trickling down his back.  I cried out in fear, scared for him and the others, and wondering if _I_ had anything to do with his now weakened state. 

Then Jarvis instructed Banks to grab me, and despite how much I fought against her, the power of drugs was stronger, and everything slowly went black.  The last thing I saw was the Beast watching me fade away, his face full of sadness and defeat. 

When I came to, I was back inside the house lying on the couch in the living room.  David and Audrey stood in the far corner, speaking in hushed voices.  As I sat up, they stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Oh Casey, how are you feeling sweetie?" Audrey asked quickly, coming to my side.

"Fine," I muttered tonelessly, glaring up at David as he approached me. 

"Look Casey I know you're probably really upset with me, but..." he started.

"You should've let me go," I interrupted coldly. 

"Casey, I don't know what he put into your head, but he's still a criminal," David said. "There's no way I could let you go with him that didn't involve endangering either of you. Though I'm not ashamed to admit, it was  _you_ I was more concerned about."

I made a face. "If you're implying he mind-controlled me into going with him, that's not what happened at all," I replied. 

"He doesn't need to," he said. "He's made it clear to me how much influence he has over you, even without his power.  It's the whole 'shared past' thing you two have." 

I was pretty sure he didn't know about us having met once before when I was ten, so I thought it best not to mention it. "I'm the first person who has ever come close t understanding the things that Kevin went through, and the Horde's been taking advantage of it.  What's so wrong about that?" 

"Casey I don't think I need to explain to you how dire things are right now," David said, his voice quiet but stern. "I know I told you that'd I fight in Kevin's favor, and believe me I still want to. But the tables turned when he released Mr. Glass, and now they're considered a dangerous pair of fugitives at this point. Because of that, I have to perform my duty to this city. Letting you go with him wouldn't have looked good on either of us." 

I shook my head. "No had to know that that's how it went down."

"Jarvis and Banks were there, and they would've seen it," he argued. "Last thing I wanted was to give them any more reason to doubt me and where my loyalties lie.  It's enough they freaked out when I didn't mention the telepathy factor.  Letting you go with the Beast would've given them all they needed to believe I was in league with him...even despite getting knocked unconscious by him."

"So your spotless reputation may have been smudged a bit, it happens to everyone," I stated. "Besides, would anyone have even believed those two detectives if they reported it?"

"Casey please, you're not listening to me!" David exclaimed, exasperated. "Why do you keep fighting me on this?"

"Because you didn't see what I saw!" I cried. 

"I didn't need to, I understood it all from seeing you and the Beast together," he said evenly. "And I hope you know that even if you went with him, he would've kept killing because it's in his nature.  He has one goal, to rid the world of the Impures, and he's not giving that up anytime soon, I can assure you. Especially now that he and Price have teamed up!"

"You don't know that," I whispered, but I thought back to my conversation with the Beast before he mentioned my father.  I told him how I wouldn't allow myself to be a part of killing innocent people, and the way he scoffed at my use of that phrase.  He'd asked me if I thought my uncle or Kevin's parents were innocent, to which I immediately said no, but we don't go any further than that.  

Which meant he still intended to claim more victims like Claire and Marcia in the near future, and succeeding in drawing me into his dark embrace without disclosing that to me. 

With that last worrisome thought, I ran upstairs to my room.

Thus leading up to where I was now, staring down at the mist-shrouded world that lay below me. 

I'd been up here for who knows how long, when I heard a soft knock on my door. 

"Casey? Can you come out please?" David asked gently. "You've been in here for over forty minutes." 

Well that answered that question.

"Please, I don't want to talk to you right now," I said. 

"I figured you'd say that," he replied. "Which is why I want to take you to someone who I know you  _will_ talk to."

I grimaced. "Oh please tell me you didn't get so desperate that you're taking me to a therapist or some shit.  Believe me, that's the  _last_ thing I need right now."

"Okay fine yes she's technically a therapist, but believe me when I tell you she knows exactly what to do in this situation," he said. 

"How so?"

"Because she was once _Kevin's_ therapist," he answered. 

I sucked in a breath, realizing now who he was referring to.  The Horde hadn't talked about her much with me, but I remembered Barry and one of the other personalities, Jade I think, mentioning her in their respective video diaries on Kevin's computer.  And then I learned that she was the woman I found seemingly dead in the room where I met Kevin.  

It was Dr. Fletcher, and I had to admit that talking to her didn't seem like such a bad idea. 

If anyone would understand my situation with the Horde, it was her.

Making my decision, I stood up at opened the door, meeting David's relieved face. 

"Alright, let's go," I said.

************

Many minutes later, David was escorting me to Dr. Fletcher's door, and I could feel my nerves kicking in. 

Was I really ready to share with this complete stranger things I hadn't even told my guardians for the past year? Of course, I had to keep in mind that I'd went through this same dilemma when David and Audrey first took me in, and I was scared to tell them even the smallest bits of my traumatic past.  But it was Dennis I told some of the more harrowing elements to, like the child pornography, and David only found out about that through the crime scene the Beast had left at my uncle's house.  I knew if I went into depth about my connection with the Horde than I'd probably have to tell Dr. Fletcher the same things I told Dennis.  And thus, the fear of being judged began to creep back into my brain.

Sensing my discomfort, David gave me a sympathetic look. "Casey, if you're not comfortable going through with this, I'd completely understand. We can go home right now if you wish."

The fatherly way that he spoke to me, it fueled and saddened me in equal turns.  It made me think to myself, _Where were you all my life, David? Where were you, when I could've used the love and understanding you have for me now as an innocent, broken child?_  

Suddenly I realized why I'd confided in Dennis rather than David.  Because Kevin had been there for me long before David had, despite how brief my time with him had been.  He found me, seemingly by chance, when I was at my lowest and most lost, and gave me hope, when it seemed like nothing more than a beautiful, distant fantasy.  Though I was consumed by the darkness once more in the end, Kevin was the first person to bring a shred of light to my life in the longest time. 

And I had no doubt that Dr. Fletcher had done the same for him; she brought long-absent light to his life shrouded in darkness. 

That thought right there was what gave me the confidence to say "No, I'm alright David. Let's do this." 

Pleased with my sudden confidence, David rang the doorbell, and the white intercom on the wall suddenly crackled to life. 

"David? Is that you?" a sweet old lady's voice answered.  I could only assume it was Dr. Fletcher. 

"Yes, it's me," he said. "Me, and Casey."

We heard a light gasp sound the intercom, and then she replied "Come in then." An automatic lock on her door went off, and David opened the door, entering first and then I followed.  

"Dr. Fletcher?" he called out.

"In here David," she called back.  We followed her voice into the living room, where was sitting in a floral print armchair with a steam white mug in her hand. 

It was my turn to gasp when I saw her, immediately recalling back to the horrific night at the zoo, but she responded with a warm smile. "Hello Casey, it's nice to finally meet you. Though I admit I'm surprised you agreed to come see me."

"I wasn't sure I was going to," I told her honestly. "But the I figured that if there was one therapist I'd be willing to talk to about all this, it was you."

"Well I'm flattered then," she said, then she turned her to David. "You mind giving us some privacy?" 

"Of course," he answered, and looked over at me. "Are you going to be fine on your own for a bit?"

"Of course," I echoed. "I'll call you when we're finished."

"Sounds good," David said. With that, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Once we were alone, I faced Dr. Fletcher again, and gestured to the seat beside her, separated only by a small wooden coffee table. "Come sit, dear, no reason to stand there feeling awkward, you're very welcome in this house."

I came over and sat down beside her, and she tapped the mug in her hand. "Can I get you something to drink before we begin?"

"Sure, why did you have in mind?" I wondered.

"Do you drink coffee? Or would you like some hot cider?"

"Hot cider's good, thank you," I said, grateful for the delay.  That is, until I watched her grab a black cane I failed to notice leaning against her chair, and slowly and shakily pulled herself off the couch. 

"Oh no, if it's too difficult for you then by all means stay sitting!" I exclaimed quickly. 

"Thank you for the concern dear but I'm good, really," Dr. Fletcher assured me, now standing but still with a slight hunch in her back. "I need to get up and move around as much as possible to ensure my body remains active and doesn't develop any complications, especially where my back's concerned."

"Alright then, as long as you're sure you're okay," I said. 

"Such a sweet child," she whispered with a smile, then her face fell suddenly, and I had a feeling she was thinking of the Horde at that moment.  Then she shook her head, and carefully made her into the kitchen. 

I listened as she opened her refrigerator door and poured some cider into a cup, wondering how exactly we were going to start this conversation off.  I just hoped she'd be the one to start by asking questions and we'd just go from there. 

"I hope you don't mind that microwaved your cider, it was just quicker that way," Dr. Fletcher said, handing me the black mug by its handle.  

"No, I don't mind, thank you," I exclaimed, then I sniffed it. "Are there cinnamon and cloves in this?"

"Yes indeed. Is that okay?"

"It is, it's just been a long time since I've had cider like this," I replied. "My dad would pour cider into canteens to take with us when we'd go camping out in the woods in the fall.  He'd then put the cider in a metal pot to heat over our fire, and then pour the hot cider into mugs with cinnamon and cloves added for spice.  It was one of my favorite autumn treats." 

"Mine too," she agreed. "My mom used to make this kind of cider when I was young."

"Yeah, it's nice to have it again," I said. "I haven't this since my dad..." my voice trailed off, and I wasn't sure why I started talking about my dad like this with her.  I was here to talk about the Horde. 

"Since he died," she finished for me. "Forgive David for doing this, but when he and your friends first came to see me, he did end up telling me about your status as an orphan, and that you were abused by your uncle.  He did it only to confirm that your past mirrored Kevin's."

"No it's cool, the fact that you already know some of that helps make this a little easier," I said. 

"Then let's start at the beginning," Dr. Fletcher stated, clearing her throat. "Though not quite the beginning because already understand a lot of what occurred following your second kidnapping.  And that's what we're here to talk about; everything that happened AFTER the Horde took you again."

I nodded slowly. "Well for starters, are you aware of the Horde's newly-emerged mental abilities?" 

"You mean the telepathy they seemed to have displayed to bring you back to them in the first place?" she wondered. "Yes indeed, I discussed that with David and your friends as well, saying that I didn't think that was impossible considering the way Dennis has described the Beast's growing abilities to me in the past. And you're confirming to me now that that was all true?" 

"For sure," I said, then I bit my lip. "They, but specifically Dennis, made me believe it was my father's spirit reaching out to me."

She seemed taken aback by that. "Oh my, even for him, that's cruel," she remarked. 

"Yeah I was pretty pissed about it myself, but I got over it, because it turned out that was the least of my worries," I replied, hoping to drop the subject.  

Thankfully, Dr. Fletcher took the hint that it wasn't important, or at least, not compared to everything else I had to share with her, and moved on.  She settled back and have me nod, signaling me to continue. 

"It didn't take long for them to reveal to me the reason why they took me back," I said. "Dennis told me about how he and the rest of the Horde felt my return to them was necessary, because I was the first Pure soul they encountered, and perhaps I could help them to find more like us.  I was unsure about that notion, because I'd be a fool to think they weren't still planning to sacrifice more Impures to the Beast.  But it was true what Dennis said; there'd been no more killings since their escape last year, so I felt a little more inclined to believe them, though I remained on my guard.  Then later at dinner, he revealed what was at forefront of their mind...punishing my uncle for everything he did to me.  I was afraid at first; I'd been safely kept away from him for 365 days, and I wanted nothing more to keep it that way.  But then Dennis helped me open about a particularly disgusting aspect of my uncle's fucked-up personality...excuse my language...and it was one I hadn't even told David.  If you don't mind I'd rather not repeat it to you, because it's what makes me the most ashamed for not speaking up sooner.  So anyway I broke down crying because of it, and Dennis told me that that was all the evidence we needed to convict my uncle, but it was completely up to me whether or not we followed through with it.  I went to bed that night in a pensive state of mind, but by morning, I was ready to make it happen." 

Feeling that my mouth was dry, I paused and took another sip of my cider.  I watched Dr. Fletcher carefully, and saw that she was looking at me with a mixture of understanding and sympathy.  Then it hit me; there was no doubt in my mind that my uncle's arrest was shown on the news, and the reason WHY he was arrested was no doubt made public as well.

Which meant Dr. Fletcher most likely knew what the evidence was...and what it was I was trying to keep from her.  And even worse, David probably already knew too.

"Casey, I do actually know what it was that put your uncle in prison, but I know it's delicate subject for you, so we don't have to talk about it," she assured me gently. "But I'm so sorry that happened to you. Really. No child should have to see evil like that, and certainly not at such a young age." 

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking about whether or not you knew?"

"In all my years of being a therapist, I've trained myself to become _very_ good at reading facial expressions," she replied.

Of course she had. 

"So continue Casey, you two went to your uncle's house, messed him up a bit, and left the evidence for the police to find.  What happened next?" Dr. Fletcher pressed. 

"I met Kevin," I said, feeling my hand grip the mug in my hand a little tighter.  We were getting closer to  _that_ part of my stay with the Horde. "Actual Kevin, I mean."

She gasped a bit, and I didn't know whether or not it was the reflection of the lamp, but her eyes began to appear somewhat glassy. "My God," she said quietly. "I've tried so hard not to think about how Kevin must be feeling about all this, because I know it'll break my heart, but now I want to know.  No, correction I  _need_ to know.  So how is he?"  
  
"What do you want first, the good news or the bad news?"

"The bad."

"The bad news is that even after all this time, he still blames himself for everything's the Horde done, because he says it's his fault for bringing them into existence," I explained, "And he was so afraid that as a result, I wouldn't be able to accept him without being reminded of the horrors I experienced during my captivity last year." 

Dr. Fletcher sighed. "Poor Kevin, it's all too much for him. He never wanted any of this, but with so many personalities developing, he was bound to lose the battle for control." 

"But he hasn't lost yet! He wants to live again, Dr. Fletcher!" I exclaimed quickly.  She looked back up at me, hope now taking shape in her eyes. 

"What do you mean?" 

"He said that every day since my birthday, though he didn't know it was until I told him, he's felt stronger and more sure of himself. He feels he has a purpose now, and though he didn't explicitly say it, I think he's found the will to live again," I said. 

A smile spread across her face. "It's you, isn't it? You're the reason why that happened to him."

"It appears so," I said, and she smiled wider as a result.  Strange how even those this was  _my_ session, here I was making _Dr. Fletcher_ feel better about herself, rather than the other way around. 

"But now that I'm no longer with the Horde, I'm worried about him," I added after a few moments. "I didn't see him when the Horde and the Beast came to me seeking my willingness to return to them, and I'm so hoping that my leaving didn't cause him to spiral back down into darkness.  Now I'll probably never know." 

Dr. Fletcher cleared her throat. "Before we continue with that thought, since we appear to be going on a tangent at this point, I just want to know, is there anything else about your second time 'round with the Horde you want to talk about?"

I fell silent. I'd pretty much laid out the basics of those five days spent in the Victorian, and not only would it feel strange telling this old lady I'd just met about losing my virginity, but since the man I lost it to happened to have been a former patient of hers, things would then get WAY awkward from here on out.  

So I decided against it. "No we're good, nothing more to say."

She looked like she didn't believe me for a moment, but in the end, she must've figured it was best not to push it. "Alright then Casey, whatever you say dear. So I guess we'll continue on then.  Do you have any idea where you think the Horde went?" 

"Honestly? No, I don't."

She took a deep breath, then sipped her cider before continuing. "This may sound odd to you, but have you ever thought to go looking for him? Like, on your own?"

I was taken aback by her blunt question. "Um...no, I haven't. And why do you suddenly think I should?"

"I know it seems like an odd thing to ask, but I really am curious," she said. "Especially given the clear connection you two have, and how much influence you've unknowingly had over them.  They  _want_ you to find them Casey, I just know it."

I raised my eyebrows. "What, are you suddenly shipping us now?"

She giggled bit at my statement, then grew serious again. "Casey, if I tell you something, I want you to promise you won't tell David.  This is between you and me, got it? Patient-therapist confidentiality, but this time the patient keeps to themselves something the therapist said, rather than the other way around."

I could tell she meant every word, and she was desperate to get something off her chest, which was a feeling _I_ could certainly relate to.  Plus, I was already keeping secrets from David, so what could one more hurt?

"Take it away then Dr. Fletcher," I replied. 

Dr. Fletcher nodded, and then launched into her story. "I actually have interacted with the Horde since that fateful night, but it only happened a few days ago.  I was up late doing paying some bills, and then I heard something downstairs.  Fearing I was being robbed, while at the same time wondering if it was them, I took a small can of pepper spray and a knife that I kept by the side of my bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen, where the noises were coming from.  I flipped on the light, ready to face my attacker, when sure enough, sitting at the table, was Dennis."

I gasped but didn't say a word, allowing her to continue.

"I figured out it was him because he was adjusting a painted angel figurine I had on the table as a centerpiece. Although, I half-wondered if he was doing it on purpose to let me know that it was him in the light, since I could tell that it was the Beast who brought them all there, judging by his shirtless torso, ripped pants, and bare feet.  I was still on my guard though, fearing he had come to finish the job.  But Dennis assured me that they were only there to apologize.  He said that the Beast thought that since I survived the attack, it was best we not leave things on such a sour note.  However, when Dennis spoke, I knew the apology was his, and his alone, and not from the Beast." 

"When I spoke about how much I understood the reasoning behind Dennis's existence, and how much Kevin needed him, he told me that for the first time in his time in Kevin's mind, he had hope.  Hope that someone would understand not only him, but the Horde's supposed destiny to reap the world of the Impures.  It was one of the few times he to fought against Patricia's demands rather than comply, and despite how much she was against it, he decided to open up to me about their plans.  He'd had genuine hope that we could all work together, and that I would understand why they had to do this.  The way he spoke to me about his hope, I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for letting them down, but I quickly reminded myself of the crimes they were committing and kept my composure.  Then when I told him about how the Beast was monstrous, and that we had to find away to get rid of him, it broke his heart, he said.  He looked wistful and stopped talking, so I took that opportunity to apologize for crushing his hope, but I firmly stood by what I said back at the zoo."

I nodded slowly, knowing full well how much that must've really fucked with Dennis's head, to have the one woman he had faith in to support their ideals to disregard him as well. 

"Surprisingly, he wasn't angry with me for saying that.  He said he was still ticked off by my ignorance, but as long as I continued to protect the broken, then I would remain an ally to the Beast.  I muttered a 'thank you', wishing he would reject the Beast rather than accept him, but I knew there was no point in arguing.  Then he mentioned you Casey, and I immediately snapped to attention.  He explained how, following my objections of the Beast, he found the very first person who manage to fulfill all of the qualities they looked for in someone who was Pure, like them.  That person was you Casey, and when he spoke of you, and the understanding you displayed of both Kevin as a whole and the personalities individually, his eyes seemed to light up in a way I'd never seen before.  There was so much life, so much warmth and determination.  I understood immediately the impact you'd had on them, and what said impact could mean for the future. Especially when he brought up the new goal you gave them to try and find other Pures, and help them to break away from the iron grips of their sorrowful lives, like they had done for you with your uncle.  So after he bid farewell, telling me take care of myself and eerily implying that I would soon see their way, I immediately made plans to call David the next day.  I'd given him my card so he'd know it was me, and I would arrange a session with you so we could talk.  Although, apparently the frightful encounter with the Beast in the Dunns' backyard happened beforehand, but, here we are."

"Wait, so what are you saying?" I wondered. "About my impact, I mean."

"Your impact could be what stops this madness before it continues," she stated seriously. "Because believe me, David has no intention of hashing things out with the Horde through a nice chat over coffee at this point.  And certainly the police in this city don't want to either.  I care too much about Kevin to see him get hurt any more than he already has, and if only he could find a way to break through the surface and gain control once more, it could end all of this! But he can't do it alone.  He'll need help Casey.  _Your_ help."

"So that's why you want me to seek them out, so that I can get to the Horde before the police do, and bring Kevin back," I concluded. 

"Exactly," Dr. Fletcher said. "I know it sounds like a long-shot Casey, but after what I saw when Dennis talked about you, I think you could make it happen."

************

"So how was the session Casey?" David asked after he picked me up.  

"Great, actually, it really helped," I said honestly.

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear it," he replied cheerfully. "So does that mean your anger towards me has decreased, at the very least?"

I smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about it, you're off the hook."

"Glad to hear it, that makes me feel A LOT better," he exclaimed.

Of course he was off the hook, because I had a plan now.  He didn't see the knowing looks Dr. Fletcher and I exchanged before we hugged and said good-bye.  He didn't know what we had discussed, and he wouldn't because of patient-therapist confidentiality, and it worked both ways now for _both_ our exchanged secrets.  

I was going to find him, and try to end all of this before more blood could be shed. 

I agreed it was a long-shot, but I had to at least try.

Because the safety of each member of the Horde was worth it. 

But most importantly, _Kevin_ was worth it.

************

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I knew what I wanted to do for this, but lately I've been working on other passion projects of mine. And secondly, I was preparing myself for my driver's license test at the beginning of the month, which I can proudly say I passed :)! But I hope you enjoyed this little post-Christmas/early New Year's gift I have here for you all, because I knew it was HIGH-time that Casey and Dr. Fletcher interacted, as well as just re-introducing Dr. Fletcher back into the story in general, because it had been far too long. Can you believe tomorrow marks THREE weeks until Glass? We've stuck it out this long guys, and now, only a few short weeks left to go! Plus I got my first Glass ad on YouTube this morning as confirmation of that fact! My hope is to get TWO chapters up next month in honor of Glass's long-awaited arrival, but we'll see what happens, if I can make my own deadline XD. But here's a sneak preview: next chapter Casey is going to have her first encounter with the infamous Mr. Glass, as well as his growing influence over the Horde! I hope that has you all excited :). Anyway, thank you for your patience and your continued support! Hope you had a very merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year! Love, W.


End file.
